Darklight
by Blade of Retrebution
Summary: The Blacklight Virus was thought to be destroyed over 100 years ago. But it has returned, and Shepard is infected. Now equipped with a powerful array of new abilities, Shepard is more ready than ever to take on the Reapers. But what if the price of power, is to loose one's self? Garrus won't let that happen, he can't loose her again. AU, themes from prototype, M for blood & sex.
1. Virus

**A/N: Okay here's my first **_**real **_**fanfiction. I started a pervious one but it didn't work out the way I planned, but I assure you that I've put careful thought into how this story is going to go. It's an AU but will follow the basic mass effect storyline, starting from the beginning of ME2 and progressing until after the reapers. Shepard gets diagnosed with the Blacklight virus from Prototype. For those of you who have played that game, you'll know what it is. Shepard has the strain of the virus that Alex Mercer had, but she won't be able to turn into others or 'consume' other life forms. It's not exactly a cross-over as the only real theme it takes from Prototype is the virus. Nevertheless I do not own Mass Effect or Prototype. They belong to Bioware and Activision respectively. Please enjoy :)**

Darklight

* * *

"We can't progress any further until we know for certain that she'll be stable! It was a huge risk even letting the process get this far!" Wilson exclaimed lividly.

"What would you have me do?" demanded Miranda. "Either we continue introducing the virus into her system and risk it taking over completely, or we do it your way, where her dying will be a certainty!"

Wilson buried his face in his right hand; his left remained against his chest, his arm in a cast. He muttered a stream of curses. Why had the Illusive Man ordered for Shepard to be diagnosed with the Blacklight virus? _You know why. _He thought to himself. If Shepard hadn't woken up in the middle of surgery they could've continued as planned with Project Lazarus, now they had to inject her body full of the most dangerous bio-chemical in the galaxy.

They had altered it of course – In order to make it less problematic for her health – but there were still risks. The virus may occasionally affect her behavior and state of mind, which could make her a serious threat. They couldn't get rid of that particular side effect without rendering the virus completely useless, but they had minimized its influence. That would neutralize some of Shepards new… _abilities, _but it would keep her and those around her safer.

It wasn't enough for Wilson though.

"You're far too reckless Lawson. If you gave us a few more days…" he began, but Miranda quickly overrode him.

"In a few more days Shepard will most likely die, and then we might as well be as well. She's the only one who can stop the Reapers and you know it. Either we continue as we are where we _may _die, or we wait, in which case _everyone _will _certainly _die."

Wilson cursed again. He hated it when she was right. _Fucking bitch._

"Fine we'll do it your way." He snarled, obviously exasperated. "But I'm telling you, you're going to regret it later."

Miranda relaxed slightly. "Good. I hope your still up for lab work. We're going to need every person we have on this job." And with that she sauntered out of the room.

* * *

The first thing Allison Shepard noticed when she woke up was the painful throbbing in her back, neck and head. If was as if she had taken a beating from several angry Krogan.

She tried to lift her hand to massage her temple, but something heavy and cold was keeping her hand firmly in place. Her eyes cracked open and she was temporarily blinded by the brightness of the room. Shepard wanted to shield her eyes, but was unable to as the restraints refused to budge.

When her eyes finally adjusted to the brightness, she took in her surroundings. The room was small, white, and devoid on furnishings. Fluorescent tubes lit the room with their unwavering light. Shepard herself was in a huge metal chair, her limbs held in place by heavy clamps. _What the hell is going on? _Shepard wondered, trying to recall her last memories.

* * *

_She was floating, falling, unable to breath. The Normandy was exploding around her, pieces of debris being hurtled into the atmosphere of the planet below or into the infinite expanse of space. _

_Her thoughts went out to her crew. Had they successfully evaded the unknown vessel? Were they safe? She thought of her friends. She thought of Liara, Kaiden, Wrex, Garrus and Tali. They wouldn't know what happened until Joker told them or the press released an official statement. _

_What would they think? Would they blame Joker for staying behind? Of course not. Would they blame her? Tears filled her eyes as that thought filled her mind. She'd never get to see them again, see anyone again. This was the end. _

_As her vision turned to black, her last thoughts were of the Reapers. They were coming, she wouldn't be there to stop them, and they would be the last thoughts she'd ever have._

* * *

Shepard head shot up as the sound of a door opening interrupted her thoughts. A tall, dark haired woman wearing a tight, black and white cat suit entered the room, halting a few meters in front of Shepard.

"Commander Shepard?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm dead." Shepard replied, in a low monotone. It was a stupid thing to say – of course she wasn't dead – but how could that be possible?

"Not anymore. We've been busy trying to bring you back for the past two years. We almost lost you on two occasions." _Two years?_

"Who exactly is 'we' and who are you?" Shepard asked, possibilities rolling around in her mind.

"My name is Miranda Lawson. I'm head of Project Lazarus, a Cerberus operation hell bent on bringing you back from the grave." Her accent made her voice sound so… flat, as if she had recited those words just for the occasion.

"So you mean to tell me, that not only did you bring me back to life, and that it was Cerberus who did it, but it's been _two years_ since I… died?" Shepard shrank at the last word.

"Yes, yes and unfortunately yes. You would've fully recovered much sooner, but we hit a slight… speed bump. You woke up halfway through surgery, which sent your body into a state of shock. You would've died again if we didn't have a backup plan on standby."

"So I take it that's the first time you almost lost me," Shepard muttered. "But before you tell me the second, I want to know how you managed to recreate not only my body, but my mind as well." Shepard was grateful to be alive, but that didn't mean she trusted this person, or Cerberus. She wanted answers.

"It wasn't cheap." Miranda explained, "Billions of credits were used to fund Project Lazarus. It was an extremely complex procedure, so I won't bore you with the details. We used cybernetics to weave your tissue back together and some of the most advance nanotechnology to reform you cellular system. Like I said, I won't go into detail. Technically you were once again 'alive' by this point, but the cybernetics still needed time to fully and thoroughly knit your tissue back together. That's when you woke up and we had to use… other means to keep you alive."

Shepard caught the uncomfortable expression on the woman's face, an expression she knew all to well. "What aren't you telling me?" Shepard queried, feeling she wasn't going to like the answer. Had her crew been captured or killed by that enemy vessel? No, it was something else, something to do with her resurrection.

The woman took a deep breath before continuing. "The backup plan I mentioned… almost caused you to die as well, well not exactly _die_. More like loose your mind completely. We had to move quickly to stabilize your body when you woke up and what we used was the only thing that could do that quickly and effectively enough without killing you." She spoke quickly, as if she wanted to get explaining over and done with.

"We used a bio-chemical known as the Blacklight Virus. A small dose was enough to stabilize your condition but we had to introduce more to your system to bring you out of your coma. It had to be done slowly otherwise the virus could've taken over your body and mind, and used it against us, which it nearly did."

Shepard was both confused and worried now. She had no idea what this thing was but she didn't like the idea of it being able to control her.

Pushing aside her growing anxiety, she managed to weakly ask, "What do you mean 'taken over my body and mind'? What exactly is this thing?"

The woman held a data pad in front of Shepard (which she hadn't noticed she'd been carrying until that moment) and played what seemed to be a security recording.

Shepard gazed upon an image of herself, lying on what seemed to be an operating table, but with the same kind of heavy clamps restraining her limbs as the ones on her chair. Men and women in white lab coats surrounded her, all busy at work on their Omni tools. A single tube produced from her right bicep, connected to a machine slowly pumping an orange and black liquid into her body. The Blacklight virus is what Shepard assumed it was.

The recording stretched on for a while without any signs of change in either Shepard or the doctors, which bolstered her already growing impatience.

Just as she was about to voice her annoyance to Miranda, the video image of her jerked on the table, as if she was trying to escape the bonds? Her face was twisted in anger, though her eyes remained shut. The doctors babbled among themselves, as they tried to keep Shepards torso and head flat on the table, one producing a small syringe.

Suddenly Shepard's eyes snapped open, and her entire body flared with biotics. They were not blue as they had normally been, but a molten orange. It was as if she was engulfed in a raging inferno.

With almighty heave, the video Shepard broke the clamp restrained her left hand, the fragments pelting the doctors and equipment surrounding her. She then launched a powerful biotic push at the doctor holding the syringe.

As his body slammed against the far wall, his left arm landed under him awkwardly, resulting in an ear splitting crunch.

Shepard's free hand then materialized into three enormous, blade-like claws, a fourth, shorter one opposing the others like a thumb. She slashed at the doctor closest to her, carving four lines into the female's chest. The woman screamed in pain and fell to the floor as blood sprayed over Shepard and nearby doctors.

Another of the doctors had by now recovered the syringe and rushed to Shepards restrained side. He thrust the needle into her neck, injecting what Shepard assumed was a sedative into her body.

Shepard snarled and slashed at the man, ripping at his lab coat, but missing his flesh.

Shepard watched in horror as her video image thrashed and jerked with decreasing vigor until her hand went back to its original form, and slumped over the side of the table.

Miranda stopped the recording and folded her arms, looking properly unsettled as she waited for Shepard's reaction.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Allison whispered. She couldn't manage anything else; otherwise she feared she'd throw up.

"There wasn't time, and it was the only solution available to us." Miranda stated simply.

"You had no…" Shepard was cut off by an explosion that rumbled throughout the compound. Both women froze as the sound faded, and was replaced by the sound of distant gunfire. Miranda was the first to react.

"I _knew _this was going to happen." She muttered darkly. "We're going to have to hold this for later Commander," she started unclamping Shepard's limbs from the chair. "I didn't bring you back from the dead just to loose you again to a bunch of deranged doctors." the final restraint fell open. "As soon as you're out of harms way we can…" Shepard leapt out of the seat and slammed Miranda against the wall, pinning her with an arm against her throat.

"You had no fucking _right _to do what you did to me!" Shepard snarled, her voice low, but increasing in volume with each word. "Do you seriously expect me to believe that _this _was your backup plan? I think you just wanted a test subject for some kind of sick experiment! Wanted to see if you can make the perfect mutant pet perhaps! I stopped Sovereign and the Geth, killed Saren, _died _saving a friend and you do _this_ to me? Bullshit this was the only alternative! You better have a damn good explanation for turning me into this _thing, _a _real _explanation,or I swear I'll tear you apart with what you gave me!"

Shepard meant what she said, but she was still surprised by her outburst. She was usually well collected even in the most stressful situations. It was as if a voice in the back of her head was putting the words into her mouth and forcing her to say them. Nevertheless, it felt good to let this woman know that she would not stand for having her body manipulated against her free will.

"We had to bring you back." Miranda choked out. Shepard loosened her hold enough to let Miranda speak.

"You're the only one who's had any real experience with the Reapers. You know as well as I that they're coming, you more than anyone. Shepard, entire human colonies are disappearing. Who else could be behind it but the reapers? I swear this _was _the only solution and I promise I'll tell you everything, but we need to get out of here now."

Another explosion rocked the room. Shepard swore under her breath. If it had been anything short of the reapers, Shepard wouldn't have considered the explanation adequate.

_Entire human colonies? _The concept was almost too much to fully grasp. It had to be the reapers. Their technology was beyond that of any other in the galaxy. If anything had the potential to abduct that many people and still be out there, it would be them. And surely getting diagnosed with the Blacklight virus would be nothing compared to dealing with an entire reaper army, right?

Still, Shepard wasn't about to surrender to Cerberus' plans without people she trusted backing her. And she didn't intend to let them believe that she owed them in some way, especially after learning about the virus running through her veins.

Shepard pointed a finger at the woman's face. "If I do this, if I go along with whatever plan you have, I want my team and my crew, not just some random Cerberus crew that you strung together. I want people I can trust."

"I can't make any promises, but I'll do whatever I can to find them." Miranda seemed relieved that her terms weren't very steep. Shepard released her and turned towards the door.

"Then let's get the hell out of this place. I hope you had an escape plan ready."

Miranda moved past Shepard and opened the door.

* * *

The size of the complex astounded Shepard. She had expected a small medical facility on some desolate planet, or even a small cruiser equipped with surgical supplies. But all of the rooms they had gone through contained medical machines more advance and plentiful that a well equipped hospital.

What really unnerved and astounded Shepard however, was that most rooms they passed through contained data pads and terminals with information about project Lazarus and the Blacklight virus. When she questioned Miranda, she explained that the entire facility had been dedicated to the process of bringing her back to life. Shepard didn't like the idea that so much interest had been taken on her, especially by an organization with a history such as Cerberus.

The maze of hallways seemed to have no end. They twisted and turned and at some points, just seemed to stretch on forever. The journey was also made harder, as they had to avoid and evade groups of security mechs and personnel who seemed intent on finding and eliminating them. Shepard heard her own name as well as Miranda's mentioned by various personnel as they snuck past them, but they had already moved on before she really got the jist of what they were conversing about.

Miranda had armed the both of them with large pistols they had scavenged from one of the rooms, yet they were both avoidant of combat as they were outnumbered and outgunned.

As they made their way into towards their exit, Shepard tried to figure out where the most likely places were that her crew would be. Joker had probably gone back to the Citadel, but in the two years that had passed; a pilot of his skills had probably been assigned to another ship. Kaiden would have continued his service with the alliance, always the military man. Tali had already returned to the Migrant fleet a few weeks after they had defeated Saren and Sovereign and Garrus had reapplied for Spectre training. Shepard had no idea where Liara could've gone, perhaps she had returned to her field in archeology, though the last place Shepard had seen her was on the Citadel. Wrex would either be back on his homeworld, or working as a mercenary again on the Citadel.

Miranda stopped in front of a door, the lock panel glowing red. Miranda spoke as she tapped in the combination. "The shuttle's just through here. Once we get off the station we'll head to a nearby Cerberus base. The Illusive man will want to speak to you."

"The Illusive man, I take runs this whole thing?"

"He's the head of the entire Cerberus organization. He's the one who gave us the orders to find your body and raise you from the dead. He made all the dealings, spent all the credits, and hired the scientists and scavenger teams. He's the reason your alive now." Miranda explained.

"Oh, and I suppose he's the reason that a chemical weapon was pumped into me as well?" Shepard retorted. Miranda spoke of the Illusive man as if he was a saint. Shepard didn't approve of that view, not after what had happened to her.

"Shepard he only wants what is best for the galaxy, for humanity. That's what he's always strived for, what all of Cerberus strives for."

Shepard saw that there would be no swaying Miranda's opinion, at least not now. She could deal with this later. Right now they needed to get out of harms way.

The door hissed open; a hairless man stood in the hallway beyond, blocking it. A squad of security mechs was at his back, their guns ready. His left arm was broken and in a cast, but the right held a handgun, aimed at Miranda's head.

"I warned you Miranda but you wouldn't listen. I told you Shepard was too dangerous but you just wanted to go ahead and give her a virus that made a big fucking blood stain on human history."

"Wilson, I thought we cleared this up." Miranda snapped. "Shepard is the best hope humanity has. Hell she's the best hope they whole galaxy has! It's worth the risk."

"I don't think so. I had plenty time to think it over while recovering from the broken arm she gave me." Wilson sneered.

That's when Shepard recognized him. He was the man she had pushed across the room with her biotics while she was unconscious. She had felt incredibly guilty about the act, she still did, but she didn't appreciate being accused for something she had no control over.

"Hey, I had no idea what I was doing at the time, I was still out! Listen, I'm not going to let whatever this thing is dictate who and what I am anymore." She made sure to put emphasis on her words, hoping it would help him believe her words as truth. But that was not to be.

"You say that now _Shepard, _but you won't be able to control it forever. The last one didn't, and he ended up killing thousands of people. But that doesn't matter now, he's long dead. All that remains is you." He moved his aim to Shepard.

A shot rang out, and Wilson went flying backwards by the force of the impact. Another person had entered the room, a black male wearing black and white, light armor. He had a shotgun in his hands, the barrel smoking from the freshly shot round.

Miranda wasted no time, and sent a biotic warp at the security mechs, staggering two and destroying another. Shepard raised her weapon had took down another few mechs with a dozen pulls of the trigger. The man used his biotics to pull the last mech towards him, and ended it with a final blast from his shotgun.

"Jacob, glad you came by when you did." Miranda remarked, obviously relieved.

"Sorry I took so long. They must've been given the slip that I was helping you. I had to fight through a shitload of those metal bastards blocking the hallways." Jacob replied.

"Okay. Well I think we've wasted enough time here. Did you set the charges?" Miranda looked at Jacob.

He nodded and held up a small detonator.

"What about the rest of the staff?" Shepard asked, shocked that they'd risk innocent lives like that.

"The station is taken Shepard. Those who haven't made it out yet are as good as dead anyway. We also have to destroy all materials left on this base, including more Blacklight samples."

Shepard clenched her hand, knowing that they couldn't risk letting any more of that abomination loose in the galaxy. She exhaled angrily and strode past the two Cerberus and into the shuttle.

* * *

Shepard watched as the station exploded, hoping that all or at least most of the staff had made it out alive. It still disturbed her that so many had to die for her sake; they wouldn't have needed the virus if Shepard hadn't have died in the first place.

"Alright Commander, I promised you answers as soon as we were out of harms way. So whatever you want to know, ask now before we move on the next step in this operation." Miranda said.

"Let's start with the most obvious one then." Shepard snarled, not even trying to hold in her anger. "What is the Blacklight virus, why was it made, and what is it going to do to me?"

"In its initial stage, it was known as the Redlight virus which was originally intended as a bio-weapon capable of killing thousands of people within a matter of minutes or hours rather than days or weeks. This would minimize the risk of an infected person coming into contact with others outside the target zone."

Jacob picked up the narration. "A new strain was taken from the virus and dubbed Blacklight. This strain of the virus was even more dangerous than the first, capable of changing its hosts genetic material, however it was unstable and all infected people became nothing more than mindless husks, driven with the single purpose of spreading the virus to all non-infected humans on the planet."

"Eventually they perfected a more stable version of the virus," Miranda continued, "but infected a single host, and became almost impossible to destroy. Decades later we found remnants of the virus in a crater that we assumed, used to be a Blackwatch base. We spend years trying to prefect it, make it completely stable, and when we had to use it to save you, we had by then managed to eliminate some of its effects, making it less controlling.

"The only effects the virus will have on you now, is increased strength and endurance, making you harder to kill in battle, sharper reflexes, and increased biotic power. It will allow you to move faster, jump higher, last longer while performing exhausting activities. Also you will eventually be able to materialize your limbs into melee combat tools such as blades or clubbing weapons."

"Also the energy from your biotics can be dispelled in forms such as heat, allowing you to burn enemies or melt metal." Jacob added. "You may experience headaches from time to time but they should only be mild and easily handled by taking some painkillers."

"So, I won't turn into some kind of zombie and start killing everyone I see?" Sheppard asked nervously, her anger had seemed to drain away when she realized that she had not undergone any extremely drastic changes.

"No, defiantly not." Jacob reassured. "You'll remain in full control over your body and mind, so long as you aren't somehow introduced to more of the virus. Don't worry your not contagious either. Hell I'm willing to wager no one will even notice that you have the virus. Well at least until they see your new combat skills."

Shepard laughed, more in relief the amusement. Everything was going to be fine. That thing that happened while she was unconscious, it was a one time thing. She was sound. She was herself, just with a few extra skills now.

"Oh I forgot to mention; you're also immune to any kind of disease or form of sickness, including cancer and other incurability's. You'll also be able to eat any amino based substances including dextro, without an allergic reaction." Miranda added.

That made her grin. Maybe she'd invite Garrus and Tali out to dinner and give them a surprise. _If I ever see them again that is. _She realized then that if she did see her crew, her friends again, would they still trust her? Would they even believe it was her? Only time would tell.

"Okay I want to know the details of the colonies that have gone missing. If you need my help in this, I'll need to know everything about it that you do." Shepard said.

"Very well, we planned on telling you anyway." Miranda smirked

As Miranda began her explanation, Shepard couldn't help but wonder who were those people who attacked the Normandy two years back? Did they know she was alive? Did they have something to do with the abductions? Shepard continued to roll the thought around in her mind, as the shuttle glided smoothly through the vast expanse of space.

**A/N: So there's chapter one for you. I hope you liked it. Reviews including constructive criticism are welcome. I'll try and update weekly, if not quicker. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of what I plan to be, a long and epic story.**


	2. Pains

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed this story so far, it's good to know that you're enjoying the story so far. I hope you enjoy chapter two :)**

* * *

"No structural damage, no signs of battle, nothing." Miranda noted solemnly. They had arrived on Freedoms progress but a few moments ago, in search of clues as to who was behind the abduction of the human colonies. As Freedoms Progress was the latest one to be attacked, Shepard was sent along with Miranda and Jacob to investigate. They'd been told that previous investigations had ended up with no leads, but the Illusive man wanted Shepard to see just how bad things were and why the galaxy needed her.

She had expressed her feelings to the Illusive man, towards being brought back in the way that she had in a… less than civil manner. He was the one responsible for the Blacklight virus running through her, and just because she had accepted that she'd have to live with it, that didn't mean she was going to act warmly towards him or Cerberus in general. Despite its so-far harmless effects, it was still an abomination, something that didn't belong in this galaxy.

She had also quietly told herself that she wouldn't use her new abilities unless desperate circumstances pressed her to do so. She was still human and wanted to remain such, so she would do things the human way. It wasn't the easiest way to do things, but it made her feel more secure mentally, knowing that she didn't have to actually _be_ what she had become. It would just require the willpower to do so.

This first mission was an excellent way to test that will.

Shepard and her squad had so far killed off a few groups of mechs, which was strange as they were programmed to protect the colony, a _human _colony. They should've identified them as non-hostile, which left two explanations. Either the abductors had reprogrammed them to attack anyone who came to check out the settlement, or someone had survived, and reprogrammed the mechs to attack anything on sight.

Shepard hoped it was the latter, but they had to be cautious as one would only reprogram to do so out of fear, making them unpredictable and dangerous.

The group came across a locked door, which raised Shepard's suspicions.

"Alright get ready to fight, but only if they fire first. We can't risk killing anyone who may have witnessed what happened here." She commanded.

Her companions set themselves on opposite sides of the door, while Sheppard worked on hacking it. _Two years and they've already made better hacking equipment? _Shepard noted as she connected the nodes. She'd hate to think on how many valuables would go missing if thieves go a hold of such equipment.

The door hissed open and Shepard immediately noticed four figures leaning against a desk, looking at a data pad. They snapped their heads around at the sound of the door opening and raised their weapons.

They were all Quarian, one male and three female. Yet one of the females looked a lot like…

"Tali?" Shepard asked incredulously.

"Shepard? You're… alive?" Tali responded sounding just as surprised.

Shepard gestured for her squad to lower their weapons before moving forward to embrace the young Quarian.

"I'm alive." She confirmed softly, grinning at the appearance of her good friend. Tali returned the gesture, shaking slightly from the shock, or was it relief, maybe both?

"I heard you went down with the Normandy!" Tali exclaimed when she withdrew. "No one could find your body. There was a funeral and everyone was mourning for weeks and… and…"

"Easy Tali, I'm here now. I'm back. Cerberus rebuilt me over the course of the past two years." Shepard explained

"Your working for Cerberus now?" Tali repeated, sounding shocked, "Isn't Cerberus a terrorist group?"

"Our means might sometimes be harsh but we've always had humanities best interest at heart." Miranda interjected.

"By pulling the other species down." Tali snapped. "You don't care about the other inhabitance of this galaxy, about what you're doing to them to further your own ends. All that matters to you is your goals, and you don't care how many lives you ruin to achieve them."

Miranda was about to respond went Shepard shot her a look that said _not one more word, _before restoring her attention to Tali.

"Tali I'm not working _for _Cerberus, I'm working _with _them, to achieve the same goal; to put a stop to the abductions of human colonies. But I promise you I'm using my own methods to achieve them. I won't be putting any innocent lives at risk if I can help it."

Tali seemed to relax a little at her words. "I know Shepard; I know you wouldn't use such harsh methods. It's just a lot to process; you working for… _with _Cerberus. I'm glad you're still the one calling the shots."

"I wouldn't have agreed to this plan if I wasn't" Shepard smirked for a moment before going back to being serious. "We still have a mission to do. We're trying to find any clues that could tell use who's behind the attacks."

"We were sent here to find one of our own who was on a Pilgrimage on this colony. His name was Veetor. We found out that he's holed up in a Warehouse on the far side of the settlement. We suspect he reprogrammed the mechs to attack anything that moved."

"If he was here when the settlement was attacked, he might know something that could help us find out who it was." Jacob remarked.

"We should work together to get to him, split up into two teams to separate the enemy forces." Shepard declared.

"Agreed, we'll meet you at the warehouse." Tali motioned for the other Quarians to follow, heading through the nearest door, while Shepard along with her squad took the opposing exit.

* * *

Shepard was pleased to discover that she was still able to perform at her optimal level in combat, moving fluidly from cover to cover, taking out mechs and security drones with her pistol as she went. Her aim was as precise as ever, and her reflexes greatly improved by her new DNA.

Everything seemed to move slower around her, making it easy to determine where and when an enemy would be and when they would attack. She also noticed that her hearing eyesight had greatly improved, allowing her to hear and see any hostiles and take action before they were engaged.

With these new attributes, Shepard found fighting her way to the warehouse a walk in the park. Even the heavy mech didn't pose much of a challenge.

With the last enemy destroyed, Shepard hacked the door to the warehouse, just as Tali and her squad appeared round the corner. The door slid open to reveal a room full of crates and supply lockers, with a lone Quarian at the far end, looking upon a wall of monitors, and muttering to himself.

"Veetor?" Tali asked cautiously.

"No Veetor, not here, have to hide, swarms coming…" the Quarian replied.

"Hey, no ones going to hurt you. You're safe now." Shepard explained calmingly.

No response. Shepard opened her Omni tool, and deactivated the monitors, snapping Veetor out of his apparent state of shock. He stood and faced them.

"Your human?" he exclaimed, seemingly shocked by their presence. "How did they not find you? The monsters, the swarms, they took everyone!"

"Veetor you have to calm down." Tali said firmly though not unkindly.

"You weren't here, you didn't see what happened. But I saw." He raised his Omni tool and reactivated the screens.

They now showed what appeared to be a security recording. Large bug-like humanoids walked about the settlement, carrying unconscious humans towards medium sized carrier shuttles.

"My god, those… those are collectors?" Miranda exclaimed. At Shepards confused glance she continued, "They're an alien species that resides beyond the Omega 4 relay. Few people have ever seen one in person. They work like slavers or hired mercenaries. If they're working with the reapers it could explain what happed to the colonies."

The screen panned across, bring more collectors into sight. One, Sheppard noticed, seemed to be covered in glowing embers, emitting a slight orange glow. It seemed then, to turn at look directly at the camera, at her. A sharp pain flashed through Shepards head as she locked eyes with it, and she was certain she heard a faint hissing growl. She winced as her head seared with pain, before disappearing almost as soon as it came.

"Commander, are you okay?" Jacob asked, as he had obviously noticed her discomfort.

"I'm fine. Can you tell us anything about the collectors?" she asked, addressing Veetor.

"The seeker swarms, they find you, and then they sting you, freeze you. Then the monsters take you." Veetor added. "I studied them. I recorded them with my Omni tool; Electromagnetic and dark energy readings."

"We should take Veetor and take him back with us, find out what he knows."

Tali stepped forward. "Veetor is injured! You can't interrogate him! Shepard, please, takes the data from his Omni tool but let him come with me."

"Don't worry Tali; I didn't plan on taking an injured civilian with us. We'll copy the data he's collected and let him go with you."

"Thank you Shepard. You may've been rebuilt by Cerberus, but your still you." Tali said softly. Shepard smiled at her words.

"I could use you on the team again Tali. You're welcome to come with us if you want." Shepard offered.

"I'm sorry Shepard but I can't. I have an important mission I need to complete and it can't wait. But I promise as soon as it's done I'll join you, if you'll have me."

"You'll always be welcome." Shepard smiled sadly, before embracing the Quarian.

"If I find anything that may help, I'll let you know." Tali said, before departing with her squad in tow.

Shepard took one more glance at the collectors on the screens before heading back to the shuttle.

* * *

Billions of miles away, beyond the galactic rim, in the space between galaxies, a vast intelligence stirred. Hundreds upon thousands of separate minds awoke, for the first time in 50,000 years. Coming together, they formed a single personality, one incomprehensible to any one being.

"_We are Harbinger." _It declared to itself. Thoughts from a thousand different minds raced before its sight, as it reached its mental influence towards the galaxy it had conquered infinite times before. _"You will obey us. Assuming Direct Control!" _and suddenly, it had eyes, ears, and a body. Harbinger looked upon the organic colony, as its servants hauled away those who would be the first of something greater.

"_The organics think our existence is but a myth." _Harbinger conveyed its message to its servants. _"It is though their ignorance that they shall fall. And when they do, they will achieve salvation through evolution. They will become that which is infinitely their greater."_

A wordless acknowledgement came from the minds of the servants. They understood their objective. They would bring all organic life to the pinnacle of evolution, as they were many, and the organics were _underdeveloped. _It mattered not how many servants fell to achieve universal order. It would be done, as it always had.

Harbinger withdrew its conscience from the galaxy before it, and finally, awoke its vessel; an enormous construct, forged from the energies of dark matter and with the soul purpose of destroying all that would oppose their genetic destiny.

The Reaper let out a low, mechanical roar, not through space, but through the slumbering consciences surrounding it. Millions, hundreds of millions of Reapers awoke, taking full command of their own vessels. They were nothing but tools however, in comparison to their leader. They were aware, independent, free of any mental weaknesses, but nothing in the eyes of Harbinger. It was the apex of its kind, ancient in thought, and form. Only the vessel known as Sovereign had advanced enough to fully understand exactly what Harbinger was.

Yet there was one greater even than Sovereign, greater, yet organic; "_Shepard." _The human had delayed that which should have already been. But there would be no stopping it this time. And if the human did not give in to that which it was, then she would be destroyed.

As one, the Reaper armada moved forward, through dark space, where they would finally reach their goal. And when they arrived, they would either salvage the organics, or wipe them from existence.

"_We are legion. We are coming."_

* * *

"I've compiled a list of soldiers, scientist and mercenaries. You'll get dossiers on the best of them." The illusive man said.

Shepard had returned to the Cerberus base immediately after their visit to freedoms progress, and informed the illusive man on what they had learned. He had then told her that they had their suspicions that the collectors were behind it all along. Shepard had grown irritated that the Illusive man had been keeping her in the dark; if he wanted her help she needed to know everything he knew regarding the mission at hand, nothing withholding.

After their brief discussion on that topic, Shepard had told him that she'd need a team to take down the collectors, as it would be a suicide mission to do so alone.

She wasn't satisfied with the results.

"I thought you'd be finding my old team, the ones who helped me stop Saren, Sovereign and the Geth. That was our agreement."

"It was your agreement with Miss Lawson, and I seem to recall her telling you that there would be 'no promises'. We did the best we could but it's been two years since Sovereign. Most of your old crew has moved on, and the others have changed their allegiances."

"Look, I don't need guarantees that they'll join me, but I still want to know where they are so I can at least ask." Shepard snapped. She was irritated because she said shed only go along with the mission on the condition that her old team would work with her. However after seeing Freedoms progress she had decided that she _needed _to do something, regardless on whether her demands were met or not. She felt the illusive man had planned the whole thing out. _Smart son-of-a-bitch. _She said, more of a curse than an admiration.

"Very well, who would you like Intel on?" he asked.

"Everyone except Tali; we already met on freedoms progress and she won't be able to join us, yet."

The Illusive man gave Sheppard what he knew about her former team. Kaiden had rejoined the alliance just as Shepard had suspected, Wrex had returned to Tuchanka in an attempt to unite the Krogan clans, Liara was allegedly working for the Shadow Broker, and Garrus… Garrus had disappeared. No one had a clue as to where he had gone; only that he had left the Citadel and hadn't been seen since.

Shepard cursed quietly to herself, and her heart sank as the Illusive man relayed the information.

"Okay fine, I'll look at your list. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Two things: Firstly, there's a Salarian scientist on Omega who may be able to find a way to protect you and your crew from the seeker swarms. Secondly, I've found you a pilot and a ship. And from what I hear, Mr. Moreau is one of the best." The connection ended.

_Moreau?!_

"Hey Commander, just like old times huh?" an all too familiar voice resonated from behind her.

"Holy. Fucking. Christ." Shepard grinned as she turned around, and greeted by the sight of Joker.

"_That's _the greeting I get after two years?" Joker smirked. "we'll at least you didn't get all sappy on me."

"How'd you end up with Cerberus?" Shepard asked as they made their way back to the main room.

"Council wanted everyone to forget everything you stirred up. The team all went their separate ways and the Alliance grounded me. two years later Cerberus offers me a job, tells me your alive and kicking and gives me a new ship. What was I gonna do? Turn it down and go back to drinking away my sorrows?"

Shepard laughed. "Did they tell you the details of my… resurrection?"

"Only a bit; I heard you've got a few upgrades, some old super chemical keeping you going."

"More of a bio weapon, they call it the Blacklight virus. They used it to knit my tissue back together properly after I woke up during surgery, then gave me more to bring me out of my coma." She explained. "It comes with a few perks, but that doesn't mean I'm comfortable with Cerberus tampering with my DNA."

"I'll keep that in mind if they ever find a cure for Vrolik Syndrome." Joker mussed.

"So you mind filling me in on the past two years?" Shepard grinned, though she was also uneasy. Tali had mentioned a funeral and she was reluctant to reopen past wounds.

Joker face immediately turned serious, even saddened. "Everything fell apart without you. When the crew learnt you were dead… I never thought I'd see a sad Krogan. Wrex was furious at first, throwing chairs around, shout into the air, hell he even threw someone across the room when they tried to calm him down. Tali and Liara were both in tears, Tali enough that I was surprised her helmet didn't fill up. Kaiden was distraught, and immediately started accusing me, and I don't blame him. If I had just left with everyone else…"

"It wasn't your fault Joker." Shepard said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "There was no telling whether that final beam was going to tear the ship in half or not. Blame the Collectors."

Joker nodded meekly.

"What about Garrus and the rest of the crew?" Shepard urged. Jokers suddenly flinched, which alarmed Shepard. "What happened?" She asked again.

"The rest of the crew… I didn't see them until the funeral. But Garrus was there with me and the team when they learnt what had happened. Garrus…. He just sat there. He didn't seem to react. He was just frozen. When Tali noticed and tried to snap him out of it, he just stood up and left without a word." Joker looked Shepard straight in the eye. "It was as if he had died along with you. You were like, best buddies on the Normandy."

"Surely he wasn't _that _upset." Shepard said uncomfortably. She couldn't imagine anyone going dead inside because of her death.

"Remember that time on the Normandy, on Galactic New Year when we all stayed up late drinking and celebrating?" Joker said suddenly. Shepard nodded.

"After everyone eventually went to bed, and it was just him and I left, he told me how much he appreciated being on the team. How much it meant to him to be actually doing something instead of sitting in front of a desk at C-Sec. He said he owed you for that. Then he went on and told me that you were the greatest friend he ever had, that you meant more to him than almost anyone else."

Shepard sat silently, not moving, not even breathing.

"Then you died, and at the funeral... everyone paid their respects, leaving gifts, praying, speaking a few words and Garrus? He left you his visor. His goddamn visor Shepard, the one that seemed to he welded to his skull, and he left it on your coffin. _That's _when everyone realized how broken up he really was over your death.

"A few months later he disappeared. No one knew where he went; he didn't leave a message, didn't tell anyone he was going, didn't say goodbye, nothing."

A choked sob escaped Allison Shepard then, her eyes red and watery from the tears. It wasn't just Garrus' reaction to her death that hurt, it was the probability that she'd never find him again. The galaxy was too big, what were the chances that they'd cross paths again?

Joker put a hand on Shepards shoulder. "We were all grieving when you died – hell I drunk myself to sleep every night for a week – but Garrus… he really cared about you. You were one of the few people that he cared about, and who cared about him in return." Joker said softly. "Just don't beat yourself up over this Shepard. We'll find him somehow and everything will be okay."

"Hell joker I never knew you had a sentimental side." Shepard sniffed, smiling.

"Yeah, well, someone has to keep your mental health in check. Just don't expect counseling sessions every week, I'd get a headache."

Shepard laughed at that, regaining her composure. "So anyway, you said something about a new ship?"

"Oh, yeah, you've gotta see it Shepard, its like, a hundred times better than the original Normandy!" Joker said, looking like a boy who got exactly what he wanted on a Christmas morning.

The pair made their way to an observation window as Shepard began to ask, "what do you mean Original Nor…" the words died in her mouth as she beheld the sight before her.

A ship, almost an exact replica of the SSV Normandy was docked in the hanger beyond. It was significantly bigger than its original counterpart and the design was slightly different. Another difference was the paint. Instead of white, black and red, it was now white black and orange, with the Cerberus logo painted on the wing next to 'SR2'. The name 'Normandy' was painted in large white letters along the body of the ship.

Shepard was in complete awe.

"It's good to be home huh Commander?" Joker said, smirking at Shepard's facial expression.

"They rebuilt the whole fucking ship?" Shepard croaked, barely managing to get the words out.

"The whole fucking ship." Joker confirmed, laughing. "Well with a few upgrades of course: A ship that matches its captain."

Shepard burst out laughing.

* * *

Once onboard the Normandy SR2, Miranda gave Shepard a brief tour, showing her where everything was and pointing out the upgrades. _I see they decide to keep the slow-as-shit elevator. _Shepard noted. The ship was much larger internally that the original, now with five floors instead of three.

After Miranda's tour, Shepard retreated to the top deck to check out her quarters. They were two or three times the size of her original cabin, with an en-suite bathroom equipped with a shower, an office area separated from the sleeping and relaxing area by some stairs and a glass shelf, and to top it off, one wall had a glowing aquarium built into it. _I'll have to find some fish to put in it. _Shepard thought as the tank was empty.

She went to the bed and sat down. It was comfy, a little more comfy that she was used to, as well as large. She lied down on her back and let out a yelp of panic. Where the ceiling should have been, there was a single square window looking out into the infinite expanse of space. The sight unnerved Shepard, having died after being spaced. She looked at the stars beyond the glass, remembering what it was like to be floating, to be unable to do anything, to be helpless. She closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

She headed down to the CIC to more closely examine her weapons in the armory. Her set consisted of a heavy pistol, assault rifle and grenade launcher. She picked up the pistol and noted the use of thermal clips in her new weapons, as her old weapons simply overheated after a certain amount of shots. She queried Jacob on the feature.

"The old versions had an unlimited number of shots true," he explained, "but every time the weapon overheats, it can damage the internal components of the firing mechanism and burns out the energy core. So the weapons manufacturers came up with the idea for thermal clips, adding a new energy core into the gun which is a lot less expensive than replacing a standard one once it burns out, as well as the damaged firing mechanism.. As a lot of soldiers on the field usually forget to keep and eye on their overheat meter because of the distractions of combat, they're ending up with guns that don't fire right or at all."

"But wouldn't you run out of ammo and get killed anyway?" Shepard asked.

"You only need kill your enemy and take their thermal clips to maintain a steady supply." Jacob smirked. "Plus, at the time military funding was cut to repair the damage done by Sovereign and the Geth, so they needed a cheaper alternative. This was cheaper and more effective in the long run."

Shepard nodded and placed her weapon back on the table.

She went up to the cockpit and told Joker to set a course for Omega. There she intended to recruit the Salarian scientist and the vigilante Archangel.

"So how's the new setup in here?" Shepard asked, looking around.

"Shepard this ship is amazing." Joker grinned,"I've only been flying for an hour or so and this thing runs so much more smoothly than the original Normandy, and it has _leather seats! _So much more comfortable that the original. However there is one teensy tiny problem."

An orb of Blue light popped up beside Joker.

"Hello Shepard."

Joker groaned.

**A/N: and there's Chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter three will be more exciting and should be out within a week. I enjoyed writing the part from Harbinger's perspective, and yes there will occasionally be more of that. Please favorite, follow (or both) and leave some reviews. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Alpha and the Omega

**A/N: Chapter three. I worked hard on this one, especially near the end, and I'm quite pleased with the result. My computers being an ass at the moment, which kept me from having this updated sooner, but don't worry, I wont let a minor(?) delay halt me completely. Enjoy Chapter three and please leave reviews :)**

* * *

Upon arriving on Omega, Shepard along with Miranda and Jacob sought out Aria T'Loak, who resided within the nightclub, Afterlife. Shepard was apprehensive to meet the Asari, as she was rumored to be short tempered, stubborn, and very powerful. However she was quite possibly the only one on the entire station that would know where to find the Salarian and Archangel.

As they made their way into the club, they were confronted by a group of Batarians, who seemed keen on causing trouble. "What are you looking at?" One sneered as Shepard approached.

Shepard wasn't interested in starting a fight, well not yet.

"Don't you have better things to do rather than pick fights with people you don't know?" Shepard responded, her voice flat.

The Batarian drew his weapon, obviously offended. "I don't have to take that from you!"

Shepard moved quickly, Grabbing the Batarian gun arm and twisting it behind his back. Shepard twisted until his fingers loosened and the weapon fell to the floor.

"Maybe I should rephrase that." Shepard snarled, "Don't you have better things to do than pick fights with someone who will ram a grenade up your ass if you don't get out of here within the next five seconds?" she released her captive, sending the Batarian stumbling away, companions in tow.

"Five minutes on this pisshole and we've already almost got into a brawl." Miranda remarked stiffly.

"Come on, let go find Aria." Shepard motioned for her squad to follow.

The club was impressive; Loud, steady music, pulsing colors, erotic dancers and alcohol galore. People crowded the place, dancing, drinking and talking amongst themselves. It was a more lively club than any Shepard had previously been to, though perhaps not as classy.

The trio shuffled their way through the dense crowd, making their way to the stairs. Ascending them they came to a halt in a small lounge, overlooking the main floor. The Asari they were looking for stood looking down at the goings-on from her overhanging balcony.

"Aria T-Loak?" Shepard asked, trying to get the Asari's attention.

"Commander Allison Shepard." She replied in a smooth, entrancing voice. "Or so it seems; last I checked, you were dead." Aria did not look around.

Shepard took a step forward. "I got better, and I need your help. I'm looking for someone."

"Aren't we all?" Aria replied. Shepard took another step. "I'd advise you too keep your distance, for now. I need to know first that it's the real Allison Shepard that stands before me." Aria turned and fixed Shepard with her hard, blue stare. "Scan them." She commanded her guards.

A Batarian stepped forward and activated his Omni tool, running Shepard over with it.

"The results match, though there seems to be a slight… _addition_ to her DNA." He conveyed, showing the Omni tool to Aria.

"Well, well. You've grown haven't you Shepard?" The Asari smirked. "I didn't expect Cerberus to fill the galaxy's' greatest hope with one of humanities most deadly weapon."

"How do you know about that?" Miranda asked astonished.

"If there's something worth knowing, I'll find out about it. It doesn't matter how discrete people try to be, I'll always find out one way or another. Having contacts with the Shadow Broker has its advantages."

"Okay, putting aside your dealings, can you help me find the people I'm looking for?" Shepard asked impatiently. She wanted to get this team up and running before any more colonies got hit.

"That depends on who it is you're looking for. I can help you find anyone on Omega, no matter how important or insignificant, I'll know where they are. Beyond this station however, may be more of an issue."

"Both people I need to find were both last heard of on Omega, I assure you." Shepard replied. "I need to find a Salarian scientist named Mordin Solus, and a vigilante named Archangel."

"I see. Well your best bet for the Salarian would be in the quarantine zone on the lower levels of the station. He runs a clinic down there and is trying to find a cure for a plague that his infected the area. I always liked Mordin. He's as likely to shoot you as he is to cure you." Aria informed.

"And Archangel?" Shepard asked.

"He's holed up in some apartment building a few levels down." The Asari continued, "The local merc gangs have teamed together to take him down, and now they have him cornered. If you want to get near him, the mercs are recruiting freelancers downstairs. Just don't expect them to be very understanding when they learn you intend to take him with you."

"How do you know I intend to take him with me?" Shepard asked, wondering how many contacts this woman had.

"Shepard, you've just returned from the dead and Archangel appeared long after you died, so you couldn't have known him before then, scraping any possibilities of revenge. In addition to that you've only just arrived on omega and I doubt he's managed to piss you off already. Plus your not a mercenary, so your not out to kill him for money. That only leaves the explanation: that you want him to join you." Aria seemed amused by Shepard's astonishment as to how she knew so much.

Shepard nodded her thanks and left without another word.

"We should go after the scientist first commander. The sooner we find a way to counteract the collector seeker swarms the better." Miranda said.

"You heard Aria," Shepard muttered, "Archangel's cornered by three entire merc gangs. If we waste time they'll surely get to him before we do, and I can't allow that."

Miranda nodded and they made their way to the Merc recruiting station.

* * *

Upon arrival of the location where Archangel was allegedly pinned down, they came to the sight of the mercs packing away their supplies, weapons and mechs.

"What happened here?" Shepard asked, approaching one of the Turians in charge of a cargo shuttle. "Did they get Archangel?"

"Almost, but he pulled a fast one and slipped away in an escape shuttle before we could finish him off. They managed to put a tracking device on the shuttle though, and the bosses have him pinned down in an alley on the far side of the station. There's nowhere for him to run this time, so we're packing up shop and we'll be going back to business as usual in a day or two." The Turian seemed rather pleased with the news.

"Where exactly is this alley?" Sheppard asked, panic beginning to rise up in there chest. She couldn't let them kill Archangel.

"Listen lady, the bosses took ten or fifteen men each, there's now way Archangel can survive that. They won't need your help so you might as well go find some other contract to take up."

Shepard pulled out her pistol and grabbed the Turian by the front of his collar. "It's not up for a debate.' Shepard snarled, loosing her temper. "Either you tell us where Archangels location is or I put a bullet in your skull."

"Okay, okay, damn. The alley's on the far side of the station, over that way somewhere." He pointed. "I've got a GPS linked to the tracker on Archangels shuttle right here if you can't find it on your own." He pulled a small device off his belt.

Shepard took it and knocked the Turian out with the butt of her pistol without a moment's hesitation. She was pissed off right now and didn't feel like being shot in the back as she walked back toward the transit she'd arrived in.

"Out." She ordered the Batarian, who'd been reading an adult magazine and hadn't noticed her exchange with the Turian. He slowly got out of the driver's seat, his hands raised.

Shepard and her squad jumped in the shuttle and sped off as quickly as they could. Shepard took a glance at the GSP and set a course for Archangel.

"Shepard we've got gunships on our tail!" Jacob yelled over the sound of the speeding transit shuttle. Shepard swore.

"Hold on things are about to get a whole lot rougher." Shepard shouted back.

She steered the shuttle into oncoming traffic, in an attempt to loose the gunships. Hopefully they'd be too afraid of hitting an oncoming vehicle, as the gunships were relatively large and wouldn't be able to maneuver as easily through the rapid flow of ships. The gunships took a left, probably intending to meet up with Shepard somewhere else and cut her off. Shepard was one step ahead however, and took the nearest exit, nearly missing it at the speed they were going.

Miranda yelped as they narrowly avoiding a truck coming in the opposite direction. "Shepard that wasn't an exit lane!" she screamed over the sound of the trucks horn.

"Don't worry, I got this." Shepard grinned, enjoying the thrill of being in a high speed race against time.

"Above us!" Jacob warned, and Shepard pulled up, just as a pair of missiles flew passed, and exploded against the roof of one of the buildings. "Damn it." Sheppard cursed quietly. She pulled her grenade launcher off her back with one hand, the other on the wheel, and handed it back to Jacob.

"See if you can damage those gunships enough to pull off. I don't want them tailing us when we find Archangel." She commanded.

Jacob grabbed the launcher and leaned out the side window of the shuttle, taking aim at the nearest gunship.

Shepard looked away from Jacob and back at the route ahead, swerving around the billboard they had almost smashed into. However Shepard had made the maneuver just as Jacob began to pull the trigger, sending the projectile wild, missing both gunships.

"Fuck!" Jacob yelled.

"Miranda, take the wheel!" Miranda barley had time to reach over the back of the driver's seat as Shepard let go, letting the shuttle swerve for a few seconds.

Shepard opened the door and leaned out, holding on with one hand. Gathering her strength, she threw a warp at one of the ships, hitting it on the nose. The gunships shields went down instantly, which made Shepard thankful that the Blacklight virus improved her biotics significantly. Jacob took aim at the now unshielded gunship and fired.

The gunship took a hit to the left wing, sending it spinning, and finally crashing into a nearby building. "One down!" Jacob whooped.

Shepard felt triumphant as the second gunship pulled out of the pursuit, just as their shuttle entered a tunnel. "We shouldn't have any more trouble from them." Shepard stated calmly. No sooner had the words left her mouth than the gunship appeared at the end of the tunnel from above, and started charging directly at them.

"Oh shit." Jacob cursed, and the gunship fired its missiles. There would be no avoiding them thins time, there was nowhere to run as the tunnel was to narrow. Shepard closed the door and prepared herself for shielding the shuttle with her biotics. As the missiles neared, Jacob leant out the window, getting ready to fire at the fast approaching gunship. The missiles were almost upon them, and then everything became a blur.

* * *

Garrus knew he had reached the end. There would be no escaping the three merc groups this time. Last time he had an escape route planned, but there was nothing here, in the closed off alley.

The leaders of the merc groups had tailed him via gunships, shooting at his shuttle until he had been forced to land in the nearest defensible position. Not the best of choices on his part. The few mercs who had tried to come around his cover had met a quick end with a bullet between the eyes.

Now they sat and waited. He would've been dead already, if any of the gunships been able to reach him, but the ally was too narrow, and there was no good vantage point from above. But it was only a matter of time now. They would wait as long as they had to, but Garrus had no supplies, no backup, and no means of escape. He was well and truly trapped.

"Come out Archangel!" The unmistakable voice of a Krogan rang out, _Garm. _"It's time to pay in blood for all my men that you've killed!"

"What about all the innocents that died at the hands of you and your men?" Garrus shot back from his position behind his shuttle, his voice distorted by the device in his helmet. "If the fallen want their payment in blood, I'll more than happily give them yours."

Garm roared and fire a shot to the side of the shuttle, hitting the wall. "Ha! Do you think you're gonna make it out of here alive?" A second voice rang out, this one Batarian. "Did you think attacking me in my home would do anything to weaken my resolve? You die here today Archangel!"

Garrus knew Tarak spoke the truth. He had come to terms with the fact that he may die soon after he and his team were betrayed. There was no one on the outside world that would care if he were killed. Everyone he had known probably thought he was dead already.

He hadn't told his family where he was going, but he did tell them that there was a good chance he may never return. That was almost two years ago now.

The Normandy's crew had all spit up after Shepard had died. They probably didn't even care that he had left anymore.

Shepard was the only true friend he'd ever had, and she was gone. There was no one. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to kill that bastard Sidonis and avenge his fallen comrades.

He exhaled roughly, dropping his sniper rifle; it wouldn't be of any use to him now. Standing, he made his way around the shuttle, where the three merc leaders and about thirty other men stood waiting.

* * *

Shepard tried to keep the shuttle under control as they neared their destination. She had managed to stop the missiles with her biotics and Jacob had destroyed the gunship with a dozen well placed shots, however the wing of the gunship had scraped along their right side of their shuttle, taking one of the engines with it. Now with only one working engine, Shepard struggled to keep them from smashing into a building or sign.

"Hold on this landings gonna be rough." She warned.

The shuttle impacted with the ground with bone jarring force, and skidded along for a few extra meters before grinding to a halt.

Shepard and company stumbled out of the wreckage; Miranda groaned and rubbed her forehead. Shepard recovered quickly and analyzed her surroundings. They had landed in the middle of a street, though it was deserted. The buildings rose tall above them and the fait sound of traffic could be heard off in the distance.

Shepard looked at the GSP in her hands, which told her they were about two hundred metres from their destination. Drawing her assault rife, she motioned for her comrades to do the same.

They made their way down the street, listening for any sounds of combat. All was silent. Shepard took another look at the device in her hand; they were fifty meters from their target. Looking to the left, Shepard spotted an opening between two buildings.

Pointing she muttered quietly, "That must be where Archangel's pinned down. Stay sharp and be ready for anything. If we find them, don't attack unless I give the order. We don't want to hit Archangel by mistake." Jacob nodded, Miranda checked her pistol. "Let's move."

They entered the alleyway slowly, making sure there were no traps planted to hold off intruders. As they moved deeper into the alley, they began to hear voices coming from further within. Picking up the pace, but remaining quiet, they came to a small clearing, occupied by what had to be about thirty or forty men. A damaged shuttle sat at the far end.

"Did you think attacking me in my home would do anything to weaken my resolve? You die here today Archangel!" a Batarian at the front of the group shouted towards the shuttle.

Shepard had entered the clearing on a narrow railing that overlooked the scene. No one below had noticed them. She signaled for her squad to take up positions on opposite sides of the railing, while Shepard took cover near where they had entered.

Movement from below caught her attention and she turned her gaze in time to see a Turian in heavy blue and black armor set out from behind the shuttle, unarmed, hands raised.

The Krogan at beside the Batarian sneered. "So this is how the mighty Archangel makes his final stand; Unarmed and in surrender?" The mercs behind him laughed. "I was expecting more of a challenge, but I suppose it's all your capable of." He strode forward and punched Archangel in the side, sending him to both knees.

"Back off Garm," the Batarian warned. "We agreed that Archangel faces the justice of all three of us, not just you." The Krogan grunted but backed off.

"What would any of you know about justice?" Archangel growled from where he knelt, his hands behind his head. His voice was low and murderous, disguised by some kind of device in his helmet. "You kill anyone who stands in your way, regardless of where they stand. You torture innocents and kill people to weak to defend themselves."

"I've had enough of your words." The Salarian snapped. "You killed my brother, so now you die."

Archangel looked up slightly, seemly straight at Shepard.

"If I die," he rumbled, looking back down at the three merc leaders. "I die knowing that you'll all soon join me." the mercs seemed to understand what he was saying and looked around.

That was when both Shepard and Archangel made their moves. Archangel drew his hands out from behind his head, a heavy pistol in each hand, and opened fire on the group in front of him.

Shepard signaled her two comrades and jumped from the railing to the ground below. She raised her rifle and took down three mercs before diving behind a crate. Two mercs were pulled up into the air with biotics, who were quickly dispatched by Miranda.

Archangel rolled out of the way as Garm charged, aiming his weapons at the heavily armored Krogan.

Shepard looked for the Batarian, but he was nowhere to be seen. Shepard spotted the Eclipse leader out for the corner of her eye, taking shots at Jacob. Shepard aimed and unloaded into the Salarian, her shots stopping short as his kinetic barriers absorbed them. The Salarian noticed Shepard and approached menacingly, which was surprising for a Salarian. Or maybe it has something to do with the two foot blades that had extended from his gauntlets.

Shepard drew her combat knife from her boot, not wanting to use her new and inhuman abilities. The Salarian attacked with a speed that would have earlier frightened her, but with her enhanced reflexes, she was able to easily deflect the blows. As the Eclipse leader temporarily backed off, Shepard followed, stabbing at him chest. The Salarian parried and attacked with the second blade, scratching Shepards left shoulder piece. Shepard growled and blasted the Salarian with a warp, sending his stumbling back and disabling his kinetic barriers.

In the brief repast that followed, Shepard gazed over at Archangel, to find him engaged in deadly hand to hand combat with Garm.

Archangel sidestepped Garm's clumsy punch and struck as the right side of his face. The Krogan was enraged however, and Archangels blows seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever. Garm twisted and punched Archangel in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, and then followed up with a well placed head butt. The visor on Archangels helmet cracked, limiting his vision and disabling his HUD.

The Salarian then lunged at Shepard, who barely got her knife up in time to meet the blade. She shoved it aside and continued her attack.

The Krogan charged again and Archangel sidestepped, grabbing Garm by the hump as he passed by and swinging onto his back. Archangel dug his talons into Garm's exposed neck, causing him to roar in anger and pain. Garm charged backwards, slamming Archangel into the wall. Archangel grunted in pain but held on. Garm tried to dislodge him by scraping him against the wall, but to no avail. Roaring in frustration, Garm spun, slamming Archangel against a metal beam. Archangel snarled and released his grip, dropping into a stable stance.

As Garm completed his turn, now facing Archangel, the vigilante aimed an explosive kick at the Krogans knee, dislocating it and making bend the wrong way. Garm howled in pain and fell on his good leg. Archangel pulled a grenade off the Krogans belt as he fell and rammed it into Garm's mouth as he screamed.

"You never were good at keeping that big trap of yours shut." Archangel acknowledged. Garm stared up at him with a mixture of rage and fear. "Here's for everyone that died at your will." He snarled, and pulled the pin. He shoved Garm over as he walked past to retrieve his weapons.

Shepard looked over just in time to see Garm's upper half explode, chunks of armor, bone and flesh splattering everything nearby. The Salarian was taken aback by the death of the Blood Packs leader, and Shepard took advantage of the distraction, slashing at the Salarian's neck, and opening his windpipe.

The Eclipse leader's eyes bulged in shock. He tried to scream but his lungs were too full of blood. The Salarian collapsed in a puddle of dark green.

Shepard let out her pent up breath and surveyed the battlefield. Most of the mercs had been killed, and the others had fled down side alleys. The leader of the Blue suns was nowhere to be seen.

Shepard sheathed her blade and turned to Archangel who was studying her through his cracked visor. "Who are you?" He demanded suspiciously, though not unkindly.

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy." She replied, as the two Cerberus operatives joined her. "I'm taking on near impossible odds and need the best at my side. You're on my list.

"Commander _Allison_ Shepard is dead." Archangel snapped as though Shepard's words offended him. She was taken aback by his knowledge of her first name. "Who are you to think you can live up to her legacy, to take her name?"

He was getting angry which worried Shepard. The last thing she needed was for him to attack her, but who was_ he_ to be so offended by her declaration. Putting that thought aside for the moment, she reached up and undid the clasps of her helmet, pulling it away.

Archangel took a step back in surprise and breathed, "How?"

Before Shepard could reply, an enormous crash made everyone instinctively raise their weapon. The sound had come from down one of the side alleys. Another crash sounded moments after the first one.

Then another, and another.

A heavy mech pushed its way between the two buildings and into the clearing, though it was unlike any mech Shepard had ever seen. Almost three times the size of the standard heavy mech, this one had thicker plating and larger weapons. A minigun was attached to one arm and a massive rocket launcher on the other. The most distinguishable feature however, was the cockpit in the center of the mechs torso, protected by thick orange glass. In the seat, sat the leader of the Blue Suns; Tarak.

"Archangel!" he yelled when he spotted the Turian, and aimed the minigun.

The four of them ran for cover as the mech opened fire, cutting into Archangels shields. They dove behind a thicket of crates just as Archangels shields depleted. However, Archangel was behind a separate pile, and while Shepard and company would be able to make it to the nearest exit with ease, Archangel would have to cross the gap between them in order to reach it, which would require running past Tarak's line of fire.

Shepard was about to tell him to wait until his shields had fully recharged, but a rage had seemed to take over the Turian, and he stepped out into the mechs view, assault rifle in hand.

"No!" Sheppard yelled, but it was too late. The Leader of the Blue Suns let a rocket loose at Archangel, hitting him in the right side of the face. Had it not been for his shields coming on line at the last second, there would've been nothing left of the Turian. As it was, the rocket was enough to take his shields back down, and hurl his across the field to where Shepard and her team were.

Miranda and Jacob provided coving fire while Shepard looked over Archangel. The right side of his helmet had been destroyed, and the edges were melted. Shepard worked fast to remove the mess before it hardened onto his face.

As the helmet fell to the ground, Shepard's eyes fell upon the Turians blue facial markings, and icy blue eyes. "Garrus!" she yelled in shock and panic as her best friend gazed back at her, pain clear in his eyes, though she could tell it wasn't just the physical pain that bothered him.

Rage overtook Shepard then. She was angry at herself as she had allowed one of her own to be injured, and she was angry at fate for putting her best friend at the receiving end of the barrel.

"Miranda, Jacob, tend to his wounds as best you can." She ordered, her voice colored with pure and immovable _anger_. She stood and walked out from behind the cover, into Tarak's sights.

"Die!" he yelled and fires another rocket.

_Stop._

A voice in her head told her what to do, and her body reacted. Shepard didn't even have to raise her hand. The rocket stopped a few feet short of her, halted by a powerful biotic shield.

_Jump_

Shepard didn't even stop to think, she leaped at the mech, covering a distance that no ordinary human could accomplish, and latched onto the front of the window.

_Fist. Break._

She directed all of her biotic power into her fist, making it glow with orange energy, and brought it crashing down upon the glass surface, cracking it. She punched again, shattering the glass, though it did not yet break. She brought her fist down a final time, breaking the glass. Tarak looked up at her, sheer terror in his eyes.

_Jaw. Execute._

Shepard grabbed the Batarian by the throat, pinning him to the seat, and with her other hand, hooked her hand around his lower jaw, her thumb under his chin, her four fingers in his mouth. Then she pulled. One powerful yank tore the Batarians lower jaw clean off his face, along with his tongue. A horrible gurgling sound emitted from the gaping hole she had left, as his lungs flooded with blood.

"Go to hell." Sheppard rasped, and plunged the points of the jawbone into the Batarians outer eyes. The bone penetrated his skull, killing him instantly, and Shepard Jumped cleared as the Mech fell backwards, landing with a solid crash.

As the anger drained away, she contemplated on what had just happened. A voice in her head had told her what to do, and she had acted without hesitation, as if the messages her brain was telling her body were voiced aloud in her head.

As the situation came back to Shepard, She spun around and rushed over to Garrus. Miranda and Jacob had managed to clear away the blood and temporarily stop the bleeding with medi-gel. The right side of his face was horribly burnt and raw, and the upper right half of his torso armor was almost completely destroyed.

"Will he make it?" Shepard croaked out. Now that her anger had somewhat subsided, all she felt was worry and fear.

"I can't tell you that Shepard." Miranda said her voice oddly sincere. "We should get him back to the Normandy as soon as we can for proper medical treatment."

Shepard nodded. She couldn't manage words.

She looked upon Garrus' unconscious face with concern. _If I had just arrived sooner. _She thought to herself.

"He said something just before he passed out." Jacob spoke up, and Shepard looked at him, her face unreadable under all that sadness.

"What did he say?" She whispered.

"'Just like old times'"

* * *

**A/N: yes, here is the point that the Blacklight Virus begins to affect Shepard's mentality, and yes the effects will become greater as the story progresses, including physical effects. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try and post number four as soon as possible :) **


	4. Red Warmth

**A/N: Here's a longer chapter than what I usually write. I didn't expect it to be this long, not that it's necessarily a bad thing. I put a lot of time into this one, going over it quite a few times before posting, though there may still be a few spelling/grammar mistakes in there, hard to say. Anyway enjoy Chapter four and please leave reviews :)**

* * *

_What am I? _Shepard wondered as she struck at the punching bag hanging from its stand in the cargo bay.

Not three hours ago she had experienced the faculties the Blacklight virus had implanted her with. She never thought it would feel so… _good. _Yes she hated that Cerberus took away her free will when the introduced it to her, and yes she hated that it was, under all considerations, a deadly bio-weapon, but when opened up to its influence, she felt in control, unstoppable, _powerful. _

The Blacklight's influence melded so well with her body and mind. It was as if it knew her more than she knew herself. It gave her the… opportunity, to do what she would never have done before hand. It was as if it reached into the very depths of her being, and turned her darkest desires into actions.

It turned her anger into a weapon, a weapon no normal person could ever understand, making it even more dangerous.

The thought pleased her.

But whenever she thought of Garrus, what she'd let happen to him, her anger would always return. But it wouldn't return alone. Accompanying it would be fear, concern, pain. _Pain. _She could now turn the pain her enemies inflicted upon her, back onto them, in a much for powerful, fear inducing form.

She realized though, that if she allowed her emotions to remain locked up too much, it may cause her to vent them unintentionally, possibly harming someone she cared about, or a non-hostile civilian. Therefore she would have to be careful… and use the punching bag regularly.

Hence her current exercise.

It helped when she imagined Tarak's face on the bag, as he was the one responsible for Garrus' injuries. When she did that however, she'd usually end up breaking the chain suspending the bag. The force of her strikes was substantial compared to her pervious strength.

After a good hour and a bit of repeatedly hitting the damn thing, Shepard still didn't feel as if she had vented enough of her anger. A punching bag wasn't as effective as the real thing. She needed more goddamn action!

Thankfully Jacob chose that moment to come down and check on her.

"Hey, Shepard." He said, approaching her cautiously. _Bad side of having super-anger-virus-induced-powers; everyone sees me as a threat. _She thought to herself darkly.

"Jacob please don't act as if I'm gonna flay you apart," She begged. "I'm saving that for the Collectors."

Jacob nodded but said. "That's actually not the reason for that. I was just worried that maybe you wanted to be left alone, you know, after Garrus…" he trailed off. "He's gonna be fine by the way. Chakwas stabilized him, but they had to use some cybernetics to knit his facial tissue back together."

Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. At least something good had come of today.

"Also, EDI's been monitoring your behavior and she thinks you need a better alternative to relieve stress."

"What are you suggesting?" Shepard asked suspiciously.

"I would recommend acquiring the Salarian immediately." The synthesized voice remarked over the intercom. "According to local news groups, the Blue Suns have territory in the Quarantine zone, and many have refused to move due to Vorcha presence in the area. Fighting through them with you new-found abilities would be an adequate way to drain your more aggressive emotions."

Shepard actually liked the sound of that. They needed to find the scientist anyway, as the collectors could attack a colony at anytime, and they had to be ready.

"Fine. Jacob, call Miranda. We're going groundside again." Shepard commanded.

Jacob gave her a respectful salute before walking off.

* * *

"Sorry lady but the Quarantine zone is off limits." The Turian guard told Shepard, "My orders are clear; stop anyone from entering until the plague has run its course."

Shepard grumbled in frustration. She didn't want to kill _this _person, he was only doing his job, and that wasn't hurting anyone.

"What exactly does this plague do?" Shepard inquired, trying to keep the Turian talking so she could come up with something that would persuade him to let the three of them in, but also out of curiosity.

"Every species it comes into contact with causes them to turn into some kind of ravenous monsters. They're still recognizable but it's like they're half decomposed. They're significantly faster and stronger, but they still die when you shoot 'em." The guard fingered his rifle.

"Then why not just go in and kill the lot of them?" Shepard asked.

"Firstly, the doctor, Mordin, he runs a clinic down there. Apparently he's close to finding a cure for the plague. You can't cure them if they're dead so we just stay out. Secondly, the plague is airborne. If we walked in there we'd get infected straight away, and that's bad for business. The Blue Suns and Vorcha have some kind of protection from the plague, so they just shoot all the infected they find, as well as each other."

Shepard knew she wouldn't be able to contract the plague, even if she drank it in a liquefied form. Miranda and Jacob on the other hand… She'd have to go in alone.

"I'm going in." She announced "Miranda, Jacob, go back to the ship. I'm the only one who'll be immune to the plague."

"Whoa I'm afraid I can't let you go in there." The Turian warned, raising his weapon slightly.

Shepard looked at him. "Listen to me. I can't contract any type of disease, not even that plague. I've been genetically enhance for… _my_ line of work." She pointed at the N7 logo oh her chest piece.

"The Alliance doesn't have any influence out here, so how do I know you're not some kind of terrorist out to infect all of Omega? Sorry but I can't take chances." he asked, obviously getting pretty stressed out.

Shepard flares her biotics, releasing a light orange glow. "Does _that _look normal to you? I assure you, that plague won't effect me the slightest. I know your just doing your job, but I'll have to hurt you if you won't let me do mine." she said quietly.

The Turians eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock, but he quickly regained his composure. "You're free to go in, but you'll have to be tested before you come back out." he warned.

Shepard nodded and let him pre-test her so he would know what her DNA should look like when she came back out. He seemed confused by the results on his Omni tool. "Just what kind of 'genetic enhancements' did you get anyway?" he queried, pointing at his Omni tool.

Shepard gave him a mischievous grin. "The dangerous kind." And then she walked past him without another word.

* * *

Shepard decided it would be best if she remained connected to her squad through her comm, and connected their Omni tools to her HUD so they could see what she saw.

So far she hadn't come across any infect personnel, which worried her slightly. _What if they've overrun Mordin's clinic?_ She thought. The only corpses she came across were being burnt, and wouldn't offer a decent analysis.

As she pressed onward she became more and more wary at the lack of hostiles. The guard had told her that the place was overrun with Blue Suns, Vorcha and Infected, but Shepard hadn't come across a single soul.

"I don't like this." She muttered into her comm.

"_Aria doesn't seem like the person to give out false information." _Jacob remarked.

"_Maybe their all further in." _Miranda said uncertainly.

Shepard progressed deeper into the quarantine zone, keeping her eyes and ears open, and reacting to the slightest noise.

After a while she heard gunfire ahead, along with some very disturbing noises.

She peeked around a corner and froze at the sight before her.

A group of Blues Suns fighting off a horde of infected. They looked like something from an old zombie film; torn clothes, chunks of flesh missing, pale skin. It was hideous, yet captivating at the same time. The infected varied in species, and… number of body parts. Some were only a torso, head and arm, dragging themselves along the ground. Others had all limbs and moved at frightening speeds.

"_My god." _she heard Miranda exclaim. _"Those people are infected with the Redlight virus!"_

Shepard's mouth dropped open at the statement. "Are you sure?" she whispered, wondering how that was even possible.

"_Positive. They match the exact descriptions I've read, and look just like they do in the video footage. If you can get some samples, I'll be able to confirm it, they're DNA is similar to that of the Blacklight virus."_

Shepard swallowed nervously as she watched the two groups tear each other apart. The fighting continued for a few more minutes before only a few Blue Suns were left.

Shepard looked upon them with hatred, they all wore modified helmets, most likely to protect them from the plague, but they were still of the same group as Tarak, whom she hated. She wished she could bring him back just to kill him again, remembering how good it had felt. But these ones would have to do.

The anger rose up inside her.

_Kill._

Shepard bolted forward with inhuman speed, faster even than those infected with the Redlight virus. The Blue Suns noticed her when she was closer, but it was already too late by then. Shepard didn't even use her gun. She killed the lot of them with glowing hands, beating their faces in, snapping their necks, gorging their eyes; none were spared mercy from her rage.

They shot at her and slashed at her with knives, but their attacks were stopped short by the impenetrable biotic barrier that surrounded her form. Only when the last enemy fell to the floor dead, did she let go of her angry, letting the power slip away.

She walked over to a dead infected and scanned it with her Omni tool, sending her finding to Miranda.

She spun around, pistol in hand when she heard a horrible moan emit from behind her. One of the dead Blue Suns had risen from where he had died, now infected with the Redlight virus. Shepard killed the abomination with a clean shot in the head.

"Miranda, are those things meant to come back once they're dead?" Shepard demanded.

"_Only if the deceased wasn't infected before hand, but was killed by or suffered a wound from an infected. Yes, it's exactly like an old zombie film; you get killed or bitten by a zombie, you become one."_

Shepard held back a shiver. No one deserved _that _fate, not even a Blue Sun.

She rose and moved onwards, towards Mordin's clinic.

* * *

Every fight she engaged in from that point onwards, were almost exactly the same as the first, though she occasionally used her pistol if she just couldn't be bothered moving to a further away target. Her enemies eventually began to flee when they realized they couldn't stand against her and win. They never made it far though, as Shepard let no one escape the wrath of her anger.

It was, as EDI had suggested, a good way to relieve the stress that she'd gained since Garrus had been injured. As she killed, her mind would occasionally waver, and she'd just let her body react upon instinct and reflex.

She thought of Garrus, and how she had previously thought she'd never get to see him again. Her heart soared at the thought of fighting with him at her side again. _Just like old times indeed. _

Then she thought of his reaction when she revealed herself. It had been hard to gauge his feeling towards her being alive, but he had seem disbelieving, even after she'd shown her face. She wondered what He'd think about the Blacklight virus. She was sure he wouldn't be to happy at Cerberus for diagnosing her with it, but if he gave her time to explain, maybe he'd eventually warm to it like she had.

As the last hostile fell to the ground, dead, she made her way down a flight of stairs, to where Mordin's clinic was rumored to be. The guards let her in without trouble, as their scanners indicated that she was not infected with the plague. _Apparently they only get alerted to signs of the Redlight virus. _Shepard thought, thankful that they hadn't questioned her unique DNA.

The clinic was full of victims of the plague, though they hadn't yet experienced the final effects of the Virus. Shepard felt a pang of sympathy as she looked upon the Turians, Batarians and humans who were obviously in a lot of pain.

She wondered how they'd react if they found out that she was infected with a more powerful strain of the disease currently coursing through their veins.

Shepard walked up to a Turian, who was slumped against a wall, groaning and holding his stomach. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and when he didn't shrug it off, she asked him gently where Mordin was. He pointed towards a hallway, telling her that the Salarian was in the farthest door on the right.

"Mordin saved my life." He explained. "The cure… hurts, but he says the effects should wear off in a few hours. I owe him everything."

Shepard nodded and thanked him, before heading off in the direction he had indicated.

She entered the room and instantly found Mordin busy at work, murmuring rapidly to himself.

"Professor Mordin Solus?" Shepard asked.

The Salarians head snapped around at the sound of her voice and walked over to her. Activating his Omni tool, he gave Shepard a quick scan.

"Human, female, infected with plague. No, no, disease too concentrated, other chemicals present. Different infection? No, scans show similar features. Body adapted to Disease? No, again, other chemicals present, must be modified to prevent total infection. Yes. Question remains; Why? Enhanced physical abilities? Possibility, but still risk of disease effecting mental stability…"

Shepard lost track of the Salarians rambling, as he spoke quickly and barely stopped to catch his breath or let Shepard process what he was saying. Eventually she raised a hand, stopping him.

"Easy Mordin. I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy." She explained. "Cerberus diagnosed me with a different strain of the Virus in order to keep me alive. They had to modify it in order to prevent it from consuming my mind as well as my body."

"Virus? Yes, scans indicate plague is in fact viral. Seems familiar however… Redlight?"

Shepard nodded.

"Cerberus infects human with _Blacklight Virus _to keep her alive? Possibly Cerberus involved in spreading Redlight on Omega? No, Cerberus human group, Virus affects Humans. Although Cerberus known to perform harsh experiments on humans before, nothing gained from infecting Omega."

"Cerberus wants you on my team, so they wouldn't try and hold you up by releasing the Redlight virus on Omega." Shepard pointed out.

"Cerberus requesting help of non-human personnel? Interesting, thought Cerberus only worked with humans." Mordin acknowledged.

"Human colonies are disappearing," Shepard explained. "The Collectors are abducting humans and taking them to god-knows-where. We need someone who could help in finding a way to counteract their seeker swarms."

"Collectors? Interesting, usually work as mercenaries to obtain certain people, strange that they'd attack entire colonies, stranger still that they only target Humans."

"Do you think you could help us?" Shepard asked.

"Could I? Yes. Can I? No. Plague needs to be cured before it spreads. Sent out assistant to inject cure into ventilation systems, haven't been able to contact him. Possible enemy resistance prevented him from reaching ventilation controls."

"I'll get the cure into the system, and find your assistant if I can." Shepard assured. "But I'll need your help once I return."

"Yes, yes, will help your cause against Collectors; looking forward to chance to study them." He replied.

Shepard nodded and Mordin uploaded the coordinates to her Omni tool.

* * *

_Why can't they just let me get the cure into the vents? _Shepard wondered as fought her way through waves of Vorcha _and _Krogan. _The Blood Pack _is what Shepard had realized as she progressed further towards the ventilation controls. She wondered if they were the ones responsible for dispersing the plague across Omegas slums, or if they simply wanted anyone out of their territory.

_Maybe both? _Shepard wondered as she broke the neck of a Vorcha, then spinning to shoot the fuel tank on another's back. The creature screamed as it was engulfed with flames.

As much as Shepard enjoyed killing off these low-life mercenaries, (especially the Krogan, as she relished the challenge they presented; it gave her an excuse to master her new close quarter abilities) She was anxious to get the cure to these people as soon as possible. Seeing people suffering in Mordin's clinic, infected with the Redlight Virus, She wanted to help as soon as she could.

As she made her way down one of the streets, she heard angry voices in the apartment up ahead. Moving quietly, she poked her head around the doorway, and found a trio of Batarians harassing a human, threatening him with words and weapons.

"We know it was you and your kind who infected the district with this god-forsaken Plague!" one shouted.

"Why would I want to infect anyone with this thing?" the human asked, quite obviously afraid out his wits. "The plague affects humans too!"

"Then what is it you're doing so close to the ventilation controls with a box full of the stuff?" Another demanded, pointing at a medical box with his rifle.

"That's not a disease, it's the cure!" he explained desperately.

"Ha! They cure? There is no cure!" the closest Batarian snapped, grabbing the Human by they shirt. "You terrorize us by releasing this hell upon our people, and now you insult our intelligence, claiming that you've found a cure for our suffering? Bah!"

"Please…" the human begged. Shepard had had enough. She rounded the corner, pointing her gun.

"Let him go." She demanded her voice low and threatening.

The Batarian pointed his pistol at the man, "Don't move, or he dies!"

"If you kill him, you'll follow in an instant." Shepard warned. "Let him go, and you live. No one has to get hurt over this."

"No one has to get hurt? Have you seen how many of my people have been turned into mutant freaks because of scum like him?"

"Does, he look like he's out to infect your people as well as him own?" Sheppard asked, gesturing to the man's terrified expression.

The Batarian sighed, "No, I guess not." He lowered his weapon, gesturing for his comrades to do the same. Shepard lowered her own weapon, and allowed the Batarian to leave.

"Thank you," the man said in a shaky voice. "Another minute and I think they may have killed me."

"Are you Mordin's assistant?" Shepards asked. The man nodded. "He needs you back at the clinic. I'll go on ahead and get the cure in the vents."

The man nodded again before hurrying off.

* * *

Shepard arrived at the control room, which was empty, much to Shepard's surprise. She made her way to the central console, keeping keen attention to her sense in case of an ambush. When she reached the console, she slides the vial containing the cure into a slot on the side. The pressed a few buttons, activating the fans, which began to vent the cure throughout the district.

Shepard breathed a sigh of relieve and turned to leave. Standing between her and the door was a large group off Collectors, all looking at her with glowing orange eyes, their raised weapons.

A chill went down Shepard's spine as she beheld the sight. She hadn't expected to find the Collectors here, on Omega, but she instantly knew they were the ones responsible for distributing the Redlight Virus throughout the stations slums.

Rage boiled up inside her as she remembered how they had abducted the humans on Freedoms Progress, how they had frozen their bodies and carried them away.

Her rage then exploded like a bomb within her, and her body flared a molten orange. A wild war cry escaped her lips as she threw a powerful shockwave at the group.

Most of the Collectors avoided the wave of energy by leaping to the side with inhuman speed. Those who were caught in the inferno however, were burned alive as Shepard had dispelled the energy in the form of heat.

The Collectors hissed furiously amongst themselves and opened fire. Shepard dove behind cover as bullets passed where she had been to a fraction of a second ago.

Herself against a group of advance species that were as fast as she was and more heavily armed; things weren't looking up for her.

Not that she gave a damn. Shepard popped out from behind cover and dropped five of the monsters in two seconds. It didn't matter how advance they were, _they still die when you shoot 'em. _Shepard thought, remembering the words the guard had used to describe the infected.

Shepard grinned as she let anger and bloodlust consumer her once again. She stepped out of cover and prepared to tear, those who had invaded her peoples homes, apart.

* * *

Shepard slammed the body of a dead Collector down on Mordin's desk, back aboard the Normandy. He looked up in surprise and fascination.

"Here's one of the bastards who spread the virus through Omegas slums." She explained as Mordin scanned the body. She had thought having a Collector body aboard for the Salarian to study may give them a better chance against them when they finally went through the Omega 4 relay. Therefore she had found the less… mutilated of the corpses and carried it back through the slums, earning many awed and suspicious stares from onlookers. The only disfigurements this Collector had was a broken neck, as she had probably thrown it against a wall during her Blacklight induced rage.

"Extraordinary, absolutely extraordinary!" Mordin exclaimed excitedly. "Will provide excellent subject for research. Will notify you to any relevant data I find."

"Thank you Mordin. It's an honor to have you on the team." Sheppard smiled.

"Honored to be part of it." Mordin replied, already writing down notes on a data pad.

"I was able to analyze video recordings after you disposed of the Collectors, Shepard." EDI's voice rang out. "I have confirmed that it was indeed the Collectors who spread the Redlight Virus through the district, though how they managed to obtain a toxin that was under strict Human incarceration, is yet unknown."

"Maybe they made their own?" Shepard suggested.

"No, strain exactly the same as original human design." Mordin explained. "Redlight Virus unique; Even if Collectors managed to duplicate it, there would have been slight difference in DNA."

"EDI, if you find anything that could tell us how the Collectors got hold of the Virus, let me know and I'll look further into it." Shepard commanded.

"Acknowledged, logging you out Shepard."

As Shepard left the lab, Jacob came running up to her, relief evident on his face.

"Commander, Garrus Vakarian has just woken up, and asked to see you." He said.

Shepard's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face. She jogged past Jacob without a word and made her way to the elevator.

As she waited for the slow-as-shit-elevator to ride down to the crew deck, she wondered again how Garrus would react to seeing her again. She worried that he wouldn't trust her because of what Cerberus had done to her, but she was confident that she could make him believe that she really was here, and herself.

The doors open and Shepard made her way to the Med Bay, her heart throbbing with anticipation. The doors to the Med bay slid open and she stepped inside.

No one else was in the room, not even Chakwas, which worried Shepard for some reason. The only current inhabitant was the Turian lying on a bed on the far side of the room. He was apparently devoid of clothing, save for the sheet spread across his legs and waist. His chest was bandaged as was his right shoulder. The same side of his face was hidden, as he stared up at the ceiling, his expression unreadable.

"Garrus?" Shepard asked as she hesitantly approached.

He sighed, long and slow. "Shepard. I heard you were dead." His voice was strained, as if he were trying to contain great emotion.

"Cerberus rebuilt me." she explained, "They helped –"

"I know what they did!" Garrus snapped. "They toyed with your DNA, turning you into something you aren't, and did Spirits know what else to you! Hell, for all I know they put a chip in your brain, making you their puppet." He turned and looked at her, the right side of his face was bandaged up as well, yet scars were evident on the tip of his mandible and lower lip plate. "I don't even know if you're Allison Shepard anymore." He whispered, his voice pained.

Shepards stomach tightened. She had expected him to be suspicious, but no so out rightly so. _I don't even know if you're Allison Shepard anymore. _Those words pained Shepard more than anything she had experienced since her resurrection.

"Garrus… I'm still me." She said weakly. She hated appearing so venerable in front of him. "I still remember everything that happened before I… died."

"Prove it." Garrus said in a low voice. "What's your favorite color?"

The question surprised Shepard, but she answered anyway. "Green."

"What prank did Joker play on Ashley for Christmas?"

Shepard had to giggle slightly at the memory. "He sent a hundred terabytes of nude alien pictures to her Omni Tool." It had been funny due to her xenophobia. Shepard still remembered the expression on her face when she checked her Omni tool at dinner.

Garrus' expression was beginning to soften. "What was the name of Tali's Combat drone?"

"Chiktikka." Shepard replied with a smirk.

"You're making me runs out of ideas." Garrus remarks grumpily, but Shepard could tell he was hiding a smile.

"How about this one?" Shepard offered softly, as an idea came to her. "Remember that time on Noveria, when we had to stay docked because of the blizzard, and with Normandy was freezing as hell?"

Garrus locked eyes with her and nodded silently.

* * *

_Shepard shivered as she made her way into the mess hall, intending to make a nice hot coffee to warm her up. She wished the Alliance would have fitted a more effective heating system on the Normandy, but they had to conserve power for its more critical systems. It was a warship after all, not some damn luxury cruiser. _

_Shepard set the water to boil and tucked her hands under her arms, trying to keep them from freezing. The current heating systems on the Normandy were set to make the temperature just high enough so no one would freeze to death. Usually it was bearable, but on the cold planet of Noveria, and with a blizzard howling outside, the temperature inside the ship had dropped dramatically, making everyone miserable._

_Shepard had been unable to sleep due to the cold, and her sheets, weren't enough to keep her warm enough to be comfortable._

_As the water in the jug reached its rolling boil, she heard the faint sound of the elevator doors opening, and heavy, clacking footsteps approaching. Garrus rounded the corner, barefoot and wearing his sleeping attire. The claws on his feet clacked with every step he took on the hard metal surface of the Normandy's mess hall._

_He noticed Shepard standing there and began to explain himself in a grumbling tone. "Damn cold kept me awale. Hoped there would be something edible I could heat up and hopefully it would be enough to get me to sleep." As he approached, Shepard noticed he was shivering almost uncontrollably. _

"_Are you all right?" She asked concerned. "You're shaking like a frightened pyjak over there."_

"_Turians don't like the cold, Shepard." He stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "Due to all the radiation on Palaven, we're used to warm temperatures and don't cope well in a freezing environment."_

_Shepard let out a soft laugh. "Well I'm sure I could find you some spare blankets if it would help." She offered._

"_Don't worry about it Shepard, I can survive one cold night without sleep." He said, trying to get his shivering under control._

_Shepard rolled her eyes; his stubbornness always got the better of his common sense. She couldn't have him ending up with a cold… or whatever it was called when Turians got sick from the cold._

"_Come on." She said, grabbing his ungloved hand and leading him to her quarters, forgetting her coffee in her haste. She had an idea that would keep them both warm, but wondered if Garrus would go along with it. _

_Garrus seemed confused by her actions yet he didn't resist as she lead him through the door and into the room, letting it shut behind them. She led him over to the bed and got in herself. Garrus stood there, now more confused than before. What exactly was her plan?_

_Shepard looked up at him expectantly, "Well?" she demanded. "Are you getting in or not?" _

_Garrus' eyes widened. "Shepard? I can't... what… you want me to sleep with you?" was all he could manage to blurt out._

_Shepard laughed. "No, stupid. Well, yeah… I mean, not like _that…_ just sleep in the same bed as me. Body heat tends to be warmer than extra blankets."_

"_Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't it be kinda awkward when I walk out of here in the morning?" he asked nervously._

_Shepard shrugged. "I don't mind having you sleep in here with me. If it makes you uncomfortable, We could find some blankets for you to take down tot your own bed with you"_

"_You never have to worry about making me uncomfortable, Shepard." He assured. "Nervous, yes, specifically when it's you driving the Mako. But never uncomfortable." _

_Shepard laughed an gestured for him to get in._

_Garrus slowly slipped into the bed, letting himself sink into the soft, Human designed mattress. When he was comfortable, Shepard wrapped her arms around him, snuggling closer. He was surprised, but she did mention body heat. Plus, he found the position strangely pleasant, and put his own arms around her, letting her relax in his embrace. She seemed to enjoy the heat that radiated from his body (Turians are known to have hotter blood than most other species) and she nuzzled his neck, causing him to start purring. _

_Shepard let out a sigh. "I didn't know Turians purr." She remarked sleepily. "_

_Garrus chuckled and replied, "Well we do have more than one set of vocal cords. Emotions usually trigger one to make a noise depending on how we're feeling."_

"_I assume 'purring' means you're happy?" She mumbled, and Garrus grunted an affirmative._

"_Damn I love that sound." She admitted, pressing her head against his neck._

_His mandibles flared slightly in a small grin, but he quickly fell asleep, warm and comfortable in their embrace._

* * *

No one else knew about that particular event; Garrus and Shepard had managed to remain discreet enough that no one became suspicious, not that they really minded if anyone found out; it wasn't as if they were doing anything naughty. The only people who knew anything about it were the two of them.

Garrus then knew that the Shepard before him _was _truly _the _Allison Shepard that he had always known.

Garrus opened his arms and Shepard moved forward into his warm embrace. "I missed you so much." Garrus whispered, overwhelmed with relief that Sheppard was well and truly alive.

"I missed you too." She choked out, and pulling back, he saw tears in her eyes. Yet she was smiling; tears of joy.

Shepard wondered if she should press him for details on her death and how it effected him, as she remembered Joker telling her how broken up he seemed to be. She had noticed his visor was nowhere in sight, indicating that he had indeed, left it on her coffin two years back.

She decided not to engage the issue however. Now wasn't the time to reawaken painful memories. She would have to wait, but she would eventually pursue the issue.

Wiping the tears away she let out a laugh. "Hell Garrus, I hope your skills on the field are still as good as they were, especially after taking on that mech." She joked.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that." He smiled. "It'll take more than a missile to the face to bring me down. Well at least on the combat side of things. Not so confident about finding a mate now." He gestured at the bandages.

"Well I hear Krogan females find facial scars attractive. You know; if you ever feel like branching out from your own species…" Shepard began, causing Garrus to groan in mock distress. Shepard grinned.

"So I see Cerberus brought back the Normandy." He noted, looking around. "I remember this place well. As I recall, I had to check up on you a few times after you… road trips in the Mako."

Shepard laughed. "That reminds me; this Normandy didn't come equipped with a Mako, so you won't be holed up in the Cargo bay, calibrating its damned guns."

Garrus seemed slightly put down by this, so Sheppard quickly added, "But we've got something better for you. This Normandy had a fully accessible forward battery… and well, I'm sure you'll find some way to give our guns a bit more… kick."

Garrus seemed to brighten at that, a twinkle appeared in his eyes, which Shepard could not help but laugh at. That damn Turian just couldn't get enough of his calibrations into a day could he?

Chakwas entered the room then, smiling at the sight of Shepard and Garrus talking. "I'm glad to see you're making up for lost time." She noted. "But I'm afraid I have to run a few tests on Mr. Vakarian now; make sure his cybernetics are knitting his tissue back together properly."

Shepard nodded and gave Garrus a reassuring pat on the shoulder before heading to the door. "I expect him to be up and ready within a few days." Shepard grinned as she passed.

"Oh I'll be up in less time than that!" Garrus called as she disappeared from view.

Chakwas laughed as she ran her Omni tool over Garrus, who fixed her with a serious gaze.

"What exactly are the extents of Shepards… abilities? Will it affect her mind at all?" he asked quietly, worrying that the Blacklight Virus might change Shepard so much that he wouldn't know who she was.

"Oh Garrus," Chakwas sighed. "She's grown since you last saw her I could say the least, but I don't think you have to worry about her mental state. She's been the same as ever since she was brought back, and Lawson assured me that the virus shouldn't affect her personality too much. You'll have to ask one of the other crewmembers if you want more details, or Shepard herself, not that I think she'll really want to discuss the topic."

Garrus grunted in acknowledgment, hoping that whatever Cerberus had implanted her with, wouldn't consume her completely.

* * *

**Well, well, well; Garrus awake and the Collectors have the Redlight Virus. Wondering how this is going to turn out? Then keep reading as I post em! (Please) Chapter five mainly focuses on Garrus talking about his time on Omega, so it should be interesting (expect flashbacks) speaking of which, I hope you enjoyed that little moment between Shepards an Garrus, back on the original Normandy. I had to pick at it for a while to get it right. Also I'd like to note Drucchi's comment referring to whether Mercer (from Prototype) will appear later on. Well I'm not sure yet but I'll look into it ;) Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows, stay tuned :)**


	5. Legacy

**A/N: I Know, I know, its been two weeks since my last upload, and I apologize sincerely for that. I've had a lot of things on my mind, and my schedule. I should be back to posting within a week, which is awesome, and I've finally fixed that computer problem I was having… by getting a new computer. There shouldn't be any more delays so please enjoy chapter five now1 :)**

* * *

"We'll be at Korlus by 0900 tomorrow's cycle." Joker told Shepard. "I just hope your Krogan was as friendly as Wrex was."

"Since when are any Krogan particularly friendly?" Shepard smiled.

"Yeah, true. But you know what I mean. If he doesn't try and eat you at every opportunity, he's friendly in my book."

Shepard chuckled and left the bridge, intending to go down and get some food before bed. When she entered the mess hall, she was surprised to see Miranda sitting at one of the tables, looking down at her folded arms.

"You all right?" Shepard asked, causing Miranda to snap out of her state.

"I'm fine." She reassured, though her tone implied the complete opposite.

"That good to hear Lawson," Shepard replied. "Now let's hear the truth."

Miranda looked up at Shepard and let out a sigh. "I guess I… well it's… I wanted to apologize; for taking such drastic measures when you woke up." She explained. "It was just so unexpected and we all started to panic. If there was anything else we could have done, we would have. I knew that we had tampered down the Blacklight virus's effects, but that didn't mean I wanted to use it, we just _had _to. There was no other way."

"I understand." Shepard said softly. Sitting down next to Miranda and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can't say I trust Cerberus, but you seem okay. Hell, you brought me back from the dead so you can't be all that bad." Shepard joked. Miranda chuckled but it was hollow.

"Trustworthy hasn't really been a word to describe me in the past." Miranda sighed, smiling slightly. "But thanks for understanding."

Shepard nodded, and then a thought came to her. "What I _don't _understand though, is why me? I mean, with what it cost to bring me back, you could've trained a whole army. I'm just one person."

"You're more than that." Miranda explained. "You're an icon, a symbol of hope, a leader. People look to you when faced with the impossible. No doubt we could've trained thousands of troops with more advanced training than you, but who's going to trust in a bunch of Cerberus soldiers. It doesn't matter how strong you are, or how much you know. What matters is your resolve, your courage, your determination. _You _stopped Saren, Sovereign and the Geth almost single-handedly. If it wasn't you, if you weren't there, we'd all have been dead a long time ago now."

Shepard felt uncomfortable, knowing that so many people looked up to her. Sure she'd done the impossible but she was still human. She bled, hurt and died just like everyone else. Hell she _had _died, and that was proof in itself.

She thought of the Virus running through her veins, and realized that she may not be completely human anymore, which disturbed her more than the though of being such an icon.

"Thanks for letting me know." Shepard said quietly, though she thought she preferred it when she hadn't known. Miranda nodded respectfully and left.

After eating, Shepard went to check on Garrus in the med bay, but found the bed empty. She didn't even need to ask where he was, because she already knew, well and true.

She opened the door to the main battery and sure enough, there he was leaning over the console, typing away like he had with the Mako.

"Hey buddy." She grinned as he turned around to greet her. He was now wearing his armor. A large chunk was missing on the right side of its collar and the area around it was scratched and charred. The spark in his eyes however, made her laugh; it was as if he was a child playing with a new toy. _Between him and joker, I may as well be running a care-center for kids. _She thought, remembering Jokers expression when e'd shown her the Normandy.

"Shepard." He said, flaring his mandibles in a Turian grin. "I told you I'd be out in less than a few days."

Shepard laughed. "Are you sure you should be up so soon though?" she asked. "I mean, you've only just woken up a few hours ago."

"Well you know me; I have to do something or I'll go crazy, and then what use would I be."

Shepard shook her head smiling. "Anyway I just wanted to see how you're holding up."

Garrus grimaced and gestured at the bandages on his face. "Nobody gave me a mirror so I don't know how bad it looks, but it feels like hell; hurts every time I move my face too much."

"I… didn't exactly mean that…" Shepard began, worried than now wasn't the time for this conversation.

"Do you mean Omega?" He asked, frowning slightly. _Yep, now's defiantly not the time for that one. _

"Yeah." She said as a cover-up, but also out of curiosity. How exactly had he managed to piss off every major merc gang on the station? And why had he been called Archangel?

"Well what do you want to know?" He asked, ready to answer any of her questions, but he also seemed tense.

"Why did you go to Omega in the first place?" She asked.

"C-Sec was just paperwork compared to our hunt for Saren." He began immediately. "Nothing I did really mattered, there were always criminals who got away, and there were others who got off easy; too much red tape.

"I wanted to try out for Spectre training again, but I knew the Reapers were coming, and there wouldn't be enough time. The council eventually dropped everything you said; 'wiped the slate clean', so no body knew except us, and we couldn't do anything. Joker was grounded after the Normandy went down and everyone had already gone their separate ways. No one listened, no body cared. Nothing I did seem to matter. Eventually I'd had enough. I packed my things and decided to clear the galaxy of as many criminals as I could before the reapers came."

* * *

_Garrus stepped off the transport and onto Omegas docking bay. The place was busy, mostly with mercs talking amongst themselves, picking up supplies and sealing deals. People lay against the walls, homeless, sick or beaten. Stall owners shouted over the noise, trying to persuade people to buy their wares. _

What a pisshole, _Garrus thought as he pushed his way through the crowd. He'd left the Citadel about four days ago now, and they'd stopped a few times, only for fuel. He hated the transport, as it was defenseless, small, and smelt like crap. The only food they'd been given was some strange purple glop that tasted like it was out of the garbage and they'd only been able to use restrooms and the fueling stations. _

_He'd already rented out an apartment on Omega, and he'd managed to smuggle his pistol along with him. He had to leave his rifles and armor behind as there would be no way he'd be able to sneak it into the Terminus system; they were C-sec grade and the mercs would zoom in on him as soon as he got off the transport. He'd have to buy new gear as soon as possible. At least he still had a reasonable sum on his account. _

_He made his way through Omega's streets, past shops, mercs and people with fearful expressions on their faces._

_The apartment was shitty. Three rooms; a bathroom, a bedroom and a living room. The bed was small, probably Asari or human designed, not something he was use to but it would have to do. He set his luggage on the floor next to the bed and began unpacking. _

_His pistol came out first. He'd bought it one day on the citadel during shore leave while he served on the Normandy. Shepard had been surprised that he didn't buy a new sniper rifle instead. He argued that his sniper was already currently top-of-the-line, and while he didn't use a sidearm often, it was always good to have a dependable one handy at all times. Surprisingly the weapon had been used more than it should have in his hands, as Shepard usually led them into situations where range isn't always a factor he could use to his advantage._

_He placed the weapon aside and took out the rest of his items. He had only chosen to bring a few changes of clothes, a few data pads, personal hygiene equipment and a small knife._

_After setting them in their respective places, and tucking the pistol into a holster under his vest, Garrus slumped onto the too-small bed, exhausted from the long ride from the Citadel. He thought of those he'd left behind. None would really notice his absence, except of course his superior. The Normandy's crew had split up and his family was back on Palavan. The only person he really would have hated to leave would've been Shepard, but she was gone. She left him first. His only true friend in the whole galaxy was gone. _

_Sovereign, the Geth, Saren, all had been defeated, but still, he had lost._

* * *

Garrus had deliberately left his personal thoughts out of his narrative, yet they were still clear in his mind as he waited for Shepard to respond.

"So how did you become Archangel after that?" She asked softly, after a silence.

"Well on my way back from afterlife, I came across a Vorcha trying to mug a human couple. I… showed him the error of his ways. The couple was grateful, called me a 'real-life angel'." He seemed slightly amused by that.

After that I formed a team, not unlike how you formed yours in our fight against Saren." He explained. "There were twelve of us, including me, and each of them had suffered in some way because of Omegas gangs. But it was more than what they had just done to _us,_ We all saw how they treated the anyone who couldn't fight for themselves; mugging them on the streets, vandalizing their homes, even murdering them while they slept. What that first Vorcha did was evidence of that." Garrus was pacing now, obviously tense.

"It was disgusting. They were worse than scum. The people of Omega needed someone to believe in, someone to look up too. I used the remnants of my funds to buy weapons and armor once I found some people that would join my cause. As you can imagine, being part of the team that took down Saren had its advantages; I was able to acquire near top-of-the-line equipment for the twelve of us."

"We were small time while our numbers were building. We'd take out a mugger here, steal a small drug package there, nothing too big. It took a few months, but eventually we had the strength to move onto more dangerous endeavors. We made our first major hit on a drug lord that specialized in red sand. He was eclipse, Salarian. We attacked the warehouse he was in while he was settling a deal; it was clean and surgical, they never stood a chance."

"After that we managed to hit larger and larger operations, and we managed to make a hefty sum of credits in the process. Some of the team wanted to retire once we had amassed a small fortune, but I told them that we were the only hope Omega had, and that they should use their funds to hit previously unreachable parts of the station. Maybe I should have let them quit while we were all ahead."

Shepard could tell by his body language that this was the part of the story where everything went to hell.

"What happened Garrus?" She asked, concerned.

"We were betrayed by one of our own; a Turian named Sidonis. He cleared all of his private accounts before he disappeared, so I know it was him. He was also the one who lured me away from our base of operations just before it was hit. I think he wanted to make sure I wasn't there when the base was attacked; he knew that we would have survived, and found him if I was there."

* * *

_Garrus arrived at the location Sidonis had specified. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He'd been told that the Blood pack had an operation going in this corner of the district, yet there wasn't a gang member in sight. _

_Nobody._

_Garrus pulled up his Omni tool and called Sidonis. Maybe he'd given him the wrong co-ordinates. Maybe the Blood Pack had found out he was coming and packed up shop. Even so something seemed wrong. _

_Sidonis didn't pick up, so He tried again. _

_Still no reply._

_He cursed silently and was about to try again when an incoming call popped up on the display. It was Erash, his explosives expert._

"_Erash." He acknowledged as he answered the call, but he was cut off before he could ask why he had contacted him._

"_They're everywhere! Blue Suns, Blood Pack, Eclipse, they just keep coming!" The sound of gunfire was evident in the background. Garrus' heart skipped a beat. How had they found their base?_

"_Any casualties?" Garrus asked as he began running back to the shuttle._

"_Vortash is injured but it's not bad. Ripper and Mierin though, they're dead Garrus." The Salarian's voice was soft, pained. _

_Garrus closed his eyes as he settled into the driver seat. How could this happen? How _did _it happen?_

"_How many are there?" he asked just as softly._

"_I don't know their exact numbers but it must be more than two hundred."_

_Garrus cursed loudly and punched the dashboard._

"_Garrus, stay away they'll kill you too if you come near." The Salarian was almost frantic now._

"_I'm not about to let you all die just because I wasn't there!" Garrus growled. "You need to fall back and fortify yourselves until I get there-"_

"_SENSAT!" the Salarian yelled, and Garrus knew that the human, ex-mercenary was dead._

_He cursed again and started up the shuttle. "I'm on my way, just hold on until I get there!"_

"_Garrus, no! They'll kill-"the connection cut._

"_Dammit!" Garrus yelled, pushing the shuttle as fast as it could go. He wouldn't leave them there, he could let them die after everything they had done for Omega, for its people. _

_He was going to save them._

_They were going to live._

_Garrus arrived upon the base, to find it half destroyed, and littered with corpses. There was no sound of fighting, so he assumed the battle was over, yet he didn't let his guard down, he raised his rifle and processed into the building. _

_More corpses lay within. Most were gang members, but he made out the faces of Melasis, Ripper and Monteague as well. He swore to kill every single one of the three gangs on omega. Their leaders, their members, their contacts, everyone._

_He preceded upstairs, intent on finding any surviving members of his team. _

_A noise behind him caused him to spin, rifle raise in preparation to kill the enemy with a headshot._

_It was Vortash._

"_Garrus," the human croaked. His left forearm was missing and the rest was severely burnt._

_Garrus rushed over and reached for his medi-gel, intent on making sure the human survived._

"_Garrus, don't. Tend to Weaver first." He pointed towards the Salarian behind him, who was half buried in rubble and apparently unconscious. _

"_How did they find us?" Garrus asked, as he began digging Weaver out of the rubble. _

"_It was Sidonis." Vortash explained shakily. "I heard the mercs talking about them when they were checking for survivors. I managed to hide and they were talking about how easy it was to get the information out of him. From what I heard he was told to leave the station or else they would find him and kill him."_

_Anger boiled inside Garrus. Sidonis had betrayed them, and for what? To save his own hide, perhaps? It was a betrayal Garrus could not allow to pass unpunished. He wanted to find the Turian and tear him apart with his talons, yet he knew he had to do the right thing; stay here and make sure his two teammates survived. It took all of his self-control._

_He was in the middle of tying to lift one of the beams off Weaver when the Salarian's hand shot up, and grabbed Garrus by the front of his collar, pulling him closer._

"_Garrus…" the Salarian croaked. He sounded so weak; Garrus knew then that there was no saving him. Garrus knew that he was going to die._

"_Listen," Weaver commanded, barely in a whisper. "You need to get off the station. They'll be coming for you…." He erupted into a coughing fit, greenish blood speckled the floor. _

"_Get off the station." He repeated once he regained what remained of his composure. "Find Sidonis, make his pay. Sidonis… is out there… make him pay…" the Salarian slumped forward, growing very still. The hand holding onto Garrus went limp._

"_You have to go." The human behind him said._

"_No, I'm getting you out of here." He wasn't about to lose the only remaining member of his team, the team that had helped him in his quest to rid omega of crime. _

"_No Garrus, you're not. I won't last long and we don't have the supplies to fix this." He gestured at his wounds. "Honor Weaver, all of us, and make Sidonis pay."_

_Garrus shook his head, unable to believe that this was actually happening. But those emotions were quickly replaced with rage. An unmovable, solid bar of pure _rage _that refused to break. It was as if it was consuming his entire being. _

_Sidonis was a coward, a traitor, a deserter. Garrus would find him, and he'd make him suffer for every life that was lost because of his betrayal. _

"_He will die." He said, more to himself than Vortash._

_That seemed to be all that the human wanted to hear, for at that moment, he too, went limp and still, never to move again, as death took him._

_Garrus stood. There was no time for grieving, no time for a burial. He would find Sidonis, one way or another, but first, he would destroy every single merc on Omega. They had all played their part in the deaths of his team, and so they would all pay._

_Garrus threw back his head and let loose a roar of rage, pain and challenge that only a Turian could produce. _

_None would escape his fury._

_He would issue no mercy._

_They would all burn._

* * *

They were both sitting on one of the crates in the Main battery now, and Shepard didn't know what to say. Garrus' account on what happened on Omega seemed to have left him emptier than before. If it was her who'd lost her whole team to betrayal, she'd probably feel the exact same as what Garrus was feeling.

She remembered how it had felt to leave Ashley on Virmire, how much pain it had caused her to know that she was leaving one of her team, one of her friends, to die. She remembered how she'd felt as the air slowly leaked out of her suit when the first Normandy was destroyed, that thought of never seeing her friends again.

She tried to read Garrus' expression, yet his face remained blank, hiding his true emotions; his anger, grief and hatred.

Shepard hesitantly put an arm around his shoulder and drew him close, laying her head against his neck.

"I'm so sorry Garrus." She whispered.

"Don't be; it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I let my feelings get in the way of my better judgment. If I'd just let my team retire when they wanted, they would have survived. But I pushed them to go further. And now they're dead. Shows what I know"

It hurt Shepard to see Garrus in such a state. She hated it, and decided then and there that they'd find Sidonis together, and make him pay. She wouldn't leave him like this.

Garrus stirred and stood. "Thanks for listening Shepard, but I think I need to be alone for a while; get my head straight."

Shepard nodded, as much as it pained her to leave him like that. "Just come and see me if you ever want to talk."

"Will do Shepard, and don't worry. I won't let this deter my performance on the field."

* * *

They arrived at Krolus the following day, the planet where the Krogan warlord, Okeer, resided.

Shepard, along with Garrus and Mordin were geared up and waiting in the shuttle for Jokers signal.

"You okay Garrus?" Shepard asked the Turian sitting across from her.

Garrus grinned, "Never better. I hope you're still as good at fighting as you were before Cerberus rebuilt you, otherwise I'll have no one to compete against."

Shepard chuckled, glad that he didn't seem to be dwelling on the conversation they had yesterday.

"Oh it's on Vakarian." She challenged, and set her in HUD to record the number of kills she made. Garrus did likewise with his.

Shepard knew he'd be at somewhat of a disadvantage as he didn't have his visor, which and been custom made to suit his fighting capability. Yet she knew him well enough to know that he would still rack up a large kill ratio.

"_We're approaching the drop zone." _Joker's voice rang out. _"Looks like there's gonna be some resistance from the Blue Suns. Be ready."_

"Thanks for the intel. Be ready to pick us up if things go south."

* * *

They landed as close as they could without getting shot to pieces and immediately started making their way through the rubble of the derelict space craft.

Shepard had decided to simply use her guns during this mission. Not only because she thought it would be unfair to use her powers during the contest between her and Garrus, but also because she did not want him to think that Cerberus had erased all humanity from her.

They fought their way through the Blue Suns, both stacking up a considerable kill count. Mordin, who was more of a thinker than a fighter, remained back slightly and provided support when he could.

Shepard was surprised that Garrus was handling himself so well without his visor, as he usually depended on the device to better his combat efficiency.

The made their way through the ruins of the spaceship quickly, disposing of blue suns and failed Krogan experiments as they went. When they finally arrived in Okeer's lab, they found him busy at work, next to a tank containing a vicious looking Krogan.

Shepard eyed the specimen curiously. It was different than the Krogan they had fought through to get to this point. Something about it made it seem... stronger, more refined.

Okeer spoke then, without looking away from his terminal.

"Commander Shepard. I've watched your progress."

Shepard was surprised. He had obviously known they were coming, and who she was.

"Surprised, Commander? Every Krogan should know you, or have you forgotten your actions on Virmire? I do not condemn your actions, as you may think. Saren's 'cure' turned those Krogan into something they are not. They were not true Krogan."

"I assume you know why I've come?" she asked.

"You would not have been brought back from the dead unless it was of the utmost importance. The only significant event that is affecting the galaxy at the moment is the increased attacks on human colonies by the collectors. You must mean to meet them beyond the Omega 4 relay, and have come to ask of my assistance."

Shepard was impressed by Okeer's reasoning. Cerberus had chosen her team well, it would seem. Still, she would have liked to have Wrex back on the team, as she trusted him, having fought together many times before.

"Yes. We think the Collectors are working for the Reapers. If so they're a threat to everyone, not just humanity."

Okeer nodded, "If that's true, my work," he gestured at the tank before him, "would have all been for nothing. This is my definition of a pure Krogan." He looked upon his creation with a fondness Shepard didn't know Krogan were capable of expressing, except in battle.

"What's with all of the Blue Suns then?" she asked.

"They use this derelict ship as a base, and have granted access to a substantial amount of resources to conduct my experiments, as long as I let them keep the failed subjects as soldiers of their own. Their leader, Jedore, won't be too happy that the last batch went rampant and started killing her men."

As if on cue, a woman's voice came on over the intercom.

"You shouldn't have betrayed us Okeer, now you'll pay. Flush the tanks. Don't let any more of his monsters get out."

The room filled with a long hissing noise and the numerous tanks in the rooms began to fill with toxin, effectively killing their occupants.

"Damn her! She'd kill my legacy with a damn valve?! Shepard, the flushing process works one tank at a time. If you can stop her before the pure tank gets flushed, I will aid you in your cause."

Shepard did not question him. She needed to preserve time. She nodded in affirmation and headed to the door and into the cargo bay.

Jedore was waiting for them, along with a heavy mech.

"This is my world! I'm not letting that damn Krogan fuck everything up; I'll poison them all!"

_You hate this person; you do not like hearing her talk. Kill her._

"Someone needs to learn when to shut her mouth." Shepard muttered. "Garrus, Mordin, take out the mech and anything else she throws at us. I'll take her myself." Garrus nodded as he and Mordin made for cover.

Gathering her strength, Shepard leapt across the room in a single jump, landing a few meters from where the Blue sun leader was standing.

The woman swore and aimed her rocket launcher, firing off three shots.

Shepard dodged the first one, and halted the others with a biotic shield, letting them exploded against the wall of orange energy. She then fire off a blast of biotic heat at Jedore, but she rolled away from the attack.

Shepard pulled out her pistol and shot at the woman, driving her into cover. Shepard did the same.

Glancing to her side, she saw Garrus and Mordin busy at work fighting off the heavy mech, and the Rejected Krogan Jedore had released.

They didn't seem to be in too much trouble so Shepard returned her attention to her target. Jedore popped up and fired a rocket at Shepard. She ducked as it whizzed overhead and exploded against the wall behind her.

She leaped up to an inhuman height, and fired down upon Jedore, taking out her shields.

As she returned to earth, the Blue suns leader fired a rocket at Shepard, who barely had enough time to block it with a biotic barrier. The force of the explosion was enough to sending her flying into the back wall, knocking the breath out of her.

She slid to the ground in a crouching position and drew her assault rifle, switching it to inferno ammo.

_Wall. Run. Kill._

As Jedore reloaded her launcher, Shepard ran, full speed at the woman. Instead of leaping over her cover, she ran up against the wall parallel to her, and fired at her from the side. Jedore, taken by surprise, was left helpless as Shepard's bullets cut through her armor, and burnt her alive.

As the Blue Suns leader crumpled to the ground, smoking, Shepard landed and turned her attention to her squad, who had disposed of the mech and were cleaning up Okeer's failed Krogan.

Shepard realized then that the voice in her head had almost dictated her actions. It had told her what to do, it had told her what she wanted, and it had made her fighting more effective.

Was the Backlight Virus meant to do that? She remembered what she'd heard about the Virus being able to affect her mind, but she'd been told that Cerberus had nullified that effect.

She'd have to ask Miranda about it.

"Not too rusty." Garrus smirked as he finished off the last Krogan and stood.

"You weren't bad yourself." Shepard acknowledged. "Just like old times?"

Garrus laughed. "If you exclude the running up walls and firing orange biotics at deranged mercenaries, then yeah; exactly like old times."

"_Shepard, the lab above is flooded with toxin, and Okeer's life signs are rapidly failing. I'd recommend haste." _EDI reported over Shepard's comm.

"lets move people!" she said and rushed back up the stairs.

* * *

EDI had managed to hack the systems and vented out the rooms remaining toxins before they arrived. Shepard entered, hoping it wasn't too late.

Okeer lay motionless at the base of his console, his last words recored onto a message on the screen.

"Shepard. I had to vent the toxins into the room to prevent the bitch from killing my legacy. If I knew anything about why the collectors were after humans, I would have already told you. But everything, is in my prototype. The purest Krogan to exist today. This one solider, this… Grunt… perfect…"

Shepard swore. According to the Cerberus dossier on Okeer, he was a strong in battle as well as in his mind.

"This guy sacrificed thousands of his own people, but gave his life to protect this one?" Garrus asked.

"So it seems. Let's hope he's worth the price."

Shepard looked sadly at Okeer's body once more before radioing Joker. "Shepard to Normandy, Okeer's a no-go but we've got a package that needs pick up… and he's a big one."

"Copy that Commander. We'll send the Kodiak straight away to pick you up."

"Shepard, this place is still crawling with Blue suns, and Okeer's failed creations." Garrus said. "we can't allow this place to stand."

Shepard saw the truth in his words. "Joker, make sure the Kodiak is equipped with a bomb big enough to level this place. Check the munitions storage for anything we could use."

"Aye Commander, Joker out."

"let's get outta here." Shepard motioned for her team to follow her out.

* * *

Back aboard the shuttle, they watched as the derelict spaceship exploded as the d=bomb they had planted detonated. The shockwave rocked the Kodiak slightly, but didn't cause any damage.

The Krogan in the tank sat at the back of the shuttle. The three of them stared at it with curiosity, and apprehension.

"So are we opening this thing straight away, or what?" Garrus asked.

"Not recommended." Mordin explained. "Krogan naturally aggressive. Should run tests before allowing it out on the ship. Unstable Krogan aboard may be… problematic."

"I'll sort this out once we get back to the Normandy." Shepard said. "Right now, let's see who won." A mischievous smile played across Shepard's lips. "What's your kill-count Vakarian?"

Garrus chuckled and looked Shepard straight in the eye. "Forty five."

Shepard let out a groan of defeat. "Forty three." She muttered.

"And that," Garrus said smugly, leaning back. "Is why it was _defiantly _like old times."

"Oh come on." Shepard laughed. "I saved your ass more times than I can count if I recall correctly."

"Say what you want Allison," Garrus smiled, "You know you need me, and you know I'm good."

"I only keep you around for your wit."

Garrus made a face of mock offense, causing Shepard to laugh again. Mordin just sat there, looking between the two and shaking his head, as they left the Merc base to burn.

* * *

**A/N: I can't say I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I wasn't really sure how to make the Omega thing play out, and I still don't know if im stasfied with it… but yeah, I wanted to get the message across, and with that out of the way, we can move on to chapter six… recruiting Jack :D I've got something special planned for chapter seven... so I'll get six out as soon as I can. Also, I've been reading a fanfiction recently that I'd STRONGLY recommend for all you GarrusXFemshep AU lovers out there. It's called 'Omnipotent' by GC42. Amazing story, go ahead and read it :D again, thanks for reading.**


	6. The Grunt

**A/N: Finally, here we are; chapter six. It's been what, five, six weeks? I've been dealing with exams most of the time, studying. I also got hooked to DayZ for a few weeks as well, so yeah. I truly am sorry for leaving it for so long, but I made up a nice long chapter this time. It should be back to AT LEAST one chapter a week again, I'm already working on Chapter Seven (which I'm extremely looking forward to posting). Anyway, enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Shepard stared up at the tank containing Okeer's Krogan. They had put it in the cargo bay for safe keeping, away from everyone else, secure. Shepard didn't want to risk this thing getting loose and attacking her crew.

But now, she was considering letting it out. It, him, her, she wasn't entirely sure. It was different from other Krogan she had encountered, probably younger, but she wasn't familiar enough with Krogan biology to determine its gender.

What really concerned her however was whether or not it would be hostile if she opened the tank. She had consulted EDI, but the AI was unable to notify her whether or not it was aware, or if it would attack the moment she let it loose.

Shepard had argued with Miranda and Jacob as to whether she should open it. Jacob thought spacing it would be the best course of action, but Shepard wasn't about to lose a potential ally by taking such rash action.

Miranda was concerned how its stable it would be, but argued that it would useful should it prove non-hostile. Shepard agreed with that. After fighting alongside Wrex, she had come to appreciate the power Krogan brought to the field.

Okeer had told her that this particular Krogan was pure, which she assumed meant that it would be superior to most of its kind. She wondered if the genophage still affected it like it did other Krogan. Okeer hadn't mentioned anything, yet in saying _pure, _had he meant to say "free of the genophage"?

It mattered not. If he was indeed free of the genophage, he would be the only one. He would still be unable to breed properly as _all _other Krogan had it. It was genetic.

But it wasn't the Genophage Shepard was interested in; it was what he would bring to the field, and whether he would bring it with her.

_Trial and error. _The voice in her head whispered, and she knew it was right. It would be the only way to determine if this Krogan was a friend or foe.

"EDI, lock the cargo bay doors, I'm opening the tank." She commanded the AI.

"Shepard we still do not know how the Krogan will react once you let him out. If you would allow me to conduct further scans-"

"EDI, lock the cargo bay doors." She repeated.

"Very well Shepard. Cargo bay doors locked. The controls, and consequences, are yours."

Shepard approached the panel beside the tank, keeping her eyes on the Krogan inside the entire time. She pressed a few buttons on the holographic display, and watched the liquid inside drain away.

Shepard stepped back as the hatch lifted, and the Krogan stumbled out, kneeling on the floor, coughing up the remains of the tanks fluid. After a few seconds, it rose slowly to its full height, taking in its surroundings.

Its eyes, Shepard noticed, were blue, unlike most Krogan who had either red or black eyes. They then fixed on Shepard, and she tensed, ready for anything.

The Krogan roared and charge at Shepard, its strength surprising as it pinned her to the wall with a single arm.

"Human, Female." He grumbled, unmistakably a male voice. "Before you die, I need a name."

_Show it no fear. _The voice whispered.

"You'll get more than a name." Shepard rasped in a low voice. The Krogan growled, pushing Shepard harder against the wall.

"You think to intimidate me?" it demanded. "I am Okeer's tank born. His legacy. His _Grunt." _Recognition flashed across him face. "Grunt," he repeated. "It has no meaning, it will do. I am Grunt."

"And I'm gonna be your worst nightmare if you don't let me go." Shepard hissed.

Grunt let out a low chuckle, obviously amused by Shepard's efforts. "Your words mean nothing to me, Human. They are as empty as your body soon will be, when I tear you apart and feast on your guts."

Shepard had had enough. She gathered her inhuman strength, and pushed at the Krogan, effectively driving him back, and slamming him against the opposing wall. He let out a roar of surprise and frustration.

"Lesson one; don't make an enemy of me." Shepard growled. The Krogan struggled, but to no avail.

"Now hear me out. You want to kill; I need you to kill for me. You've seen my strength, now imagine my enemies."

Grunt seemed to be lost in thought at that, yet a wide and bloodthirsty grin spread across his face.

"Perhaps I misjudged you Human." He said. "Yes, someone of your strength is likely to have strong enemies, worthy enemies. I will fight for you, so long as you uphold the bargain."

Shepard's lips twitched in a smirk, and she slowly backed away, releasing Grunt.

"Call me Shepard." She said, holding out her hand. Grunt took it. "Welcome aboard."

"Hehe, offer one hand and arm the other, he acknowledged, gesturing at Shepard's other hand. She looked down and was surprised to see that the ends of her fingers had materialized into blade-like claws about half a foot long.

She let her previous aggression drain away, and her hand went back to its former shape. "Yeah well, I'm a bit better equipped than most people." She said, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

How had that happened? She'd been angrier before and nothing like that had ever happened. Was the virus becoming more developed? Would it affect her in more ways than what it already did? She defiantly needed to speak to Miranda about this, _now._

So after Grunt told her that he'd set up his quarters in that very room, Shepard made her farewells and went up to the crew deck.

The only other time this had happened was when she was unconscious, being rebuilt. The claws had been a lot longer then, and there had been four, not five. Also those ones had looked like shiny steel, whereas these were black and crude looking, almost organic. Still, they looked sharp and she didn't want to accidental trigger them and injure herself or someone else.

The elevator doors opened and she made her way towards Miranda's quarters.

She didn't get half way there however, as Garrus stopped her in her tracks.

"Shepard, did you really just let that Krogan loose in the cargo bay?" he demanded, in a concerned tone.

Shepard then realised that she probably should have warned the entire crew prior to the act, in case something went wrong and Grunt escaped.

"His name is Grunt." Shepard explained, forcing a confident grin. "Don't worry; turns out he's on our side."

Garrus looked at her disapprovingly. "You still should have at least warned someone."

"You mean 'you' don't you?" Shepard smirked.

"I've always got your six." Garrus argued.

"Don't worry big guy, I can handle one Krogan. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you doubt my abilities…"

"Of course I don't!" Garrus exclaimed quickly. "I only… wanted to make sure your safe… you know… you just got back and everything…"

"Relax Garrus; I was just messing with you." Shepard chuckled, amused by his stumbling sentences.

Garrus frowned at her, but she could tell he was hiding a smirk. "You know I hate that." He grumbled.

"No you don't."

"Well maybe not all too much." He stepped closer so that no one may overhear. "But seriously, I don't want you taking any more unnecessary risks. I already lost you once; I don't want that to happen again."

Shepard exhaled slowly, wondering now if he was going to address the topic concerning his reactions to her previous death.

"And besides, who's gonna save the galaxy if you go fighting angry Krogan by yourself, unarmoured and unarmed?"

"You?" Shepard suggested slyly.

"After what happened on Omega, I doubt my leadership skills." He muttered.

Shepard instantly felt guilty for bringing such thoughts back to him. Something on her face must have betrayed her because he said, "Don't worry about me Shepard; once I find Sidonis and make him pay for what he did, I'll be able to finally leave the past, in the past."

Shepard sighed. "Just don't dwell on it when you're alone?" she asked, almost pleaded.

"I won't Shepard, only if you promise to give me a heads up next time you go into a potentially dangerous situation."

"Deal." Shepard smiled. She looked into his face. It was so strange to see him so often without his visor. _I really should get a replacement soon. _She noted.

"Well then, I better get back to the battery; guns aren't gonna calibrate themselves."

Shepard laughed and gave him a friendly pat on the arm. "Don't wear yourself out; need you ready for the field."

Garrus gave her a wink and he walked off towards the main battery.

Shepard looked after him for a while, before snapping out of it and continuing towards Miranda's quarters.

* * *

"Shepard, can I help you with something?" Miranda asked in her professional, accented voice.

"Yeah, it's…" Shepard sniffed the air, "is that…perfume?" she asked.

Miranda held up her hand, which Shepard could now see, held a small bottle containing a goldish liquid. "Firelight fusions," she explained. "It's an Asari blend of white musk, sandalwood, blue gardenia and citrus. I was read somewhere that Asari wear it as it appeals greatly to most men."

"Out to impress someone are we?" Shepard asked slyly.

"No, not at all. You may know now that I was genetically designed to be perfect; it gives me an edge in any situation. My biotic, my reflexes, my looks, they're designed so I don't look threatening, but when the enemy turns their back, they're dead."

"So you use seductive perfume to make your enemies think you're just a woman out to find a man,"

"As what solider would wear perfume into battle?" Miranda concluded.

"Smart." Shepard admitted, "But I doubt many of the missions we have ahead will involve much 'staying in the shadows of the crowd.'."

"Perhaps, but I like the smell." Miranda smirked.

"Can't argue with that. Any who, you said your 'genetically designed' to be perfect? As in, you were… built?"

"More or less; my father, using a modified copy of his own genome, genetically engineered me to be a specimen of human perfection. Along with my physical attributes, I'm able to think faster, assess situations better and analyse better than most people. I'm also able to heal faster, much like you, and I'll live half as long again as the average human."

"So, about one hundred and fifty? That's pretty impressive." Shepard noted.

"Not as impressive as you." She smirked.

She caught Shepard's look of confusion and immediately looked regretful. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Shepard asked, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"You'll never die, Shepard." She said heavy. "Your body will remain frozen as it is when you were diagnosed with the Blacklight virus, and its effects on your mind will prevent it from dying as well."

He words took a moment to sink in. _I'm… Immortal? _Was all she could think. The thought was almost incomprehensible. Everyone died. She accepted long ago that one day she would too. Sure, no one _wanted _to die, but living _forever _seemed a whole lot worse. She'd outlive her friends, her family, everyone she'd know or ever know. The thought frightened her, and she realised just how much of her humanity the virus had taken away from her. It was _human _to die. And now she wouldn't even be granted that?

"So, there's no way to get rid of that effect?" she asked almost desperately.

"You can still get killed. Other from that however the only way to actually die is if the cure is introduced. Your body relies on the virus to keep it alive, and without it you'd die. Even if you were diagnosed with the cure, the death process would be extremely painful as the virus is burnt away." Miranda explained sorrowfully. "I'm sorry Shepard, again for giving you the virus without letting you know what the implications were. But you understand we had no choice."

"I know, I know." She sighed. "Well, there always the high chance that I won't survive that long anyway." She joked, though it was in ill humour.

Miranda smiled sadly. "I truly am sorry Shepard."

Shepard nodded in acknowledgement. "Anyway, I came to ask you about the virus." She explained, finally bringing forward the reason for her being here.

"I'll answer what I can, as always." Miranda said, folding her hands on her lap.

Shepard hesitated briefly before continuing. "Every now and then, I hear some kind of voice in my head, telling me what to do, how I feel. Usually my body reacts on instinct and does exactly what it says without hesitation. You said I shouldn't experience anything that altered the way I think, yet I'm worried that this… voice may make me do something I don't want to."

"It isn't affecting how you think though is it? From what you described it's as if it's a separate conscious giving you advice on how to deal with the situation at hand."

"But my body reacts before my mind has time to process the information." Shepard argued. "Its as if it takes full command of my body and it makes me feel powerless. And I have a feeling that it _is_ effecting how I think. Ever since I… woke up, I've become more aggressive and I tend to lose control faster than I used to."

"Shepard, you've only had the virus for a small while. It may take time to get used to. I've been assured that any and all side-effects should be completely nullified within a few months. The virus is adaptable, and it will need time to get use to your body. You'll be fine, just… give it a while and come and see me if you have anything else to report."

"As a matter of fact, that wasn't the only thing in have to report." Shepard said. "When I released Grunt, my hand-"

"Grunt?" Miranda asked, confused.

"The Krogan, that's his name."

Miranda's eyes narrowed slightly, yet she gestured for Shepard to continue.

"When I released Grunt, my fingers transformed into claws when he attacked me and I had to subdue him. They were like in the vid you showed me when I woke up, only this time they were smaller."

"That shouldn't have happened," Miranda objected. "The voice in your head was a sign that it hasn't adapted to your body, so you shouldn't have been able to shape shift yet."

"Wait, 'Shape shift'? As in, I can turn into anything I want?"

"Not exactly. You'll only be able to transform your limbs into tools of a relatively same size, and possibly your body. The last two people that were infected with the virus was able to transform their appearance and look like someone else, but they had to kill and… absorb their genetic material to do so. "

"The last two people?" Shepard repeated, wondering who else had to be cursed with such a burden.

"A Gentec scientist named Alex Mercer to begin with." Miranda explained. "He tried to steal away with the Blacklight strain of the virus, but got cornered in a subway station. He smashed the vial containing the virus and it infected the closest life form; Mercer. The whole city got infected with the Redlight Virus after he let loose Elizabeth Greene, who was a host of the Redlight Virus capable of withstanding its effects.

"Infecting the city was obviously not his intention as he spent the next few months trying to rid the island of Manhattan from the virus. He also infected another with his strain of the Virus; a soldier named James Heller. James eventually killed Mercer, who apparently had plans to infect the entire world with the Blacklight, thinking it was the next step in human evolution."

"What happened to Heller?" Shepard asked.

"We don't know. He was wanted by the government after that yet he seemed to help people, playing the hero for a short while, then he disappeared. Personally I think he's dead. No one is capable of evading every government in the world for that long."

Shepard's mind drifted, thinking of the two last people that were infected with the virus. It sounded as if Mercer went insane after a while, and Shepard wondered what would become of her.

"So, should I be worried about what's going on with the Virus at the moment?" Shepard asked.

"I don't think we've seen anything that should raise too much alarm yet. If anything else happens, let me know. I'll also see if Mr Solus can do some research on the matter. I'll alert you to anything any of us find."

"Thank you." Shepard said, feeling more relieved than before.

"Not a problem Commander." Miranda smiled.

* * *

Purgatory drifted into view outside the cockpit window. It was a massive space station designed to hold the galaxy's most dangerous criminals. It was said to have top of the line security systems and personnel.

"And this is where we're meant to pick up the next recruit?" Joker asked. "Why can't we get a nice Alliance soldier or something, you know, one that won't kill us while we're not looking."

"Relax Joker I'm sure this, Jack isn't going to be anything we can't handle."

"Subject Zero is rumoured to have been involved in over two hundred and sixty crimes, including murder, kidnapping, pirating, vandalism, assault and thievery." EDI piped in.

"Not helping EDI" joker groaned.

"Come on Joker, I managed Wrex just fine, even when we had to destroy Saren's base on Virmire. A human biotic shouldn't be too difficult."

"I hope your right. I don't want another destroyed Normandy."

Shepard chuckled and turned towards the elevator.

* * *

Garrus and Grunt were going with her into the prison station. She thought that she could handle Jack just fine, but in case things went sour, Shepard wanted some muscle backing her up. Also she wanted their newest member to see the kind of people she was recruiting, hoping to impress the Krogan with their strength.

The Normandy attached itself to the station as Shepard and company waited in the airlock. Once pressurized, they made their way into the loading bay of the station, where a contingent of guards awaited them.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Garrus muttered, eyeing a Turian who appeared to be the leader of the group. He was tall, even for a Turian and by the amount of cracks and scratches in his facial plates, quite older than most of the Turian Shepard had come across. She also noticed the lack of facial markings. Garrus had once told her that a Turian without facial markings were usually untrustworthy, or had done something extremely dishonourable and had them burnt off.

Shepard now understood the catalyst of Garrus' discomfort; a 'barefaced' Turian in charge of a prison block or station couldn't mean anything good.

She decided to keep her eye on him.

The elder noticed the trio approach and walked forward to meet them.

"Commander Shepard, Warden Kuril." He greeting, bowing his head slightly.

Shepard mimicked the gesture and spoke. "I assume you've received the payment?"

"I have. Cerberus… I must say I'm surprised Commander, that you'd be working with them, especially seeing as you have non-humans in your team." He glanced at Garrus and Grunt, his eyes lingering on the Krogan.

"The prisoner, Jack, is currently in Cryo-stasis over in the A-max wing." Kuril explained as they made their way through the station, the guards forming up behind them. "We originally had her in one of the standard cell blocks. But there was a… incident that led to many guard and civilian casualties."

"Her?" Shepard asked, surprised.

"I was of the exact same opinion when I first met her. She one of the most powerful human biotics I've ever seen." The warden answered instantly. "I haven't seen many humans cause so much havoc by one's self. Especially with biotics. More of an Asari thing."

"There were others?" Shepard asked, curious.

"Only one and I only met him briefly. I never got his name. He saved my ass during a skirmish against pirates."

"I suppose you get a lot of them out here?"

Kuril laughed. "No criminal would dare come into this space. This facility has state-of-the-art security and defences. They'd be either killed or locked up before they could sneeze."

The group walked passed a window overlooking the cells and prisoners. Two seemed to be getting violent with one another. The Warden gestured as a powerful energy field grabbed hold of the two and pulled them apart.

Shepard nodded in appreciation.

They continued down the walkway until they came upon a large room filled with guards.

Kuril pointed to a door on the far side of the room. "Cryo-stasis is right through there. I've told the guards that you have permission for Subject Zeros release."

Shepard nodded, but something felt very wrong. She looked at her crew members, and caught the concerned glint in Garrus' eye. Grunt on the other hand looked extremely curious.

The three of them continued forward and stopped before the door. It opened to reveal an empty cell. Almost immediately Shepard heard the sound of dozens of weapons being activated at once. Garrus and Grunt turned around, bringing out their own weapons.

Shepard sighed, remaining to face the open cell.

"Sorry, Commander," Kuril said. He didn't sound sorry at all, in fact he sounded rather pleased with himself. "We can't let one of the galaxies most dangerous criminals loose with an organization such as Cerberus. And I found out that there are a few people who would pay substantially for your custody."

_Traitors do not deserve mercy. _Whispered the familiar voice.

"You should have stuck to our agreement." Shepard said, her voice low and controlled, yet full of menace. "If you're nothing more than a two-bit slave trader than I can't see any reason why I should let you run this facility."

"You think you're in any position to be making accusations?" demanded the Warden. "I know things about Cerberus that would make what I do look like littering. And you're working with them. I may be selling prisoners to people who would pay for them, but usually because they want them to suffer as much as I do. I do what I do merely for the good of the galaxy."

Shepard closed her eyes in frustration. She knew that he did only what he did to make a profit and his lies only strengthened her anger.

"I only joined Cerberus for the good of the galaxy." She counter argued. "Jack is one of the people that may be able to help with that, and I'm not about to let some _barefaced _asshole stop me."

Her voice started to get strange flange to it, but unlike a Turian, the second vocalisations sounded deep, inhuman, and almost synthetic. A pressure began to build within her head, behind her eyes; an urge to attack, an urge to kill.

_Kill._

Her words seemed to have darkened the Wardens mood; obviously Turians' did not take kindly to being called barefaced.

"Enough of this, drop your weapons, and back into the cell, or I'll have my men beat you in their!"

That when Shepard made her move. Twisting so that her torso faced her enemies, she let loose a biotic barrier to stop any incoming fire. With her other hand she aimed her pistol and shot down a thermal clips worth of guards.

Garrus reacted almost instantly, diving behind the nearest set of crates and taking pot shots with his sniper rifle.

Grunt seemed surprised by the sudden turn of event, but excitement and enthusiasm soon lit up on his face. Raising his shotgun she charged at the nearest group of guards, firing until they were within his reach. He using the butt of his weapon to smash in his opponent's face, while at the same time, grabbed another around the neck and throwing him into the wall.

Shepard caught a glimpse of Warden Kuril backing off into the hallway behind him before pushing forward with her barrier, turning it into a shockwave of energy. She knocked down five of Kuril's men and finished them off with her pistol.

A guard ran up to her, Tesla-baton raised, and without even thinking, Shepard's arm shot up, and instead of a hand, a two foot blade connected with the humans face. The blade cut the man's head clean in half, and he fell to the floor dead.

Grunt let loose a bloodlust laugh of appreciation, yet Shepard caught the shocked look in Garrus' eye.

Without pausing to address the situation, Shepard grabbed the dead man's arm to bring up his Omni tool.

After downloading a map of the station to her own, she signalled for her squad to follow, heading for the Max-A wing.

Her hand was still in the form of the blade, so she used it to her great advantage, using her biotics to stop incoming bullet while she approached, and then attacking with her new weapon, slicing and stabbing at the guards and leaving a trail of limbs and blood in her wake.

Her head throbbing with a pleasant energy; the Blacklight virus obviously enjoying the destruction she wrought.

She would occasionally rest and let her companions get a few shots in. She earned a concerned glance from Garrus and a hearty pat of the back from Grunt.

With the last of the hostiles dealt with, the three stepped through the opened door of the Cryo-stasis control room.

A console lay in front of a large window overlooking a second room that looked more like a battle arena. Stationed in the room below were a contingent of heavy mechs and ceiling mounted turrets. All had their weapons aimed at the closed Cryo-stasis pod built into the floor in the middle if the room.

Shepard approached the console and disengaged the lock on the pod. Then she opened it.

The metal bolts surrounding the pod unscrewed themselves, allowing the under floor locks to slid out of thing locked position. The pod then rose out of the floor, letting a large cloud of Nitrogen escape from the pod as the Cryo frozen prisoner inside was heated back up, and brought back into full conciseness.

The cloud cleared to reveal Subject Zero.

"Jack is small." Grunt grumbled in a clearly disappointed voice.

Shepard hand to agree. The slender human female lacked of hair, and much of her clothing. She wore only a pair of cargo pants, black military boots, and thin leather harness across her chest. But what clothes didn't cover, tattoos did. The lines, curves, symbols and shapes all overlapped and intertwined with each other, creating a pattern that had no beginning and no end.

Shepard watched on as the woman opened her eyes, slowly taking in her surroundings. She was clamped onto a vertical plate of metal, moulded to fit her body and padded so she wouldn't get damaged.

It reminded Shepard of when she had first woken up after being brought back by Cerberus, and she felt a pang of empathy for how the woman must feel; lost, confused, scared.

Her thought were drained away soon however, as Jack body flared blue and the restraints holding her arms and legs came free. She the grasped the clamp around her neck and ripped it off and threw it aside.

Jack stumbled forward, away for the pod she had been held in for so long. She seemed to take a moment to regain her sense of balance, but once she did she instantly sprang into action.

Her body once again flaring blue, she charged at the group of mechs blocking the exit with a glowing fist. A shockwave of energy blew the mechs away, much to Shepard's amazement. Grunt laughed and made for the door leading into the room below.

"Oh, I gotta see this!" he whooped.

Shepard shook her head smiling at grunts behaviour and began to follow. Before she could take two steps, Garrus grabbed her and held her in place be her shoulders.

"Shepard… what… are you alright?" he asked lamely.

"I'm fine Garrus." She assured.

"You don't look fine." He replied, and brought up his Omni tools mirror interface.

Shepherds eyes widened as she beheld her own image. Black veins were visible under the skin around her eyes, extending outwards. Her irises had a slight orange tint to them and the surrounding was bloodshot. She also noticed that her face looked thinner, her cheekbones standing out and her skin was paler than it should be.

She slowly looked down at the blade extending from her forearm, the black metal veined with slight orange around its base. _What's happening to me? _She asked to no one in particular and willed her anger into submission. Her hand returned to its original form and when she looked back at her image, she looks somewhat more like herself.

"Garrus I…" she trailed off as Grunts voice boomed for the corridor.

"Hurry up; I wanna see how long she'll last!"

"I suppose we should get moving." Garrus said in a soft voice, his eyes never leaving Shepard's.

"I suppose we should." She replied, her voice equally soft. She wanted nothing more than to tell him that she was still herself, and that she wasn't going to let the virus dictate who and what she was. But right now, she wasn't so sure she believed it herself.

* * *

Shepard stuck to her biotics and guns from that point onwards, unwilling to allow the Blacklight virus to control her body further. They made their way through the complex with reasonable ease. Between Grunts brute force, Shepard's biotics and Garrus' kickass aim they made short work of the guards and prisoners that had escape and started causing havoc.

As Grunt secured the area of hostiles with a final blast from his shotgun, Shepard made her way to the final door before the escape pods; it was the place Jack would have most likely gone if she was trying to get out.

He team readied themselves behind her as she hacked the lock. As soon as the stepped through, Shepard noticed that the room was empty, no one was firing at them.

"No bodies." Garrus murmured. "Either they high tailed it out of here or they've barricaded themselves in one of the other rooms."

"But where's Jack?" Grunt asked.

"Jack will be recaptured soon." A familiar voice shot out. Shepard and co automatically aimed their weapons in the direction of the voice. Warden Kuril, now equipped with heavy shields and a lethal looking Revenant machine gun, floated down from the upper level of the room on a hover panel, much like the one Saran used.

"I'm not taking any chances now." He continued. "The three of you are more trouble that your worth. I'm ending this here." He jumped off the panel, landing across the room from them.

"When are you going to get it into your head that you've lost?" Shepard demanded. "This facility is damaged beyond repair, over half your men are dead, and you've got a prison riot on your hands, not to mention Jack is roaming the station free."

"I have friends." Kuril declared, motioning at the blue suns logo on his shoulder piece. Shepard's eyes narrowed. "We will rebuild this station and continue work as usual. Yes, many of my guards are dead but reinforcements have already been called. They'll take care of Jack, and I'll take care of you."

Shepard felt her anger rising again, the pressure building up…

"Let me take him." Grunt muttered, coming up beside Shepard. "Let me kill him."

Shepard looked at the Krogan, sheer determination shone in his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to dispose of Kuril herself, but she knew she didn't want to retrigger the virus.

"He's all yours." She confirmed, and looked around as more guards occupied the room from the door opposing the one they had entered. "We'll cover you!" she said taking cover alongside Garrus.

Grunt nodded and fixed his gaze on the Warden. Grunt roared and charged, firing his shotgun all the while. The projectiles we absorbed by the Wardens shields as he aimed his weapon.

He fired at Grunt, allowing the Revenant to tear its way through the Krogan's own shields. But it wasn't enough, Grunt fired one last time before colliding with Kuril.

The force of the charge pushed the warden back a few feet before he regained his footing, pushing back on Grunt. They remained locked, each trying to push the other back. Grunt then pulled on the Turian, using momentum to throw him into a pile of crates. The Revenant fell to the ground as the Warden collided. Grunt threw aside his own weapon as Kuril got to his feet.

The Turian let out a growl and charged, fist raised. Grunt easily ducked under the swing and brought his head up to connect with Kuril's chin, knocking him back. Kuril then launched a kick at Grunts face, but the Krogan grabbing the warden's foot in mid-air and threw him against the wall.

The Turian tried to rise as Grunt approached. Using his foot, Grunt pinned Kuril against the wall by his chest. He then grabbed hold of his mandibles and pulled outwards, ripping them clear off him face. Kuril's eyes widened and let out a feral cry of agony as purplish-blue blood spilled out of his mouth.

Garrus winced from across the room, knowing how painful it would be to be in the warden's position right now.

The warden looked up at Grunt, obvious to his own defeat. Grunt moved his face right up to Warden Kuril's so they were eye to eye.

"Don't ever, fuck, with a Krogan." He growl angrily before bringing his knee into the Wardens face, smashing his head against the wall. The Turian surroundings as well as Grunt were splattered with blood, flesh, brain and bone.

Grunt let loose a roar of victory as his companions finished off the last of the guards.

Shepard and Garrus both rose from their positions and approached Grunt. The Krogan turned to face them, his eyes full of pride. Shepard stared at Grunt, amazed and impressed by his display of ferocity and strength.

"Glad to your on our side." Shepard grinned.

"I think I'll have to rate your performance… nine out of ten." Garrus said, putting on his judging face. Grunt scowled at the score.

"You only missed a perfect ten because that, 'ripping off his mandibles act'… _ouch_"

"I call it 'The Grunt'." Grunt grinned jubilantly.

That sent Shepard into a round of hysteric laughter at both Garrus' facial expression and Grunts cheesy one-liner. The others soon joined in.

Once they had calmed down Shepard motioned for her squad to follow, still bursting into small giggles.

* * *

They found the escape pods had all been deployed, yet none of them had been overridden.

"The prisoners here are marked with barcodes so that scanners will pick them up if they try to escape." Shepard explained, remembering the dossier she had read about the station. "Jack's still aboard."

They made their way back to the Normandy, deciding to wait for her there in case she tried to use the ship as a means of escape.

Shepard halted as the door to the hanger opened, and revealed Jack pacing and looking at the Normandy with an expression of pure loathing.

Shepard approached warily, her team in tow.

"Jack?" she cautioned.

The humans head snapped around and she immediately flared blue.

"Who the fuck are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy; we're not her to hurt you."

"Shit, you sound like a pussy." Jack sneered. Grunt growled.

"We're here to get you out of here."

"Why?" She demanded.

Shepard sighed. "Humanity is under attack and I'm gathering a team to take down the ones responsible."

"Aw, planning a little 'save the galaxy mission' are you?" Jack said in a mocking tone. "Well if you think I'm gonna work for Cerberus," She pointed at the logo on the Normandy's side. "Then fuck you!"

"Listen, I'm not with Cerberus, but they helped me once before and they're keeping us supplied. I don't agree with their methods but we all got to work together at some point. That point is now."

"Listen lady, I've had my dealings with Cerberus before, and I don't trust them. If you're working for them, with them, whatever, it gives me the same reasons not to trust you either."

Shepard felt her frustration rising. "This isn't up for debate!" she snapped. "This station is coming down and this is the only way off. So either you come with me, or you stay here and burn!"

"Go to hell!" Jack yelled and threw a warp.

Shepard blocked it easily with her own biotics, much to Jacks surprise. Jack screamed in anger and charged at Shepard, biotic fist pulled back. Shepard waited until she was close enough then dodged the punch, and brought an elbow into the woman's temple, effectively knocking her out. Jack crumpled to the floor unconscious.

"Pick her up, we'll bring her aboard." She muttered sadly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Allison?" Garrus asked.

"We need all the help we can get. I'll bring her around, don't worry."

Garrus kneelt down and hoisted the human into his arms, and the three of them walked back onto the Normandy.

"So, what's for lunch?" Grunt asked.


	7. Shadow of Intent

**A/N: okay, I know I said one chapter a week, and I posted this about 2 hours after one week. Therefore I'm giving you another long chapter :) I liked writing this chapter as it really gives the story its Alternate Universe theme, as intended. This chapter does contain a lot of plot points, especially in the second half. It also starts fleshing out some of the characters, particularly Garrus, Joker and some of Jack. I hope you enjoy chapter 7 and I'll try and get 8 up as soon as possible :)**

* * *

"Interesting; Virus effecting physical appearance against hosts will. Shouldn't be so. Virus should be stable if diagnostics are correct."

Mordin, for probably the hundredth time, looked down at the data pad containing a detailed readout of the Blacklight virus' activity within Shepard's body.

"Can you figure out what's going on with it? I really don't want to go around looking like I'm half dead every time I get angry." Shepard asked.

"Of course Commander. Will take DNA samples and run tests, see what I can find."

"What I'm interested in is why the virus didn't destroy her gauntlet when her hand materialized into a blade?" Miranda asked, coming forward.

Shepard hadn't considered that; she had been too preoccupied thinking of a way to bring Jack around.

The human was locked down in the Cargo hold opposing Grunt's room. They had removed anything important from the room, and had laid out bedding. The door was secure, and even if she somehow managed to escape, Shepard was sure Grunt was more than capable of dealing with her.

"Readouts show energy patterns in Virus DNA." Mordin explained. "Virus is smart, knows how to adapt. Host and virus work together to create a stable link. Virus _sensed _that armour was important to host, and temporarily infected armour to suit your needs." He directed his last works at Shepard.

"That can't be right." Miranda objected. "The virus was designed to only be able to infect organics, originally humans to be precise. Shepard's armour is inanimate. It doesn't even have a built in artificial or virtual intelligence so there's no way that the virus could've mistaken it for being organic."

"No; virus too smart to make mistakes such as that, couldn't have been the case. Reason behind this anomaly unknown. Perhaps answer will be revealed when test results come in."

"Well whatever you find, let us know. The sooner we find out what's causing the virus to act up, the sooner we can find a way to counteract it." Miranda said.

"Yes, may need your help on this Miss Lawson. You are familiar with virus; studied it, enhanced it. Whatever help you could offer would be most helpful."

"Of course." Miranda smiled.

"So, is that it?" Shepard asked eager to get away from the lab. She didn't think she could take being a test subject any longer.

"That is all, Commander. Will notify you to anything we find." Mordin said, already busy typing on his data pad.

Shepard exited the lab and made her way to the elevator.

"Joker, set course for the Citadel." She said into the comm.

"_Aye, aye Commander. Arrival to the Citadel should be in twenty four hours."_

Shepard stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for engineering. She needed to resolve the problem with Jack now. The longer she remained cooped up in the Cargo bay, the higher her chances of escaping, and Shepard did not want her getting out while docked at the Citadel.

The elevator stopped at the crew deck, and the doors open to reveal Garrus, arms folded and looking very smug.

"Oh no you don't, Shepard," he chuckled, stepping into the elevator. "Remember our little talk the other day?"

"Yeah… what's that got to do with me going down to check on Grunt?" She asked innocently.

Garrus laughed. "Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically. "I know you're going down to have a wee chat with our biotic friend, and don't think I'm letting you go down without backup."

"Grunt's just across the hall." Shepard objected as the door shut and the slow-as-shit-elevator began its journey down. "I'm sure he can handle it if things go sour."

"And you've only known him for a few days." Garrus countered. "I'd prefer you'd bring someone you can trust."

"Okay," Shepard grinned mischievously. "Joker? Want to come with me to greet our new biotic friend?"

Shepard caught Garrus rolling his eyes.

"_I'd love to, really I would. But you see, I'd rather be in this chair, rather than splattered against the cargo bay wall."_ Joker replied over the comm.

Shepard's grin widened. "That's fine. You stay there in your chair and we'll bring her up to meet you."

"_I hate you."_ Joker groaned before switching the comm off.

Shepard and Garrus shared a laugh at Jokers expense.

"You're so mean." Garrus chuckled, shaking his head.

"Only with him… and with you." Shepard smirked.

* * *

The elevator arrived at the engineering deck and Shepard and Garrus stepped out, making their way to the cargo bay opposite to where Grunt resided.

"Okay, I'm sure being held against her will would have riled Jack up more than she was before, so be ready for anything she may throw at you." Shepard said in a serious voice.

The words were put into a more literal tense, as when Shepard opened the door, a medium sized crate came whizzing towards them, which Garrus just managed to duck under.

Shepard had dodged the projectile and used her biotics to pin Jack against the wall.

"Hey! We're not here to hurt you!" Shepard shouted, trying to defuse the situation.

"Fuck you!" Jack screamed, pushing outwards with her own powers. "Same words you said before you decided to knock me out and kidnap me!" She threw a shockwave at Shepard, sending her slamming against the opposite wall.

"You didn't give us much of a choice; you attacked us!" Shepard yelled back, though not angrily. She was trying to get the idea into the biotics head that they weren't the enemy.

"I told you that I'm not going anywhere with Cerberus!" Jack spat, preparing to throw a warp.

She didn't see Garrus charging at her until it was too late. He picked Jack up around the waist and seated her, not too violently onto one of the crates.

The non-violent action seemed to shock Jack.

"Just calm down," He said in a firm tone. "And tell us how much you exactly know about Cerberus."

Jack tensed as if she was going to attack, but instead she answered. "They're a bunch of hypocritical, tormenting, racist fucks that don't give a shit who they tear down to reach their goals. They say they only do what's best for humanity, oh sure, but all they really want to do is to put _themselves _over _everyone else_ in the galaxy."

"Okay," Garrus breathed "now, if they're what you say they are, why am_ I_ on this ship?" he demanded, gesturing at himself. "A Turian, on a ship owned by a human supremacist group. Care to explain that?

Jack shrugged. "Because you're a dumbass?" She suggested.

"Because this _isn't_ a Cerberus vessel." He said slowly.

Jack laughed mockingly. "Oh how silly of me for mistaking the logo and colours for being Cerberus."

"They have a tendency to stamp it on everything they make." Shepard muttered, before approaching. "They made this ship, but that doesn't mean it's their vessel. I'm in command and so long as I remain so, I'll have no part in any of Cerberus' extremist methods. I'm only working with them because they have the resources I need to stop the Collectors."

"What are the Collectors doing then?" Demanded Jack.

"They're abducting entire human colonies." Garrus explained. "Cerberus thinks they're working with the Reapers. Have you heard of them?"

Jack shook her head.

"In short, they're a race of gigantic sentient star ships that want to destroy all advanced organic life in the galaxy." Shepard explained." I'll set you up with an Omni tool and send you some info on them if you want, along with anything we have on the Collectors."

"Wait, wait, wait up. Who ever said that I'm gonna join you? You still haven't given me any reason to trust you. And anyone working with Cerberus, no matter how far down the line, or for what cause, is just as untrustworthy in my book."

"If we were to give you access to Cerberus data, would you be willing to at least help us until you make up your mind as to whether you can trust us or not?" Garrus suggested, looking at Shepard and hoping he wasn't overstepping any lines.

Shepard nodded, much to his relief and said. "We can give you full access to any data logs that we have on the Normandy, as well as set you up with a living space away from any Cerberus crew members."

"I'll stay in here." Jack muttered, looking down at the floor between her legs. "Just give me access to anything you have on Cerberus and I'll help you."

Shepard was surprised by how quickly she had accepted after being offered information on Cerberus. The young woman seemed to be deep in thought, so Shepard thought it wise to end the conversation.

"I'll send someone down with an Omni tool and terminal linked up to the ships information store."

Jack nodded, without looking up, so Shepard and Garrus took that as their queue to leave.

"Well, that went better than expected," Shepard said after the door had shut behind them.

She rubbed the back of her shoulder where she had hit the wall. Jacks biotic strength was astounding, and Shepard was eager to see how she worked on the field.

"I'm sorry that I kinda took command in there." Garrus said awkwardly, shifting on his feet.

"Don't worry about it," Shepard smiled. "I doubt I could have brought her around without your intervention."

"And what was that about you 'being able to handle it'?" Garrus asked, the usual cockiness returning to his tone.

"Oh don't even…" Shepard began, waggling her finger.

Garrus grinned at her. "You love it."

"Damn it." Shepard cursed, looking down to hide her smile.

"Well, I'm gonna grab something to eat; haven't had anything since before Purgatory. You coming?"

"Sure." Shepard smiled, getting into the elevator.

* * *

Shepard stared at the light blue paste on Garrus' plate. How the hell could he stomach the stuff?

"what?" Garrus demanded, catching her disgusted stare.

"I think," She said slowly. "We need some better Turian food?"

Garrus laughed. "I'm not complaining, you get used to it when spending time aboard a human ship. Not exactly appetizing, but still." He dug some off the plate with a finger before putting it in his mouth. "It'll do."

Shepard shuddered. "Well don't think I'll be eating it anytime soon."

"you can't eat my food remember?" Garrus smirked.

Oh it was the perfect opportunity to steal Garrus' thunder.

"_Couldn't." _Shepard corrected innocently.

Garrus spoon was halfway to his mouth when he paused. "What?" he asked puzzled.

"Oh I forgot to tell you didn't I?" Shepard said, a huge grin slowly spread across her face. Though she hated to do so, she swept her finger through the glop and before Garrus could stop her, put it in her mouth, and swallowed.

"Oh crap, that _is _absolute shit." Shepard groaned, screwing up her face in disgust.

"You can eat dextro food?" Garrus said astounded.

"Obviously." Shepard managed to smile.

"Oh if only Tali were here." Garrus said, breaking into a grin. "We'd have a night out at a classy destroy restaurant when we're on the Citadel."

"That would be so awesome. Oh imagine the look on her face!" Shepard laughed.

"You… can't see her face remember?" Garrus said in a serious voice.

Shepard froze before erupting into hysterical laughter. Garrus joined her.

"Okay, I walked right into that one." Shepard said once she'd calmed down.

"Yes," Garrus said, eating another spoonful of glop. "yes you did."

* * *

After dinner, they two of them sat down in the lounge for a few drinks.

"Ever think back to the good old days?" Shepard asked after swallowing her beer.

"Sometimes." Garrus replied, leaning back. "I like thinking of the Mako, and how well I fixed it up…"

Shepard swatted his leg. "You and your damn calibrations."

"And then how you'd bust it every time you went driving." He grinned.

"Aw I wasn't _that _bad." Shepard said.

"Yes you were." Garrus Chuckled. "I remember once how you came back from a mission with Kaiden and Wrex. Kaiden got out first and fell over instantly, and Wrex came up to me and said 'don't worry; it'll be your turn soon enough.'"

"He did not. I was there, and I would have heard him." Shepard objected.

"He said it quietly as he walked past. He wasn't _always _loud and stomping about, blowing people apart."

"Okay so maybe I wasn't very good in the Mako. I didn't see any of _you _volunteering to drive."

"It was built for humans." Garrus retorted. "my ass wouldn't fit behind the wheel."

"True. The alliance didn't have _Dinosaurs _in mind when they built it."

"What is it with that?" Garrus demanded, throwing up his hands. "What the hell is a Dinosaur?"

"Look it up." Shepard grinned.

"And you know, every single time you say that. Every time! I keep forgetting, so just tell me!"

"Hmmm… Nah." Shepard grinned, finding Garrus' distress amusing.

"Fine, I _will _look it up… later." Garrus huffed.

"So what else can we talk about, aside from the Mako?" Shepard wondered.

Garrus shrugged, suddenly very quiet.

Shepard looked at him. "You never explained how you lost your visor."

"It broke." He replied quickly

"Garrus, we both know that isn't true."

Garrus refused to look at her.

"Garrus, I know where you last had it." Shepard sighed.

"Shepard I..." but he was cut off as the ship suddenly lurched, sending them both from their seats and onto the floor.

"_Commander, you may want to get up here." _ Joker's voice blared over the intercom.

Shepard and Garrus looked at each other before hurrying to the elevator.

"What's the situation?" Shepard asked as they walked into the cockpit.

"We've got two frigates incoming. Ones already on our tail and has opened fire."

"Any identification?"

"The lack of markings indicates pirates," EDI explained, "But after doing a quick run of their systems I was able to learn that they are Blue Suns; more specifically the reinforcements headed for Purgatory."

Shepard cursed. _How did they manage to find us so quickly?_

As if reading her thoughts, EDI continued, "It seems that a tracking device was placed on the Normandy's hull soon after we arrived at the station. It was small enough so that it wouldn't show up unless I did a fully detailed exterior scan."

"They obviously didn't want the ship getting away after imprisoning us." Garrus remarked coldly.

"Get everyone to their battle stations." Shepard told Joker. "Garrus, I want you at the battery; get the guns ready to fire."

Garrus nodded before hurrying off.

Shepard made for the armoury, tuning her comm for the ship to hear. "All hands to battle stations. We're under fire from Blue Suns frigates. Grunt and Jack, I want you to meet me in the shuttle bay; make sure you're geared up and ready to fight."

"_I'm always ready for a fight." _Grunt said, his voice dripping with excitement. Shepard couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

Grunt exited the Cargo bay, shotgun in hand. He though the rest of the day would be boring, uneventful. Apparently he was wrong.

As he waited for the elevator, he heard the door open on the other side of the deck, and looked over as Jack walked out, her face unreadable.

"Human." Grunt nodded at her.

Jack nodded back. "Krogan."

Grunt turned away and chuckled as the elevator doors opened.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Shepard stood waiting in the shuttle bay, armoured and armed for the skirmish ahead. They were going to board the enemy frigate using the Kodiak and disable it from the inside.

Joker would have to get them close enough to the frigates docking bay to reduce the chance of the Kodiak getting shot down before it docked. The Normandy would then engage the second frigate while Shepard and her team were inside the first.

She had chosen Jack and Grunt for this mission because Jacks biotics and Grunts shotgun would be invaluable at close range.

Shepard only hoped that Jack would not try and steal away on the frigate once they had the crew disabled. Sure, the biotic seemed content to join them so long as she got the data on Cerberus, but the way her mood had changed so quickly earlier just showed how unpredictable she could be.

Shepard's thoughts were cut short as the elevator doors opened, and Grunt and Jack stepped out. Grunt nodded a greeting and got into the shuttle.

Jack picked up a shotgun and heavy pistol off the weapons table and gave them a quick once-over.

"We up against Blue Suns?" She asked. Shepard nodded. "Good. I like killing Blue Suns."

"Join the club." Shepard muttered, thinking back to the encounter on Omega.

Jack looked over at Shepard and smirked. "What's your beef with them?"

"Let's just say they fucked with the wrong person, for the wrong reasons." Shepard said dryly.

Jack nodded slowly. "They're the ones who locked me up." She said. "They did things to me before we arrived at the station. Then it was them and a group of other prisoners when I was on my way back from the mess hall. I personally cornered and killed each and every one of the fucks that were responsible."

"Is that why you have trouble trusting people?" Shepard asked.

"Among everything else that's happened to me. Every person I've joined up with in my life has used me for one way or another. Eventually I'm just like 'Fuck this' and never trusted anyone again."

Shepard looked at Jack, trying to gauge her emotions.

Jack looked up at Shepard. "And you're not my fucking psychiatrist so don't get all sentimental on me. Let's just get on that ship and blow the fuckers to hell." She shoved past Shepard and into the shuttle.

Shepard shook her head sadly. Getting Jacks full cooperation may be tougher than she thought.

Getting into the shuttle, she took her seat beside Grunt, who had a look of impatience on his face.

"How long do we have to wait?" he demanded.

"Should be ready to deploy soon." Shepard replied. "Just try and hold on until we reach the frigate. I don't want you killing anything _before _we get there."

Grunt glance at Shepard out of the corner of his eye and chuckled. "No promises."

"_This is Joker, you are ready for deployment, Kodiak."_

"Okay people, here we go!" Shepard announced, closing the shuttle doors.

The Normandy gave a series of small jolts as the hostile ships bombarded its shields. The shuttle bay doors opened just as the Kodiak lifted off.

"_Kodiak is away." _Joker said and pulled away to engage the second incoming frigate.

Shepard leaned over the back of her seat to look out the cockpit window. The Blue Suns ship blocked out all other view as they neared it. The pilot aimed the shuttle towards the airlock as the frigates turrets began firing at them. The shuttle rocked as its shields absorbed the damage.

"Ma'am, we won't be able to connect to the frigate's airlock in this shuttle, you'll have to jump into the opening and hack the doors yourself."

"_I will be able to access the ships mainframe and access the airlock doors for you Shepard." _Came EDI's voice over the intercom.

"Good. Helmets on everybody." Said Shepard, donning her own helmet.

The shuttle approached the airlock as Shepard opened the doors, holding onto the railing to avoid being sucked out in the vacuum. She jumped first, floating briefly in the small space between the shuttle and the frigate. The door was already opened and she floated through the opening. Grunt and Jack followed suit.

Once the doors were locked and the chamber re-pressurized, the second door opened leading into the ship itself.

Shepard and company drew their weapons and cautiously entered the hallway beyond.

* * *

"_Garrus, I thought you were good at this calibrating thing." _Joker complained over the intercom.

"You can't rush perfection. And besides, these weapons aren't nearly as powerful as the ones on the original Normandy." He shot back.

"_Well then at least tell Shepard to find an upgrade for the Normandy's main guns, because these things couldn't cut through butter."_

"What the hell is butter?" Garrus smirked.

"_A human spread usually put on- Never mind! It's not important right now and I need to concentrate on not flying us into incoming fire!"_

"Hey, you're the one that mentioned it."

_Shhh, I'm not listening, la, la, laa!"_

Garrus laughed. "I trust you'll get us through this. You dropped us onto Ilos well enough didn't you?"

"_What can I say? I have mad-ass skills."_

"Which is why we're gonna make it through one little fire fight."

"_Okay I get your- SHIT!" _The ship rocked violently, slamming Garrus against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Demanded Garrus, regaining his balance.

"_I think they just fired harpoons at us!" _was Jokers reply.

"Did they get us?"

"_No, the shields stopped them from penetrating the hull."_

"Why would they fire harpoons at us? They're not trying to capture us are they?" Garrus felt a pit form in his stomach as he remembered where Shepard was.

"_Maybe they want to salvage the ship?" _Suggested Joker.

"Any word from Shepard?" Garrus asked, changing the subject.

"_Not since she left the Normandy." _Joker replied, his tone worried.

Garrus brought up his Omni tool and tried to connect to Shepard's comm. A message came up on the display; _Connection blocked._

"Joker, whatever you do, do not let that other frigate get away."

* * *

Shepard rounded the corner, taking down three Blue Suns mercs. So far she was pleased by how the operation was going.

Jack was amazing on the field, throwing groups of enemies around the place with her biotics like they weighed nothing. She had only used her weapons a little, preferring to stick to biotics. No matter how many mercs were thrown at her, she never seemed to tire, and would throw them back with five hundred times as much force.

Grunt seemed impressed by her display of strength at first, but quickly became irritated as the two females didn't leave much left for him.

Shepard would have let Grunt have a turn at killing, but she had left the Normandy with memories of Omega which fuelled her rage, and made her want to destroy every merc they encountered… personally.

With the room cleared out, they pressed onwards. They made their way to the door on the other side of the room and found it locked. Shepard's attempts to hack it were in vain as it seemed these locks were a step up from the ones she had previously encountered.

"Let's go back and try and find another way around." Shepard said, going back to the door they had come in through. It was locked as well, just as securely as the other one.

"What the hell?" Demanded Jack, slamming a biotic fist against the door.

Shepard tried again to hack the door, but to no avail.

"This isn't working." Shepard spat, backing away from the door.

Grunt roared and threw a crate against the other door, causing no significant damage.

"I do not get trapped!" He yelled to no one in particular.

"_Well it seems that you have been." _Came a smooth, controlled voice from what must been the ships intercom.

Shepard brought up her Omni tool.

"_That isn't going to help you". _The voice said. _"We've blocked off your communications, you no longer have contact with anyone outside this ship."_

"What exactly do you want?" Shepard demanded. "You seemed content to shoot us down before."

"_We merely tried to disable your ship enough to capture it. We never intended you death, oh no. You're much too valuable to us."_

"Who is 'us'? The Blue Suns?" Shepard snarled.

"_Hardly. They are merely tools used to fulfil our goals. We saw your little display from Purgatory's video feed. Out of everyone in the galaxy, we didn't expect _you _to have such a powerful and… dangerous weapon at your disposal."_

"You know what it is?" Shepard asked, looking around the room, trying to find another way out.

"_Of course we do. And I can say with all confidence that the Shadow Broker would be most pleased if you were brought to him. You see, he has been searching a long time for someone who's DNA contains the Blacklight virus. It's much easier than trying to get it away from its current safety on Earth._

"What do you mean on Earth?" Shepard asked. There didn't seem to be any way out of the room, but she needed to stall long enough to find one.

"_The only current place where the Virus resides in its pure form is in a heavily guarded vault in earths most secretive and well-armed military establishments. You know it as Area 51, and the Brokers previous attempts to break in and get a sample were… worse than unsuccessful. He concluded that the only way to obtain a sample would be to find an individual already infected with the virus, capture them, and harvest their DNA. His searches have been unsuccessful, until now._

"Okay then," Shepard said, giving up on trying to find a way out. "What does the Shadow Broker want with the virus?"

"_That is for the Broker alone to know. You are now under his custody, you have no means of escape and we will soon capture your ship, and use its crew as leverage to force your cooperation. I do believe that your fate is sealed."_

"As sealed as this fucking door soon will be!" Shepard yelled, advancing on the door. Gathering up her anger, she transformed her forearm and hand into one massive spike, and drove it into the wall right beside the door. Then using her biotics, she send a power surge through the doors locking mechanism, causing it to open.

"_Your resistance will only cost you more pain in the end." _The voice warned.

"Go fuck yourself." Jack sneered, and crushed the intercom with her biotics.

"Let's go find this asshole so I can tear him apart myself." Shepard growled. No one would ever threaten her crew like that. She was going to show just how big a mistake these people had made.

Grunt had already run ahead. "I need to do some damn killing!" he roared.

* * *

Garrus and Joker had chosen a bad time to go shopping.

After witnessing the performance of the Normandy's guns, they decided that they should find a replacement in advance, knowing that its current weapons would have nothing on any Collector vessels.

However Joker was in the midst of outmanoeuvring the enemies' attacks as well as scrolling through the vast variety of weapons on the extranet.

"How about this one?" Joker asked, showing Garrus the screen.

Garrus had come up to the cockpit, and left EDI in charge of the battery. There was nothing he could do to make the guns any more effective that they currently were down there, so he concluded that trying to find a better weapon system for the Normandy was, in its own way, making the guns more effective.

"You do realize that is made for a cruiser right? That thing wouldn't comply with the Normandy's systems much less fit on the ship."

"Yeah. Still, having one of these would be pretty badass. If, you know, they shrank it down, and made it compatible- but you get the idea right?"

"Hmmm, well we could always go for what the Normandy used to have…"

"We've been over this a hundred times; those guns were ineffective against the Collector ship that tore the original in half, and isn't that what we're trying to avoid?"

"But they just ran so smooth." Garrus grinned.

"You didn't even calibrate the Normandy's guns back then!" Joker exclaimed

"As far as you know."

Joker pulled out of a hard right bank before looking suspiciously at Garrus. "How?"

"Let's just say it was lucky that the ducts were large enough for me to fit through back then." Garrus smirked slyly.

"You climbed through the ducts to get to the Weapons systems…" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Hey, I'd never had the chance to calibrate something so powerful before. How could I resist?"

Joker shook his head. "It still doesn't solve our- SHIT!" he swerved and narrowly missed the harpoons coming straight at the cockpit window.

"Believe I may have solution." Came a familiar, fast-paced voice form behind.

Mordin walked into the cockpit, grabbing hold of the door frame so he wouldn't fall over as Joker preformed his combat manoeuvres.

"Hey Mordin." Joker greeted. "How are things going in the lab?"

"Good. Close to finding solution to Collector seeker swarms. Shouldn't be long now."

"Good news." Garrus grinned. "Means we're that much closer to taking the fight to them."

"Yes, yes, very good. However; problem at hand. Normandy's guns are not fit for taking down Collector vessel am I correct?"

"They can barely take down these bastards." Joker remarked, firing at the Blue Suns frigate.

"While working in STG, found reports of Turian scientists working on new weapon, codenamed Thannix. According to reports, weapons design was a scaled down replica of the main weapon Sovereign used when it attack the Citadel."

"How the hell did they manage to get a hold of that?" demanded Joker.

"Do not know. Suspect Turian councillor had it covered up that his salvage teams found the main weapon mostly intact."

"So in theory," Garrus said. "We could have a weapon capable or tearing nearly any ship in half with a single shot?"

"Correct." Mordin said smiling.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to get a hold of one of these things?" Joker asked.

"Will run idea past Miss Lawson. Cerberus contact may find a way to obtain Thannix cannon and have it installed to fit the Normandy's systems."

"Well I guess it solves that problem." Joker sighed, closing the extranet shopping page. "We should probably run this by Shepard when she gets back."

Garrus nodded. Shepard had been inside the other frigate for quite a while without word.

_I hope she's alright._

* * *

Grunt blew open the chest of a merc with a blast from his shotgun, letting himself be splattered with gore. He laughed as his enemy fell to the floor dead.

Jack ran passed and jumped at a second merc, fist glowing. A single impact with the mercs helmeted head send him sprawling to the floor, unconscious.

Shepard was right behind her. She let loose a battle cry and she lunged at the next group with a bloodied blade extending two feet out of her forearm.

She stabbed the first merc through the chest, before spinning and slicing open another throat. She held up her other had and threw the remaining five mercs against the wall. Grunt finished them off with his shotgun.

"Okay, this is a lot more fun than I expected." Jack grinned, walking up beside Shepard. "You _may _be alright after all Shep."

Shepard grunted in response, too caught up in her own world to offer anything else. She had given up trying to fight the virus and just let it act on its own accord.

_How far from humanity have I grown? _She wondered.

"Hey! Are we gonna keep moving or what?" Demanded Grunt who was standing beside the door. Shepard nodded, and stabbed the wall just like she had before.

This was the seventh door they had come across that had been locked like this. Shepard suspected they were trying to slow them down enough to capture the Normandy and use the crew as leverage to make her stand down.

She wasn't going to allow that though. If the Blacklight virus was good for anything, it would be for getting the job done fast and effectively.

The door opened and instead of another hallway, they came into the main control room. Everyone looked up at the sound of the door opening and immediately went for their weapons.

Shepard raised a hand and lifted all the enemies' guns into the air, then crushed them with biotics.

"Where is the asshole who threatened my crew?" She thundered, looking from one terrified face to the next, yet no one spoke up.

"If none of you are going to talk," She said, allowing the viruses flange to enter her voice. "I'm going to begin killing you all, one by one until one of you comes clean."

"There's no need for that, Commander." Came the smooth voice. A holographic image stepped out from behind an alcove in one of the walls.

"I'm the one you seek."

"Uh huh, and where is your body? Too afraid to face you enemies head on?" Demanded Jack.

"My 'body' is in a safe and secure location, I assure you. It would be no good in a fight however, as it lacks what organics rely on to fight."

"Organics? What are you, so kinda computer program?" asked Grunt.

"I am an Artificial Intelligence to be precise. I offer personal aid to the current Shadow Broker and my main platform resides within his base of operations."

"You've seen what I can do." Shepard growled, her voice still distorted by the viruses effect. "You know now that you won't be able to hold me. So I suggest you tell me what I want to know before I-"

"Before you what, Commander? You have nothing to threaten. As I said before, these mercs are merely tools, and neither I nor the Shadow Broker will mourn their deaths. So I ask; what will you do if I refuse your terms?"

"I'll take any information from this ships mainframe, find out where you and the Shadow Broker are, and wipe you from this galaxy."

"That may prove… difficult." The AI said, the image smiling slightly. "Besides this ship, as well as the one the Normandy has engaged, has no information that could help you to find the Brokers location."

"Just you wait. I _will _find you, one way or another I will, and when I do, I hope you're ready." Shepard said quietly.

"It is unfortunate that you think that way." The AI said. "Kill all of them, save for Shepard. She is needed alive." And with that, the image faded.

"Are you really going to listen to him?" Shepard demanded, addressing the mercs. "You're unarmed, and you heard it yourself; you're merely tools to the Broker."

"They pay well." A Batarian sneered.

"Is it worth your life?" Shepard shot back, brandishing her hand-blade.

_Kill them._

The Batarian hesitated before answering. "I guess not."

_They are nothing. Kill them!_ Shepard ignored the voice.

"I'm going to, just this once, let the rest of you live. But first you have to tell your friends to stand down, unblock your Omni tool signatures, and give us access to both of your ships information mainframes."

The group murmured amongst themselves before a Turian spoke up. "Are we supposed to just take your word on it?"

"Do you have much of a choice?" Shepard shot back.

"Fine. The Batarian said, and accessed his Omni tool. "There, I've removed the block on your Omni tools and communications.

Shepard allowed her body to return to its normal shape before activating her Omni tool.

"Joker, do you read me?"

"_Commander! The Blue Suns have stopped firing. Are you alright?"_

"I managed to negotiate an end to hostilities, for now. We're all fine in here."

"_Negotiate? What's going on?"_ Joker sounded puzzled.

"I'll explain when I get back on the ship. Is everyone in there okay?"

"_We're fine. Some bumps and bruises but we're all alive. Also we- hey! Get off- Ouch! Watch the arm-dammit!"_

"_Shepard?"_ Garrus' voice rang over the comm.

"Hey buddy." Shepard smiled, glad to hear his voice.

"_Are you alright? What happened? You went dark for a while in there." _He sounded so concerned, Shepard found it rather cute.

"I'm fine Garrus. I'll explain everything when I get back to the Normandy."

"_Okay. But next time, I'm going with you."_

Shepard laughed. "Okay Garrus. Now let go of Jokers arm before you break it."

A sigh of relief could be heard on the other side of the line. _"Yeah, just grab my Omni tool. Not like you have your own or anything."_ Joker muttered.

"EDI?" Shepard said.

"_Yes commander?"_ Came the synthetic voice of the Normandy's AI.

"Sweep the systems of both Blue Suns ships; look for anything relating to the Shadow Broker or the Blacklight Virus.""

"_Scanning…"_

Shepard walked around the room while she waited. She looked over at Jack and grunt and saw the biotic teaching Grunt how to bump fists.

"It's called a bro-fist, or fist bump. It's a way of saying 'good job' or 'nice work' or 'your kicked some serious fucking ass!'" Jack explained.

Shepard chuckled.

"_Commander, I have found a particular file that may interest you. It appears that you are a new second on the Shadow Brokers list of people to find, who have the Blacklight Virus."_

"Second?" Asked Shepard startled. "Who's the first?"

"_Alex Mercer."_

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! So mercer **_**will **_**be in the story at some points and is a main theme for the plot. Also, a short note; for the AI that Shepard and co encounter, you can use any voice you want, but I'd recommend the voice of Mr House from Fallout New Vegas. :) **


	8. Peace Before the Storm

Shepard strode into the Normandy's CIC, with Garrus, Grunt and Jack at her heels. Miranda and Mordin were already there, along with the glowing orb that was the ships AI.

Shepard walked straight up to Miranda and jabbed a finger in front of her face, making the woman step back.

"You told me Mercer was dead!" she roared, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look over at her.

"We thought he was!" Miranda shot back, more apologetically than angry. "We received information from the United States Military back on Earth, which clarifies his death at the hands of James Heller. They had video footage of the whole damn thing!"

"Then how do you explain this?" Shepard spluttered, shoving her Omni tool under Miranda's nose. "Are you trying to tell me that the Shadow Broker - the most efficient person in the galaxy at finding information - is wrong?"

"I don't know _how _he could think that Mercer is still alive," Miranda said quietly, "But if it's true, then we have to take a whole lot of things into consideration."

"Such as?" Shepard growled.

"Well we'll have to consider Mercer a threat until further notice; he did of course, try and infect an entire city with the Blacklight virus. Therefore we'll have to warn the galactic leaders. The council for starters, Earths Governments, the Alliance military…"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Interrupted Garrus, stepping forward. "The only evidence we have of Mercers existence is that list, and unless you've failed to notice, Shepard's name is on there as well. If they considered this Mercer a threat, then they'll more than certainly hold the same opinion of her."

Miranda obviously hadn't thought about that in her haste to process the situation, and looked at Garrus with a defeated expression.

"Her powers are probably considered dangerous enough for them to lock her in Cryo if they found out about it." Jack muttered, crossing her arms. "And trust me; it hurts like a bitch when they freeze you."

"I'm not about to stand down as long as the Collectors are at large." Shepard sighed. "If Mercer has remained under the radar for this long, what reason would he have for becoming a threat now?"

"What if he knows about you and wants to find you?" demanded Miranda. "If he sees the Blacklight virus as the next stage of human evolution, his motives may involve finding you and creating a new generation of Meta humans."

"Not if he doesn't know about me." Shepard pointed out. "Most people think I'm dead, and I doubt he was able to find out that I was alive through the few people I've encountered."

"The Shadow Broker knows." Miranda said, matter-of-factly.

"But he's hunting for Mercer as well as me. I doubt he'd be stupid enough to go to the Broker for information. As far as we know, the only people that know that I have the virus are a few Cerberus personnel, the Broker, and the people aboard this ship."

"What about everyone that was ordered to hunt you down by the Shadow Broker?" Asked Miranda. "Surely they've been told what you are."

"Look, if Mercer tries to get to me, if he tries to harm me, if he harms _anyone," _Shepard looked from one person to the next, her eyes lingering on Garrus. "Not only will I kill him, I'll lock his body in a Cryo-stasis pod, and shoot it into the nearest sun.

"We've got the Collectors, and the Reapers knocking at our door." She announced. "We can't let one man, one terrorist, one… _monster, _divert our attention from the real threat. Joker, continue course for the Citadel."

"_Aye, aye commander."_

"Mordin, I want you to continue researching the Collector body. Tell me if you find _anything _that can counteract their seeker swarms."

"Understood Shepard."

"Everyone else, back to work. We've got a storm on the horizon, and I want everyone ready when it hits."

There were murmurs of 'aye, aye.' And 'yes ma'am" as the crew got back to work. They all seemed rather shocked by the turn of events.

As everyone began to disperse around them, Shepard stepped closer to Miranda.

"Listen, I apologize for yelling before but I need you to be honest with me." She said in a low voice. "Is there anything else I should know about? About Mercer, Heller, the virus, Cerberus or anything that could be a potential danger to ignore?"

Miranda sighed. "I don't blame you for reacting in the way that you did at Mercers reappearance; I would've been the same if I was in your shoes.

"But you have to understand that _nobody _had any idea that Mercer could still be out there. The footage we had was genuine, and his destruction was very convincing; Heller completely absorbed Mercer once he defeated him, and the clean-up teams later scanned the area for any traces of Blacklight DNA, there was none."

"So do you have any idea how he could've survived?" Shepard asked calmly.

"I wish I did Shepard, really I do. But I just don't see how it's possible. Once the virus consumes someone, they become more than dead; their genetic material gets completely destroyed to feed the virus."

Shepard shivered at the thought, and it sickened her that Mercer had done that to hundreds of other people.

"Okay. Don't worry about looking into it or anything; the Collectors are our primary concern right now. We need to strengthen our crew and we've got everyone from the dossiers sent to us so far."

Miranda nodded. "I'll see if the Illusive man can dig anyone else up that could be a potential help."

"One more thing." Shepard said. "the AI aboard that frigate said that the only remaining Blacklight samples are locked in Are 51 on Earth. So I cannot help but wonder, how did Cerberus get a hold of one?"

Miranda looked Shepard in the eye. "We have very far reaching contacts." She said simply.

Shepard nodded and patted her shoulder before heading off towards the elevator. She needed to work off some tension.

* * *

Shepard hated the punching bag down in the shuttle bay. It was soft and weak from use and it kept coming off the chain that supported it.

She hated it when things failed to co-operate the way that they should, such as the bag and chain.

_At least this crew is able to operate well together. _She thought smiling.

She knew everyone that worked on this ship were ready to put their lives on the line for the greater good of the galaxy. They all pulled their weight, did their job, and did it well.

She was proud to have them serve alongside her.

_They fear you. They fear the power you wield._ A pressure surrounded her mind.

"Shut up." Shepard muttered, the smile fading from her face as she continued pounding at the bag.

_Fear is a greater motivation than loyalty._

"Shut up!" Shepard hissed through clenched teeth.

_Why try and supress what you truly are, if you know embracing it will make you greater?_ The pressure increased, forcing her to take in the words.

"Because I'm still human."

_You're not human. Humans are fragile, weak. They wither and die. You will never die. _We _will never die._

Shepard refused to believe that she was no longer human. The virus was wrong. She still had her identity, she still had her emotions, she still felt pain and she _could _still die.

_But if you were to embrace what you truly are, all these things will be swept away, and you will be greater._

"I don't care."

_Why not? No one cares about _you_ anymore. No one loves you. Most don't even know you're alive._

Shepard gritted her teeth and began punching the bag harder, faster.

_You may think those who follow you do so out of respect, and loyalty. But it is only out of fear, that they follow you. Fear, and the knowledge that you are the only being able to shield them from destruction._

"You're wrong." Shepard growled.

_Even those who you consider your friends, they no longer feel for you. They no longer see you as human. They see you, as a monster. And when this mission is done, they will _all _leave you, Just like you left them._

_Like you left _him.

"SHUT UP!" Shepard roared, punching the bag with all her might.

A blazing orange fist slammed into the bag with enough force to rip it right off its chain. The bag flew backwards and smashed into the weight set behind it.

A loud crash resounded as the weights fell to the floor, rolling across the shuttle bay.

Shepard stood there, panting, arm still outstretched, fist still glowing with powerful biotic energy.

The pressure removed itself from her conscious, much to her relief.

It was wrong.

The virus was wrong; she knew that there were still people who cared for her, that still saw her as Allison Shepard. Garrus for one. She knew he'd never think, nor let _her_ think otherwise.

Miranda and Jacob also kept her convinced that she was still herself.

She was sound. Everything would be fine.

_Everything will be fine._

* * *

It was night on the human colony, Horizon. Most people had either gone to sleep or were in their houses doing late night work.

So nobody noticed the male human make his way through the middle of the colony, looking around from under the grey hood of his leather jacket.

If they did, by chance notice him, they would just suspect him to be out on a late night stroll, as it did tend to get hot inside the houses on this planet.

Yet they remained blind to who, to what, had entered the settlement.

The stranger knew this was where the Collectors would strike next. He didn't intend to try and stop them. He knew how powerful the Collectors were and even if the whole colony raised their guns to fight them, they still wouldn't stand a chance against the might of an entire ship full of the Reapers most useful servants.

But he knew that Shepard would try. It was what she did.

He had already sent out an anonymous message out to Cerberus that the colony was under attack, just like he had done with Freedoms Progress.

She would come, that much he knew.

He knew, also, what she was. He knew the Blacklight virus had been introduced to her system, and he knew that she would be very… useful, if she were to join forces with himself.

He also knew of her crew; the Quarian back on Freedoms Progress, the Turian on Omega, the Krogan on Tuchanka and the Asari on Ilium. They would also prove useful, even if they weren't as… adept as Shepard.

And now there was the Human Alliance solider here. He made sure to note his whereabouts in the message he'd sent. Surely the Illusive man would bring it up as motivation for Shepard to come here.

He wouldn't show himself though. No, he needed to wait until Shepard had mastered her abilities further, and when her crew, her friends, understood what she was. Then he would put forth his offer; an offer of power, an offer of a higher existence.

Alex Mercer looked over at the point where land met sky, and was greeted by the sight of dark, rolling thunderheads that blocked everything else from view.

A storm was coming, and soon every being of every world would be trapped by its fury.

* * *

The crew rejoiced as the Normandy docked at the Citadel, for they would finally get a well-earned break.

Shepard had issued a twenty-four hour shore leave for all personnel, telling them that they had performed above expectations in the past few weeks, and that they deserved a rest, especially after the recent encounter with the Blue Suns.

Shepard stood at the entrance of the cockpit with Garrus and Jack, Joker sitting in his chair behind them.

Shepard watched as the remaining crew dispersed, making their way onto the station.

"So, anyone up for some drinks?" Jack asked, grinning. "It's been _ages _since I had a decent whiskey."

"Later on tonight: defiantly." Shepard agreed smiling. "But I have to take care of some business first, and get the Ship restocked with supplies."

"No need to worry about those supplies Commander." Joker said turning around. "I already sent an order in and some workers will load them aboard later."

"Lifesaver." Shepard smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking at Garrus.

"Garrus, meet me outside customs at 1300. We've got a little… _errand_ to run."

"What sort of errand?" He asked, raising his brow plate slightly.

Shepard just winked as she breezed past him and onto the Citadel.

* * *

"Shepard!" Anderson exclaimed as she entered his office. "It appears the rumours of you still being alive are true then."

Shepard chuckled. "It's good to see you again Anderson."

"Likewise. Come, have a seat." He gestured at one of the chairs by the window. Shepard took her seat, as Anderson did his.

"So, mind telling me how you managed to evade death? I saw the reports on the Normandy's destruction. It's hard to see how anyone could've survived that."

"I didn't survive." Shepard explained, surprising Anderson. "What remained of my body was found by Cerberus, and they rebuilt me."

"How… Why would Cerberus rebuild you?" Anderson asked, astonished.

"I don't know the full details of how they did it, but it took them two years and billions of credits to do so. As for why," Shepard shrugged. "The Collectors are abducting entire human colonies, and Cerberus suspects the Reapers are behind it. They think that because I faced Sovereign, I'll be able to face the Collectors also, and take them down."

"Shepard, you do realise that if word gets out that you're working for Cerberus…"

"I'm not working _for _them." Shepard interrupted sharply. "I'm working _with _them because they have the information and resources I need to strike down the Collectors."

"And I assume Cerberus intends to send you through the Omega 4 relay?" Anderson asked. "No ship has ever returned from that."

"I faced impossible odds before didn't I? Besides, Cerberus wouldn't have spent so much effort on bringing me back just to have me get killed again. They'll make sure I get though there."

"Just be on your guard. Cerberus has a shady reputation and I don't trust them, even if they did bring you back."

"Don't worry; I've got my guard up." She smiled. "And I'm not alone. I've got people I can trust at my side; some who aren't particularly fond of Cerberus themselves." She thought of Jack.

"That's good to hear. I wish I could help you with your mission, but helping a human extremist group won't look good on council reports. I know I'd usually put the galaxy's best interests before politics, but you seem to have a pretty firm grasp on the situation so far. I know you won't let any of us down."

"I understand Anderson, and thank you." Shepard said, in a gentle voice. "So, what's changed in the last two years?"

"Well we've mostly recovered from Sovereigns attack. Most of the damage done to the Citadel has been repaired and the debris cleared."

"I heard that the council are denying claims of the Reapers existence." Shepard said, scowling.

"You heard right. I tried to talk some sense into them but you know how they can be. Unwilling to accept anything as fact unless the see solid proof."

Shepard rolled her eyes. "I swear, sometimes I wonder how they manage to stay in office for so long. I guess most people just like being told that they're safe and that everything's fine?"

"Probably." Anderson admitted, looking out the window. "I don't mean to bother you, but I'm sure the council will want to speak to you themselves, you being a Spectre and all."

"Oh yay, I can't wait to hear Sparatus' accusations of me working with Cerberus." Shepard said sarcastically, standing up.

Anderson led Shepard over to the holographic projector and set up a connection with the council.

Three figures materialized in front of Shepard, one Asari, one Turian and one Salarian.

"Councillors." Shepard bowed her head respectfully, as was expected of her.

"Shepard." Tevos, the Asari councillor responded, bowing her head in return. "I must admit I'm surprised to see you."

Shepard shrugged. "I got better."

"With Cerberus' help as I understand it?" Sparatus said, in his usual chastising tone.

"You knew?" exclaimed Anderson.

"Word travels quickly in the Terminus Systems." Sparatus said. "We have our ears out there, as well as in council space."

"Well I assume you're going to criticize me, as usual?" Shepard said, her voice flat.

"What would you expect us to do Shepard?" Tevos asked.

"A 'welcome back' and a hug would be nice." Shepard replied sarcastically, smirking at the irritation on the councillors' faces.

"Look, I know Cerberus' background isn't exactly golden, far from it, but they brought me back and we need each other's help. Human colonies are disappearing and the Collectors are behind it. We also think the Reapers may be involved."

"Ah yes, 'Reapers'…" Sparatus began, but Shepard overrode him, her voice calm as ever, yet with an added patronizing tone.

"Don't interrupt; it's rude. Now, as I was saying," She continued, ignoring Sparatus' outraged expression. "If the Reapers are in fact involved, everyone is going to have to work together to stop them, including us, with Cerberus."

"We cannot simply offer aid to a terrorist organization!' exclaimed Valern.

"Don't you get it?" Shepard snapped, growing irritated. "If we don't stop the Collectors soon, we'll all be weakened and the Reapers will crush us like a Thresha Maw could a Varren!"

"You still haven't presented any genuine proof that the Reapers exist." Pointed out Tevos.

"As I was about to say." Sparatus added, glaring at Shepard.

"Didn't you even _look _at the remains of Sovereign?" Shepard demanded angrily. "There's no way in hell a Geth could create that kind of technology."

"They may have simply found it; an ancient relic of an older civilization." Valern pointed out.

"And where's your 'proof' of that?" Shepard shot back, "You try and deny my claims with unproven ones of your own! Well I've _seen _the Reapers for what they are, I've fought one, and I've _spoken _to one! And I know that they exist, and that they're coming, and that they will destroy us all unless we do something!"

"I'm sorry Shepard." Tevos said quietly. "But we cannot help you, or Cerberus, based on theories. However, we are willing to reinstate your Spectre status, so long as you operate solely within the Terminus systems."

"Oh so you're giving me something that I already had? Well that's a big help then isn't it?"

"With your arrogance, you should consider yourself lucky that we're allowing you even that." Sparatus sniffed.

"_My _arrogance?!" Shepard repeated, furiously, clenching her fists. "Just look at yourselves; acting so high and mighty while all the while, ignoring the real threat. Well here's some news for you; I'm going to stop the Collectors, with or without your help. I have a crew and a damn good one at that, they'll also be helping me. Cerberus is the ones who convinced me to deal with them, so I have their support as well. I don't need your Spectre status, so you can take it, and shove it _right _up your asses!"

And with that she activated her Omni tool and severed the connection.

Shepard let out a sigh and walked back to her chair, collapsing into it.

_Fuck the council, if they won't help me, that's fine. I'll handle the Collectors without their help._

Anderson slowly sank into his own chair, looking at Shepard warily. "Are you all right Shepard?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shepard replied, sighing again. "I probably shouldn't have yelled at them should I?" She cast an apologetic look at Anderson.

Anderson chuckled, "What I would've given to have said half of what you did myself. I know how stubborn the council can be and I've had to put up with their nonsense for over two years."

"You should come with me." Shepard offered. "We could use a soldier like you aboard the Normandy."

Anderson looked out the window, longing in his eyes. "You have no idea how much I want to Shepard, but my place is here. Someone has to represent humanity, and as you said; the council has enough politicians."

"True." Shepard said, looking down. "So aside from the council making your days almost unbearable, how've the last two years been for you?"

"Not very exciting." Anderson admitted. "Most of my days consist of arguing with the council and Udina, trying to keep him in line."

"Ah, Udina. How is the cranky bastard anyway?" Shepard smirked.

"The same; always trying to argue every point, ranting on about how humanity still doesn't have enough rights, putting politics before common sense. Not even the council can stand him, and that's saying something."

Shepard let out a hearty laugh, "It sure is." She agreed.

It was at that moment that the door to Anderson's office opened and Udina himself walked in.

"Speak of the devil." Shepard smirked, turning to face to aged man.

"Shepard? What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Aw, don't sound so disappointed. Seriously I come back after being dead for two years and _these _are the 'hellos' I get?"

"Shepard and I have just being talking with the council." Anderson explained. "They were… ahem, eager to speak with her."

"You should've contacted me," Udina said, irritated. "I should've been there when the council was conferencing the Commander."

"No thanks," Shepard muttered. "It would have been 'legion of assholes' all over again, and frankly, I had enough of the four of you teaming up on me during the hunt for Saren."

Udina looked outraged but before he could respond, Anderson intervened. "That will be enough Udina. I want that paperwork sorted and in my office by 1500, and there's still much more to do."

Udina glared at Anderson, before nodding and leaving the room at a brisk stride.

"Sorry; couldn't resist." Shepard said, hiding a smile.

Anderson shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Well at least Cerberus did a good job at preserving your personality."

Shepard smiled at that; it made her feel better about herself, knowing that the virus wasn't taking her away completely.

"I should probably get going soon." Shepard said, checking the time. She was due to meet Garrus soon.

"I understand." Anderson said. "No doubt you've been busy since you came back?"

"Yeah, it'll be good to rest for a while." She confirmed.

Anderson nodded, beginning to stand.

"Before I go," Shepard said quickly, halting Anderson and making his reseat himself. "I want to know something."

"Of course."

Shepard hesitated before continuing. "When I died… My crew were all in here when they heard the news, as were you."

"We were." Anderson said gravely, looking Shepard in the eye.

"When my death was announced… how did Garrus Vakarian react to it?"

"The Turian? Well he, uh… he just seemed to sit there in silence while everyone else was grieving and trying to deny the news. As far as I know he didn't say anything, and eventually left in silence."

Shepard looked at the floor between her legs, turning the thought over in her head. Eventually she snapped out of her daze and stood.

"Thank you Anderson." She said quietly. "I'll uh, I'll be in touch?"

"Of course Commander." Anderson nodded.

Shepard nodded back and went to the door opening it.

"Oh Shepard!" Anderson said suddenly as if he had remembered something. Shepard turned her head to face him as she stood in the doorframe.

"When Garrus left, I remember him saying something about not being there for you when you needed him. He was talking to himself but I overheard."

Shepard didn't move as Anderson spoke, she merely looked at him and listened.

"Also he um… well…" Anderson sighed. "I never thought Turians could cry until that day."

Shepard felt her heart wrench at his words, as shock and hurt overwhelmed every other feeling in her body. "What?"

"All I remember was watching him walking out that very door, tears running down his face. You don't forget a sight like that easily." Anderson approached Shepard and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He cared about you greatly." He said softly.

Shepard nodded, no trusting herself to speak. Garrus… _crying? _Over her death?

As far as Shepard knew, Garrus, nor any other Turian she had known had ever shed tears over anything. She didn't even know they were capable of doing it.

"Well," she finally said. "I should probably get going then. Things to do, you know?"

Anderson nodded, stepping back.

"Thank you for telling me." She murmured.

"Of course Shepard, I'll be in touch."

Shepard nodded before heading off.

She couldn't think about this now, not when she was about to meet up with Garrus. She tried to regain her composure as she made her way down the hall.

She needed to do one more thing before meeting up with Garrus, something important needed to be done.

She checked the time on her Omni tool.

_Still fifteen minutes. _She thought, _though I should probably hurry._

* * *

Thirty minutes later Shepard walked towards customs, making sure that the blue package was well hidden at the bottom of the bag at her side.

It had taken longer than expected to find what she was looking for, as well as a few new clothes for her wardrobe. She didn't want to be walking around in Cerberus marked uniforms all the time, so she had gone to the closest human clothing store and picked out a black hoodie with blue patterns on the arms, and a pair of dark grey jeans to go with it.

She had put on her new casuals and put her standard Cerberus ones in the bag, over top of the blue package.

She arrived at customs and scanned the crowd for Garrus. This proved challenging as C-Sec Turians overpopulated the customs area, and the crowd was rather dense.

She eventually found him leaning against a pillar, looking on as people passes through scanning.

Shepard walked over, smiling as he noticed her approach. Garrus pushed himself off the pillar and turned to face her.

"Your late." He grinned teasingly.

"I got held up; Line in the store was massive." She half lied. The line had been big, but had moved quickly. What had really held her up was trying to find the item which now rested in a blue wrapped box at the bottom of her bag.

"Of course it was." He smirked. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well," Shepard said smiling, "I thought that since I can eat dextro food now, maybe you'd like to show me a good place where I can… experiment."

Garrus laughed. "Sounds like fun. I was actually hoping to get some food anyway, so we might as well go find a place to eat."

"Awesome."

"Also the whole crews gonna get together later in the Darkstar lounge. It'll be a good time to finally kick back and get to know everyone properly."

Shepard's smile grew. "Great. It'll be good for everyone to learn more about each other and who they've got watching their back. This mission's gonna rely on teamwork more than anything."

Garrus nodded. "So, how about that food? I haven't eaten since that crap you watched me eat."

Shepard laughed. "I hope real dextro food tastes better."

* * *

Garrus led Shepard to a small food-place where they took their seats and received the menu's. It was a simple Café style place, yet it was packed full of people, specifically Turians.

Shepard received many strange looks as she took her seat opposite Garrus. She didn't know if it was because she was a human in a dextro Café, or because they looked like a couple.

Shepard distracted herself my looking over the menu, changing its digital display to English so that she could read it. Not that it helped; she didn't know what a single thing was.

"Need help?" Garrus smirked, noticing Shepard confused expression.

Shepard grinned guiltily. "Yeah, probably best if you chose something for me."

Garrus chuckled and waved over the waitress. He ordered two dishes, the names of which getting scrambled as Shepard's translator failed to process his words. The Turian woman nodded and walked off, leaving them to admire the view of the citadel out a nearby window.

"It's been a while since I've been here." Garrus sighed, watching as ships and shuttles whizzed past outside.

"Longer still for me." Shepard remarked. "Place hasn't seemed to have changed too much."

Garrus hummed in acknowledgment.

Shepard looked at the table between her arms. She didn't want to bring back the topic they had discussed earlier in the Normandy's lounge. She didn't want to ruin the day with heavy thoughts. She'd bring it up eventually… but not now.

The food arrived quickly, much to Garrus' obvious delight. He eagerly dug into the dish, which consisted of a series of strange looking fruits, a pile of steaming mash (which looked suspiciously like the glop Garrus had eaten earlier) and two strips of bright red meat.

Shepard looked at her own dish, which was the same as what Garrus had ordered. She prodded the meat with her fork, wondering if it was even cooked. It was steaming but it looked raw.

Garrus looked up from his meal at Shepard, and chuckled slightly. "That goes in your mouth Shepard." He said in a mocking tone.

"What is it?" Shepard asked.

"The red stuff is Skag meat, raw but heated. Don't worry, it tastes good; cooking it just ruins the flavour and kills all the nutrients. The fruit is grown on Palaven, and are very soft, and very juicy. The green stuff is nectar from one of the flowers on Palaven's tropical islands. You dip the Skag in it to enhance the flavour."

Shepard cut a piece of Skag off the strip and dragged it thorugh the Nectar. The green seemed to instantly soak into the red meat, making it more of a brownish colour.

Shepard hesitated before putting the morsel into her mouth, chewing slowly, testing its flavour and texture.

The meat was rather rough, but its flavour made it easy to devour, as it was as if it had been marinated in honey and spice. It was also very juicy, and left a pleasant feel on Shepard's tongue once she had swallowed.

Garrus watched her for a reaction. Shepard grinned and cut off another piece of meat.

"This kind of makes me wish I had the virus sooner." She said, half serious; the food was almost as delicious as top class restaurant grade food back on earth.

Garrus chuckled, "I'm glad you like it. If we find Tali, we should defiantly go out, the three of us, to a finer restaurant."

"I'd like that." Shepard said, unable to stop smiling.

Garrus went back to his own food, humming quietly to himself as he ate.

When they had both finished, the leaned back, allowing th food settle.

"That was delicious." Shepard exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think so." Garrus replied. "Too bad I can't eat human food though. That would be an interesting experience."

"Yeah, too bad." Shepard agreed.

"Well, as a thank you for showing me how great dextro food is," Shaprd said, reaching into her bag, "I didn't know if you wanted a new one, but I have to admit, its strange seeing you without one." She handed over the blue package.

Garrus' eyes lit up as he took it. "Shepard, you didn't have to…" He began, but Shepard overrode his quickly.

"Open the damn package!"

Garrus laughed, and slit open the wrappings with his talon, exposing the plain carboard box. He opened it and gasped.

Inside, resting in a Styrofoam mound, lay a very expensvde looking visor. The frame was a shiny black, almost sliver built or reinforced steel, the underside was padded so it would fit comfortably on Garrus face. Thin, glowing blue lines rimmed the edges of the frame, giving it an sparking appearance. This glowing blue was element zero, covered in a very thin layer of plastic to protect it, and to prevent Garrus from suffering any radiation damage. The screen was white, and the heads up display was currently turned off. It was slightly curvier than Garrus' old visor, making it look more exotic.

"You can change the colour of the HUD to suit your preferences." Shepard explained as Garrus removed the visor from the box, delicately, and turned it on. "I have a built in setting that lets you choose any colour from the light spectrum, default is white. It can do everything your old one could, and more."

"Shepard, I… you do realize that this is one of the most advance models currently in existence." He said in an awed voice.

"Yeah, tell me about; it cost a bomb to buy. I hope you like it."

"Like it?" Garrus repeated, changing the display to his trademark blue and smiling. He got up and puled Shepard out of her chair, into a tight embrace. "This is the… thank you Allison." He whispered.

Shepard smiled and pulled back, then noticing that many people were staring.

"Well? Are you gonna put it on? Or are you just gonna hold it?"

Garrus laughed and reached up to place the visor on his face.

_And now, it's never coming off. _Shepard joked to herself.

* * *

Afterwards, Shepard and Garrus met up with Joker who was waiting for them outside the Darkstar lounge.

"What the hell took you so long?" He complained as the joined him. "I've been waiting out here for you while Jacob gets a head start, chatting up the women in there."

"We had trouble finding the place. Neither of us have visited this club before." Garrus explained. Even he, who used to work for C-Sec didn't come into this section of the wards very often.

"Well next time you could, you know, ping me using that thing on your wrist? Its called an Omni tool, perhaps you've heard the name before?"

"Sorry." Shepard said, "It seems kinda obvious now that you say it."

"Ya think?" Joker rolled his eyes, leading them into the club.

"Nice visor Garrus." He said.

Garrus smiled.

* * *

IT wasn't as lively as Afterlife on Omega, but the drinks were good and the staff friendly.

Shepard had a great time chatting amongst the crew, trying to get to know them better. She talked too Donnelly and Daniels, both of whom looked after the Normandy's engine systems down in engineering. Shepard like the way they always argued like an old married couple, and they constantly made her laugh.

Jack and Grunt sat over with Mordin and Kelly Chambers, the former two being loud and drunk, while the latter sat quietly, discussing various subjects between themselves.

Joker, Garrus and Jacob were having a contest to see who could drink the most, and so far, both humans looked set to pass out, while Garrus maintained his cocky and relaxed composure.

Miranda and Chakwas were talking over to the side, both laughing every now and then.

Shepard felt as though, for the first real time since she had come back, everything was as it should be.

As the night progressed, Shepard, Garrus, Chakwas and Joker got together and started having conversations about the good old days back on the original Normandy.

"And that's why I'm glad that I never got in the Mako with you." Joker announced, his words slurred.

"What is it with everyone and my driving?" Shepard asked to no one in particular. "I mean, come on, just because I took shortcuts…"

"I don't think shortcuts include driving over and off the edges of mountains, Shepard." Garrus said.

They all laughed.

"Hey, remember when we sent that alien porn to Ashley's Omni-tool that one time?" Joker said.

"'We'? If I recall correctly, it was your idea… and your porn." Shepard said after some thought.

"I only had I left my console on and Wrex got into it after I'd gone to sleep." He defended.

"Well that would explain the Krogan, Ahem, 'backrub'." Garrus said, sending everyone into another round of laughter.

"I remember when Wrex broke is gauntlet, and one of the pieces had driven its way into his wrist." Chakwas said, smirking. "I said, 'this is what you get when you try and smash a Geth's head in when your shields are down.' And Wrex replied, 'it's not as bad as the Geth's head is now.'"

Shepard laughed, "Oh that's Wrex talking alright. Always brushing off wounds like they're nothing, and taking pride in it."

"I miss old Wrex." Garrus said, "and Tali, and Liara… and Kaiden believe it or not."

"He'd never believe you said that unless he heard it himself." Joker smirked. "You two were always trying to prove yourselves the better solider."

"No we didn't." Garrus paused. "Well he did. I didn't need too."

They all laughed again.

"We should probably get back to the Normandy." Shepard said, looking at the time. "We're all gonna have hangovers tomorrow and I want us ready to go by 1900."

Joker groaned. "Can't we stay just one more day?" he pleaded. "I still haven't finished my contest with Jacob."

"What about me?" Garrus smirked.

"Bah, being Turian is cheating; you could drink five humans under the table, _one at a time."_

"Sorry Joker, but the Illusive man will probably have some more dossiers for us by the time we get back, and the sooner we can recruit more team-members the better."

"Fine, but don't expect me to get up early." Joker warned. "And make sure you turn EDI off before you go to bed. I don't want to wake up every fifteen minute to, 'The airlock is ajar'."

Shepard laughed at got up. Some of the crew had already retired; Grunt had to carry an unconscious Jack back to the ship over his shoulder.

Shepard left with Garrus at her side. The hallways were mostly empty at this hour as they made their way back to the ship.

Shepard slung an arm Around Garrus' back, her hand resting on his other shoulder.

"Have a good time?" She asked, smiling at him.

Garrus chuckled, looking back at her, his new visor flashing as the few lights reflected off its surface.

"You know I did." He replied warmly, and the two of them made their way through the darkened halls of the Citadel, both savouring the peace before the storm.

* * *

**A/N: it took me so long to get this chapter just the way I wanted it, which is why it's a day late. I was writing, deleting, rewriting and so of, for hours on end, and now I'm FINALLY satisfied with the result. IF any of you noticed, Skag (the meat the Shepard eats at the dextro café) is a reference to Borderlands. Skags are Pandoras common wildlife-dog-lizard-things. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8, and 9 is gonna be one hell of a ride. I'll try to get it up within a week. Please leave faves, flowing and reviews to motivate me… ;)**


	9. Darkness Always Prevails

**A/N: Here it is, Chapter 9. I must say I am extremely proud of this chapter, there's lots of action in the second half. This is the longest chapter in the story so far, at a whopping 8430 words, EXCLUDING AUTHORS NOTES! Also this chapter will include a 'boss fight' so to speak, so it should be good ;) Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked for AGES on it.**

* * *

The next morning when back to business as usual. Supplies were being loaded aboard the Normandy, and the crew were returning from their leave.

Shepard had woken that morning with nothing more than a fuzzy tongue, much to her relief. She didn't want to start the day with a massive hangover.

And that effect was trivial compared to those of Joker, Jacob and _especially _Jack.

The two men were both tired, cramped, and had excruciating headaches. Joker had, with some reluctance, granted EDI temporary control of the ship for when they lifted off from the Citadel.

Jack refused to let anyone into her small room in engineering, threatening to throw anyone who bothered her, across the hall.

Everyone else seemed to be normal as usual, which pleased Shepard, as they would have an important mission ahead; Kelly had told Shepard at breakfast, that the Illusive man wanted to speak to her as soon as possible.

Shepard was in fact, heading for the debriefing room now.

She knew that if the Illusive man was contacting her directly, it would probably have something to do with the Collectors.

She also worried if that was indeed the case, as she wasn't yet sure if Mordin had found a way to counteract the Collectors seeker swarms.

Shepard stepped into the room as the table in the centre began sinking into the floor. She stepped onto its surface, which doubled as a holographic projector and waited as her image was scanned.

"Shepard." The Illusive man greeted in his usual business-like tone. "We have them, a human colony in the Terminus system; Horizon. According to an anonymous message sent to us from the colony itself, it's currently under attack by an unknown enemy. It has to be the Collectors."

"Anonymous message?" Shepard repeated. "How do we know it isn't a trap? The Collectors themselves could have sent that message."

"We had an entire team of our best analysts decode the message. We were able to pinpoint that it was sent directly to us from one of the colonists Omni-tool. There was no tampering involved, so we can say with almost certainty that the message was a genuine distress call."

"And if it isn't?" Shepard asked. "The Normandy isn't ready should we encounter a Collector ship."

"Yes, Miss Lawson spoke to me about it; we've already set up arrangements for this prototype Thannix weapons system to be installed. Unfortunately it will have to wait until after you've visited Horizon as we may not get an opportunity like this again."

"You'd have me risk my crew on mere… assumptions?" Shepard demanded.

"It's not the best course of action, I know. However if we are to have any chance of stopping the Collectors, we have to take risks, even ones like these. You of all people, I would have thought would understand."

Shepard clenched her fists and looked down. She knew he was right, _blast him, _yet she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong about this.

"Mordin still hasn't found a counter measure against the Collectors seeker swarms." Shepard informed. "If we come across them, we'll be in trouble."

"It will take at least ten hours before you reach Horizon from the Citadel. One of the reasons we put him in our dossiers is because he works well under pressure. He'll make sure you're protected."

Shepard sighed. "Okay, fine. We'll go to Horizon. However we're not setting foot on its surface until we're sure it isn't a trap, and once we have protection against the swarms."

The Illusive man nodded, and Shepard took that as her queue to leave.

"Before you go," the Illusive man said, stopping Shepard in her tracks. "I should also tell you that your former team member, Kaiden Alenko is stationed on Horizon."

Shepard turned back around, shocked. "Last I heard Kaiden was Alliance. Why would he be out in the Terminus system?"

"Officially, it's an Alliance stunt to improve relations with the Terminus systems, but if they sent Alenko, it must be bigger than it seems."

Shepard nodded, her mind wandering. With any luck, Kaiden would re-join her crew and help them stop the Collectors. He had proven to be an excellent soldier on more than one occasion, as well as a good friend.

However if the Collectors had attacked the colony…

"I'll set a course for Horizon straight away. I'll make sure everyone's ready. We won't lose any more colonists to the Collectors."

"Make sure that we don't." The Illusive man replied before closing the connection.

"Joker, set a course for Horizon immediately." Shepard commanded.

"_Commander, need I remind you that Mr Moreau is suffering from over consumption of alcoholic beverages and is currently resting in the crew quarters."_

"Oh, right." Shepard said, smiling slightly at her forgetfulness. "EDI, set a course for Horizon immediately."

"_Yes Commander."_

Shepard chucked, shaking her head, and made her way to the lab.

* * *

Mordin was busy studying the Collector corpse, taking notes and muttering to himself in an undertone.

Shepard watched him work for a while, during which she noticed that despite being on the ship for more than a few weeks, the corpse had failed to decompose or rot, even at the sections that Mordin had cut open to examine.

_What exactly are the Collectors? _Shepard wondered, as she was sure they weren't entirely organic. There was just something about them that didn't fit…

"Shepard." Mordin said, distracting her train of thought. "How can I help?"

"Mordin," Shepard greeted in return. "I don't mean to bother you, but we may be encountering Collectors on the next mission, and we'll need something to counteract their seeker swarms if we have any chance of success."

"Come just in time; almost found solution to seeker problem. Just need to fine tune and check over once more. Should only take an hour or two."

"Thank you Mordin." Shepard smiled. "I'm glad to have you aboard."

"Likewise. Wonderful opportunity to study Collectors, very little is known about them. Me, always trying to find out more about that which others don't know. Makes galaxy so much more interesting."

"That it does," Shepard agreed, patting him on the shoulder, "that it does."

* * *

Garrus watched as the Krogan sitting across from him wolfed down his lunch with a gusto that only a Thresha Maw could duplicate.

"Tell me Grunt," Garrus said, leaning back and propping his feet up on the table. "How did you spend your Shore leave on the Citadel?"

Grunt looked up from his plate to consider the Turian sitting across from him.

"I went with the Biotic, Jack, to this food place called a restaurant. They had this thing there, called a buffet, and you just keep eating until your full." He laughed then. "The human thought she was a bigger eater than me, and challenged me to an eating contest."

"I assume you took her down gently?" Garrus asked with a smirk, sipping at his beer.

"Ha-ha, are you kidding? I ate almost four times as much as she did, and I wasn't even full! The only reason I didn't continue is because the owner of the place made us leave, said I was gonna eat his entire stock.

"I told him that I thought it was an 'all you can eat'."

Garrus snorted, causing his beer to spray out his nose, before laughing heartily.

"Oh Grunt, I need to take you to Palaven sometime. They have these places that will pretty much _throw _the food into your mouth." He said, wiping his face.

Grunts eyes widened at the thought, causing Garrus to break into another bout of laughter.

"What'd I miss?" came a familiar voice, and Garrus turned around to see Shepard approach.

"Ah, we were just discussing Grunt shore leave with Jack." He smirked.

"Okay, but what's so funny about it?" Shepard asked confused.

Garrus chuckled and Grunt was about to answer when Shepard's eyes widened.

"Wait, You and Jack?!" She said, pointing at Grunt, a large grin spreading across her face. "Wait, wait, wait, _you… _and _Jack?"_

"Me and Jack what?" Grunt demanded. Garrus wanted to tell Shepard what really happened, but this was just too good.

"Well I… ahem, I knew you liked strong women, but… I didn't think _human…"_

"WHAT!? NO!" Grunt exclaimed, his eyes widening in anger, or was it embarrassment? "I do not mate with Humans! Or Turians! Or… well maybe Asari, but that's beside the point!"

Shepard held up her hands, "Okay, okay, sorry. I just thought that since Garrus said 'you and Jack', that you two were… you know…"

Grunt slammed his palms on the table, causing his plate to jump up a few inches before falling back to the table's surface.

"I was doing what all Krogan do at a young age, EAT!"

Now Shepard was seriously confused. "Eat? What's so funny about that?" she looked at Garrus.

Garrus chuckled and pointed at Grunt. "He said he pretty much cleaned out an entire restaurant. Told the owner that he thought it was an 'all you could eat' cause he asked them to leave."

Shepard shook her head chucking as well now. "Oh. Well I just hope you don't plan on exhausting the Normandy's stores. We just restocked."

Grunt grumbled to himself and returned to his lunch.

"So, what did the Illusive man want?" Garrus asked, looking up at Shepard.

"A human colony, Horizon has been hit by the Collectors. We're going there now to see if we can't put a stop to it."

"Finally, we're gonna take the fight to those creepy bastards." Garrus said. "I just hope we have some protection against those swarms before we get there."

"Mordin's working on it, says he's close to a solution."

Garrus nodded, looking pleased.

"Also, the Illusive man said Kaiden is stationed on the colony. Apparently the Alliance sent him there to improve relations with the Terminus system."

"Alenko?" Garrus asked, smirking. "I guess this'll be a good time to show him who the better soldier really is."

Shepard rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smile. "We'll see. Anyway I plan on bringing the two of you on this mission." She said, directing her words to Grunt as well. The Krogan looked up and flashed his enthusiastic smile.

"We'll arrive at Horizon in about nine hours. If you need to do anything, do it before then, cause this one's gonna be one hell of a ride."

* * *

_How pitifully weak. _Harbinger thought as it watched the Collectors freeze and transport the colonies humans to their ship.

The humans didn't even put up a fight; they could only run, as if hoping to escape their inevitable doom.

_They are but ash, struggling against cosmic winds. None shall escape, none shall be spared, and those who oppose us, will be extinguished. _Harbinger told the Collector tools.

Harbinger itself, had taken temporary hold of one of the Collector generals, using its form to direct the Collector movements. It wasn't as… adequate as giving commands to the troops personally, but the Reaper armada was still millions of miles beyond the galactic rim, and Harbingers influence on the Collectors as a whole was stretched thin.

Better to Command that which led them.

The Reaper expanded its influence, stretching it to the planet's surface. Finding one of the many Collector tools that patrolled the area, Harbinger engulfed its conscious completely, assuming control of its form.

Harbingers vision changed. It was now looking upon the human colony from the Collectors view. Nothing was damaged, no signs of fighting existed. The longer the humans were kept in the dark, the better.

Harbinger approached one of the frozen Humans, and knelt down before it, examining its features.

_Such fragile forms. Their kind will fall sooner than others._

The toxin seemed to be working as it should; the Human was in a perfect stasis field. It would move only when commanded so.

Harbinger stood and raised its arms above its head. _Prepare the Humans for ascension. Haste is of the essence if we hope to remain inconspicuous._

The Collectors acknowledged the words with many clicks and growls. _Such primitive manner of Communication._

Harbinger caught movement out of the corner of its eye, and looked up to see a single human disappear behind a corner, obviously watching them, but trying to remain unseen.

_Leave him. _Harbinger rumbled, warding off the hostilities the Collectors were planning on inflicting upon the Human. _The bait must remain untouched. Everything else will be taken._

Everything, except the Soldier, and the other.

* * *

"_Commander, we are in visual range of Horizon._ EDI announced.

Shepard looked up from the debriefing table and at the AI. "Thank you EDI." She said, before turning her gaze to Mordin. "So what have you got for us?"

Mordin brought up a holographic image on the projector in the middle of the table. It seemed to be some sort of armour enhancement, one that was capable of fitting any type of armour, whether that would be Human, Turian or Krogan.

"New shield generator." Mordin explained. "Not designed to protect from damage such as bullets or missiles, yet cannot be worn down by such projectiles. Normal shields will still be functional, but this will grant protection from seeker swarms. It is able to block bodily signatures that alert swarms to presence, but will not work on very large groups."

"This is excellent Mordin." Shepard smiled, shaking the Professors hand.

"Yes, not perfect; still room for improvement, but should suit you fine for mission ahead."

"Thank you Mordin, you really outdid yourself."

"Happy to be of service." Mordin smiled.

"Okay, let's get these things installed and gear up. I want you two to meet me in the shuttle bay when you're ready."

Garrus and Grunt nodded as Mordin began fixing the devices to the back plate of their armour.

Shepard paced the room as Mordin worked, thinking of the mission ahead. _I've fought Collectors before, no problem. _She told herself, thinking back to Omega.

She remembered the look of them as they approached her, trying to gun her down with their strange weapons. She tried to recall how it had felt fighting them, but it kept eluding her, as if there was a gap in her memory.

A sharp pain laced through her head then, causing her to flinch. It was an alien sensation, as if her mind was a soft shell, and hot needles were drifting over its surface, causing occasional pangs of discomfort.

_Shepard… _a strange voice whispered. It wasn't the one that she usually heard, no. This one was different, sharper, more… _synthetic._

"Shepard, are you alright?"

Shepard looked up to see Garrus standing over her, looking down at her with concern. The sensation on her mind faded, as did the pain.

"I'm fine." She said. "I just felt a strange…" she trailed off, unable to explain what she had just experienced.

"The virus?" Garrus asked cautiously. They didn't usually discuss the topic.

"Maybe… I'm not really sure. It felt different this time." She explained.

"This time? It happens often?" Garrus asked.

"Occasionally." Shepard admitted. "It's like a voice in my head, telling me what to do. Its usually helpful, such as in combat. My body reacts to what it says, and its usually quite beneficial. But there are times where it troubles me; says things that aren't true, tries to convince me that I'm… not Human."

Garrus hooked a talon under her chin and brought her face up to look into his.

"You're human Shepard, that much I'm sure of. And even if for some reason you weren't, you'd still be _you. _I'm absolutely certain on that."

Shepard smiled and put a hand on the one under her chin. "Thank you Garrus. I'm glad I have you at my side."

"Anytime Shepard." He smiled back.

* * *

The shuttle dropped them off on the outskirts of the colony, just inside its walls. The three of them disembarked and watched as the shuttle flew off, disappearing into the sky.

Now they had only to see the mission through to the end.

"Let's move." Shepard said, raising her assault rifle and moving onward, her two companions in tow. The colony was built in the middle of a grassy plain, a slight wind breezed through it. Off in the distance, a massive storm was brewing. It was in that direction that Shepard intended to go.

As they made their way through the settlement, Shepard noted that, just like Freedoms Progress, there were no signs of fighting or any kind of struggle. It was as if everyone had just got up and left all at once.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Shepard said, looking around for anyone or anything that could be remotely hostile, "There may still be Collectors here."

Garrus reached up and switched his visor to thermal vision, enabling him to see any incoming enemies with ease.

They moved deeper into the settlement, still failing to come across any life forms, whether they be dead or alive.

"Look." Grunt murmured, aiming his shotgun at a dark shape on the ground.

Shepard approached the mass with caution, and it was only until she was a few feet away that she realised what it was.

"What the hell?" she whispered. "This thing looks like a husk."

Garrus knelt down beside it, scanning it with his Omni-tool.

"Yeah, that's defiantly a husk," He confirmed. "But this one looks different than the ones we saw when hunting Saren."

Shepard knelt down beside him. He was right. The Husks skin was darker, as if it had been charred black by an inferno, and the blue veins that stretched across its body were more numerous, and stood out more prominently.

"These ones look more advanced." Shepard noted, then she looked around. "No sign of Dragons teeth anywhere. Either these were some remnants of Saren's army, or the Collectors transported them on their own ships."

"Or the Reapers attacked the colony," added Garrus, "though I highly doubt that."

Shepard nodded and stood up. "Come on, we should keep moving."

As the three of them progressed, Shepard could shake the feeling that they were being watched. She scanned the rooftops of the building that surrounded them but saw nothing.

She shifted her assault rifle to a more comfortable grip.

That's when she heard a hiss and a shape hurled towards her from the side

She cried out in surprise and spun towards the lunging Collector, but Garrus quickly unloaded a sniper round into the monsters head, killing it instantly.

Shepard nodded a thanks in his direction before nudging the corpse with her boot. "Well it looks like there are defiantly still Collectors here." Shepard said.

"If their ship is still here as well, we may be able to get aboard and stop it from taking off." Garrus said.

"And then we can kill every one of these scum." Grunt growled.

"We can't fight a whole army Grunt." Shepard said sharply. "Our objective is to make sure the Collectors don't abduct anyone else. If we can find their ship, we'll have to find a way to disable it so we can rescue any colonists that may be aboard."

"Agreed." Garrus said.

Shepard looked up, and to her surprise, saw a lone, hooded figure standing between two buildings.

It was human.

"Hey!" Shepard called out, but the figure turned and started walking away.

"Hey, hold up!" Shepard yelled, jogging to catch up with the figure as it rounded a corner.

Shepard went around the corner, only to find the alleyway beyond was empty.

Confused, she ran to the end of it and looked down a connecting alley, catching a glimpse of the Human walking around another corner.

"Hey, stop!" She called, sprinting after it.

"Shepard, wait up!" Garrus called from behind her, but she ignored him, choosing to pursue the hooded figure.

She rounded the corner and broke out into a clearing, surrounded by buildings.

"Shepard." Garrus said, coming up beside her.

"Did you see that?" Shepard asked, looking around at the buildings, wondering if the figure had entered one of them.

"Yeah. Any idea who it may have been?" Garrus inquired, as Grunt came stomping up to join them.

"No. but something doesn't feel right."

If the Human had been afraid of them, it would have ran, not walked in the way that it had, and it had moved with surprising speed. But why hadn't it responded to Shepard's calls?

"Should we search the buildings, or continue onwards?" Garrus asked.

As much as Shepard wanted to find out who the human was, she knew they had a mission to tend to.

"We keep moving." She announced, though with some reluctance.

She chose a path between two buildings, and led her team through it, keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of movement.

As they exited the gap between the buildings and back onto the main path, Shepard froze.

A group of Collectors patrolled the area, all turning to face the group that had entered their line of sight.

Shepard didn't even think; she threw a ball of energy at the nearest Collectors, roasting him alive, and downed three more with short bursts of her rifle.

Grunt roared and charged at the group, firing his shotgun, while Garrus picked off targets with his sniper rifle.

Shepard drew her pistol, firing her assault rifle with one hand, and shot down a Collector that came to close.

As her squad took cover, she threw a shockwave, throwing several of the monsters into the air and against walls, before taking cover herself.

"_Assuming Direct Control!" _a horrible voice sounded out, a deep, sharp, _synthetic _voice.

One of the Collectors was hoisted into the air by an unseen force, and began glowing molten orange. It slammed back into the ground with a force strong enough to knock away any surrounding objects.

"_We are Harbinger." _The abomination declared. It looked as if it had been cracked at multiple points on its body, exposing a glowing, lava-like interior. A dark smoke rose from the Collector's body, giving it a sense of power.

Shepard looked into the Collectors eyes, and her head exploded with pain. She cried out in anguish, dropping her weapons and clutching her head in her hands.

It was pain unlike any Shepard had felt before, it was as if a thousand flaming daggers were being driven into her head by hammers, constantly throbbing and compressing. Her head felt as if were about to burst asunder.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Garrus rise, roaring in anger, and fire four shot at the Collector, taking out all of its eyes, yet it refused to relent.

Raising its hand, it threw a ball of dark energy and Garrus, who just managed to dive out of the way before it passed through the space he had been, not milliseconds ago.

Gathering her strength, Shepard grabbed a nearby supply crate, and hurled it at the monstrosity. The crate collided with the Collector, resulting in a bone breaking crunch.

"_Releasing Control." _The voice whispered, before the pressure on Shepard's mind faded, yet her head still throbbed with the after pain.

"Shepard." Garrus said, kneeling before her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She managed to rasp, her throat was so dry, and it felt as if she had swallowed a mug full of sand.

"Are you sure? We can stop and rest if you…"

"No!" Shepard said sharply. "We have a mission, and I'm not going to let mere pain stop me from seeing it through."

"Shepard, you can't carry on like this! Just rest for a few moments." Garrus said urgently.

"Garrus, don't make me pull rank. We're continuing onwards _now. _And that's that." She hated to be so commanding with him, though she knew that every moment they spent doing nothing, increased the probability that the Collectors would get away.

Garrus sighed. "If you say so Shepard." And he stood up.

Shepard braced herself before picking up her fallen weapons and rising from the ground.

* * *

As they fought their way through the colony, they encountered more Harbinger Collectors, each one causing Shepard serious headaches. Yet she refused to give in to the pain, and she slew the monsters with bullet, biotic and Blacklight blade. None stood before her and lived, and her anger grew with each enemy slain.

The voice in her head remained silent throughout the conflicts, yet Shepard could feel the virus' satisfaction as she killed, and became angrier.

As they slew the last of the most recent group, Shepard slumped against a nearby wall, waving off her team members as they tried to approach and aid her.

_You don't need their help. _The voice finally said. _They only get in your way._

Shepard ignored the voice, though its words frustrated her more.

_Why bring them along? You could have destroyed these monsters by yourself. They were weak, and fell easily. Yet you moved slowly because you constantly had to protect those who fight alongside you._

Angrily, Shepard pushed the influence from her mind, and stood back up, motioning for her squad to follow.

They made their way into a warehouse, as there was no way around the walls leading into the next area. As the door shut behind them, Shepard caught movement out of the corner of her eye and quickly aimed her pistol in that direction.

"Get out here, now." She ordered, icily.

A man stepped out from behind a row of shelves, his hands raised in surrender and an expression of fear upon his face.

"Don't shoot, I'm Human!" he said desperately. Shepard lowered her weapon, realising that her squad had not even raised theirs in the first place.

"What are you doing in here?" Shepard demanded.

"I was fixing the power couplings when those things attacked. They froze everyone with these swarms, then they carried them off to their ship." He explained.

"Where is the ship now?" Garrus asked in a gentle tone.

"See that massive storm off in the distance?"

Shepard nodded.

"They use that as some sort of cloaking device; the ship is resting in the middle of that."

"How do we get to it from here?" Shepard asked, trying to keep her voice level.

"The easiest way would be through that door, and past the courtyard outside. You gotta be careful though; place is swarming with those things."

Shepard nodded and gestured for her squad to follow, heading for the door.

"Wait!" the man said, making Shepard looked back. "I can help you. The colony has an auto turret defence grid set up, but we haven't been able to get them working. If you can find a way to set their targeting parameters, I can redirect the colonies power supply to bring them online. They can help you disable their ship."

"It would be appreciated." Shepard said, nodding her thanks. "Just make sure you stay hidden. Lock the door behind us once we leave."

The man nodded and went to a terminal on the far side of the room, opening the door. Shepard and company hurried out and let the door seal behind them.

* * *

They had arrived out at the edge of a large courtyard, crates and boxes were stacked all around them. It was from here that the Collector ship itself was visible. It towered over everything, like a massive rocky spire rising from the planet's surface. It dominated Shepard's vision, inspiring awe on all who beheld it.

In the middle of the courtyard, a terminal connected to a small dish stood. _That must be where we can access the auto turret defence grid._

Shepard approached the console and spoke into her comm. "EDI, do you think you can get his thing up and running?"

"_It may take some time commander, but I should be able to have the defence grid online in approximately ten minutes."_

"Get it done, EDI." Shepard said.

"_Understood. Also, you should be aware that you have hostiles converging on your position. I'll need you to defend this area while I bring the defence grid online."_

"We have Collectors incoming!" Shepard declared, taking cover with her squad.

"I'm ready!" Grunt roared, pumping his shotgun.

The first wave came clambering over the walls, weapons raised in preparation to shoot anything that moved.

Shepard jumped up and shot two Collectors through the head, and sent another flying with her biotics.

The Collectors turned and opened fire as Garrus and Grunt added their own attacks.

Shepard allowed the bullets to be absorbed by her shields, choosing to go for an all-out attack, firing her weapon and biotics, killing anything in her sights. Any Collector unfortunate enough to get close to her, would feel the sting of the foot long claws that Shepard produced from her hands.

Garrus tried to keep Shepard's shields from dying completely, shooting back at any Collector who had her in their sights, and leaving his own protection in Grunts hands.

Thankfully, the Krogan killed anything and everything within range of his Shotgun, his fists, or his head, grinding all his enemies to a pulp.

Shepard looked to the south, and saw a large group of husks jump over the walls, and run at her, screaming. Shepard turned her attention to them, and gathered up her biotics to let loose and almighty shockwave.

That's when her shields dropped.

Shepard froze in surprise as three bullets carved into her shoulder, abdomen and thigh, throwing her off balance.

Shockingly, the bullets didn't seem to hurt, but she still felt the force of the impact. Angry at herself for being so careless, she threw the shockwave instead at the group that had shot her, slamming them into a wall with enough force to dent the metal.

Shepard looked down at her wounds and was surprised to see that they were healing at an extremely rapid pace, small black tendrils weaving her skin back together.

Shepard grinned triumphantly, and returned her attention to the husks, which were now within her reach.

Conjuring up her three foot blade, she began slicing through the husks like an explorer cuts through dense bush.

Corpses and limbs fell around her, and she was splattered by bluish-black blood. She didn't care; all that mattered was that she killed as many of the monsters as possible, so that they may never hurt another living soul ever again.

Finally, she broke free of the battle, all of her foes decimated, and a trail of corpses littered the ground behind her.

Her crew were fighting off the remainder of the first wave, just as the second scaled the wall surrounding the courtyard.

Shepard took a deep breath before charging into the frenzy. The Collectors tried to gun her down as she approached, but she kept their shots away with a strong biotic barrier, unwilling to test her body's durability… yet.

She stabbed her blade into one of the Collectors chest, before turning around and eviscerating another.

One ran at her, in an attempt to smash its rifle over her head, but she grabbed the weapon in mid-air, twisting it out of the Collectors grip before turning it around and pulling the trigger.

A powerful yellow beam escaped the end of the rifle, burning right through the Collector's chest within a fraction of a second.

The gun had a massive kickback, and Shepard stumbled back slightly in surprise, right into another group.

Before she had time to react, Grunt came charging in, roaring, and tackled the nearest Collector, knocking it to the ground, and shooting three more as he went down with it.

This allowed Shepard to break free of the frenzy before she became overwhelmed, stumbling to Garrus' side as he hurried over, assault rifle in hand.

"You okay?" he shouted over the sound of battle, firing at any Collector who tried to attack them.

"Yeah. " She replied, breathing heavily, and taking shots with her pistol. "EDI, how much longer until those turrets are online?"

"_I should have the defence grid online in approximately two minutes and forty two seconds." _EDI replied. _"Warning, you have a new hostile signature heading your way from the north-west."_

Shepard looked towards the Collectors' ship to see what appeared to be a small meteorite heading their way.

It soared across the sky, and crashed into the ground halfway across the courtyard, resulting in a deafening explosion, and a cloud of flame, smoke and dust.

Shepard stumbled as the shockwave hit them, grabbing Garrus' shoulder for support. They looked towards where the object had impacted as the dust began to clear.

A large Collector, head and chest taller than Garrus, stepped out of the cloud. It was thick at the arms and legs, and had large spikes producing from its back. The whole thing way the same hue as the Harbinger Collectors they had encountered earlier, except this one had no fringe extending from the back of its head, and only had two, glowing orange eyes.

It carried a massive gun in its hands.

"This is not going to be fun." Shepard cursed, and that's when her head exploded with pain once again. She gritted her teeth in an attempt not to cry out, but Garrus obviously read her expression, and aimed his weapon at the monster, unloading his thermal clip into the things head.

The bullets stopped short, and were absorbed by a powerful kinetic barrier. The monster raised its weapon, a huge sniper looking device, and fired a shot at Garrus.

A bolt of orange energy hit the Turian in the chest, taking his shields down instantly and throwing him into a pile of crates, where he lay unconscious.

Shepard's eyes widened in horror as she realised the weapons was the rifle equivalent of a mass accelerator cannon, its power reduced enough so it wouldn't tear the wielders arm off when fired. Had it been any more powerful, the shot would have killed Garrus.

As it was, Shepard was furious that her best friend had fallen prey to the weapon, and the monster wielding it.

Before she could attack however, the monster switched his aim to Shepard, and let loose another explosive shot.

Shepard allowed the virus to direct her actions, and bent backwards as far as her armour would allow, letting the shot whiz over her body. She felt the heat of the projectile as it passed, and she shut her eyes at the brightness.

Luckily, the weapon had to wait a few seconds to cool down, which gave Shepard an opportunity to pull herself upright, and run behind a stack of crates.

Another detonation sounded as the rifle was fired again, sending the crates tumbling down. Shepard dodged the avalanche of metal and charged at the monster, allowing the virus to take almost full control of her body.

The weapon, fired again, and Shepard jumped right over the shot, twisting in mid-air before landing right in front of the Collector elite.

The monster growled and swung its weapon at Shepard's head. She ducked the attack and brought up her assault rifle, sticking it right against the underside of the creatures chin, and unloaded into the abomination.

The bullets had no effect however, and the Collector brought its gun around again, sending Shepard flying a few meters and landing on the hard ground.

"_Commander, I have brought the colony's defence grid online." _EDI spoke into Shepard's comm, as she got back to her feet, facing her opponent.

"Aim for the main thrusters, do not let that Collector ship get away!" Shepard snarled, as she charged again, dodging to the side as the Collector tried again to shoot her.

"_Firing."_

Detonations sounded around them as the defence turrets shot at the Collector ship, trying to take down its outer shields.

Shepard's opponent seemed surprise by the sudden activity, and turned its head in the direction of the noise.

That was all the distraction Shepard needed. Lunging, she grabbed hold of the giant rifle in the Collector's hands, and tore it from its grasp. She threw it aside, knowing that she wouldn't be able to handle the weapon without breaking her arm when she fired it.

The Collector returned its attention to Shepard, just in time to see her fist coming at its face.

The punch surprised the creature, yet it didn't seem to have any real effect, and it returned the favour by kicking Shepard in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her, before following up with a punch to the side of the head.

Shepard collapsed as her already aching head exploded with new pain.

"_Your defeat is inevitable." _The creature said, and Shepard recognized the voice from the Harbinger Collectors.

"What the fuck are you?" Shepard spat, looking up at the monster towering above her.

"_What you see before you is merely a vessel, one I choose to command at my will. Every single one of my servants, I am capable of assuming control over, yet those you have fought earlier were not adequate enough to defeat you."_

"Then what are _you?" _Shepard demanded. "The Collectors master."

"_I am the master of all of my servants. The Collectors, the ones you call husks, even vessels such as Sovereign, whom you fought at the Citadel. I am the master of that which you know as Reapers. I am the Harbinger of your salvation."_

The blood drained from Shepard's face as she realised what it was that she was talking too; the leader of the Reapers.

"Salvation?" She finally managed to say. "You're trying to wipe out our entire species, _every _advanced species in the galaxy!"

"_We destroy only those who would oppose us. The rest we harvest, and turn into something greater."_

"I've seen what you do to Humans. You turn them into husks, into mindless zombies. How the hell is that something greater?"

"_You fail to comprehend that what you see is not what you think it is. You see us as destroyers, and nothing more. We are _much _more. The 'husks' that you see, that you fight, have been drained of most of their genetic material, and have it replaced by our own technology. It is merely your genetic material that we seek, not the body itself."_

"Why?" Shepard whispered. "What are you doing with our genetic material?"

"_It is not something you could comprehend. You have become an annoyance Shepard. You have prevented the cycle from playing out as it should. You proved that you are a threat when you killed Sovereign. We cannot allow you to live. We cannot allow you to get in our way again."_

The Collector raised its fist, now glowing in biotic energy, similar to Shepard's own power.

A sharp roar sounded out, and Garrus lunged at the Collector, his weight driving it to the ground.

Shepard was already moving at this point. She allowed her forearm materialize into her three foot blade, and advanced on the fallen monster. Garrus jumped off it to give her a free shot at it.

"And I cannot allow you to kill billions of lives to further your own ends." Shepard growled before bringing her blade down on the Collector's neck, severing its head.

"_We will find you again Shepard." _Harbinger whispered before releasing his hold on the Collector.

Shepard looked towards the Collector ship as its engines fired up. "No!" she yelled and ran towards it, even though it must've been miles away.

A massive shockwave hit the planet's surface as the Collector ship blasted off, lifting away from the colony.

"No…" Shepard whispered as the ship vanished among the clouds.

"They're getting away!" a voice yelled from behind them. Shepard turned to see the man from earlier hurry up to them, looking up to where the ship had disappeared.

"They have over half the colony in there! You have to do something!" He demanded.

"There's nothing we can do." Shepard said solemnly, furious that the Collectors had gotten away again.

She surveyed the battlefield. Most of the collectors were dead, as well as a fair number of husks. The rest had fled once they figured out defeat was inevitable. Grunt approached them, his armour covered in Collector and husk blood, as well as some of his own.

Yet he didn't look so happy this time.

"They got away." He rumbled, kicking a nearby grate, denting the metal.

"We did all we could Shepard." Garrus said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off angrily; she wasn't in the mood for comfort.

"Allison?" a new voice said, from somewhere to their left. Shepard lifted her head in time to see a man in dark green armour approach them from behind one of the buildings.

"Kaiden?" Shepard gasped, watching as her former crew member approached.

"I thought you were dead." Kaiden whispered as he pulled Shepard into a hug, holding her gently. Shepard retuned the gesture

Garrus felt irritation at the gesture, especially since Shepard had just rejected his own form of comfort.

"Out of all the people that get left behind, it's _you." _The man behind them said. "Screw this I'm outta here. I'm done with you Alliance types." And he walked away.

Shepard didn't even notice him leave. "It's good to see you again Kaiden." Shepard said, pulling away and smiling, which for some reason, irritated Garrus further.

"That's all you have to say?" Kaiden demanded, ice entering his tone. "You died Shepard, _Died! _And now your back and you didn't even tell me? I thought we had something Shepard."

"We didn't have anything." Shepard defended. "We were friends, and nothing more. But I understand why you're upset. I would have contacted you sooner, but I didn't know where you were."

"And after two years you haven't been able to find me?" He demanded.

"I was in a coma for most of that time!" Shepard spat, growing angry at Kaiden's accusations that she wouldn't take the time to contact her friends and let them know she was alive. "Cerberus rebuilt me and…"

"It looks like they did more to you than that." Kaiden growled, looking at her hand, which Shepard now noticed was still in its blade-like state. She quickly turned it back to normal.

"They had no choice. Something went wrong in the surgery and they had to act quickly…"

"And they just so happened to have the galaxy's most deadly virus lying around?" Kaiden sneered.

"They knew it was the only thing that would work!" Shepard shouted.

"Do you really believe that Cerberus would use it as a… a _backup, _in case something 'went wrong'?" he said. "How do I even know that you're actually Allison Shepard anymore?"

Garrus took a step forward, "She's still Allison Shepard, Kaiden." He said sharply. "I know that for certain."

"Do you? Or is that just what she wants you to think." He cast a suspicious glace at Shepard.

"What are you trying to say, _Alenko?" _Shepard snapped.

"I'm trying to say that maybe you just _think _your Shepard. Maybe Cerberus implanted your memories into the Blacklight virus and let it use them to make you appear as Allison Shepard, but really, you're just a shadow."

Garrus moved faster than Shepard had ever seen him move before. In one swift movement, he punched Kaiden right in the face, breaking his nose and sending his sprawling to the ground.

"YOU DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Garrus roared, his voice echoing in the empty courtyard. "YOU NEVER CALL THAT! SHE, IS, ALLISON, SHEPARD! AND DON'T YOU _DARE _SAY OTHERWISE!"

Kaiden looked up stunned, blood oozing from his broken nose. He stood up and his eyes narrowed.

"Typical Garrus. Always following Shepard blindly. Always at her side like a loyal dog. You would follow anything that looked or sounded remotely like Shepard, she means that much to you. Maybe you're still blinded by the grief of her death; we all saw you walk out, we all saw your tears."

Garrus' eyes bulged in anger and he began to approach Kaiden again, but Shepard grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I think you should leave Kaiden." She said in a deathly quiet voice.

Kaiden face hardened, but he turned and stalked away without another word.

Shepard didn't know why Kaiden would have brought up Garrus' tear in particular, or why it had angered Garrus so much, but she decided that it wasn't the best time to address the topic.

"EDI, send a shuttle to pick us up. I've had enough of this planet."

* * *

Back on the Normandy, Shepard had quickly dismissed her squad as she wasn't in the mood for company right now.

Kaiden's words had hurt her, and she felt like she needed to work off some stress. She went down to the shuttle bay and began laying into the new punching bag they had picked up on the Citadel.

How could've Kaiden thought she wasn't Shepard? If Garrus was certain that it was her, then that should be all the evidence Kaiden needed.

Yet he had said something about Garrus being overcome by grief and wondered if that had anything to do with it.

_They don't think you're human, because you _aren't. The voice in her head said.

Shepard ignored it, and focused on the punching bag in front of her.

_You're not even who you once were. The Alliance solder was right; you're only a shadow._

"Go away." Shepard growled, punching the bag harder, imagining it to be Kaiden's face.

_Why do you continue to deny what you are? You would be more powerful if you just _embraced _it!_

"No." She said in a low voice.

"Shepard?" Came a familiar flanged voice from behind her.

She sighed and turned around to greet Garrus.

"Hey, just working off some stress." She said, stretching her arm.

"You okay? Things got pretty heated down there." Garrus said, his expression darkening.

"Yeah, I just need to get rid of some anger." She admitted, gesturing at the punching bag.

"I never like those things." Garrus said... "Too soft, to still… doesn't fight back."

Shepard looked at him curiously. "So then how do Turians work off stress and anger?"

"Well on missions, or before the missions to be correct, we sometimes stage sparring matched between people that need to work off some stress. It's also a good way to settle any grudges among the crew."

"So you fight each other just before potential death?" Shepard exclaimed, shocked.

"It's supervised of course; no one's gonna risk a serious injury before a mission.

"I remember this one time we were on a mission to take out a Batarian slave ship, very risky. This recon scout and I had been at each other's throats, nerves mostly, so we decided to settle it in the ring."

"I'm gonna assume that you won." Shepard said.

"Actually she and I were the top ranked hand-to-hand specialists on the ship, so it was more of a challenge than you may think. I had reach, but she had flexibility."

"Her?" Shepard repeated, smirking

"Yeah, why? What's so funny about that?" Garrus asked, confused.

"Never mind. You were saying?"

"Well, anyway after nine rounds the supervisor called it a draw. There were a lot of unhappy betters in the viewing room."

"I bet. Not every day you see a nine round draw and lose all your credits betting on one or the other."

"Exactly. Anyway She and I were still under stress, so we decided to have a tiebreaker in her quarters."

"Without supervision? What if one of you got seriously injured. Surely the tension between you two had strengthened when neither of you could win before."

Garrus cleared his throat awkwardly. "Actually we, ah… didn't do anything that could've seriously injured either of us. And I don't think supervision would have been… appropriate."

"Whys that?" Shepard asked confused, but then revelation dawned upon her. "Wait, you too…"

"Yes, Shepard. And let's just say that I had reach, but she had flexibility. More than one way to work off stress… I suppose."

Shepard couldn't help but laugh. "Well, if you're interested, I'll spar with you."

"If you want too." Garrus shrugged, taking his position on one side of the gym mat. "I just hope you're ready for anything I dish out."

"Oh I'm ready. Are you?"

Garrus grinned and moved forward.

His first strike was at her side, a blow that Shepard could easily block, and she countered with a jab to Garrus' ribs.

"Really Garrus?" She taunted.

"Just getting warmed up." He smiled, and took up a defensive stance.

Shepard struck at the side of his head, but Garrus blocked with his forearm. Shepard tried kicking at his stomach but he dodged backwards.

"Too slow." He tutted.

"Okay, now shit gets real." Shepard said.

The next few minutes consisted of Shepard and Garrus exhausting their entire arsenal of moves, ranging from basic strikes, blocks and counters, to some of the most advance military hand-to-hand combat tactics invented.

As the match progressed, Shepard could feel the virus influencing her body, as well as giving her verbal commands.

_Left block, uppercut, dodge right, kick at leg, duck, roundhouse._

Shepard didn't tire, a trait she had the virus to thank for, but Garrus was beginning to get sloppy, and Shepard saw it as an opportunity to win.

_Dodge, strike left, parry, rib jab._

Shepard drove Garrus back to the wall on the far side of the Shuttle bay, moving faster then before.

_Duck, grab, elbow, release, weave._

Garrus now had his back to the wall, and that is when it happened.

_Block, push, grab arm, twist, pin._

Garrus was now pinned against the wall by Shepard, who was almost hypnotised by the Virus' commands.

_Blade. Execute._

_Execute._

Shepard drew her arm, now a blade up to Garrus' throat, in preparation to slice open his windpipe.

"Shepard!" he gasped and Shepard snapped out of it.

They stood there, both frozen, the edge of Shepard blade arm millimetres from Garrus; throat.

Shepard drew back in horror, unable to comprehend what had just happened, what she had almost done.

_I'm a monster._

"Shepard…" Garrus said, reaching out for her.

She looked into his eyes, and Garrus saw the pain in them, the hurt… the slight orange hue.

"Allison…"

Shepard turned and ran to the elevator, quickly shutting the door behind her. She collapsed into the corner, wrapping her arms around her legs, tears leaking out of her eyes

"What have I become?" she whispered into the empty space.

_What you were always meant to be._

_We, are, Darklight._

* * *

**A/N: holy crap that was a long chapter. I was up till 1:15 am on a school night trying to get it done and posted. I'm not gonna be in a good mood tomorrow, hehe. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and sorry for leaving the story on a cliff hanger. I'll try and get chapter 10 up within the week, but no promises. Exams are coming up again and I'll be studying for them soon enough. Please leave reviews, I like seeing how my work is received :)**


	10. Loved by Many

**A/N: Finally! Exams are over and I can get back to writing! I don't really have much to say, only that its great to be back, and that you can expect regular updates of AT LEAST one chapter a week again :)**

* * *

Garrus strode into the elevator once it had arrived back on the Shuttle bay deck, and hit the button for Shepard's quarters.

As the door shut, he punched the wall with enough force to dent the metal.

This was his fault. Shepard wouldn't have lost control if he hadn't suggested a damn sparring match, especially when she was already frustrated over their recent encounter with Alenko on Horizon.

Now Shepard had apparently locked herself in her quarters, according to EDI, probably thinking that she was too dangerous to interact with anyone.

Garrus remembered what it had felt like to have that unnatural blade pressed up against his throat. It had been as hard as metal and very sharp, yet warm, almost hot with body heat.

The most disturbing feature though, had been the point where it had connected to Shepard forearm. Tendrils of black matter tinted with orange veins had extended from her body, weaving and interlocking with each other, then finally coming together to form the blackish, sliver blade.

The only sight more horrible than the unnatural weapon had been the look in Shepard's eyes as she had pulled away: fear, hopelessness, frustration and the pain of having come so close to killing a friend.

Garrus didn't blame her however; he blamed himself, he blamed the virus, and above all, he blamed Cerberus for introducing the damned thing into her system.

He made a decision then and there, that he would later go to Miranda Lawson, and demand answers as to what was causing the virus to affect Shepard in the way that it was, and how they could stop it.

Garrus punched the wall again, making the indentation larger.

_Cerberus and their damned experiments!_

The elevator stopped on the Normandy's top deck, but the doors refused to open.

Garrus sighed. "EDI…"

"_Mr Vakarian, I should warn you that the Commander is in a very unstable and vulnerable state. Interaction may cause her to harm either you or herself, possibly both. I recommend you reconsider…"_

"She's not an animal!" Garrus snapped. "She's my friend, _AI, _and I don't want you telling me how I should treat a situation where Shepard's well-being is involved."

"_I understand your commitment to protect those close to you, however…"_

"I've dealt with Shepard while she's under stress and pain before." He growled, remembering how Shepard had been after leaving Ashley on Virmire. "And I'll be damned if I'm gonna walk away now, where she needs it most."

There was a silence.

"_Unlocking doors." _Edi stated in a defeated voice.

* * *

Shepard looked at the empty fish tank on the other side of the room. It was so quiet, so still, so devoid of life.

"Just like me." Shepard whispered into the empty room.

She was just an experiment, a shadow of Allison Shepard, just like Kaiden had said.

_The soldier was right. _The voice whispered. _You're not human, you're not Allison Shepard, your something far, _far _greater._

"I don't want to be greater." Shepard spat, angry tears streaming down her face. "I just want to be me."

'_You' were killed by the Collectors. Do you really think you'd have the strength to defeat them if I wasn't here? What of the Reapers?_

Shepard swallowed past the lump in her throat. She knew it was right.

_You can't get sick, you cannot die, you're faster, stronger, more powerful than you could have even dreamt to imagine before. Why would you want to be anything less than what you are now?_

"Because I was _me." _Shepard sighed. "I was human. I could be like everyone else, I could empathize with people. I could help others in ways I can't anymore; I'm slowly losing everything that remains of my humanity, and I won't be able to empathize, sympathize, love, care or feel for anyone once it's gone."

_Emotion is a weakness, and it must be eliminated. Emotion causes people to make mistakes, and sometimes those mistakes can have dire consequences. That is why Darklight must exist; to prevent mistakes from happening._

"But what _is _Darklight?" Shepard asked, shaking her head.

_It is the path to a new future for all sentient life, not just humans. This, _the virus forced her hand up and made black tendrils briefly ripple across her skin, _is the next stage of evolution._

Shepard let her arm slump back to her side and let out a shuddering breath. Was this what Mercer had experienced? Had this caused him to go insane?

The next stage in evolution? She had almost killed the one person that meant more to her than anything in the galaxy, she had almost killed her best friend.

"And for what? What was your reason for making that happen?"

_To show you that you _aren't _human. This needs to be understood if natural selection is to take its course. I knew that actually killing the Turian would have broken you completely, and so I didn't allow it. However, you needed to be shown that you're evolving beyond the strength of ordinary humans._

Shepard's eyes widened, in shock and anger. "You used me?" She whispered.

_You needed to be shown that the 'Blacklight Virus' is stronger than its host, and that it needs to be embraced to synthesise with your DNA completely._

Shepard was afraid now, not because she knew that the Virus was stronger than her, but because she didn't know what it would do next to make its point.

She was afraid that it would make her hurt someone for real next time, perhaps not Garrus, but someone else, even an innocent civilian walking the wards of the Citadel, or even one of the random crew aboard the Normandy.

Shepard didn't want that, but neither did she want to synthesis with a monster. She knew the virus was engineered by human scientists; therefore it couldn't possibly be the next stage of natural evolution. No, it merely wanted control over her.

But she knew that she couldn't fight it forever, she needed to bide herself some time. She needed to finish the Collectors as Allison Shepard.

"I can't…'embrace' the virus overnight; my mind, my body, needs time to get used to the idea." She attempted.

_You cannot fool me Shepard; I know you merely want to escape your fate for as long as you can… however that doesn't change the fact that there are truth in your words. Body, mind, and Blacklight must be ready for each other for the synthesis to be complete._

_I will always be here Shepard, never forget that, and never forget what you are._

* * *

The doors to Shepard's quarters opened, and Garrus was greeted by darkness, the only light coming from the glow of the fish tank, and the hallway behind him.

Shepard was nowhere in sight.

"Allison?" He called out, half expecting her not to reply.

"Garrus." Came a choked sob from somewhere near the bed.

Garrus advanced further into the room, allowing the door to shut behind him. He descended the stairs leading into the sleeping area, and beheld Shepard, curled up in the corner next to her bed, tears streaming down her face.

Garrus crouched down in front of her and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. She drew back from the contact.

Garrus hesitated, letting his hand hover in the space between them.

"Allison." He whispered softly.

"I don't… I-I-I can't…" Shepard whimpered, looking directly into his eyes. They were full of the same emotions he had seen not ten minutes ago when she had fled the Shuttle bay, except this time they looked set to burst within her.

"Don't leave me again." He sighed heavily.

Shepard bolted forward and into Garrus' arms, wrapping her own around his neck, and holding on tight as shuddering sobs racked through her body.

Garrus held her as she cried, refusing to let go, even for a second, out of fear that she would again be drawn into the internal abyss that had almost swallowed her.

Garrus shifted his position, so that Shepard sat upon his lap, her head lying in the crook of his neck and his arms around her body, holding her close.

They stayed in that position for uncounted minutes, that of which was spend in mostly silence, only broken by Shepard's occasional sobs.

After a while of sitting there, Garrus nuzzled the top of Shepard's head, tussling her hair with his mandibles.

"I'm sorry Garrus." Shepard whispered in a shaky voice.

"It's okay." He whispered back, still unwilling to let go. "It wasn't your fault."

"Garrus… I'm dying."

"No, you're not. Not this time." Garrus said, pulling back slightly to look into her eyes. "I'm not letting some ridiculous virus take you away from us." _From me._

"No, Kaiden was right; I'm just a shadow." She looked down.

Garrus growled low in his chest. He resolved to tear Alenko a new one should they ever cross paths again.

"Don't listen to what he has to say, he doesn't know you like I do."

"I know, but how can I still be Allison after what Cerberus did to me?" Shepard whispered. Getting off Garrus' lap and sitting beside him.

"The virus is stronger than me; it can make me do whatever it wants. Neither it nor I can live without one another; I need it to keep my body intact and it needs my body to survive. Don't you see? It's _never _going to go away, and I can't fight it forever."

Her tone was so desperate, so defeated, that Garrus wondered just what it was that the virus was doing inside her head.

"Don't say that. Don't listen to Kaiden, and don't listen to what the virus says. It only makes you think these things because you were already thinking them when we returned from Horizon: its playing upon your emotions without pity or remorse and you can't let it do that."

"These thoughts have been in my head long before today." Shepard admitted. "Ever since I first really used my powers on Omega I've been wondering whether or not I'm still who I once was, whether or not I'd be able to retain my identity… and now I know.

"You have your memories, you have your body and you have your personality. How could you, for one second, doubt who you are?" Demanded Garrus.

"I never said Cerberus didn't repair my body and mind. I said that the virus is taking away everything that I was. It controls how I think, what I do, even how I feel. I can always feel this constant anger inside of me, wanting to be released. And when it is released…"

Shepard let out her blade. _"This _is what happens. _This _isn't human!" Shepard exclaimed.

Garrus eyed the blade angrily. She was right, it wasn't human, but neither should it dictate who she was.

"This isn't who you are." He said, pointing at the blade. "This doesn't _show _who you are. I know that _you," _he pointed at her chest, right above her heart. "Are the same Allison Shepard that I fought along-side two years ago. The same Allison Shepard who I comforted when Ash died. The same Allison Shepard that I held that night on Noveria."

Shepard looked back into his eyes, and he saw only sadness in hers.

"I'm so sorry Garrus." She whispered, standing up. "But people don't come back from the dead."

"Allison…"

"Garrus, what's done is done. Neither you, nor I, nor Cerberus can change that. I died on the Normandy two years ago, and even though we thought I'd been brought back, doesn't mean it'll stay like that forever."

"No..."

"I'm sorry, but we have things we need to do. The illusive man sent me three more dossiers, and we need to focus on building our team before we take the fight to the Collectors home world."

Garrus shook his head, getting up.

"I'm not about to let you just walk away from everything that you are-"

"Garrus!" though it wasn't Shepard's voice that come out, it was something else… something different.

Garrus stiffened, and looked directly into Shepard's eyes. There was not a hint of remorse or regret in them. In fact, there was nothing, only the slight orange tint that had begun to grow within their depths.

It wasn't Shepard who had just spoken, he refused to believe that the virus had corrupted her personality.

Garrus sighed and walked passed Shepard to the door.

As he walked out he stopped and spoke over his shoulder.

"I know your still in there Allison. I'm not losing you again. Not this time." And the doors shut behind him.

* * *

Garrus hit the button for the crew deck with almost enough force to break the console. Furious, he roared and lashed out at the wall behind him, creating a second indentation.

"_Mr Vakarian I must warn you that damaging the Normandy's facilities is in breach of-"_

"Shut up!" Garrus spat.

"_logging you out Mr Vakarian." _EDI replied stiffly.

Garrus mumbled curses under his breath.

_Damn, Cerberus, damn the virus, and damn Shepard's stubbornness! I know_, I KNOW, _she's still in there! I'm not letting the virus take her, I'm not letting _ANYTHING _take her away again!_

Never before had Garrus felt so angry, not even after Sidonis had betrayed him and his comrades. His body shook from the force of his grief, his wrath, his fear. And it was from those emotions that the seeds of determination were planted. Pure, unstoppable determination to bring back the one thing that he saw was _right _in this messed up galaxy.

Garrus breathed heavily as the doors opened, and he strode towards Miranda's quarters.

He didn't get far however, when Jacob – who was having lunch – caught the expression on his face and hurried to intercept him.

"Hey, I don't think you should go-"he began, grabbing Garrus' arm.

Garrus gave the man a powerful, one-handed shove, though his rolling anger made it seem almost effortless, and sent Jacob tumbling into the table.

Garrus reached the doors and opened them, stepping inside.

Miranda looked up from her desk, obviously worried by his presence.

"Oh, um… how can I help you Mr Vakarian?" She asked nervously.

Garrus reached for the console, locking the door, and strode over to the seated woman. Before Miranda could stop him, Garrus grabbed her by the back of her collar and pulled her up into a standing position.

"I'm only going to ask this once." He said his voice deathly quiet, pointing a talon at Miranda's face. "What have you done to Shepard?"

"Garrus please," Miranda said, struggling with the words. "I saw the footage from what happened in the cargo bay from EDI just a moment ago, and believe me when I say I have no idea how this is happening."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Garrus snarled. "You're the expert, you're the one who studied the virus, and you enhanced it. How do you expect me to believe that _you _don't know what's it's doing to her?"

Miranda shook her head, hopelessness in her eyes. "We knew there would be risks, we knew did the best we could to minimize them, but we never expected anything as bad as this to happen."

Garrus released Miranda and stormed across the room, pacing back and forth and looking around in frustration.

"The virus must have been stronger than it appears on tests, it must be smarter than anything we've come across. If we'd known…"

"Can you fix it?" Garrus demanded, still pacing yet keeping his gaze fixed on Miranda.

"I… I don't know. With the Normandy's facilities, no. _Maybe_ if we had better equipment, but it would take months, years even. We'd have to start from scratch; everything we know about the Blacklight virus may be useless."

Garrus closed his eyes and tightened his fists, struggling to keep the full wrath of his temper at bay.

"How could a human engineered virus be so advanced? What the hell _is _it?" Garrus demanded.

"Truthfully, I don't know the finer points of its construction. It was a company known as Gentec that created it, all of whom are dead now: it was over a hundred years ago."

Miranda hesitated, causing Garrus to stop his pacing. "What? What aren't you telling me?"

"Alex Mercer… he was a Gentec scientist before he unleashed the Blacklight virus. He probably knows more about the virus than anyone in the galaxy."

"Then we need to find him!" Garrus exclaimed.

"Garrus, Mercer has had over a hundred years to master his abilities. Everyone thought he was dead: James Heller consumed him, which means that either the Shadow Brokers sources were off, or the video footage we have was corrupted. This means he's smart, powerful and most certainly the most dangerous living individual in the galaxy. He's a killer, a monster, a terrorist, so don't expect his co-operation. Do you really think he'll help us or Shepard?"

Garrus sighed, looking at the floor between his feet.

"So there's no cure?" he whispered.

"There is, but introducing it to her system would kill her. Shepard's body relies on the virus to keep it alive. When Mercer was given the cure, it slowly ate away at his body's cells, but he managed to get it contained before it killed him. Shepard would undergo weeks of agonizing pain if we gave it to her."

"Garrus I… I know saying I'm sorry doesn't help, but I truly am. I never meant for this to happen, especially to her. Knowing how much she's already been through…"

Garrus looked into the dark haired woman's eyes, and saw that she spoke the truth. She truly regretted that the virus had done this to Shepard. He still blamed Cerberus, for sure, but he knew it wasn't this woman who was at fault. She'd only been carrying out orders, and it had been to save Shepard's life.

She couldn't have known.

"Just answer me one more thing." He said, his voice quaking from the emotion he was trying oh so hard to contain. "Will the virus... _can_ it… destroy _her_?"

Miranda obviously caught what he was trying to say, as her eyes were suddenly full of sorrow.

"I don't know if it will, but given enough time… it may consume her completely."

* * *

Garrus walked out of Miranda's quarters, feeling as if he'd been punched in the head. There was a lump in this throat that made him feel as if he was going to throw up.

_Shepard can't just… throw away everything that she is like that. I won't let her… I can't lose her again._

Garrus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself.

So far, the virus seemed content to keep Shepard alive, probably because it needed her so that it may remain living. But if it grew strong enough to support itself, it may decide to consume Shepard completely, body and mind, and kill her conscience completely.

Garrus couldn't let that happen. Somehow he had to convince Shepard that she was still herself, deep down, and that she was stronger than it, that she could beat it.

But he didn't know how. Words didn't seem to have any effect, so either the virus' influence was strongly effecting her thinking, or she herself was completely convinced, by her actions, that she was no longer who she once was.

He'd have to come up with a different approach, one that would make Shepard see the light.

He walked back towards the Battery, stopping briefly to apologize to Jacob for pushing his earlier. The Human accepted his 'sorry' with a comforting hand on the shoulder, obviously aware that Garrus was under stress.

As the Battery doors shut behind him, Garrus remembered how he had felt the first time he had lost Shepard.

He remembered how much it hurt that the only person that truly made him happy was gone. And he remembered how it was only then that he had realized how much Allison meant to him.

* * *

_Garrus slumped onto the couch and sighed._

_Compared to the hunt for Saren, working back at C-Sec felt as if his life was no longer productive. He hated having to sit at a desk for most of his days, and when he actually got out to do field work, it ended up with criminals getting off easier than they should._

_At least when he had worked on the Normandy, the criminals weren't coming back to cause havoc again. He had loved having no red tape to hold him back, he had loved being able to do his job the way he wanted._

_Now it was just paperwork, and bullshit._

_Garrus wiped his hand down his face, and switched on the TV, flicking to the news channel._

_It was the same boring crap as it always was; politicians not being able to decide on various irrelevant issues, people killing each other for no apparent reason, the usual._

_Garrus got up and made for the kitchen area, intending to have a quick meal before going over the paperwork he'd been assigned. Yet another pointless job in his glorious career._

"_We have just received word, not a few moments ago, that the Alliance vessel, SSV Normandy was attacked by an unknown hostile. As far as we know, most of the crew made it off the ship unharmed, and are about to dock on the presidium._

"_We now go live to our reporter at the docking bay, Diana Allers."_

_Garrus' head shot up from his task once he heard on Normandy mentioned, and he strode back to the TV to see what was going on._

"_I'm coming to you live from docking bay J-18 and as you can see behind me, the surviving crew members of the Normandy are now exiting the rescue ship. Of the survivors, it appears among them is pilot Jeff Moreau, and Staff Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko."_

_Garrus watched the screen zoom in on Joker and Kaiden exiting the vessel. They both looked fine, apart from Jokers arm in a sling, yet they're expressions we those of which Garrus couldn't put his finger on. Even though he'd spent a few years working with humans both at C-Sec and on the Normandy, he had never been able to quite read them properly._

_Garrus watched as more of the Normandy's crew departed the ship, ignoring the reporter as she rambled on about the unimportant details of the Normandy._

Where the hell is Shepard? _Garrus wondered._

_It was only when the last person disembarked did he become worried. Surely Shepard must be there somewhere. On another ship perhaps or maybe she had gotten off before the camera footage had started._

_Garrus rolled different possibility's around in his head as he watched the Normandy's crew make their way through the crowd of spectators, journalists and reporters, guards trying to keep them at bay._

_Once he was sure nothing else of importance was going to be noted, he switched off the TV, and walked back to the kitchen._

She'll be fine. _Garrus told himself firmly. _She survived Saren, the Geth, Sovereign, and everything else in between. It'll take more than one ship to take her down.

* * *

_Garrus was just cleaning up, getting ready to go to bed when his Omni-tool buzzed. Garrus opened the voice call and was surprised to see Andersons name._

"_Garrus Vakarian?" came the human's familiar voice._

"_Councillor Anderson." Garrus greeted. "How can I help you?"_

"_I trust that you've heard about the Normandy?" Anderson asked cautiously. Something was obviously troubling him._

"_Yeah, it was on the news." Garrus replied, pacing the apartment._

"_I need to see you in my office, right now." Anderson said suddenly. "Don't ask why, just know that it's of the utmost importance that you're here."_

_Garrus was about to question him, but stopped himself quickly._

"_I'll be right down." He said before ending the call._

_Garrus put on some more decent clothes before heading towards the transit station._

* * *

_As he entered Andersons office on the presidium, the first thing he noticed was that the main crew members of the Normandy were all seated, their heads turning in his direction as he stepped in._

_Shepard wasn't among the group._

"_I'm glad you could make it on such short notice…" Anderson began, but Garrus interrupted._

"_Where is she?"_

"_I'd like to know that as well." Wrex grumbled from his seat in the corner._

_Everyone aside from Joker, Kaiden and Chakwas agreed, the three humans had a look of sorrow on their faces._

"_You may want to sit down" Anderson asked, gesturing to the empty chair beside Tali._

_Garrus lowered himself into the seat._

"_Where is she?" he repeated, refusing to believe what all the evidence pointed towards._

"_Garrus…" Chakwas said, putting a hand on his arm._

"_Shepard… didn't make it off." Joker said. "She died saving me. It's my fault she isn't here."_

_Everyone spoke at once._

"_Why didn't you just leave with everyone else?" snarled Kaiden with barely contained rage._

"_It isn't Mr Moreau's fault." Anderson said. "We can only blame the attackers…"_

"_Shepard can't be dead." Snapped Wrex, though his eyes spoke differently. "She wasn't like other humans, she couldn't be killed that easily."_

"_Oh Keelah…" Tali whispered, burying her face in her hands._

"_No…" was all Liara could say, tears streaking down her cheeks._

_Garrus just sat there, not moving, not even breathing. He felt as if a part of him had been not only removed, but completely broken. All that was left was a void, surrounded by sorrow, pain, loss… and regret._

_He didn't hear the voices around him as he got up, he didn't feel Chakwas' hand try and pull him back, he couldn't see the sorrow filled faces of those around him, as his vision had blurred._

_He didn't even notice himself saying the words. "Why wasn't I there when you needed me?"_

_And he left the room._

* * *

_Garrus still couldn't see properly as he made his way into the apartment, not that he cared. Nothing mattered anymore. The only good thing he had known in this galaxy was gone, and he was trapped, alone._

_He sat down and buried his hands in his face, drawing back as he felt wetness on his palms._

_Garrus knew that Turian tears held greater significance among his kind than the other races, as they were only shed when one experiences the utmost painful moment in their lives._

_It was not something to make fun of, or take lightly, as doing so would be the highest insult a Turian could receive._

_Garrus was shocked that he had shed them now, as he hadn't ever been this upset over someone dying._

_That's when it clicked. That's when he realised just how much Allison Shepard had meant to him, just how strong his feelings for her were. He knew she meant more to him than anyone in the galaxy, but it wasn't until just now, that he realised how deep it went._

_But now she was gone, and he'd never be able to tell her._

* * *

_The funeral was held a few weeks later. Thousands turned up for the ceremony, all wanting to pay their respects to the woman who had saved them from complete and utter destruction._

_A monument had been erected on the presidium, I single pillar, with engrave writing at its base:_

Here Lies Allison Shepard

Saviour of the Citadel

Hero of the Skyllian Blitz

Loved by Many

May She Rest in Peace

For Eternity

_Those she had known personally approached the pillar first, standing before the polished, wooden, yet empty coffin at its base._

_It was there that they paid their final respects and tributes._

_Garrus was fifth in line, behind Tali and in front of Joker._

_Kaiden and Liara had paid their respects and had moved back to their positions in the crowd. Wrex muttered something under his breath as he approached the coffin, and laid the headpiece of his families armour at the base of it._

_Tali approached next and began whispering her respects._

_Garrus stood there, not paying attention to anyone around him: he was dead inside, he only felt pain._

_Why did it have to end like this? Why did Shepard have to leave them now?_

_Tali went back to her place, and Garrus slowly approached the coffin._

"_I'm sorry Allison." He whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when it mattered."_

_He looked up at the pillar, at the writing upon it._

Loved by Many

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know then, but now I do." He swallowed. "But it's too late for that now, eh?"_

_He closed his eyes tight, and shook his head, his body trembling from grief._

"_Why did this have to happen? Why you? Why the only thing in that galaxy that's right, why did you have to go?"_

_His mind flashed back to the moment where they had held each other, that cold night on Noveria, How content she had looked, how happy, how beautiful._

"_You always knew what was best, even if it meant putting yourself through so much grief, so much pain. You always put others before yourself, which, in my opinion was incredibly stupid of you."_

_He let out a choked chuckled._

"_And now look where that's gotten you. You were always stubborn, always making mad decisions, but you always pulled through."_

_But not this time._

"_Hell I'd even skip the 'I told you so', just to have you back. I'd do anything if it meant having you back."_

_But he knew that no matter how much he wished, no matter how much he joped, it could never happen. The best he could do was to remember her to, let her live on in his memories, and allow her legacy to live on in his deeds._

"_I'll do my best, Shepard. I'll make sure that you're remembered."_

_Then, with a trembling hand, Garrus reached up and removed his visor._

"_You, uh, always wanted me to take this off; you always wanted to see me without it." He whispered._

_He turned his face towards the skies._

"_This is the best I can do now."_

_He placed the visor upon Shepard's coffin, running a hand along its edge._

"_Thanks for helping me Allison… for everything."_


	11. Difficulty setting: 10

**A/N: Sorry it's a little late, I had to change a few parts for the chapter to make sense. But here it is, so enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been five days since Shepard's breakdown, and since then nothing much had changed.

Shepard had remained focused, and some of her former self had remained. She performed her daily rounds, checking on the various crewmembers of the Normandy, and making sure everything was sound.

Other than that, she remained locked in her quarters, reading over data pads, making sure the Normandy was running at optimal capacity, and purchasing upgrades for the ship.

The shields had been improved, as well as the outer plating and the prototype Thannix cannon had been installed.

At an earlier date, Garrus would have been overjoyed at the opportunity to work on a new and extremely powerful weapon, but he had other things on his mind.

He and Shepard had barely spoken since the incident in the shuttle bay and their conversation in her quarters. Every time she came into the battery, she seemed uncomfortable, and unwilling to talk for more than a few minutes, though Garrus always noticed the pain and regret in her eyes.

_She's still in there, and she doesn't like what's happening. She hates the virus just as much as I do, but she doesn't think she can stop it. _Garrus knew this, and he kept the thought in mind, allowing it to bolster his resolve to bring Shepard back.

Shepard had the engineers at the Citadel install a combat simulator, as the punching bag wouldn't stand up to any real abuse, and she didn't want to risk injuring anyone in full contact sparring.

At least once a day, Shepard would spend an hour or two down in the shuttle bay, taking down the virtual targets with her weapons or biotics.

She ordered that no one was to enter the shuttle bay during these sessions and EDI obeyed, not allowing the elevator to go anywhere below the engineering deck.

Garrus didn't even try to go down. He knew words alone weren't going to sway Shepard, so he decided to leave her be for the time being, and plan how best to address the situation.

So far his attempts to find a way to help Shepard had been unsuccessful. He had talked to both Miranda and Mordin about the Blacklight virus, trying to learn all he could about its effects.

For advice on… _people _skills, he went to Kelly Chambers. The human seemed to know her stuff, but he wasn't sure it was the right approach he should take when dealing with Shepard.

Nothing he learnt in these two areas gave him any ideas that would work… they were too straightforward, too crude. He needed something a little more complex, something that would appeal to Allison's personality, to her emotions.

That was when the Illusive man sent in two more dossiers: A Drell assassin, and an Asari Justicar, both of whom were to be found on Ilium.

Garrus knew that Shepard's former squad member, Liara T'Soni was last seen on the Citadel by any of the Normandy's remaining crew. However he had heard a great deal during his time on Omega, about drug suppliers, black market merchants, _information brokers, _to name a few. He had heard Liara's name mentioned once or twice and according to what he had heard, Liara was an information broker working on Ilium.

Garrus knew that seeing another of her former squad would brighten her spirits, and hopefully make her see that people still viewed her as the same Allison Shepard that she was before.

Garrus was sure he didn't need to worry about the reunion turning out like the one with Alenko; the Asari had always been polite and had respected Shepard as a leader and a friend. Shepard always seemed happy around Liara and had found her to be good company.

It was exactly what she needed.

* * *

Shepard had dispatched the dossiers among her squad members, to let them know who they'd be dealing with.

In the mess hall, the members of Shepard's ground forces came together to discuss the two new potential recruits.

"Drell very effective in fire fights against multiple hostiles. Could be very useful." Mordin noted.

"But he's also an assassin, so how do we know we can trust him?" asked Jacob.

"What about you, Cerberus," Jack sneered, "who are you to be telling us who to trust?"

Miranda sighed and looked at the biotic. "I know you've got a grudge against Cerberus but do we really have to bring this up now?" She asked.

"Hey, Cheerleader, I wasn't asking you."

"Can we drop this?" Garrus asked, raising his voice and causing everyone to stop talking and look at him.

"Good, now I don't know about the rest of you, but I think it's the Asari that we should be more concerned about."

Grunt snorted in amusement, but Garrus ignored him.

"Justicar's are the most law-abiding group of warriors in the galaxy, but they're probably all the more dangerous because of it."

"I've heard the stories about them." Jacob said. "They'll go to any lengths to maintain order, and will severely punish any acts considered unjust.

"The order of Justicar's live by a code, and they are sworn to carry out its demands to the death." He continued, sure everyone was paying attention. "The thing that makes them the most dangerous is that they categorise acts into either right or wrong, there's no grey area, no middle ground. For example, a Justicar will fight to the death to defend a group of farmers from a bandit raid, yet they will not hesitate to kill the farmers should they find out they're running a smuggling ring."

"That's a little extreme." Jack said, crossing her arms.

"And that's coming from _her_" Grunt smirked, gesturing towards Jack.

There were a few chuckles.

"The point is," Garrus said, "that having the Justicar aboard could be dangerous, as our mission may force us to do potentially unjust things, such as purchasing upgrades from non-legitimate sources."

"Such as that top secret, military grade, prototype, oh-so-sexy cannon you've got stored over in the battery?" Jack laughed.

"Yeah, like that." Garrus replied.

"Also, Cerberus has shady background and reputation," Mordin said. "Most defiantly preformed acts considered unjust by Asari law. Possible that Justicar code will force her to eliminate entire crew."

"Which is why I think, that we should run this by Shepard, and have her reconsider…"

"The Justicar comes with us." Shepard said, walking up from behind the group. "We need all the help we can get, and according to these files," she gestured at the data pads on the table, "She's one of the best."

"Shepard, she won't exactly be useful if she tears up the whole ship." Garrus explained. "Surely you're not gonna put the whole crew at risk."

"If she lays a finger on my ship or my crew, I'll make sure she doesn't have fingers after it." Shepard said coldly. "I'll talk her around. We have to try at least."

"And if she refuses, you'll walk away and find someone else?"

"I will." Shepard promised before walking off.

"What's gotten into her lately?" Jack asked, pointing over her shoulder at where Shepard had been."

"Don't ask." Garrus, Miranda and Mordin said at once, Garrus hard and menacing, Miranda pleading, and Mordin politely.

"Okay, fine." Jack said, raising her hands. "But I wanna go see this Justicar with my own eyes."

"That's probably not the best of choices…" Miranda said slowly.

"Oh, and you think you're better suited?" Sneered Jack, leaning towards the other woman. "You heard the Professor; she won't like Cerberus and their shitty ass rep."

"And she probably won't be too fond of your past either." Snapped Garrus. "If we're gonna persuade this Justicar to work with us, we're gonna need people with minimal negative background."

"I second that." Jacob said. "So it's simple: Mordin and Grunt."

"Would like to point out that I executed unarmed people on Omega, people who tried to enter clinic without regard for other patients." Mordin interrupted. "Would have infected them again or infected staff had I let them enter without first being injected with agent that secured virus within current host. Not proud of it, but it was necessary."

"I'll go then." Garrus said.

"A vigilante is the same thing as a criminal." Miranda said. "Archangel was and still is, known by every one of Omegas occupants."

"They don't know who I was though." Garrus pointed out. "Our whole team used vocal distorters and visual disguises, all out transmissions were scrambled to anyone trying to listen in, our terminal files only accessible via retina scanners, etcetera."

"_Also, according to Omega's news network, Archangel was killed while trying to escape his base of operations over a month ago." _EDI explained.

"See? As far as the galaxy is concerned, Archangel is dead." Garrus said.

"Okay, you've made your point." Miranda said. "But why take Grunt? No offence, but he isn't exactly the respectable type."

Grunt smirked in Jacks direction, causing her to chuckle.

"We aren't looking for the Justicar's respect; we need to make a good first impression." Garrus explained irritably. "No doubt she'll look into the history of whoever Shepard brings with her, and as Grunt was genetically created, and been with us the entire time since he was… born… he has no record of committing unjust acts."

"Fine then. But it's still up to Shepard; who she brings along for the ride. Someone should run this proposal by her."

Everyone looked around uncomfortably. Obviously no one particularly wanted to bother the Commander in her current state.

"I'll do it." Garrus sighed, getting up. "But I'll get around to it later. I have some calibrations to run right now."

"You can't hide forever Garrus!" Joker called over the intercom.

"And you better hope she didn't just hear you say that." Garrus replied snidely.

* * *

It took Garrus a while to figure out what Liara's contact details were, and when he finally did, he had to spend half an hour trying to get her secretary to put his call through, as there was a waiting list of about forty people trying to get through to her.

"I'm sorry sir but you'll have to wait just like everyone else. You must understand that Miss T'Soni has a lot of business to take care of and she simply cannot have…"

Garrus sighed as the woman continued to tell him again and again that he must wait, which he didn't have time for as he still had work of his own to do before they reached Ilium.

"Just tell her that Garrus Vakarian needs to talk to her now. It's important." Garrus assured her, though the frustration was evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but…" the call cut out.

"Hello?"

"Garrus!" came a familiar voice. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

Garrus chuckled. "A bit more than a while I think."

"Yes. Two years is a bit more than a while I suppose. So what is it I can help you with?"

"I need to know where I can find you on Ilium." Garrus explained, his voice dropping back to serious. "There's someone I need you to meet."

"Wait… is Shepard alive? Did they bring her back?" Liara asked.

"How did you know that?" Garrus asked, surprised. "Did you have something to do with it?"

"I… erm… we should discuss this later; I have a lot of people on hold that I have to talk business with. If you give me you're Omni tool details, I'll send you my location, and I can clear some space on my schedule so we can arrange a meeting."

Garrus wanted to pursue the topic of Liara's knowledge right then and there, but he supposed he'd have enough time when they were face to face.

"Okay, send me the details." He said.

"It was good to talk with you Garrus. I'm sorry I can't explain now, but I will. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, thanks Liara." Garrus said, managing a smile, before cutting the feed.

He slumped back onto his bed and let out an exasperated sigh. I had been a busy day, and he'd need a good sleep if he was to be ready for tomorrow. They'd be docking at Ilium in the afternoon, and Garrus till needed to sort out a few things with Liara, as well as run the ground squad proposal by Shepard.

He knew sleep wouldn't come easily though, just like the last few night, every night since Shepard's breakdown.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, about the virus running through her thoughts, corrupting them, messing with her mind.

It made him frustrated that there was nothing he could do to rid her of its influence, and how she was refusing to believe that there was any hope in stopping it from taking over completely.

His thoughts always managed to drift back to when she had him pinned up against the wall, that horrible, _thing_ pressed up against his throat. And then he remembered that that _thing _was part of Shepard.

_But it isn't _her. _Allison isn't a monster, she isn't a weapon, and she has to believe that._

He'd make her see the light.

* * *

Shepard went down to the Shuttle bay for her morning combat simulation. She chose to wear only her casuals instead of her armour this time. If she was stuck with the virus, she might as well put it to good use.

"EDI set the sim to its highest difficulty setting." She commanded.

"_Commander, though the simulative hostiles are holograms, the rounds they fire are pulses of biotic energy created by the combat device. On its highest setting, they are designed to further weaken your armours shields. Without any protection a single round would be enough to knock you unconscious if it came into contact with your head."_

"Then I'll make sure it doesn't hit me." Shepard replied calmly.

"_I recommend a lower difficulty setting…"_

"Just do it."

There was a pause.

"_Very well commander. I will have Dr Chakwas on standby."_

Shepard managed a chuckle. "Do you really doubt my abilities that much?"

"I don't think she meant it like that." Garrus stepped around from behind the Kodiak. "Its more of a matter of precaution."

Shepard spun around surprised. "Where the hell did you come from?" she gasped.

"I got down here a while ago." He smirked. "Had to find a place where the AI wouldn't see me."

"_I see everything, Mr Vakarian." _EDI stated dryly.

"And you let him wait?" Shepard demanded, getting irritated. She had specifically order that no one was allowed access to the Shuttle bay while she was using the combat simulator.

"_He was very firm on the importance of him being in here."_

Shepard rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Okay, so what is it you wanted to say?" She asked, addressing Garrus.

"Grunt and I should accompany you on Ilium." Garrus decided there was no point beating around the bush.

"Okay, sure." Shepard shrugged, turning away, towards the simulator controls. She didn't move fast enough for Garrus not to catch the relief in her eyes.

"What?" He asked, knowing fully well that she'd know what he meant.

"I… wasn't sure you'd want to come. You know… after what happened." She said quietly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Her words felt like hammer blows. Did she really think their friendship meant so little to him, that he'd abandon her at the first sign of trouble?

"Shepard, you should know better than that." He said, approaching her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not letting anything stop me from being there when you need me."

_Not again… not like last time._

Shepard turned to face him fully, gratitude in her eyes. Despite her current circumstances with the virus, she was at least glad that they were talking properly again.

"That means a lot." She said, putting her own hand on the one he had placed on her shoulder.

Garrus could still see it though, right there in her eyes; that faint orange tint.

_It's growing. _He thought. He knew that the meeting with Liara would have to work, otherwise it would only be a matter of time before the virus decided to take over completely.

"So," he said, trying to turn the conversation. "Mind if I keep an eye on you down here? You know, since so you have someone to carry you up to the med bay when the sim knocks you out."

Shepard smirked, pulling away. "Oh so now _you're _doubting my abilities?" She teased.

He chuckled. "Would you like to prove me wrong?"

"You're on."

Shepard pressed the console to activate the sim, and pick a heavy pistol and a shotgun off the bench before making her way to the centre of the combat area.

"_Combat simulation active. Combat difficulty: 10, selected. Starting simulation in ten seconds."_

"I hope you like the taste of your own words Vakarian." Shepard called. "You'll be eating them in a few minutes."

"Too bad you won't be able to see it. It's against protocol to eat in the med bay." He replied slyly.

"_3… 2… 1… round one, begin."_

As soon as the targets appeared, Shepard threw a warp at the largest cluster, taking them all down, while at the same time, picked off a few with her pistol before taking cover.

Shepard moved from cover to cover, using her biotics to deflect any rounds that would have hit otherwise. She made short work of the first wave of enemies, and her breathing was still regular as the second wave began.

Garrus watched as Shepard moved with astounding speed and flexibility that outmatched that of any Turian. Her movement was like watching a dancer, rather than a fighter, yet none of the simulated enemies could get within seven feet of her, all getting cut down by her precise shot, or her powerful biotics.

When the final enemy of the first round fell, Shepard didn't look even the slightest bit tired. She turned towards Garrus with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hmm… maybe Dr Chakwas won't need to worry herself today." Garrus remarked.

"That's more like it." Shepard laughed. "Though I can't kill _every _enemy myself."

Garrus laughed nervously. He wasn't wearing any armour himself, and he doubted he'd b able to keep up with Shepard. He preferred snipers rather than close range weapons, and the Shuttle bay wasn't exactly large enough for him to pop off any long range shots. Also, he lacked in any biotic abilities, so he wouldn't be able to protect himself the same way Shepard did.

However he didn't want it to look like he was worried about getting on the field with Shepard, in case she thought it was due to their sparring match the other day.

"I suppose I should throw in my bit." Garrus said, putting some confidence in his voice. "after all, we're a team right?"

"Exactly." Shepard laughed.

Garrus picked an assault rifle off the bench, and settled into his ready stance alongside shepard.

"Ready?" She asked.

"_Round two begins in 5 seconds."_

"Do I have a choice now?" He smirked.

She laughed.

"_2… 1… round two, begin."_

Garrus took cover immediately as the simulative rounds flew over his head. Shepard dove down beside him, throwing a shockwave as she went.

"It's a bit of a step up from what I'm used to." Garrus remarked, blind firing over the cover.

"I'll distract some, you take the shots." Shepard said, rolling to the left and firing her pistol. Garrus sprung up and aimed at the closest targets, taking them down with short, controlled bursts.

The remained, scattered, taking cover of their own, and aiming at Garrus. Their bullets stopped short as Shepard erected a biotic barrier in front of him.

"Get down!" She called, prompting him back into cover.

"Just like old times." He laughed.

* * *

They trained for the good part of two hours, somehow managing to avoid being hit by the simulation rounds. The two of them knew each other on the battlefield, almost as much as they knew themselves, therefore they were able to interpret the what the other would do, and adjust their combat style to suit.

They flowed smoothly together, using their strengths to cover up each other's weaknesses, moving fluidly around one another and making sure that no hostile slipped under the others guard.

By the time they decided to call it in, both were covered from head to toe in sweat, and out of breath.

"We should have had that thing installed sooner." Garrus said between gulps of air.

Shepard nodded in response, too focused on keeping the air flowing than to talk.

Garrus stretched out a cramp in his left arm, thinking on how well they had fought together. He knew that it was because of how well they knew each other, which allowed them to act together so fluidly.

_Another thing the virus has failed to take away from her. _The thought gave him a great deal of satisfaction.

"So, when are we scheduled to dock at ilium?" Garrus asked.

"Joker?"

"_90 minutes until docking Commander." _Joker reported.

"Enough time for a quick lunch." Shepard said, walking towards the elevator. "Coming, Garrus?"

Garrus grinned as he followed her.

Things were starting to look up again.

* * *

"Shepard!" Liara exclaimed happily. Moving forward to embrace her former CO.

Shepard responded in kind, laughing at Liara's boldness. She had received quite a shock in regard to the Asari's new attitude when she walked into the room.

She had quite literally caught her threatening to flay her contact apart with her mind.

The display of confidence reminded Shepard of Benezia, Liara's mother, and how she had always appeared so firm, so commanding.

_She's grown._

"Liara, it's good to see you." Shepard said when the Asari finally pulled away.

"I heard rumours that you were alive, but I never thought…" Liara trailed off. "It's good to see you too." She finally managed.

Garrus smiled as he leaned against the wall.

"It's good to see you too, Garrus." Liara said, looking over at him.

"Likewise." Garrus said.

Shepard chuckled and moved to sit, as Liara offered a chair.

"So, an information broker now, eh?" Shepard smirked. "I thought you'd be going back to digging up Prothean artifacts."

"So did I, but I found this more of a challenge." She smiled.

"Can't argue with that." Shepard said, looking about the room.

"it may look the part of a standard office job, but I assure you it's much more complex than it looks." Liara laughed.

"So, any way you could help me find a few people then?" Shepard asked.

"That depends on the person, or persons, as it seems."

"I'm looking for an Asari Justicar named Samara, and a Drell assassin, Thane Krios. I'm taking on quite possibly a suicide mission and I need the best on my team."

"Your request is simple enough. Those individuals stand out from most of the traffic that comes and goes from Ilium. Fortunately for you, both can be found in this city."

"Just point me where I need to go Liara." Shepard smiled.

"I'm not sure of the assassin's exact location, but you should be able to find him by talking to Seryna at the shipping offices. As for the Justicar… you should talk to Dara at transportation hub."

"Thank you Liara. Hopefully these two will be willing to join up."

"I'm sure they will Shepard." Liara grinned. "You're a people's person."

Shepard laughed at that. "Yeah, sure I am. So tell me, how've you been holding up since the Normandy got destroyed."

Liara immediately dropped her smile, and hurt flashed in her eyes. "Well, after your… your death… I couldn't focus properly on my work. Every time I thought of Protheans, I thought of you; because of the beacon you touched on Eden Prime. It's reminded me that everyone I get close to, who I befriend, they all get torn away at some point in the future. I needed something that would keep my mind busy. Archaeology takes up more time searching and studying rather than thinking and planning."

"So how did you lean towards this?" Shepard asked, gesturing around the room.

"An old acquaintance of mine suggested it to me after I explained my situation. Apparently I have a knack for hearing things that aren't meant to be heard." He lips quirked in a sly smile.

Shepard nodded, but there was something that didn't fit right with this. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"So where did you hear the rumours that I was still alive?" She asked, trying to distract herself.

"My sources overheard banter among the Blue Suns. Apparently they were trying to capture two escapees from Purgatory, when a certain someone came aboard and started tearing through their recovery forces, forcing them to stand down." Liara gave Shepard a knowing look.

"Then do you know about my… condition?" Shepard asked hesitantly.

"Vaguely. I know what it is, and I know why you have it. I never thought Cerberus would actually go through with it though."

"I never said anything about Cerberus…" Shepard said slowly.

"I'm a _very _good information broker." Liara assured, though her response was too quick, as if trying to move the conversation away from that particular topic.

"Liara, what aren't you telling me?" Shepard asked firmly.

"Nothing! I just heard Cerberus mentioned by the Suns."

"You said you never actually thought Cerberus would go through with giving me the virus, Liara." Shepard said, beginning to get angry. "You knew they had the virus, and you knew they had it as a fall back if something went wrong with project Lazarus. _What aren't you telling me?"_

Liara seemed taken aback by Shepard's sudden outburst, she almost looked fearful.

"Shepard I… I helped Cerberus recover your body. When I took up the information trade, they knew I'd have access to the resources necessary to track you down. They also knew that, as your friend, I'd be more liable to help them if it meant bringing you back."

Shepard was stunned. "And the virus?"

"I told them where to find it; I told them how they could get it. They told me they needed something to fall back on if their original plan went wrong. I tried to find alternatives Shepard, really I did, but they seemed adamant on the Blacklight virus. They said they wouldn't go through with the plan if I didn't co-operate. And with the Collector threat… I had no choice."

"You knew about the Collectors as well?" Shepard whispered, barely able to contain her anger, the sense that she had been betrayed.

"It was the reason they didn't go to the Shadow broker instead of me. The Collectors hired him to track down your body and present it to them. Cerberus wanted you back, so you didn't fall into their hands, and so that you would be able to stop them. It was either Cerberus or the Collectors. Which would you have preferred?"

"So you just, _handed_ me over, knowing full well what they were going to do to me?"

"I didn't have a-"

"You could have destroyed my body and let none of them have me!" Shepard roared, slamming her fist on the table, and causing Liara to jump.

"So you'd prefer the galaxy to be left undefended to the Collectors, to the Reapers?" Demanded Liara, bolstering her courage. "You'd rather that than having to put up with the virus, is that it?"

Shepard was shocked. No, that wasn't what she wanted! But she knew that the virus would eventually take over, and that even if they dealt with the Collectors before then, the reapers would still be out there.

"I can't fight it forever Liara." Shepard said softly. "It's eating away at me. There isn't time to stop them all… I'm just another hazard."

"Shepard I didn't mean…" Liara began.

"Shepard, don't talk like this!" Garrus exclaimed. This is defiantly not what he wanted to happen. "You know well and true that-"

"That the virus is stronger than me." Shepard said, turning her head slightly. "We've been over this Garrus. I'm already as good as gone. Most I can do now is to down the treat as much as I can before it's too late."

Garrus gritted his teeth in frustration, knowing that continuing to argue would only make things worse.

"What I don't understand, is why the Collectors wanted my body." Shepard said, turning back to Liara, who was looking rather fearful.

"I… I don't know the answer to that, Shepard. I'm sorry." She said, looking down.

Shepard let out a frustrated sigh. So far her day had seemed to be going smoothly. Now her thoughts were muddled and she was unable to concentrate properly.

So, Liara was behind Cerberus getting their hands on the Blacklight virus. Shepard couldn't comprehend that the shy, and at times, naïve Asari that had once served with her, could be capable of such a thing.

_Looks like everything's gone to shit in the past two years. _Shepard thought darkly.

"Thanks for your time Liara, but I should probably go now." Shepard said, getting up.

"Shepard, wait." Liara began, beginning to follow suit.

"I'm sorry Liara, but I have a lot on my mind right now. I'll catch up with you some other time, yeah?"

Liara hesitated. "Of course, Shepard. It was… good to see you."

"Yeah, you too." And Shepard left, leaving Liara and Garrus alone.

Garrus walked over and slumped into the chair, looking as if he'd been punched in the head.

"I'm sorry Garrus, I never meant to upset Shepard-"

"It's not your fault." Garrus said quietly, rubbing the side of his face.

"What exactly did she mean when she said the virus was stronger than her? What happened to make her think like that?"

So, as quickly as he could, Garrus summarized the past few weeks, putting more detail into their encounter with Kaiden on Horizon, the incident in the shuttle bay, and the way the virus manipulated her thoughts.

"I thought that seeing you would make her see that the people she cares about still see her as the same Allison Shepard from two years ago." Garrus finally said. "I wanted to break her out of that damned shell the virus has locked her in. I want her back."

Liara looked up into Garrus' face. "You really care about her, don't you?" She said, her tone indicating that she knew the truth.

Garrus swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll bring her back, Liara. Even if it kills me, I'll bring her back." Garrus promised forcefully.

Liara nodded and withdrew.

"If there's anything you need, you know how to reach me." She said.

Garrus' mind drifted to other thoughts, and he realised that while he was there, he might as well get another matter taken care of.

"I'm looking for someone. A Turian named Sidonis. He betrayed me, he betrayed his friends, and he needs to pay for it." Garrus said darkly, remembering his team lying on the charred and rubble covered ground of their former base.

"I'll see what I can dig up." Liara said, settling behind her desk again.

Garrus nodded and stood up. "Thanks Liara. I'll keep in touch. Just message me if you find anything."

"Of course Garrus." Liara said, attempting a smile, but it wouldn't come.

Garrus understood.

The galaxy was a darker place now more than ever.


	12. Time Running Out

They had successfully managed to track down the Justicar, Samara, but Shepard had refused to say more than a few words to anyone, other than asking questions about Samara, and giving orders.

Since their meeting with Liara, she seemed to have her mind elsewhere, not properly paying attention to what was going on around her. It seemed that Liara's involvement in her resurrection and the Blacklight virus had disturbed her, and she was left with yet another puzzle to solve; why had Cerberus insisted on finding the Blacklight virus in particular?

Garrus had decided that Miranda was a dead end, she obviously didn't know anything further than what she had already told him, and she was trying to find a way to help Shepard.

The Illusive Man must know something, but how would I get about asking him? Hopefully Shepard would demand answers when he next contacted her.

The mission at hand however, was a little less complicated. All they needed to do was track down the name of a ship used to smuggle an illegal drug on and off world, and were even given the location of where the captain was housed.

They had fought their way through eclipse mercenaries, and during that time they encountered a young Asari initiate. The encounter did not last long however; Shepard in her current state, was not in the mood for dealing with any shit pulled, so when the surrendering Asari went for her weapon, Shepard shot her twice, once the heart and once in the head, then left without a second glance.

The cold act left Garrus shocked and appalled, though he knew it was the virus behind her actions. He didn't try and address Shepard condition to her, he didn't try and hold her back, he knew, after their encounter with Liara, that Shepard would not be convinced that she could fight the virus' effects, that she could remain fully herself.

During the following hostile encounters, Shepard's ruthlessness and complete disregard for her own safety, eventually made the eclipse begin to retreat, seemingly out of fear of Shepard abilities.

Garrus was made to watch in horror as Shepard casually walked towards the enemy ranks, constantly firing off precise shots with her pistol, and cutting down any enemy foolish enough to get close with her blade, which remained extended from her left arm.

Shepard's expression never changed, nor did her relentless, steady pace as she advanced. She didn't even seem to care that she was being fired upon, as their bullets were stopped short by Shepard's unbreakable biotic barrier.

No wonder they're retreating, Garrus thought grimly. It was a terrifying sight to behold. A human woman, fully armoured aside from her head, surrounded by a fiery orange aura, a midnight black blade producing from where her left arm should be, walking confidently at her enemies, gun raised and firing, and wearing an expression that betrayed no sense of fear or remorse.

She must look like a goddess of war… from their point of view. Garrus, from his experience knew what the source of Shepard's power was, and it was anything but divine. It was twisted, dark, and all-consuming, something that didn't belong in this galaxy.

Once all the treats had either been eliminated or fled, they moved on towards their target.

That was when they stumbled upon the Volus.

"I am a biotic god!" it announced jubilantly, raising his arms for effect.

Garrus struggled not to laugh, even in his current mental state of frustration and grief.

"You're delusional, no doubt from all the drugs they pumped into you." Shepard remarked.

"Delusional? Ha! I am biotics made flesh. They may laugh with I trip, when I stumble and fall over, but they will be the first to feel the fury of my vengeance!"

"Let him go in, this is amusing to watch." Grunt smirked.

"You're in no state to stand, let alone fight." Shepard said, referencing his swaying posture. "I think you need to lie down for a bit, get your head straight."

"I need no rest, I need no help!" The Volus said, waving the idea aside with his hand. "I will march upon Wasea and her guards, and tear them all asunder with my power!"

Shepard let out an inpatient sigh before throwing a well-aimed punch right into the side of the Volus' head, effectively knocking him out.

"Was that really necessary Shepard?" Garrus asked cautiously.

"He would've gotten himself killed if I let him continue." Shepard said, walking onwards. "I eliminated that certainty."

They three of them continued onwards into the next and final room where the ship information was supposedly held.

An armoured Asari stood behind a desk at the far side of the room, reading a data pad. She looked up at the sound of their arrival and smiled.

"Everything's gone to hell ever since we smuggled that _filthy _creature off world. Your presence explains why." She said, calmly.

"Creature?" Shepard asked.

"The Ardat-Yakshi." Wasea explained. "Surely the Justicar told you of her true intentions when she ordered you to fetch these ship details?" She waved the data pad in Shepard's direction before placing on the desk.

"First she killed off half of my best commandos, now you come in here and turn my base into once great bio-hazard."

"You shouldn't have had so many crates in the open." Shepard remarked. "Then again, you shouldn't have had them in the first place."

Wasea's smile turned into a sneer. "Well, at least I can take pleasure in turning your head into a pulpy mass!" She seethed, before biotically hurling a grate at Shepard.

Before anyone could react, Shepard stopped the crate in mid-air, and casually threw it aside.

Wasea seemed surprised by Shepard's seemingly effortless defence, but she quickly regained her composure, and threw two more crates.

"Die!"

Shepard blocked these two as easily as she stopped the first, setting them aside gently.

"You're just going to make a bigger mess in the end." Shepard warned.

Wasea snarled and threw a powerful shockwave at the commander.

"Shepard raised her hand and flared her barrier, letting engulf her squad as well. The shockwave hit, causing Shepard to stumble slightly, but she steadied herself and pushed outwards, creating an even more powerful shockwave.

The blast hit Wasea, slamming her against the wall. Shepard tightened her biotic grip, holding her in place, then began to advance, blade at the ready.

"You… you can't do this!" Wasea exclaimed furiously. "My biotics are remarkably, even among my kind! I use my own agent to enhance them! How are you doing this? What the hell are you?"

Shepard stopped in front of the Asari. "Someone you shouldn't have fucked with." She said matter-of-factly, before driving the blade through the woman's gut.

She let her biotic hold go then, allowing Wasea's body to slump forward, against her own.

"Blame the collectors for killing me." She whispered into the dying Captains ear, before pulling away, letting the blade slide out of the limp body.

Shepard grabbed the data pad and gave it a quick once over.

"This is what we need. Come on, we're outta here." She said, turning and walking away.

"I was expecting a bit more of a fight." Grunt muttered to Garrus as they followed their commander.

"Shepard seems like she wants to end things quickly." Garrus said which unsettled him further. Shepard had always told him to do things well, rather than fast, and though he couldn't complain about the way things had turned out in this mission, he wished Shepard would see past the darkness and work to her own example.

* * *

Now that the Justicar's investigation was essentially complete, she was able to be released from police custody and able to join Shepard's cause.

What relieved Garrus the most however, was when she swore into Shepard's service, putting their mission before her code. This meant that she shouldn't cause any problems among the crew, or kill anyone if they were forced to do something unjust. However she did warn Shepard that if she were to commit an _especially _unjust act, she would be forced to act accordingly.

* * *

Shepard ordered her crew to have a twelve hour shore leave before they went after the assassin, giving everyone enough time to rest and recuperate, for she intended to fly out as soon as they had Krios.

Garrus suspected Shepard wanted to distance herself from Ilium as enough had happened here, even in their short time spent, to unsettle Shepard.

Garrus knew it wasn't Liara's fault that Shepard had the Blacklight virus; he would have done the same if he'd been in her position. He'd have done anything to bring Shepard back.

However he couldn't ignore the fact that Liara played a key role in Shepard's current state, willingly or no, so he decided to learn all he could from her.

* * *

Garrus found Liara's office again easily enough; it wasn't far from where the ship was docked.

Liara didn't seem surprised by his presence.

"I had a feeling you'd come back, though I didn't anticipate it to be so soon." She said.

"I need answers Liara. I couldn't press you before, we were all unsettled and we had a mission to do, but I had time to think it over and I think you owe some answers." Garrus spoke bluntly; he wasn't in the mood for pleasantries right now.

Liara sighed and pressed a button on her desk. A young Asari stepped from the doorway to the side of the room, carrying a tray holding two glasses of different coloured drink.

"Well I think I may need something to loosen me up a bit." Liara sighed, taking her glass and throwing it back, consuming its contents in a single gulp.

Garrus was shocked. He didn't label Liara as the drinking type, yet he knew there were more pressing matters that needed to be addressed.

He took his own glass and sipped it as the waitress walked off.

"So what is it you need answered?" Liara asked.

Garrus put down his drink and leaned his arms on the desk.

"Let's start from the top; how did you find Shepard's… body." It felt wrong to address Shepard in this tense.

"It wasn't as difficult as you'd think. I was an information broker at the time, I had contacts. When Cerberus contacted me, asking for my help, I accepted. I started looking into, specifically, the location that the Normandy was told to have crashed. It wasn't hard to find the wreckage; it was heavily spread out and covered a lot of land. It's stood out quite well.

"From there I had teams scavenge through the wreckage to find anything and everything that was still working, or could be fixed. Once we had that, we spent a week repairing these parts, hoping it would give us some idea as to what happened to Shepard after the crash. We found scraps of video footage that told us what direction the explosion propelled her, and we were able to determine her trajectory by what we found."

"So it was just as simple as looking at video footage?" Garrus asked. There had to be more to it than that.

"No, we only managed to minimise the search distance down to a few hundred clicks squared, and we knew Shepard's body wouldn't be… intact when we found her. We were looking for pieces Garrus."

Garrus shivered at the thought. "But you obviously managed." He said.

"Actually, the Shadow Broker got there first. They had Shepard's remains on a transport and ready to go. We had to kill all of the guards and hijack the ship. The broker wasn't too pleased about that, and he sent recovery squads after us. Thankfully Cerberus was able to hold them off long enough for us to make it to the nearest mass relay."

"Well that explains how you found her, but what about the virus? How'd you manage to get that?"

"When Cerberus asked for the Blacklight Virus, I did some research, found out what it was, what it was capable of doing. It wasn't easy; the virus wasn't supposed to be public knowledge. Anyway, once I found out that it was originally a bio-weapon, I refused Cerberus' request, telling them that I'd find another alternative."

"But they insisted on the virus, why was that?" Garrus asked.

"I cannot say, not for certain, but my best guess would be they wanted Shepard better protected against the Collectors the next time around, and considering that the Collectors have traces of Blacklight DNA, they may have trouble dealing against their own 'medicine', so to speak."

"Wait, the Collectors have Blacklight DNA?" Garrus asked, shocked. How hadn't they found this out sooner?

"Yes, but it's almost unrecognizable compared to the human engineered version. It's like a sword; when you're given a lump of iron ore, and told it's a sword, you'd be confused. It's like that with the virus. The Collectors version is more 'raw' than the enhanced one."

Garrus shook his head in disbelief; the Collectors and Shepard shared the same DNA? He wondered if it had something to do with how she was acting.

"Anyway, once I finally agreed to their proposal, they told me to find out where on earth it was housed so that they could send teams in to extract it. It was anything but easy. It took almost two months of digging to find out that it was in the human safe-zone, area 51. Thankfully they did not ask me to figure out how to infiltrate it, that place has security of the likes you wouldn't believe."

Garrus looked out the window, pondering what he had learnt.

"Why did the Collectors want Shepard as well?" he asked. "You said the Shadow Broker was looking for her to give to them."

"I do not know the Collectors motives, no-one does. The Shadow Broker might, but it is hard to say; they tend to keep to their own."

"Hmmm…" Garrus knew that it'd be almost impossible to find out what the Collectors wanted with Shepard. Perhaps they'd find something in their base once they finally went through the Omega 4 relay.

Then something occurred to him, something he'd previously overlooked.

"Liara, when we were attacked by the Blue Suns after purgatory, we infiltrated their ship and found a file. It was a list of people that the Shadow Broker wanted captured, people infected with the Blacklight virus. Only two people were on the list; Shepard and Alex Mercer."

"Mercer is alive?" Liara asked, astounded. "I thought he was killed over a hundred years ago."

"We'll according to the Brokers list, he survived. But that's not what I care about right now. I want to know why the Broker put Shepard _specifically _on that list. I mean, didn't he want her just because of the Collectors beforehand? Why would he be interested in her because of the virus _now?"_

Liara seemed to ponder this for a moment. "I do not know." She said slowly. "But it's defiantly something I should look into."

"I don't see how you could, not without actually accessing the Brokers files." Garrus said.

Liara looked into Garrus' eyes. "Hopefully I get that chance. I'm hunting the Shadow Broker down, Garrus."

Garrus was shocked. Liara T'Soni, the shy, naïve, socially awkward Asari they had met almost three years ago on Therum, was _hunting down _one of the galaxy's most powerful and dangerous figure? It was almost incomprehensible.

_So much has changed in two years. _Garrus thought.

"I know it may come as a shock to you… but he has made this personal." Venom had now entered Liara's voice, vengeful venom. A tone Garrus knew all too well.

"After I helped Cerberus recover Shepard's body, the broker captured one of my assailants… one of my friends. His name was Feron. My guess is the Broker wanted to find out where we had taken Shepard; no doubt he wanted her back. Since then I've dedicated most of my resources into tracking the broker down. I doubt Feron is still alive now, especially now that the Broker knows Shepard's alive, according to that list. So now I intend to find him, and remove him from the galaxy, and avenge Feron."

Garrus didn't know what to say. He knew what the lust for revenge felt like, sure, but it wasn't something he wanted others to experience. It… wasn't a nice feeling, even though it was one of the things that kept him going.

"is there anything else you need?" Liara asked. She her thoughts seemed to be drawn now, no doubt thinking about her own mission.

"I think that's all I needed to know. Thank you Liara." Garrus said, getting up.

"Anytime Garrus." She said, half smiling.

Garrus nodded and headed for the exit.

"And Garrus?" Liara called after him, causing him to stop and look back at her over his shoulder.

"Tell Shepard… tell her I'm sorry." Liara said, looking down.

Garrus turned so he could look directly at the Asari.

"It wasn't your fault." He said in a low voice.

* * *

Shepard wandered the streets of Ilium aimlessly, not knowing where she was going, and not caring. Time was running out for her, for everyone.

_I can't stop the collectors _and _the Reapers. _She thought to herself. _The virus is winning. It'll take over before I have the chance to stop them both._

The only thing she could do now was try her best and enjoy what little time she had.

_Hopefully taking down the collectors will help everyone else be ready for when the Reapers finally invade._ She thought to herself.

She felt bad for admitting defeat so easily, but what else could she do? What was the point in believing in something if it wasn't there? What was the point in resisting, when she knew it was inevitable?

_Great, now I'm thinking like the reapers. _She thought darkly.

Though her biggest regret was how this was affecting Garrus. He'd been so broken up about her death; she hated to come back into his life, just to be taken away again.

Fate was cruel indeed.

But it was inescapable. There was no point in trying anymore. There was little point to anything, anymore.

_Except destroying the Collectors. I can give that much at least._

After that… She was unsure. Would she administer the cure to herself, and die a slow, painful death? Or would she shoot herself into the nearest sun, like she had vowed to do with Mercer? That seemed like a better alternative; there would be nothing left to bring back again.

"Mind drifting, Shepard?" came an unfamiliar voice from her right. She looked over and saw an Asari, leaning against the wall of an alleyway, looking at her and smiling faintly. She looked old, even for an Asari, which lead Shepard to assume she was a Matriarch.

"Sorry, have we met?" Shepard asked, trying to gain some composure.

The Asari chuckled slightly. "No, we haven't met, but I know of you."

Shepard nodded. Of course she'd been heard of; she was all over the galactic news after the battle for the Citadel.

"Sorry, we haven't been properly introduced." Shepard said. "You are…"

The Asari's smile widened. "Who I am isn't important. What _is _important is who you are. _What _you are."

Shepard froze. How did she know? Was she even referring to the Blacklight virus? If so, she could be a serious breach of their mission. It was vital that word of her condition did not reach the council or the Alliance.

"You do not need to worry Shepard, you secret is safe with me. I merely thought you'd want someone to talk to about it. Someone to confine with."

Shepard hesitated. She didn't even know this person. How could she trust her?

"We've barely met; I don't even know your name. But _how _do you know about… my condition?"

"I've lived for over a hundred years Shepard, I know about the outbreak on Earth almost two centuries ago. I know about Mercer, Heller, Gentec, Blackwatch, the lot of it. I even know how _you _came about it, and why."

"How do you know all of this?" Shepard demanded. "Humanity hadn't even discovered faster than light travel back then."

"My sources are good, but they are secret." The Asari grinned slyly. "Perhaps I'd be willing to share them with you in the future."

"I think you'd better tell me." Shepard said, knowing that the information was a dangerous security breach.

"It isn't important, and it's not what I wanted to talk to you about." The Asari's grin vanished and she brushed the topic aside with a wave of her hand.

"What I'm more interested in is how you're coping with the virus? It's becoming a burden, isn't it?"

Shepard hesitated again. _Should I tell her? She seems to know what she's talking about… maybe she can help me._

"I… I don't know what to say." Shepard said slowly.

"Come now, it isn't that hard. Just tell me how the virus makes you feel. Is it good? Bad? Does it like to mess with your head? Perhaps make you do things that you don't want to?"

"It's all of that and more!" Shepard exclaimed. "It's so powerful; it makes missions five times as easy as they were before. But it corrupts the way I think, how I feel. It makes me do things, things no sane human would ever consider.

"It's slowly eating away at my humanity, and soon I fear there will be nothing left."

The Asari looked at her knowingly. It felt good to finally tell someone exactly how the virus made her feel.

_Someone who won't try and study me, like Mordin or Miranda. Or someone who won't constantly hound me to change who I am, like Garrus… No! That's the virus thinking. I don't mean that. Garrus means everything to me._

"I know how you feel. Do not doubt that just because I appear to be normal, like everyone else. Tell me, what does the virus tell you? Does it whisper things in your ear?"

"Yes! All the time. It tells me that it is the next stage of human evolution, that I'm the first of many to experience that change, that I'm the mother of the next generation."

The Asari smiled. "It speaks truly. Your human scientists may have created the virus, but that does not mean it isn't the next stage in human evolution. Think about it for a minute; no death, no pain, no sicknesses, no suffering. Imagine if your entire world was like that? It seems like a paradise, doesn't it?"

_It does… everyone would be healthy… happy… strong. We could move forward in the galaxy, further than anyone could have possibly dreamt. We could cast down the reapers, the Collectors, everything that counts as a threat to us… we'd be at the top of the food chain. Wait, no! We'd lose our humanity! Everything that makes us what we are. It isn't worth it!_

"Who are you really?" Shepard asked again. "How do you know so much? What do you what from me?"

The Asari continued to smile knowingly at Shepard. "You've already given me what I wanted; a chance to talk with you about matters that no one else can understand. You've been through so much Shepard; it's the least you deserve."

And with that, the Asari turned and walked into the alleyway without a second glance.

Shepard thought about pursing her and finding out what she knew, but she had too much on her mind at the moment… almost too much.

* * *

Garrus plopped himself down at the bar, breathing a huge, exhausted sigh. First their mission to recruit the Justicar, then his conversation with Liara. It had been a busy day.

"You tired too, huh Garrus?"

Garrus turned to see Shepard sitting down next to him, smiling grimly. She ordered two shots, one for each for them.

"Garrus, I'm sorry about what's been happening recently. I don't mean to act in the way that I do. It's just…" She trailed off.

"You've got a lot on your mind, I know that." Garrus said. "But I have something to tell you. I went back to Liara after you issued shore leave; I wanted answers."

So Garrus told her what he had learnt, hoping it would help her solve some of the mystery's that had been thrust upon her. He watched her carefully, waiting for some kind of reaction.

When he finished reciting what he knew, Shepard remained silent.

"It wasn't Liara's fault Shepard, She never wanted you to be stuck with the virus, She only wanted you back, and I admit that I would've done the same if given the choice." It pained him to say that, to say that he'd give Shepard the burden of the virus just to satisfy himself, but he knew deep down that it was the right thing to do, that Liara had done the right thing.

"I know you would have, Garrus, and I understand. I know how broken up you were over my death. I heard things from Joker and Anderson… I know you cried for me. I'm sorry I put you through so much, and I'm sorry that I can't stay with you for much longer, as much as I want to."

Garrus looked into her eyes. 'You knew I cried?" he whispered.

"Anderson said he never knew Turians could until that day, and Kaiden said that everyone saw it."

Garrus looked down, barely able to contain the emotion that was building up inside him.

"You don't have to be ashamed Garrus." Shepard said softly. "Everyone gets upset when someone they care about passes away. Hell I'd be crying if it was you."

Garrus put an arm around Shepard and drew her close.

"It hurts so much watching you go down like this." He whispered, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Garrus, I really am. But do you know why I act the way I do on missions? Why I don't relent, why I end things as quickly as possible?"

Garrus shook his head. Truly he thought it was the virus driving her.

She pulled way to look him straight in the eye.

"It's so I have time to enjoy what little I have left."

* * *

**A/N: Shortish chapter, I know, but I felt this was an appropriate place to end it. Chapter 13 will be up as soon as possible… mostly because I really want to get up to chapter 15. I've been planning that one for AGES and can't wait to get up to it! No spoilers yet, but it's gonna be epic :) an as always, please leave reviews, faves and likes. They're what keep me going :D**


	13. Different Angle

**A/N: And here is Chapter 13. Yes, I know the story is getting angsty, but just hold on: everything I write has its purpose. I'm not just trying to make everyone depressed; I'm doing this so I can show just how far Shepard will have to go, how strong she'll have to be in order to overcome this darkness. Just hang in there.**

* * *

Garrus had had enough.

Trying to convince Shepard wasn't going to help, trying to fight Shepard wasn't going to help, nothing he did was helping, and he was fed up.

And now, since her revelation yesterday, He was more determined than ever to break the virus' hold on her. She admitted that she wanted to fight it; she admitted that she didn't want it to take over, but she also admitted that she had given up.

_She may have given up, but I never will. _Garrus thought firmly to himself. He wasn't going to let the virus pull her away just as soon as she got back. He wasn't going through the heartbreak of losing her again.

But he was out of ideas, out of plans. There was _nothing _he could think of that could work.

_Persuasion won't help… fighting won't help…_

Garrus didn't sleep that night, as he had stayed up until the morning, trying to think of something he could do to make things right, and so far, nothing had come to him.

Now however, he didn't have the time to dwell upon those thoughts, as they were fighting their way through Dantius towers to get to the assassins target before he did. There, Shepard hoped to catch him and convince him to join their cause.

Shepard went back to her normal behaviour, although she was a little grim around the edges. She used her biotics, her claws and her sidearm to fight through the eclipse mercs that stood between them and the penthouse of tower one.

Garrus slid out of cover and let off a shot at the farthest away hostile, successfully scoring a headshot, and another kill on his counter.

"That forty three, Shepard!" he called to her from across the room.

Shepard pulled a group of mercs towards her with her biotics before decapitating the lot with one slash of her claws.

"Fifty one!" She called back

Garrus chuckled and shook his head. At least Shepard had been right about one thing; it was a time to enjoy the little things.

Jack sprinted past them and lunged towards a cluster of hostiles, punching the ground with her biotic fist and sending them all smashing into the walls.

"Quality is better that quantity!" Jack whooped as the enemies slid to the ground, dead.

"Well if that's the case..." Garrus said, as another group of mercs charged out of the elevator. He rolled to the side, changing his angle so that three of them were in a row, and let loose a shot that went through all three of them.

"Never question my style" he smirked.

"Show off." Shepard laughed, shooting down the remainder of the group.

Now that those enemies had been dealt with, they were ready to move onto the final floor. Jack and Garrus go into the elevator, and waited for Shepard to follow.

Shepard however, had made her way over to a small alcove on the other side of the room, and was trying to open some kind of hidden door.

Garrus and Jack walked over as soon as it had open, only to come face to face with a terrified looking Salarian, aiming a pistol at them.

"Stay away or I'll shoot! I mean it! Please… please don't make me shoot." He pleased desperately.

"Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you. We killed all of the mercs, see?" Shepard gestured at the bodies that littered the floor behind her.

The Salarian's face went pale at the sight, and he swayed on the spot, the gun trembling in his hands.

"I… I…" he tied to say, but his eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed in a heap before them.

"He'll be okay." Shepard assured his companion as he rushed forward to help.

"He's been out of sorts ever since those mercs started harassing us." The Salarian explained.

"Did he kill him?" Shepard asked, gesturing at the body of a dead eclipse merc on the floor of the small room.

"No. he found us, started threatening to do all kinds of things, when suddenly his head just seemed to explode. We took his weapons after that."

Garrus knelt down to examine the body. "Perfect headshot, very clean kill, looks like a Viper round."

"Looks like our assassin has already passed through here." Shepard noted. "We've cleared an exit for you to get out of here through." She brought up her Omni tool and downloaded the route to the Salarian.

"Thank you. And when you find Nassana, aim for the head because she doesn't have a heart."

The Salarian's filed out of the room, one supporting the other.

"Come on. If the assassins already passed through here then we don't have much time." Shepard said before turning towards the elevator.

* * *

The final floor was where they had to take a bridge to get over to tower one, when Nassana's penthouse was held.

It wasn't easy going at this point. They wind was strong and effected their aim and movement as they made their way across.

It took them longer than it usually would have as they were forced into cover more often because of the rocket drones that constantly fired at them.

"I'm not taking another missile to the face!" Garrus joked over the wind.

Once they finally made it across the bridge, they hacked the door for the penthouse and went inside.

"Shepard? You're supposed to be dead!" Nassana exclaimed, shocked.

"Don't sound so disappointed." Shepard smirked. "Let's just say I got better."

"What do you want from me? Credits, is that it? We can make this all go away." Nassana sounded almost desperate.

Shepard and Garrus, with their enhanced hearing, were the only ones who heard the faint sound in the vents above them, and they looked at each other knowingly.

"I don't think you can do anything to make this go away, Nassana." Shepard said, shaking her head.

"Well if you're going to kill me, tell me who sent you." The Asari sneered.

"Ma'am, I heard something." One of her guards reported.

"Damn it, check the other entrances!" Nassana commanded pointing.

Suddenly, there was a blur of movement behind her and a flash of green. Two of her rear guards dropped dead, both with their necks broken, another fell prey to a gunshot.

Nassana whirled around, weapon in hand, but she was too late.

The assassin fired once into her gut, the shot breaking her spinal column and killing her almost instantly.

He then laid her on her desk, folded her arms over her chest, and began some sort of prayer.

"That was quite an entrance." Garrus smirked, though he didn't lower his weapon. This was a trained assassin and they couldn't take any chances.

The assassin remained silent, continuing to pray.

"Did we… do something to offend you?" Shepard asked, confused.

"Prayers for the wicked cannot wait." The Drell said. His voice was low and controlled.

"She certainly was wicked." Shepard remarked.

"Not for her, for me." The assassin finally looked up. "You're a killer, commander. You proved that when you created half a warzone in the other tower. That leaves me to wonder why you're here for me."

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're worried about." Shepard smirked. "I need people on my squad. We're taking down the collectors and I need the best with me when we go through the Omega 4 relay."

"No ship has ever returned from going through the Omega 4 relay." Thane said thoughtfully. "From what I hear, your plan sounds like a suicide mission."

"It practically is." Shepard admitted. "But we all know what we signed up for, we all know the risks. The question is whether you going to join us."

* * *

He did, of course. As it turned out, the Drell was nearing the end of his life, and saw taking on the collectors as a good way to atone for his sins, as he put it.

_He seems trustworthy enough, _Garrus thought, _but I should still keep an eye on him._

Garrus put down the barrel of his disassembled rifle, which he had just finished cleaning, and moved on to the next part.

Weapons were so easy to maintain. Just take them apart, clean out any rust or bullet emissions, and then put it back together.

_If only all problems were this easy to fix. _He thought, thinking of Shepard, Sidonis, Virmire, the original Normandy; all problems with no easy solution.

_At least I'll know what to do with Sidonis when I finally catch that bastard. _He fingered the rifles firing mechanism, confident that it would send a bullet straight through Sidonis' head.

He brought up his Omni-tool and checked his messages. Still no word from Liara.

It was the waiting that agitated him the most. Every second spent was another Sidonis could use to slip further away from him.

"Is there something troubling you?" a smooth voice asked from the battery doorway.

It was the assassin.

"Krios." Garrus said, nodding his head in greeting. "Just… thinking."

"Many people do before charging towards a potential death. I've had my own share of such moments."

Garrus motioned for the Drell to come in, gesturing towards the spare chair beside him.

"I know for a fact that we'll make it through this thing alive." Garrus said. "If there's one person who can pull us through, it's Shepard."

"No doubt." Thane said, taking a seat. "I've heard of the Commanders deeds, how she dealt with Saren and the Geth, how she held on for so long during the Skyllian Blitz. They are tales fit for legends."

"But it's not the same now, though." Garrus murmured quietly.

"So I've noticed. Shepard appears to be… a little less than human, though I mean no offence by it."

Garrus shrugged. "Shit happens I guess. And sometimes there's just nothing you can do about it, you know?"

"Do you really believe that?" Thane asked. "From what I gathered, you and the Commander a quite close. Surely you know her better than anyone else does."

"I do… at least I like to think I do. She's… a complicated person."

"Most powerful women are." Thane noted, examining the barrel of Garrus' rifle with an experts eye.

"Do all powerful women give up when things seem bleak?" Garrus demanded harshly, though not unkindly.

Thane returned his eyes to Garrus; it was as if he was trying to gauge his feelings.

"This… _mutation _of Shepard's, it's taken a heavy toll on the way she thinks, hasn't it." It was no question, but Garrus nodded anyway.

"Its influence must be strong indeed to have such an effect on her."

Garrus sighed, rubbing his face. "It is, but she's always been strong, she's never given up before. And seeing her like this, it just…"

"Hurts?" Thane suggested.

"It's _wrong_. I mean, this galaxy is flawed to its core, and Shepard is the only right thing about it. Seeing that corrupted… it's just… wrong. I just don't understand why she's acting this way. I don't understand why she won't see reason." He threw his hands up helplessly.

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"On several occasions, though it doesn't do any good. Like I said, she won't listen to reason. I can't show her that she's _stronger _than the virus, I can't show her that she can beat it!"

"Have you been trying to show her? Or have you only been telling her?" Thane asked critically.

Garrus looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well tell me; how have you tried to convince her? What have you done about the situation?" Thane leant back, and folded his arms, listening.

So Garrus told him about what the situation was exactly, and how he had tried to resolve it. It felt strange opening up in the way he was to almost a complete stranger, a cold blooded assassin at that, though it was good to have someone to talk to. Maybe he'd have some helpful insight to offer.

Once the narration was complete, Thane leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees, obviously deep in thought.

"It seems to me, that you've been going at this from the wrong angle." Thane said, looking up at Garrus.

Garrus was confused. "How so?" he asked.

"When you first encountered Shepard after she began thinking this way, you tried to convince her that she was still _human, _still the same Shepard as she had been in the past. Then, when you arranged a meeting with your Asari friend, your intentions were to show her that people still perceived her as human, still the same."

"And how is that the wrong angle?" Garrus demanded.

"Well, from what you've told me about Shepard reactions, I believe that she no doubt knows she's still human."

"But she thinks she's loosing that humanity!" Garrus exclaimed, wondering how his methods could have been wrong.

"Exactly; she thinks she's _losing _her humanity, not _lost._ From what you told me, she believes that the virus is stronger than her and that it is too strong to resist. She believes that the virus is _taking away_ everything she used to be, and that there is nothing she can do to stop it."

"So, I have to somehow prove to her that she can beat it?" Garrus asked.

Thane smiled.

"Now you're beginning to see it. Make her fight the virus, make her really _want _to fight it, and she will succeed. If someone want's something hard enough, they can overcome any obstacle."

"But how would I make her fight it? What could I say that would make her want to resist? Everything I've said so far hasn't done any good."

"I think the time for _saying things _has passed, Vakarian. Words mean nothing without actions in many cases. This is one of those cases."

"Okay, so how would I _show _her? What could I _do, _that will make her want to fight?"

Thane smiled. "You know her better than anyone. Surely you can think of something. Just remember; your actions have to coax the virus into doing something that Shepard will try and prevent, and it has to be something that she _strongly _wants to prevent."

Garrus didn't see how it could be done. She had come close to killing him once, and the only reason he was still alive s because the virus released its hold on her. What could he do that would make her want to fight?

He wanted to tell thane that it was an impossible endeavour, but what was the alternative? He had sworn to bring Shepard back no matter what. _If I don't try every possibility, Shepard will be as good as gone. _

Garrus sighed, swallowed once and nodded. "I'll do it. Whatever it takes, I'll make her fight."

Thane smiled and reached out to shake Garrus' hand. "It's good to see that you have sense in you. I admire your compassion for your commanding officer… though I assume it's more than that?"

"She's just about the only friend I have in this screwed up galaxy." He accepted the handshake. "I can't bear to see her go down."

"She's lucky to have you." Though something about the way he said that was… confusing.

"Now, I can see that you're quite the sniper rifle enthusiast, I would very much like to discuss the subject with you."

Garrus grinned. _I might actually like this guy yet._

* * *

"Can you think of _any _reason that Cerberus insisted on the Blacklight virus as a back-up, if we can even use 'back-up' as the proper term now." Shepard said stiffly.

"Shepard, the Illusive man told me specifically to only administer the virus if there was no possible alternative." Miranda insisted.

_She's lying, _the virus whispered, _you and her both know that it was no accident._

Shepard tried to ignore the words. She knew that Miranda had meant well, and if anyone was properly at fault, it was the Illusive Man. She resolved to discuss the subject the next time he contacted the Normandy.

She sighed tiredly. "I know, I know you had nothing to do with it. It's just, all these mysteries lying around, it's getting really frustrating."

"I understand Shepard. Miranda said softly. "All this crap you have to deal with… it's not right. Especially after all you've already gone through."

Shepard nodded absent minded.

"We went over the tests." Miranda continued. "It turns out that Miss T'Soni was right; the Collectors have crude traces of the Blacklight virus in their DNA."

"Any theories?" Shepard asked.

"The Collectors are ancient. It's very possible that one happened upon earth, and its body was found years later. Perhaps our version of the Blacklight virus originated from them."

_It would explain a lot. _Shepard thought, thinking back to Horizon, and why only her head hurt when she came into contact with the Harbinger Collectors. She wondered if the collectors experienced a force acting upon them, much like the voice in her head.

"If you find anything else, just let me know." Shepard said, making to leave.

"Commander, wait!" Miranda said urgently. "There something I need to talk to you about… it's kind of personal."

"If you have anything you need help with, just let me know." Shepard said, turning back to the young woman.

Miranda hesitated before continuing. "It's about my sister." She finally said.

Shepard walked out of Miranda's quarters a few moments later, worn from the day's events. She was glad that she and Garrus had regained their footing on the current circumstances, that they had gone back to acting as they normally would around each other. It was a wordless agreement between them to stop trying to fight the inevitable, and simply get on with what mattered.

She thought nothing would comfort him more than having things back to the way they used to be.

_And he deserves every comfort life has to offer him after all he's been through. _Shepard thought.

Shepard didn't have a family. Her parents died when she was very young, too young to remember what had happened exactly… too young to have known them. And so she had come to accept Garrus as the one person that meant more to her than anything else in the galaxy. Her best friend, the one that was always there when she needed someone.

It was an oddity that they became friends, especially when Garrus' views had been so different from her own when they first met. Not just racial and cultural differences, but also their way of thinking, their perception of the galaxy.

Perhaps it was her influence as a commanding officer that turned him into the more respectable character that he was today.

She remembered how his respect for her as his CO had turned to admiration through the heat of battle, and friendship through the times in between.

She remember how she had mentored him to be more tolerable of others and their deeds, to do this right, not fast, and how she had watched him grow from the hot-headed C-Sec officer into the admirable solider he was now.

She remembered how they had laughed while drinking together at the bar, and how they held friendly competition on the field. The good times they had with the rest of the crew, winding Joker up, chatting with Tali and Liara, how they sparred and cleaned their weapons and armour together, the good company and companionship they shared.

She remember how he had come to her cabin the night after Ashley's death on Virmire, how he swore that he'd stand by her side to the end, to put a halt to Saren's wrong doing.

She remembered how they had held each other close that cold night on Noveria, and kept each other warm. How he had purred when she nuzzled him… _what I'd give to hear that sound again._ How they had kept each other comfortable and company.

_That_ was the kind of person that deserved all the comforts life has to offer.

_That's what I should fight for… even if I can't stop the inevitability of the virus consuming me._ Shepard thought as she stepped into the elevator

If there was one thing in this shithole of a galaxy actually worth fighting for, it was him.

_You died, _the voice whispered, _you've hurt him enough already. If you give someone hope where none exists, they will hate you for it in the end. It will destroy him._

Shepard gritted her teeth in anger, shutting her eyes tight, trying to see into her head, to find the enemy that lurked there.

"He deserves better than this." She whispered out loud.

_Better than us?_

"Better than _everything_ he's had to put up with. A person like that… he… he deserves better."

There was no reply for a long while, during which the elevator doors opened and Shepard stepped into our quarters.

_Then give him better. _The voice whispered.

Her hand was forced up, the long claw like blades spread out instead of fingers.

_Give him true power. Give him this._

Shepard was shocked. She knew it was possible to infect other life forms with the virus, but she'd _never _considered putting anyone else through the anguish and hardship she had to face, least of all Garrus.

"No… this is a disease." Shepard growled. "Not a gift. I'm not letting anyone else fall prey to it."

_He would have… had he been in the position to do so. He said it himself._

"That was different; I was dead!" Shepard exclaimed.

…_and you were in that position with him?_

Shepard pushed the thought out of her mind. It was not something she wanted to think about.

"You can take away my humanity, you can take control of my body, you can deform my body into as many fucked up weapons as you want. But you can _never _make me allow any else to go through this hell, especially Garrus."

_Then let him watch as you leave him again._

Shepard spun and slashed at the wall with her claws, roaring in anger. Unfortunately it was the wall bearing the aquarium that greeted her as she turned.

The virus cut through the glass with ease, shattering it and spilling the tanks contents on the floor. Shepard had never gotten around to buying any fish, as so it was only water and sea-plants that spilled onto the floor, and soaking her from head to toe.

Shepard stood there shivering, as EDI's voice come over the intercom. _"Commander, is everything alright." _Shockingly, the AI actually sounded concerned.

"Everything's… fine, EDI. That will be all." Shepard finally managed to say.

"_If you are sure. Logging you out Shepard."_

Shepard strode into the bathroom, undressed, and turned on the shower.

As she stood under the hot stream of water, she looked down at her arm, which was now back in its original state.

She summoned the claws back, and examined the point where the tendrils attached to her arm and elbow. Seeing it connect with her armour was one thing, seeing it connected to _her _was something else.

It was disturbing to say the least.

She shut her eyes, thinking on what had just transpired. She didn't want to leave Garrus alone again but neither did she want to make him join her. She couldn't rid herself of the virus without dying, she couldn't stop it from trying to influence her, and she couldn't fight it.

Now the virus was putting ideas in her head about infecting her friends?

Perhaps she was starting to become too dangerous…

Perhaps she was nearing the end.

* * *

As it turned out, drink, food and sleep was the best remedy if you needed to clear ones head of dreary thoughts, and so Shepard was back on her feet when they went groundside again to help Miranda with her family issues.

Miranda's sister, Oriana was being hunted down by her father, whom was hell bent on bringing her back.

Miranda wanted to make sure that her sister maintained a normal life, away from her father, and away from Cerberus.

Shepard had brought Samara along for this mission, wanting to see the full potential of her biotics first hand, and the Asari remained quiet and content as their shuttle made its way towards the place where they would meet Oriana.

That's when the gunships showed up, carrying eclipse mercenaries and dropping them off at their landing zone.

They had opened fire as soon as the shuttle came into view, only stopping when their leader told them to stand down.

Now the three of them exited the shuttle making their way to the group of mercs.

"I assume you know who I am if you haven't killed us yet." Miranda said stiffly.

"You're the bitch that kidnapped our bosses little girl." The leader sneered back.

"This has nothing to do with you," Miranda snapped, her anger surprising Shepard. "I suggest you leave now."

"We're already closing in on the kid. There's no way you'll reach her before she's on a shuttle out of here."

Shepard stepped forward, facing the merc off. "I'm not letting you take Miranda's sister. If you try and stop us this will end badly for you."

"You think you got what it takes? The whole while we've been talking, my men have been lining up shots. You've got one chance to walk away. If you don't, my men will unleash hell upon you."

Shepard gave the slightest indication of a smile. "You haven't seen hell… not yet."

"You should have listened." Miranda said, before raising her pistol and shooting the merc in the head from point blank range.

Before the snipers could even let lose their shots, Samara had erected a biotic barrier around their group, shielding them from all incoming fire.

Shepard allowed the mercs to waste some of their ammo before signalling for her squad to move. The three of them ducked into cover, drawing their respective weapons.

Shepard leapt up, aiming her pistol at a pile of gas barrels near the mercs. Orange armoured bodies flew in all directions as the canisters exploded, the debris showering the rest of the group and temporarily blinding them. Shepard and her squad took advantage of the confusion and shot down as many of the mercs as they could before the regained their footing.

With so few of their numbers remaining, the mercs decided to retreat further into the complex.

"We have to move quickly," Miranda said, moving after the group, 'we have to get to Oriana before they do."

Shepard nodded. "Let's move."

* * *

"Why the viper?" Garrus asked. "I mean, sure it's good if you want to take down a group quickly, but would you rather do things stylishly rather than fast?"

He and thane had been discussing the finer point of long range marksmanship for the good part of three hours last night, and almost two more this morning, among other things. They had learnt about each other not just as soldiers but as people.

Garrus had told Thane about his work at C-Sec and its ups and downs. On request he had recounted the events during the hunt for Saren and their fight against the Collectors so far. He'd even gone as far as to mention snippets of his childhood and his family, a topic he rarely discussed with anyone.

Thane, in turn had told Garrus of his career as an assassin, and how it had affected his way of living. He had been implanted with biotic amps at a young age, and had quickly mastered his skills.

Thane now picked the Mantis up off the table and examined it critically. "For my line of work, I prefer to get up close to my targets to kill them. This here is proficient at taking down hostiles from a range in a single shot, but what if you're target is surrounded by four or five bodyguards that you'd have to eliminate also to get to him? They'd be alerted when the first of them fell and would react accordingly."

"That's why I'd just go for the target instead of the bodyguards. The Mantis is far more accurate than the viper… as well as the person holding it." Garrus gave a sly smirk.

"Are you meaning to imply that you're a better shot than me?" Thane asked returning the smirk.

"Oh I don't _imply _anything." Garrus said.

"Then perhaps you'd like to back up your words with actions?"

"Next mission, we both go with Shepard. Snipers only. We'll see who can rack up the highest kill count."

Thane laughed. "I admire you determination. I will set my Omni tool to keep track of my kills before the mission."

"You've got yourself a challenge." Garrus said, shaking the Drell's hand. "But I warn you, I've been using snipers since I was four, military training from sixteen until nineteen."

"Turian culture may see the handling of weapons for twenty-two years impressive. But I've had highly advance training since I was six."

"They trained you to become an assassin a six?" Garrus asked astonished.

"It is a tremendous honour." Thane said, but he refused to elaborate further. There was something about his look that made Garrus want to not badger him in the subject.

"Okay… so how old are you now then?" Garrus asked.

"Almost forty. Thane said. "So I believe that is thirty four years using long range weapons."

"Damn and I thought I was a long-shot." Garrus joked.

"Afraid you've bitten off more than you can chew?" Thane said, raising an eyebrow.

"Turians tend to just swallow, if you catch my meaning."

Thane laughed gruffly.

"I have to admit though, after your display with Nassana I'm eager to see you at work on the field."

"That seems to cut both ways." Thane replied, placing the rifle back on the table.

* * *

**I always thought Thane and Garrus would make a good duo, as they both kick serious ass. If you find it kinda odd that they jump right into the deep conversation, just remember how Garrus is feeling about Shepard's condition and how there isn't really anyone to talk to about it. I thought Thane seems like the kind of person who would listen and offer helpful insight, so yeah. Chapter 14 will be fun, as we'll see Shepard using the virus' mental abilities against **_**someone else. **_**Should be interesting :)**


	14. Change of Plans

**A/N: I'm a horrible person I know, for making you wait so long for chapter 14. The holidays hit me hard, and I ended up on a cross country trip with no time that I could devote to my story. However I made sure to give you and extra long chapter, and I promise that chapter 15 will be up before the end of this week. I hope you enjoy 14, and please review :3**

* * *

Miranda broke the neck of an eclipse merc with a sharp jab to the throat, before executing another with a bone shattering biotic warp.

Shepard was both surprised and impressed with Miranda's actions on this mission. She was far more aggressive than usual, killing anything that come within range as fast as she could, the only expressions on her face being frustration and anger. She obviously wanted to get to her sister as fast as she could.

Shepard fought alongside her, as did Samara, the Asari displaying an arsenal of biotic powers that impressed even Shepard, who had her enhanced abilities. The Justicar moved with all the grace and speed of her kind, weaving in and out of cover and executing hostiles with ease.

They made short work of the mercenaries they encountered, pressing forward, further into the complex, and closer to Miranda's sister, Oriana.

"Area clear." Shepard pronounced as they finished off the last of the mercenaries in the proximity. Her squad lowered their weapons, though they remained tense, ready for anything.

Shepard signalled to move onwards and made her way through the next doorway. The room beyond was empty, though there were a few data pads that looked interesting. Miranda went for them, probably hoping to find something on the people hired to take Oriana in.

Shepard looked around the room, searching for anything else that could be of any help, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head. She tensed, and the sensation vanished as soon as it appeared.

_It's trying harder now. _Shepard thought to herself, trying to look as if nothing was amiss; she didn't want to alert her squad.

Throughout the mission so far, Shepard had experienced short pains in her head, varying in magnitude but only lasting for a second or two. She could feel a constant frustration in the back of her mind, a frustration that wasn't of her own.

Shepard knew the virus was trying growing impatient and was not trying harder and harder to force dominance over her. So far she had been successful in ignoring it, but that sharpness was the strongest she had felt thus far, and she knew it was only going to get worse.

Pushing the unpleasant thoughts from her head, Shepard led the way out of the room and into the next, keeping an eye out for hostiles.

"_Why did you leave us Shepard?" _Tail's voice sobbed angrily. Shepard froze, stunned.

"What is it commander?" Samara asked, eyes darting around the room.

"_Why couldn't you stay dead?" _Kaiden snapped. _"We don't want you anymore. We don't want a monster."_

"It's… it's nothing." Shepard replied, continuing forward. She realised it was just the virus playing with her mind.

"_Are we nothing to you commander?" _Chakwas asked coldly.

"That's not what I meant."

"You didn't mean what?" Miranda asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Don't mind me." Shepard whispered. "It's just the virus trying to play with my head."

"Can you continue?" Miranda suddenly looked concerned.

"I'm fine." Shepard assured her, motioning for them to keep moving.

They passed through the next door and into a room full of mercs. Shepard didn't stop to think; she fired a powerful push at the nearest man, and gunned another two down with her assault rifle.

"_We just had just come to terms with the fact that you were dead, and then you come back, but now you're a mess." _Kaiden sneered.

"Shut up!" Shepard hissed through clenched teeth, punching a merc across the room with a biotic fist.

"_You know it's the truth, even if they don't openly tell you." _The virus stated. _"If they don't want you, why continue to exist like this?"_

Shepard ignored the question and tried to focus on the task at hand. She kept her eyes on the hostiles in front of her, and attacks directed at them. She kept count of the kills she made, what attacks she used, anything that would keep her mind from wandering.

"_Stop resisting!" _it growled, sending stabs of pain into Shepard's head. The sudden sensation caused Shepard to miss her next biotic attack, and giving the merc an opportunity to launch a rocket at her.

Momentarily caught off guard, Shepard did not have the time to muster her biotic barriers, and her shields exhausted themselves stopping the projectile.

Shepard stumbled back, and pushing the pain aside for a brief moment, killed the merc with three precise shots of her pistol.

Samara had noticed Shepard's behaviour, and rushed to aid her against the incoming mercenaries.

"Commander, you do not have to continue. I will gladly see Miranda through if you need to head back to the Normandy." Samara said, looking at Shepard with concerned eyes.

"I'll be fine." Shepard rasped, though she was exhausted by the toll the virus had inflicted upon her.

The Asari looked at her a moment longer, before nodding and returning to the task at hand.

After they had eliminated all resistance in the area, they took a moment to get their bearings.

"Oriana should be directly above us, thirty stories up. We can use this elevator to get to her." Miranda said, heading for the doors.

Shepard nodded and followed, her movements slow.

"Commander I strongly recommend you take a moment to rest." Samara urged, putting a hand on Shepard's shoulder.

"We can't rest; we need to get to Oriana before the eclipse do." Shepard said firmly.

"With respect, you aren't in any condition to take any more punishment."

Shepard sighed angrily. "I'm _fine. _If death couldn't stop me, I doubt a few mercenaries can."

She pressed the button and the elevator door closed.

"Shepard, I'd understand if you let us go ahead. We're more than capable of taking care of ourselves." Miranda assured.

"I won't abandon you just because the virus wants to fuck with my head." Shepard spat.

"_But you abandoned us Shepard. For two years you abandoned us." _Tali's voice sounded so real, so hurt, Shepard had to look away from her team members, trying to fight off the tears that threatened to be shed.

The virus was able to strike at her very core, as it knew everything that bothered her, and everything that gave her strength. She was an open book for it to read, and she couldn't close it out.

_It's too strong._

The elevator doors opened and the trio stepped out.

"Niket?" Miranda exclaimed as they stepped out in front of Miranda's contact… who was speaking to the eclipse leader.

"This should be interesting." The Asari in yellow armour smirked, stepping back.

The shipping overseer obviously sensed the danger of the situation and tried to make a break for it, but the eclipse leader made sure she didn't get far, shooting her once in the back with her shotgun.

"What are you doing here?" Miranda demanded, addressing the human man.

"Miranda. You have to let me explain…" Niket started

"You sold me out!" Miranda yelled, moving her aim to Niket's heart.

"It isn't like that! You kidnapped a child, you took her away from the only family she had. You didn't give her a choice!" Niket countered, looking more angry than afraid.

"You know what my father is like, that's why you helped me escape in the first place!" Miranda exclaimed. "I rescued my sister."

"From a life of wealth and happiness? I helped you escape because you wanted too. You had a choice."

"Why didn't you contact me first then? Why didn't you give me a chance to explain?"

"Because you never told me you were with Cerberus, or that you'd stolen your sister. You never told me those things, and I ended up hearing it from your father first. How could I trust you after that?"

"How much?" Miranda asked quietly. "How much did he pay you to help him?" Shepard noticed the look in her eyes; she was going to kill him.

"A great deal. He knew you trust me, that's why he went to me."

"And you just took his money?" Miranda whispered, outraged.

"You've been doing that for years. How's this any different?" Niket demanded.

"So why the eclipse?" Shepard asked, trying to bide their time. "I knew they did shady business, but kidnapping a kid?"

"I'm not kidnapping, I'm rescuing." The Asari smirked. "Come on Niket, let me finish these bitches off and we can get the hell out of here."

"Take your best shot." Shepard snarled, her finger tightening on the trigger.

"Commander…" Samara warned, but it was too late.

_Kill them._

Shepard's weapon fired a shot right between the eclipses eyes. She'd coated the round in a powerful biotic aura, allowing it to cut right through the Asari's shields. Her body slumped forward, dead, with everyone looking on in a state of shock.

_Both of them._

"Shepard, no!" Miranda yelled as Shepard moved her aim to Niket. Shepard tried to control the virus that had caused her to act so violently, and so her arm shuddered as she fired again, the shot hitting Niket in the arm instead of the head.

Niket fell backwards with a cry as Shepard forced her hand open, dropping her weapon so that she wouldn't be able to attack again.

"Shepard, forgive the insubordination but you should return to the ship _now_." Samara stated in a gentle tone.

Shepard hesitated before nodding slowly and turning around, back to the elevator.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. She'd surrendered control for mere seconds and the virus had made her kill there only source leading back to Miranda's father and shoot an unarmed civilian.

She felt sick that she'd allowed it to happen, disgusted that she'd let the virus' taunts distract her like they had and terrified at how much control it had gained over her, how close it was getting to gaining complete control over her.

She turned back as she pressed the button in the elevator, and glimpsed Samaras sorrowful expression as the doors shut.

"_You left them Shepard. Just like you left me." _Garrus' voice whispered in her head.

Shepard let out a scream of frustration, anger and pain as she heard the words uttered by the person that meant more to her than anything in the galaxy. She spun around and punched the wall of the elevator, her fist covered in tendrils of black matter producing from her wrist.

She punched the wall again and again, with more and more force, denting the metal further and further, until she collapsed into a ball in the corner of the small square space.

Tears ran down her face as she stifled her sobs.

_I'm weak. _She thought pathetically to herself, trying to control her emotions.

_You are strong. Stronger than you could possible imagine. You just don't know it yet. _The virus whispered gleefully.

"You are strong!" Shepard yelled. "Not me! You broke me. You won." Her words slowly decreased in volume until they were a mere whisper.

_I cannot win until you accept what you are. Emotion is a weakness, and you have to sever emotional links. Breaking you only makes you stronger._

"Why?" She whispered. "Why did Cerberus have to bring me back, just to have me leave everyone all over again? Hurt them all over again."

_Because you are destined for something greater, and they know it. We are the next step of organic evolution, not only human. They may have only used this method for humans intentionally, but we will spread. We will bring finality to the galaxy and all its colonies._

"Why not someone else?"

_They need a symbol, someone the galaxy looks up to. Someone they believe in. when they see you standing there, when they see what you've become and when they hear you tell them to take the next step, they will follow._

Shepard didn't know what to say. Was this really Cerberus' intention, or was it just another of the virus' attempts to gain her acceptance.

She did not know, but she was certain that she was weaker than it, that it would take what it wanted whether she approved or not… eventually.

"I don't want to leave Garrus again." She whispered, thinking of everything they'd been through together, how close they'd come to each other. "He's been hurt too much to have to suffer that again."

_The choice is yours Shepard. _The virus stated. _You can ruin him, or perfect him. Bring him with you, or leave him behind._

"I can't make a decision like that." Shepard growled painfully. "You're not giving me the choice."

_Everyone has a choice. _It said simply before receding from her conscience.

* * *

Shepard spent the next hour and a bit sitting on the end of her bed, waiting for Miranda and Samara to return.

She hated being alone like this, she hated being alone with the virus… it felt as though someone was watching… listening all the time. But she didn't want to come into contact with anyone, especially after the recent incident.

But it had to be the suspense that she was left in after leaving her squad in the warehouse. She wanted to know how Miranda had handled the situation after she left, or if they ran into any other trouble. Did they make it to Oriana in time? Was Niket alive or dead? Was either of them injured?

She had never experienced the feeling of helplessness like this before. She felt disgusted in herself that she just _left _her squad in the way that she did; how she'd given in and just _abandon _them.

_Is this how the great commander Shepard operates? Is this how she looks after her team? _She thought darkly.

If she'd just maintained a little more self-control…

"_Commander, Miss Lawson and Samara have returned." _EDI chimed over the intercom.

"Thank you EDI." Shepard sighed, getting up and making for the elevator.

"Everyone has a choice, ha!" She snarled into the empty space. She'd been thinking on everything the virus had said, and she found truth in everything but that statement, much to her displeasure; the virus wasn't giving her the choice to remain as she had been. It wanted to hold onto her, it wanted to consume her, and it was never going to give up.

Ever.

* * *

The elevator doors opened on the CIC deck, Miranda and Samara both waiting for it.

"Commander, before you say anything we just want you to know that we don't blame you for leaving. Miranda explained to me your current situation and I understand that there are just some things that you can't control, and that you carry a heavy burden."

_Now they pity me; Great._

"Oriana is safe." Miranda said, unable to hide the relief in her voice. "She's with her own family and the arrangements have been made to keep my father away from them."

"That's good to hear Miranda." Shepard said, forcing a smile. She _did _feel relieved that everything had turned out for the better, but she was still resentful of not being there.

"And… I let Niket go." She said after some hesitation. "My father got to him first. He heard _his _perspective first, and he went with it. I wasn't going to kill him for that."

Shepard was sure Miranda did the right thing, but right now her mind was clouded, nothing was clear to her. She just wanted the day to end.

"I'm glad things worked out." She said simply as the elevator stopped on the crew deck.

Miranda nodded. "Thank you for helping me with this Shepard. I can't express how grateful I am for my sister's safety."

"I have to look out for my crew." Shepard said, even though the words made her sick; she _didn't _look out for her crew today.

Once Miranda had departed, Shepard pressed the button for her quarters, intending to get some sleep before the next fiasco, until she realised that Samara hadn't left.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked, not unkindly.

"I know how to read people commander." Samara said, surprising Shepard with the force in her voice. "I know that you feel guilty for leaving, and you're right to feel so. I know you don't want my pity, but I had to make a good impression for your XO."

The elevator doors shut but it didn't' start moving. It was then that Shepard realised that Samara had disabled it with her Omni tool. Whatever she was about to say, she didn't want any interruptions.

"You displayed a show of weakness today Commander." She said bluntly. "I expected you to follow through with your intentions to the end, and I thought that you were going to as I watched you fight your discomforts.

"I know what you're going through is hard, that this monstrosity is strong. But you have to be stronger. You have to fight it with every ounce of your being; otherwise you're going to lose yourself to it."

"You're out of line." Shepard growled, but deep down, she wanted Samara to continue.

"That may be, but I cannot stand idly by while my commanding officer fails to carry out her duties, her promises. You let a member of your crew down today Shepard. You weren't being strong for her."

"You were the one who told me to go back!" Shepard exclaimed furiously.

"I told you that I'm good at reading people, and I could tell that Miss Lawson would've wanted you to go back. But this crew needs to be strong; it has to act as a whole. If I made what Miranda would have perceived as a poor decision, we wouldn't be able to function well together.

You showed great strength in resisting the virus' effects, and I expected you to continue even when you let it take control. But you disappointed. You shouldn't have even let it take control in the first place! You of all people should have known what it's like, especially after what happened with Officer Vakarian in the shuttle bay. You have to be more vigilant, and you have to be more tolerating."

"You have no idea what it's like!" Shepard roared, her anger boiling over. "You don't know how strong it is! You don't know what it does, what it whispers in my head, how it manipulates my limbs and forces me to do its will!"

"You're right." Samara said in a gentler tone. "I don't know what it's like. But I do know that there are people out there that need you. They don't need a monster, they need _you. _I would've thought that you of all people would see that as a reason to fight."

Shepard looked away. She felt disgusted in herself. She _had _been weak, she'd known that for a while now, but she didn't know how to fight it, how to fight something so powerful, so manipulative.

"It knows everything about me." She whispered. "My weaknesses, my fears, what makes me angry, what makes me want to give up… what makes me hurt. How do you fight something like that?"

Samara grabbed Shepard by the chin, and forced her to look into her eyes.

"You can't get rid of it, but you can put up with it. Just remember everything you're fighting for, and you'll be able to see past the darkness."

She released Shepard, and the commander's head dropped, silent tears ran down her face.

"It may help… but I can't stay in the game for the long haul. It wants me, fully and completely. It'll force its hold if it has to. It's only a matter of time."

"You have to hold out. I know you can. I've read a great deal about you; your strength, your resolve, your determination and your bravery. Be brave now, and don't let it take you. But don't let it make you the villain."

Shepard looked up and nodded, forcing a determined expression. "For everything I fight for."

Samara nodded, apparently satisfied.

"I must apologize now for the way I spoke. It was disrespectful and it was not something I'm proud of. But it had to be done."

"Many things are like that, I understand." Shepard said gently, making it clear that there were no ill feelings towards the Justicar.

"Yes… and I happen to be in one such situation myself." Samara said, her look was one of extreme discomfort.

"I'll do whatever I can to help." Shepard said in a way that showed that she wouldn't fail again.

"I've been hunting a particular criminal for several decades." Samara explained. "She is one of the most dangerous predators to stalk the galaxy, and I must put an end to her. She's an Ardat-Yakshi, an Asari born with a unique genetic mutation. When Asari mate, they connect minds together and the 'mother' as you would call it, takes the genetic coding of the partner and uses it to create her offspring. Ardat-Yakshi on the other hand, unwillingly and uncontrollably mess with the genetic coding in the partner, with can cause huge problems within the person's body, resulting in their death."

Shepard was shocked. "So basically they kill whoever they mate with?"

"Yes. Most Ardat-Yakshi lives in seclusion, so that they won't be tempted to kill anyone. But you see, with every kill they make, their natural biotic abilities become stronger, as well as their body and mind. This power corrupts some Ardat-Yakshi, and make them _want _to kill.

"The one I'm hunting goes by the name of Morinth, and she has killed many people in her time. She is still young however, giving her plenty of time to cause more destruction before her life's end. I intend to bring about that end, but I cannot do so alone.

"If I went within a hundred feet of her, she'd sense me coming and make a break for it. I've been hunting her for so long, and I cannot let her elude my grasp again."

"So you want me to lure her out?" Shepard said slowly, suddenly slightly uncertain.

"Yes Shepard." Samara said gravely. "You are a warrior, something that will get her attention, and her interest. You are also powerful, something she admires, and you have a dark side that not many know about. Use that to get her attention. I have tracked her to the station of Omega, we must go there, bait her out, and I will finish this once and for all."

The way she said gave Shepard the feeling that there was something else behind it.

"What aren't you telling me?" Shepard asked slowly.

Samara looked away briefly, and when she turned back, Shepard could see the barely controlled sorrow on her face.

"This killer, this monster… She's my daughter." She whispered.

Shepard did not know what to say, she did not know what to think. Samara was hunting down and planning to kill her own daughter?

"Is there no other way?" Shepard asked.

"It is within my code as a Justicar to hunt down and eliminate all Ardat-Yakshi that reside outside our monasteries. She has proven herself hostile numerous times, and has become more and more powerful over the years."

"Why can't you return her to the monastery then?" Shepard asked.

"She would never go willingly. Her hunger for power has become insatiable. No, she must be destroyed, and I must be the one to do it. I brought this demon into this world; therefore it is my duty to remove her."

Samaras face was set, her tone resolute. Shepard knew she could not be swayed, and this had to be done.

_Insatiable hunger is a weakness. Weakness must be eliminated. _The voice whispered in the back of her head. For the first time, Shepard agreed without reluctance. This Morinth was an unstable danger that had to be dealt with. It had to be done.

"I'll help you Samara." Shepard said gravely.

"I thank you commander." Samara bowed her head in a form of respect, before bringing up her Omni-tool and reactivating the elevator.

"I must prepare for the ordeal ahead. Call for me when the time has come." Samara stepped out of the elevator and towards her quarters in the observation room.

Shepard sighed and pressed the button for her quarters, planning to get some rest before their arrival.

Omega… that place held unpleasant memories for herself and for Garrus.

_Especially Garrus. _Shepard thought, thinking of Sidonis' betrayal.

_The Turian will pay in blood in due time. _The voice whispered in the back of her mind. _And Vakarian will have fully lived up to his name._

_Archangel._

* * *

Still no news on Sidonis. No sightings, no messages, not even a whisper of the name. It was as if he had melted into the shadows.

Garrus paced the main battery, calibrations done and nothing else on the daily schedule.

"_Honour Weaver, all of us, and make Sidonis pay."_

He remembered the dying words of the last squad mate left living in the wreckage of their base, and his fists tightened in fury.

Why had Sidonis done it? Why did he sell out the lives of ten good men, while he was left to go free? Sidonis had always been a little edgy, but Garrus would never have thought, not even for a moment, that _anyone _on their team would betray the rest.

If anything, he wanted to know _why._

It had been twelve hours since Shepard's announcement that they'd be docking at Omega for their nest mission, and that he'd be coming along for this one. Garrus was sceptical about returning to the place that he'd resorted to when he'd lost everything… and then lost it a second time two years later.

Still, they had a mission to see through, and Garrus knew he couldn't let his mind be clouded with such thoughts.

He went to his work table, intending to disassemble and clean his rifle again, when the door to the main battery opened, and Shepard walked in.

Garrus froze as he saw the Commanders face. Her skin was paler now more than ever, black veins could be seen under it at her temples and around her eyes. Her eyes themselves had acquired an orange ting, barely any green remained. Her body was thinner yet her muscles more prominent, as if the skin was stretched thinly over them.

Garrus felt his heart drop at the sight. She was slowly transforming into something she wasn't. The virus had almost completed its hold on her.

"Garrus, are you ready?" Shepard asked. But it wasn't her voice that came out… a horrible rasping, deep, flanged voice emitted from her, like something out of a nightmare.

"Shepard?" Garrus asked in alarm.

Shepard smiled, making her look even more terrifying that before.

"Not anymore." The voice whispered gleefully, before the main battery dissolved around them, and Shepard transformed into a creature of pure black, almost hidden within the shadows that now surrounded them.

"Shepard is gone. And she's never coming back."

"Ever."

Garrus jolted awake, his mind sliding back into reality. He was back in his bed in the main battery, naked from the waist up and covered in icy sweat.

_It was just a bad dream. _He assured himself. _Just a bad dream._

Still, it felt so real, he was half into believing that he'd been knocked unconscious by the not-Shepard, and placed into his bed. But he knew better than that.

He knew Shepard was still in control. How long that was going to last, he wasn't sure.

He checked the time on his Omni tool. There were still a few hours before they reached Omega, and he couldn't sleep now, not after what he'd just seen.

It was time to prepare.

* * *

Shepard, Garrus and Samara walked towards the VIP entrance of the nightclub, all three of them apprehensive about the mission ahead.

If they failed, Morinth would get away, and who knew how many more people she'd kill.

Shepard was the calmest of the three, knowing that she had the means to defend herself if Morinth decided to attack once they were alone.

The other two however would have no control over the situation, as they had to watch from afar, unable to intervene.

Shepard's job was to seduce Morinth and get her somewhere private. There, Samara would come and finish the job.

Shepard had brought Garrus along as a precaution. If something went wrong in the nightclub, it was good to know that there was a backup plan ready.

Samara was dressed in her usual attire, whereas Shepard had chosen to wear her black and blue jacket and tight fitting grey jeans, and Garrus wore his regular civvies.

Getting into the nightclub was a breeze; simply bribing the guard secured them easy entrance to the club's upper floor.

"You go on ahead." Shepard told Garrus. "we don't want to let on that we're together. I'll head on in a few minutes after you do. Just sit somewhere where you can see the whole club, order a drink, and act like you're just out to have a good time. Once I'm in, keep an eye out for Morinth or anything else I should be aware of."

Garrus nodded. "I've got your six Shepard."

"Right. If anything goes wrong… well we'll just have to improvise." Shepard said.

* * *

Five minutes later, Shepard entered the bar, to be greeted by a young man, asking if Shepard had any tickets to a band called expel 10.

"There's this Asari who said she'd go with me if I bring her the tickets!" He explained excitedly.

"I haven't seen any around sorry." Shepard said, walking off.

She looked around the club subtly; trying to pinpoint either Garrus' or Morinth's location, but it was hard to concentrate with the pulsing lights, heavy beat and constant chatter of the clubs occupants.

Just when she thought she spotted Garrus' blue visor amongst the crowds, a commotion near the dance floor caught her attention.

A Turian who had obviously consumed a fair amount of alcohol was harassing a young Asari dancer.

"Come on, I don't live far from here. We'd be gone and back before anyone knew." The Turian slurred, reaching for the Asari.

"Get away from me! Do I look like a hooker to you?" the dancer yelled.

Shepard stepped over. "Is there a problem?"

"Mind your own business lady." The Turian grumbled. "Why do humans always have to stick their noses in?"

_Teach him some respect._

"It looks like you've got your nose where it doesn't belong either." Shepard remarked, ignoring the voice in her head.

"What are you, one of her whore friends?" the Turian demanded, before cracking a mischievous grin. "I guess I could make that work." And he advanced on Shepard instead.

_On his knees._

Shepard launched a powerful kick into the Turians knee, shattering the joint and bending it the wrong way. He fell to his good knee, howling in pain.

"I think you've had enough for one night." Shepard sneered before walking away.

She walked up to the bar and ordered a drink from the Batarian bartender.

So far, Shepard had seen no sign of Morinth, which was beginning to make her uneasy. A hidden predator was the most dangerous kind.

Her drink came, and she raised it to her lips.

_Poison. _The voice whispered.

Shepard paused, considering the virus' words, before consuming the glass' contents anyway.

"Another." She said to the Batarian, trying to appear as cheerful as possible.

The bartender seemed a little phased, but he shrugged it off and poured another drink.

"Thank you. Now drink it." Shepard said, maintaining her pleasant demeanour.

"Excuse me?" the Batarian spluttered.

"You heard me, Shepard said, lowering her voice. "Drink."

"Wha- no!"

"So tell me then, who else have you being trying to poison?" Shepard asked.

The Batarian froze, before growling and drawing a hidden pistol. Shepard grabbed his weapon arm with one hand, forcing his aim upwards. With her free hand she grabbed the back of the Batarian's head and brought it down into the bar top, his face crushing the glass and sending shards of it into his flesh.

The Batarian dropped his weapon and howled in pain as poison coated glass sunk into his face.

"You may want to call a hospital." Shepard remarked.

As she turned to walk away, she spotted an Asari in all black, watching her from a corner. Her face was so like Samaras, Shepard almost mistook it for her entirely, and it took all of her willpower to hide her shock.

Morinth gestured at Shepard to come over, a small grin on her face.

_So far so good. _Shepard thought before making her way over.

* * *

Garrus watched from his booth which overlooked most of the club. Shepard and the Asari whom he assumed was Morinth made their way over to a secluded area of the club and sat down.

He'd been shocked my Shepard's acts of aggression, as it was very unlike her to be so outright with her anger.

The virus was sinking its roots deeper and deeper into Shepard's mind, taking more and more of her humanity from her.

He needed to act soon; otherwise he feared it would already be too late.

He fingered the handle of his hidden pistol absent minded.

"Why so glum?" a male voice asked from beside him.

He turned his head to be greeted by a young human dressed in grey jeans and a black hooded jacket.

"Uh, it's nothing." Garrus stammered, caught off guard. "Just had a rough day."

"I see." The human said. His voice was smooth, deep and held a surprising power about it. Something about him seemed… wrong.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Garrus asked, though not unkindly.

"As a matter of fact, there is." The man said, stepping in front of Garrus, blocking his view of Shepard.

"There's a particular weapon I'm trying to find, and you look like you know your way around these sorts of things. You look like you have some experience with them."

"Uh, I guess I could help." Garrus said uncertainly, leaning to the side slightly; trying to keep Shepard in his sights. "What is the weapon you're looking for?"

"It's a human designed weapon, very rare, very advanced. Few people have heard about it, and the people who have won't share their knowledge with me; it's a dangerous secret you see."

"Well if that's the case, I don't think I'd know anything about it." Garrus said in an apologetic tone.

"But I believe you do." The human grinned. "Tell me Garrus. How far are you willing to go to save the woman you love?"

Garrus lost sight of Shepard again as he locked eyes with the human, his mind frozen in shock.

"Are you willing to die to help her? I can tell you that doing so would only make things worse. Are you willing to kill for her? I don't think she'd approve of you becoming a murderer. Are you willing to join her, to embrace her abnormality and take it upon yourself as well?"

"Who are you?" Garrus growled, his hand clenching around his pistols handle.

"The one that's trying to help you, and her." He flicked his head in Shepard's direction.

"That's not an answer!" Garrus snapped, standing up and beginning to draw his weapon.

The human moved faster than Garrus had even thought possible. He grabbed Garrus gun arm and kept it in place, the weapon only halfway out of its holster, and with his other hand, grabbed Garrus by the throat.

"I can tell you now that you were about to make a very bad decision. Don't make the same mistake with her." And he released him.

Garrus let go of his weapon, but he continued to glare at the human, holding his ground.

"I still want answers. How do you know so much? _Who are you?"_

"There's no time for that I'm afraid. You have a mission to attend to."

Garrus looked over to where Shepard was sitting, only to find that she and Morinth had left the booth.

Garrus took a step forward, trying to find them among the crowds. He caught a glimpse of the duo leaving the club through the door they had entered.

"Damn it!" Garrus growled, Turing back to the human.

He was gone.

"Shit!"

He put his hand up to his comm. "Samara, they're on the move. They should be coming out the main door now."

"_I see them and following. Thank you Garrus." _Samaras voice was quaking, as if she was trying to contain her emotions.

Garrus did a brief glance around the club before heading to the exit himself.

The hooded man would have to wait; Shepard needed his help.

* * *

"You have a lot of interesting items here." Shepard remarked, looking around the apartment with interest.

"I'm a collector of arts." Morinth smiled, speaking in her usual seductive tone. "People capable of creating wondrous and sometimes even fearful things deserve credit."

"Can't argue with that." Shepard replied, returning the smile.

"Maybe you should come and sit with me, and we'll see what wondrous things we can do together."

Shepard complied, seating herself beside Morinth, who turned so she was looking Shepard directly in the face.

"You're a unique women Alison." Morinth purred, stroking Shepard's cheek.

"In some ways more than others." Shepard smirked.

"You'll have to tell me some of your secrets later. But for now…" Morinth moved so that she was sitting on Shepard's lap.

"Tell me Shepard, what is the most satisfying way to kill someone?"

"You tell me." Shepard replied.

"People feel safest just before they die. Let them believe they are safe; let them believe they can come to no harm. Then when they least expect it, strike. Do you feel safe Shepard?"

"I'm never safe." A pang of discomfort racked her head. "None of us are ever safe. Look to the people we've killed, you and I; death follows everyone."

"Why do you say that I've killed? What do you know?" Morinth demanded, her voice suddenly going icy.

Shepard smiled menacingly. "Do you want to know the _true _most satisfying way to kill someone?" She whispered, her voice growing deep… and flanged with the virus' words.

"Enough games!" Morinth's eyes had gone black, and Shepard felt a strange pressure around her mind.

"Look into my eyes…" She said in a powerful, seductive tone. "Tell me you want me. That you'd kill for me. Anything that I want."

_Weak. She cannot comprehend the force she meddles with!_

Shepard allowed the virus to broaden its reach; pushing Morinth's influence back… and blanketing her mind instead.

"You never answered my question." It wasn't Shepard talking anymore, but the virus. Shepard could move, she couldn't talk, she could _barely _think. The virus was in control now.

"Do you want to know the _true _most satisfying way to kill someone?"

Her voice was deep, hard, full of malice, and Morinth's eyes were growing in fear.

"Let me tell you." Shepard leant forward so that her lips were at the side of Morinth's head.

"The most satisfying way to kill someone, it when you let them believe that they are strong… you let them believe they are in control… you let them believe that you are helpless. But just when they're about to strike… you show them just how strong _you _are, show them how little control they have, and show them just how helpless _they _are."

"Morinth!" a clear voice exclaimed from behind her, a voice full of anger and determination.

Shepard turned around to see the new arrivals, releasing her control over Morinth's mind.

Samara and Garrus had entered the building, the latter's eyes widening in shock as he took in the scene.

Shepard tried to warn them, but her body would not respond to her will. Instead, the virus spoke using her lips.

"She's ours. Do not interfere."

Suddenly Shepard was thrown backwards by a powerful biotic blast, across the room and into the wall.

Morinth was on her feet now, her body surrounded by a blue aura.

"I should've known my mother had put you up to this!" Morinth screamed her voice full of hate.

"Do not call me that!" samara roared, throwing Morinth into the window with a shockwave.

"She is _ours!_" the virus exclaimed, and gathering up her full power, Shepard seized Morinth in a biotic grip.

"Weak. You are weak. Let us show you the genetic destiny of humanity and every civilized race in this galaxy."

Shepard threw Morinth into a shelf, sending its contents crashing to the floor.

"Shepard, stop!" Samara demanded, but the virus did not listen.

Morinth got to her feet and threw a shockwave at Shepard, who easily blocked it with a flick of her wrist.

"You do not yet comprehend that you cannot stop us. You cannot see that you are about to die." Shepard moved faster than the eye could follow, and now she was standing right in front of the Asari.

"Are you afraid?" her hand wrapped around Morinth's throat, and she lifted her off her feet.

"I'm the genetic destiny of the Asari!" Morinth choked desperately. "I'm just as strong as her, let me join you!"

"You are nothing more than a genetic deformity. _We _are the final stage of organic evolution. _We _are powerful, and we will dominate!"

Shepard raised her arm into Morinth's field of view before letting it turn into a black of black and grey.

Morinth's eyes widened in horror as she gazed upon the weapon connected to Shepard's flesh.

"This is strength." And Shepard threw Morinth to the ground, before raising the blade in preparation for her final strike.

"And they call me a monster." Morinth whispered before the blade fell, slicing her across the face, and carving into her skull, killing her instantly.

Shepard stood there, looking down upon her dead victim with contempt, before the virus released its hold over her, letting her collapse in a heap.

_I failed. _Was all she could think. _It's over now. The virus has me._

She heard heavy footsteps approach, followed by the soft feeling of gloved, three fingered hands upon her shoulder.

"Shepard…" She heard Garrus whisper, and she detected a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Shepard looked at the cracked window that Morinth had been thrown into, and caught her own reflection in one of the more whole pieces.

Iris' fully orange, skin pale, veins black beneath her skin, face gaunt and expression almost impossible to read.

Shepard closed her eyes, trying to hold in her tears of anger, grief and fear.

She roughly shoved Garrus' hand away, before standing up and heading for the door.

"There, she's dead. That's one less threat this galaxy has to put up with." She said as she passed Samara, though she could not help but think that she'd just unleashed a new one.

* * *

Garrus stormed into the main battery and shut the door, locking it. He grabbed the chair he used while fixing his weapons and hurled it across the room with all his might. Then he swept everything off his work table with a swipe of his arm, sending weapon parts and tool to the floor.

He strode back to the door and punched it once, hard.

And there he stood panting, trying to calm himself, but to no avail.

The virus had won. It had taken her, and now there was very little left for him to save.

_I've lost her all over again. _He thought, keening quietly in grief.

_She's gone._

No. there was still hope. Shepard was still there, he just had to draw her out, he just had to make her fight it!

But there was no way. He couldn't see a way. The path was lost to him.

He thought back to the Human in the club, the one in black, his face hidden beneath his hood.

"_How far are you willing to go to save the woman you love?" _his words echoed in his head.

Love. He'd always felt a deep connection towards Shepard, but he'd never before put a word to it. And he was still uncertain… how could he love someone that couldn't love him back? He was sure that Shepard cared for him greatly but not to the extent…

_Damn it, Focus, Garrus! _He thought to himself, trying to bring his thoughts back to the issue at hand.

"_will you die for her?"_

In a heartbeat. But the human had been right; what would dying accomplish? I'd do nothing but hurt her even more.

"_Would you kill for her?"_

He'd been right about that too. Murder would accomplish nothing, and Shepard would never approve of it.

_But the virus would. It doesn't care who lives or dies, just so long as Shepard remains within its reach._

"_Would you join her?" _

Garrus did not know what to think of this. On the one hand, shepard would hate to see him bound to the virus, having to endure the suffering she'd been through. On the other hand, it may be the only way to help her, the only way to understand and connect with her.

_Die. Kill. Join._

Three choices were lain out before him, yet he was sure there were other options.

Garrus' thoughts were interrupted by a beep at his terminal, indicating that he'd recived a message.

He walked over and opened his inbox.

_1 message from Liara T'Soni._

Sidonis.

They'd found him, or at least a strong lead on where he may be, and the means to draw him out.

_Better than nothing. _Garrus thought, his anger boiling up.

Garrus went to the mess he'd crated and began putting everything back in its respected place.

_I can't let Shepard come with me. _He thought as he worked. _She didn't let me kill Saleon, she won't let me kill Sidonis if she can help it._

But she'd insist on going. He'd never get off the ship without her knowing.

_Maybe if EDI locked the battery door, said I was still inside… _but his thoughts died as revelation clicked in.

Shepard wouldn't let him kill Saleon, but the virus would. It hated weakness, and cowardice and betrayal were weaknesses; it would want Sidonis eliminated.

_Shepard will try and stop me… a chance for her to fight the virus._

But would her will be strong enough? Did she care so much about preventing him from gunning down an unarmed civilian that she'd be able to resist the virus?

It all came down to how much their friendship mattered to her, how much she cared for him.

It also meant that he'd have to let Sidonis go if Shepard stopped him from killing him, a thought that made the scars on his face tingle in remembrance.

He once said that he'd do anything to bring her back… anything at all, but breaking his promise to his crew, to himself, that he'd bring Sidonis to justice?

_I have to. She means more to me than that._

He put the last item back on his work table before unlocking the battery door and heading for the CIC.

It was time for a change of plans.


	15. The Things That Matter

**A/N: Sorry it's late. I know I made a promise, but I had… certain things on my mind that prevented me from concentrating on the story. Well, here it is anyway. I hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

She couldn't face him. She couldn't face _anyone _after what had happened.

_I've done exactly what it wanted; I gave in. I let it have me._

Ever since the recent events on Omega, Shepard had felt a horribly, crushing pressure surrounding her mind, allowing her only the smallest amount of control over her body.

It wasn't letting go, it wasn't giving up. It had her now, and it would hold her until she gave in fully to its influence.

She couldn't face Samara, not after she'd been the one to kill her daughter, not after she'd made a vow to fight the virus with everything she had, and broken that promise.

She couldn't face Garrus, not after he'd seen what she had become, not after she'd let him down… not after she'd left him again.

She couldn't face the rest of her crew either. She couldn't let them see her; she couldn't let them know what she was.

She was alone now. Completely and utterly alone.

Except for the virus.

_Now you see, don't you? There's no fighting it. There's no going back to your previous life now that you've been offered something greater._

Shepard fought back tears of anger and dismay.

"Once we kill the collectors, I swear I will end you. Even if I have to die, _I will end you! _"Shepard seethed.

_Do you think I would allow it? _The virus demanded. _By the time this is done, you'll already be gone._

Shepard bit back a retort, knowing that what she was about to say would have been a lie.

_You won't end it here. _The virus said, reading her thoughts. _I know you Shepard. You won't let the Collectors win. It doesn't end here._

But it had. She was gone. It _had _ended. Everything she was, everything that made her human, all that was gone now. There was only darkness left.

_And what of the Turian? Are you going to leave him as well? Are you going to leave the promise you made to him unfinished. He asks for you and you ignore him. Help him obtain his revenge._

Garrus had left a message in her cabins intercom about two hours ago, and now they were headed for the Citadel to find Sidonis and bring him in.

"_I've found him. He's on the citadel." _That was all that he'd said. His voice was so cold, so empty that Shepard had a gut wrenching feeling of what would happen once he come face to face to the person that had betrayed him and ten others, ten good people.

Shepard sighed. The virus was right. She made a promise, to her best friend no less, and she aimed to keep it.

* * *

Garrus was in the Shuttle bay, fully armoured and armed when Shepard come in. they had reached the Citadel by this point, and Garrus was getting ready to leave, apparently with or without her help.

Shepard hesitated near the elevator, unsure of Garrus feelings towards her after the recent events. Was he angry at her, did he pity her, or were his feelings merely indifferent?

Garrus looked up at her, his face dark and his eyes ice cold.

"I found him." His voice was full of fury and triumph.

"So now we just have to bring him in." Shepard said, but Garrus shook his head slowly.

"I know he's on the Citadel, but he's still in hiding. I learnt that he was last seen in the company of a person called Fade. He's an expert in making people disappear. I find Fade, I find Sidonis."

The tone he was using made the hairs on the back of Shepard's neck stand on end.

_He doesn't intend to hand him over to the authorities._

Garrus must've read something in her eyes, because he strode forward to face Shepard off.

"You may be my commanding officer Shepard, but I'm doing this my way. You don't have to come along, but if you do I want you to respect my choices."

"Is that what you want?" Shepard's voice was quiet.

"There's no evidence that points towards Sidonis. None that the authorities will take into consideration anyway. I'm not letting him walk free, not when he left ten good people in unmarked graves."

Shepard didn't know what to say. He was going to commit cold blooded murder; he was going to shoot down an unarmed man.

This wasn't the Garrus she knew.

_Are you going to deny him? After all you've put him through, let him have some shred of satisfaction in killing the coward that betrayed him._

After all she'd put him through… those words hurt more than anything.

"Okay Garrus." Shepard sighed. "We'll do this your way."

Garrus nodded and backed off; picking his rifle off the table it sat on.

"Then let's go."

* * *

Shepard hadn't expected Fade to be so… short.

The Volus waddled up to her and Garrus, followed by his two Krogan bodyguards.

"So, which one of you wants to disappear?" He asked slowly.

The Krogan on his left smirked and fiddled with his shotgun.

Shepard kept her eyes on both of them, ready to act if she had to.

"I was hoping you could make someone reappear." Garrus replied coldly.

Shepard glanced at him quickly, noting his stony expression, and the angry fire in his eyes.

"That's not the service we provide." The Volus said slowly, as if speaking to an under-educated person.

"Make an exception," Garrus growled, drawing his pistol. "Just this once."

"Shoot them!" the Volus commanded his lackeys.

_Kill._

But Garrus moved faster than Shepard could react to the virus' command, firing two shots in rapid succession, one into each Krogan skull.

"No more messing around." Garrus snarled, kneeling down and grabbing the Volus by the front of his suit.

"I'm not Fade!" the Volus admitted desperately. "I only work for him. Please, I don't want any trouble."

"Shut up!" Garrus hissed, bringing his weapon up to the Volus' face. "You're going to tell me where Fade is. You're going to tell me _exactly _how I can find him, and if you give me even the slightest hint that you're lying, I'll kill you without hesitation."

"He's in a warehouse in the factory district." The Volus explained instantly, the fear evident in his voice. "Here, I have the coordinates on my Omni tool."

While the trembling Volus transferred Fades location to Garrus, Shepard could not help but dwell over how aggressive he was being. She'd _never _seen him this angry before. Sure he'd always been hot-headed, but never outright aggressive or resorting to violence so quickly.

It made her worry, and it also showed her just how bad Garrus wanted to get back at Sidonis for betraying his squad, and how much he hated him for it.

Once the transfer was complete, Garrus stood and holstered his weapon.

"We have to move now." He said, turning to Shepard. "Fade won't be stupid enough to stay in one place forever, and neither will Sidonis."

"So… can I go now?" the Volus asked slowly, his voice quaking.

"Sure." Garrus said turning back to glare at him. "But if I find you double crossed me, I will find you. And I won't be so generous next time I promise you."

"Oh… good." The Volus muttered, walking away.

"Come on, we can get a transit to the factory district if we hurry." Garrus said, walking past Shepard to the door.

"You okay?" Shepard asked, following him.

"I will be, once I have Sidonis." Garrus replied shortly.

"Things got pretty heated back there." Shepard said. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I don't have time for anyone that gets between me and that traitor. Anyone that's helping him, anyone that's protecting him or hiding him, are just as bad in my books. That Volus got lucky."

"Well I did say we'd do this your way." Shepard remarked reluctantly.

"Yes, you did."

* * *

The ten minute ride in the transit shuttle was tense. Neither Garrus nor Shepard said a word to each other, and both avoided eye contact.

Garrus knew Shepard didn't like the way he was acting and that was exactly what he wanted. However now that he was actually out here, hunting Sidonis down, he felt his anger flare, and for a second he contemplated taking his revenge one way or another.

_No. Shepard's more important than the life of a traitor and a coward. I'll bring her back no matter the cost._

He made a quick glance upwards at her. She was sitting elbows on her knees, hands clasped and head down, staring at the floor between her feet. He'd spent enough time around humans to know that she was unsettled, and it looked as if she was struggling with something deep within her mind.

_She's in there, she's fighting it. _Garrus thought, allowing himself a small sense of satisfaction.

Everything was going according to plan… so far.

* * *

_Let him have his revenge. _The virus whispered in Shepard's head. _Just stand back and let him take the shot. He deserves it. You know he does._

Shepard stirred in her seat, trying to get her thoughts in order. Garrus had never acted this way before, but she'd seen the emotion in others.

She'd seen it on the faces of men fighting in the Skyllian Blitz, as they saw friends and comrades slaughtered by the opposing Batarian's.

She'd seen it in her childhood, when she ran with the tenth street reds. Every now and then a member would be caught out as a rat, or an undercover cop, or even one of their rival gang members in disguise.

It was vengeance, pure and insatiable. It was not something that belonged in Garrus' eyes. It was just… _wrong._

_He would argue that _you _are wrong, that the new Shepard is wrong. But that doesn't make it true. _The virus snarled.

_It is wrong. _Shepard retorted.

Sharp tendrils of pain dug deep into her head, making her body tense out of instinct.

_But you cannot fight it, just as Vakarian cannot fight his lust for vengeance. He needs it, just as you need me. Stop trying to resist that which must be._

And the pain was gone.

_Maybe it's right. _Shepard thought to herself. Who was she to fight the inevitable? Who was she to decide fates play-out?

She glanced up at Garrus, who seemed to be deep in thought. But there was not vengeance in his eyes. There was something… else. Remorse? Guilt? Hurt?

Maybe… maybe there was still a chance for him to make the right choice.

* * *

"Run all you want Harkin, I will find you!" Garrus roared as he took down two mechs in quick succession.

Harkin, the ex C-sec officer who was decommissioned for bringing shame upon the force, turned out to be the one named Fade, much to Shepard's surprise.

He had recognized them as soon as they had landed, and ordered his mechs to shoot, obviously aware of Garrus' intentions.

Shepard hurried to keep up with Garrus who had charged ahead, rifle ready and purpose in his eyes.

The next room was swarming with security mechs, which the pair of them proceeded to destroy with as much speed as they could muster.

"You can't hide behind these tin cans, Harkin!" Garrus shouted as he caved a mechs head in with the butt of his rifle, then firing an overcharge at two others.

Shepard moved along-side him, being careful not to get in his path of destruction. The way he was dealing with the mechs… it was as if he was sending a message. It was as if he was telling Harkin how pissed off he was and what he would do to him if he kept wasting his time.

Shepard ducked a shotgun blast and drove the point of her middle claw through her attackers head, ripping out the internal operating systems.

Surely if she just let him vent off his anger, he'd have calmed down enough to let Sidonis live, and bring him to the authorities instead. Surely there must be someone who'd care enough to lock him up.

But as Garrus tore off a mechs arm, driving sharp end where it had been broken off through its face, she became less sure.

In fact, as the fighting continued, Garrus only seemed to get more and more agitated dealing with every enemy more violently than the last.

"Why does he have to waste my time?" Garrus muttered as he walked past Shepard, once they'd finished up with the latest group of mechs.

"He's running scared." Shepard said. "It makes sense that he'd try and delay you."

"I was always better than him back at C-sec." Garrus growled, whirling around to face her. "He knows that, and he knows that he can't get away, and that he's only making me angrier by running. That means he's helping Sidonis; he's going to warn him, and this whole thing would have been for nothing."

"You really think Harkin would risk his ass to save someone else?" Shepard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. All I really care about is getting to Sidonis. The more Harkin screws with me, the worse he'll end up when I get to him."

Shepard sighed as they made their way into the next room, one that overlooked that storage area beyond.

"I'm really starting to worry about you Garrus." Shepard said in a concerned voice. "You've never acted like this before… are you sure you're…"

"I'm not letting Sidonis get away with what he's done Shepard." Garrus overrode, his voice becoming deeper and more flanged with every word.

"I know what he did was bad, and I understand why you want revenge, but to kill him in cold blood? It's just not like you Garrus." Shepard took a step closer, holding his gaze.

"You weren't there." Garrus whispered once they were close enough. "You didn't see them dead on the floor of what was left of our headquarters. You didn't hear their last words as they died. Do you have any idea what it's like, Shepard, to hold someone who you served alongside, who you come to trust and respect and care for, and just _hold _them as they die?"

Shepard looked down. She'd listened to the dying last words of countless men and women when she fought in the blitz, how they'd begged to be put down quickly, how they asked for their loved ones to be kept safe and looked after. It was a gut wrenching feeling, but she imagined it was more so for Garrus, as he'd grown close to him men, they'd become the only thing that mattered to him while she was gone.

"I know you understand Shepard." Garrus said, his voice softening slightly. "And that's why Sidonis has to pay. That's why he has to die."

Shepard swallowed her emotions and nodded, still looking down at Garrus' feet.

"Come on, Harkin's gonna run out of room eventually." Garrus turned and walked through the door, raising his weapon, stony expression set.

Shepard took a deep breath and followed.

* * *

"He's sending out two heavy mechs!" Shepard yelled over the gunfire.

"He just won't quit." Garrus growled before firing an overcharge at the nearest mech.

They'd chased Harkin to a control room on the far side of the warehouse, and he'd been throwing everything at them in an attempt to stop their advance.

Shepard sprung out of cover, firing her entire thermal clip into the hulking machine in front of her. It didn't seem to do much however, as the heavy mech turned towards her and let rip with its chain gun, Spraying Shepard's shields from less than ten meters away.

_No! _The virus roared as Shepard's shields dropped, and she felt a wave of hot energy flow through her entire body, from the ends of her hair to the tips of her toes.

The bullets from the mech carved into her unshielded armour, going through the metal plates and the rubber under suit, but refusing to penetrate flesh.

Shepard howled in pain as the high velocity rounds hammered her, the virus holding her in place, not allowing her to break for cover.

_Test your limits, see what you are! _It proclaimed gleefully.

"Shepard!" she heard the voice as though from after, and she opened her eyes a crack so that she may see.

Garrus leapt at the mech, grabbing hold of the ridges on its chest plate. The machine attempted to shake Garrus off, but before it could figure out what to do, Garrus rammed a grenade into the gap between its chest and neck, where the armour didn't cover, and jumped off.

The blast from the grenade as well as the mechs exploding fuel cells was enough to knock Shepard back a few meters, where she fell to the ground, her whole body in pain from where the bullets had struck.

"Shepard! We have to move!" Garrus yelled as he moved forward, medi-gel ready. He applied it to her wounds as fast as he could, before pulling her up and handing her back her assault rifle.

"Okay… let's go." Shepard breathed, already moving.

* * *

They entered the control room from opposite sides as to make sure Harkin didn't slip out.

Garrus had punched Harkin in the face before grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the wall.

"Hello, _Fade_." Garrus snarled, pressing harder against the human's windpipe.

"Garrus… something I can help you with?" Harkin sneered back, trying to get air into his lungs.

Garrus released his hold and stepped back, allowing the human to breath.

"I'm looking for someone. You know who he is, and you know how I can get to him."

"I can't just give away client information. It's bad for business." Harkin explained his face full of distain.

Garrus twisted around and punched Harkin again, this time in his gut.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" Garrus growled, punching him again, doubling him over.

Harkin collapsed to the ground, holding his stomach and groaning in pain.

"Get up!" Garrus snarled, yanking the human to his feet before slugging him yet again, this time holding him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Harkin. This is just a warm up. So either you tell me where Sidonis is or I beat it out of you."

"You… always were a hot-headed asshole." Harkin grunted.

Shepard didn't want to see Garrus beat an unarmed man so she quickly interjected. "Harkin, just tell us what you know. That's all we want. Once we have the information we'll leave you alone."

Harkin looked over to Shepard stubbornly.

"I thought this bitch was dead." He said, almost as if he was disappointed. "Good times those."

Garrus' eyes bulged in fury, and he kneed Harkin between the legs, letting him drop to the floor groaning. Garrus pulled out him pistol and fired into Harkin foot, making him scream in pain.

"I'm going to start moving up your leg soon." He explained, is eyes full of almost insane anger. "So you better answer my question; where is Sidonis?"

Harkin took one look at the barrel of Garrus' gun before looking away in fear. "I can arrange a meeting." He murmured, his voice trembling with fear and pain. "Just… just give me a second."

He brought up his Omni-tool and dialled the number, freezing when he felt the pistol against his temple.

"Just in case you get any smart ideas to warn him." Garrus explained.

Harking nodded slowing as Sidonis' voice came up on the speaker.

"_Yeah, what is it?"_

Garrus seemed to freeze in shock at the sound of Sidonis' voice. It was as if he'd been hit in the head with a brick.

"Change of plans." Harkin said, speaking into the mic. "There's been a bit of trouble setting up the new ID's. I need to meet you now to secure some fresh ones."

"_Damn it, I'll be right there. Same place as usual?"_

"Yeah same place. Be there in an hour and we'll sort this thing out." Despite his current circumstances, he managed to maintain a level and business-like tone, which impressed even Shepard.

He closed the call and looked up at Garrus. "There, it's done. Can I go now?"

Garrus looked down at him in disgust. "I don't think so Harkin. You've caused enough strife for one lifetime." He raised the gun to Harkins head.

"You don't shoot unarmed civilians." Harkin sneered.

"I do now." Garrus retorted, yet he didn't pull the trigger. "But I'm saving it for Sidonis." He smacked Harkin in the face with the handle of his weapon, breaking his nose.

Garrus turned and walked out of the room. "consider yourself lucky." He said over his shoulder. "But if he doesn't show up, I'll come back and finish the job."

Shepard hesitated before Harkin, wondering if she should do something to help.

_Leave him. He is a parasite, he deserves to rot._

Shepard swallowed before heading out, after Garrus.

* * *

They got into a transit at the nearest station, and Garrus punched in the coordinates.

"Was that really necessary back there?" Shepard demanded, stepping in after him and shutting the door.

"He's lucky I didn't kill him then and there." Garrus snapped as the transit began its journey. "He doesn't deserve to continue living after all the crap he's made other people have to deal with."

Shepard put a hand on Garrus' shoulder, making him turn to look at her. She looked deep into his eyes, trying to find some hint of remorse. But all she saw was the raging inferno of hate, determination and hurt.

"Garrus, you don't have to do this." Shepard said almost desperately. "You're not a murderer."

"I'm sorry Shepard, but I won't be at peace until I see Sidonis' lifeless husk in my crosshairs."

"Garrus, I can't stand seeing you like this. Don't you remember what you said after all that happened with Saleon? How killing him wouldn't have changed anything?"

"I appreciate your concern Shepard." He said, turning away. "But I'm not you."

"_This _isn't you either." Shepard whispered.

"After all that's happened since you came back, do you really think you're in a position to be saying that?" Garrus demanded angrily, looking back at her.

Shepard's eyes widened in disbelief, shocked that he would even say that.

"_You_ aren't you, Shepard. Not anymore. You've made that much clear to me. And now…" he looked at the highway ahead of them. "All that's left for me to do is point my gun and shoot."

Is that what this was all about? Had Garrus given up on her?

_He gave up on you a long time ago. He knows neither of you can fight inevitability. Now he's seeking what little satisfaction he can have. _

Shepard looked at the side of Garrus' face that was visible to her, the scars on his mandible evident where the bandage didn't; cover them. His expression stony and uncaring, his eyes betraying nothing.

_He's really given up. _She thought.

She felt guilty now, that she'd been so hypocritical, trying to make him fight his urges when she herself couldn't.

Perhaps... it was time she gave Garrus what he wanted.

* * *

Shepard walked through the crowds, looking for the Turian who fitted Garrus' descriptions.

Garrus himself had set up a vantage point about three hundred meters away on a balcony hidden in the shadows.

She had been surprised when he'd pulled out his helmet, the one that had been half destroyed when he'd taken that missile hit. Now it had been repaired. It was still crude and scratched up, but it still worked.

"I want to make sure that it's the person he betrayed that brings him to justice." Garrus had told her as they got out of the shuttle. "It was Archangel and his squad that suffered because of him, and so that's who'll be making him pay in blood."

Shepard scanned the crowded area, wondering how she was going to have any hope of finding Sidonis amongst the mass of bodies.

"_I see him. Look to your left, sitting on the bench about twenty meters away."_ Garrus' voice was masked behind the voice distorter built into his helmet.

Shepard looked in the direction he had pointed out, and sure enough there he was, sitting with his arms propped on his knees, looking at the ground near his feet. He seemed to be deep in thought.

Shepard moved closer, keeping her gazed fixed on him.

He looked up, feeling her approach, and looked her directly in the eyes.

He was frightened, she saw now. Afraid, paranoid, even guilty it seemed. But of what?

"_Get him away from the crowd. I don't want anyone in my way when his life ends."_

Shepard gestured for him to follow, drawing towards a less populated area of the plaza.

Sidonis got up and walked over to where Shepard indicated, moving so he was directly in front of her.

"Let's get this over with." He said, looking around nervously.

"_Shepard, you're in my shot. Move to the side."_ Garrus said in an irritated tone.

_Do it. _The virus whispered.

Shepard hesitated, wondering if she should…

"Well, are we gonna do this or what?" Sidonis asked suspiciously.

"_Shepard, move!"_ Garrus hissed in the mic.

She'd put Garrus through so much, make him fight for her, to bring her back to the light, and she'd let him down.

_Give him what he wants._

"_Shepard…"_

She realized then just how much Garrus' distorted voice sounded like the virus in her head. Is this what it had come to?

"Damn it, I don't have time for this." Sidonis said, turning away.

Suddenly, Shepard made up her mind. She reached out and grabbed Sidonis' arm.

"Don't move!' She hissed, pulling him back.

"What the hell-?" Sidonis began but Shepard overrode him.

"Listen, I'm the only thing standing between you and a hole in the head."

Sidonis' eyes widened in shock. "But, wha-"

"You remember Garrus, don't you Sidonis?" Shepard said. The skin around the Turians neck went pale.

"Fuck."

"_Shepard, what are you doing?"_ Garrus demanded angrily.

"I didn't want to do it; I didn't have a choice." Sidonis explained.

"_Everyone has a choice."_ Garrus growled.

_Everyone has a choice. _Those were the exact words the virus had used just the other night.

"Why'd you do it?" She demanded, directing her words at Sidonis.

"They got to me. Said they'd kill me unless I did what they wanted."

"_And so he betrayed us just so he could keep his own life? He's a coward Shepard. He doesn't deserve to live."_

_Let him kill this filth! _The virus screamed, making Shepard's head ring with those words, but she ignored it.

"Was it worth it? Were the lives of your comrades worth saving your own ass?" Shepard asked, her tone hard.

"I know what I did was wrong. I wish I could take it back. I don't sleep at nights. Food has no taste. I might as well be dead." Sidonis hung his head.

"_I can make that happen. Just let me take the shot!"_ Garrus said.

_All you have to do it take one step…_

Shepard looked at the Turian before her, and she was able to identify her own feelings from those of the virus.

She didn't feel the need to kill, the need to see him dead. She didn't feel hatred towards him, despite what he'd done.

She pitied him; she pitied what his life had been reduced to.

"There's nothing left to kill." She told Garrus.

"_Shepard…"_

_Let him do it!_

A crushing pressure surrounded Shepard mind and her limbs, and she felt her leg being forced up to take the step that would bring Sidonis into Garrus' sights.

_Do it!_

"_Let me end it."_

_Let him die!_

"_His life means nothing."_

_He's a coward, a weakness._

"_Shepard…"_

Shepard took the step. But not one that brought Sidonis into view, but one that turned her around so she could look directly at Garrus.

* * *

Garrus froze as he looked into Shepard's eyes. They were full of defiance, and determination. They were not orange, as they had been for the past few weeks. They were green. Pure, and clear… and rimmed with tears.

"_I'm sorry Garrus."_ Shepard voice said through the mic. _"You may not be acting like yourself, but I'm sure as hell not gonna let you become me."_

Garrus paused, not knowing what to say.

Had his plan worked? Had she fought the virus' influence?

"You want him dead, same as I do." He finally managed to say.

He watched Shepard shake her head in his scope.

"_Not if it means you going down with him."_

"He's a traitor and a coward…"

He saw Shepard seem to struggle with something then, as if she was trying to ward off a stray thought.

"_So was I."_ She finally whispered.

That did it. Garrus sighed heavily and lowered his rifle.

"Tell him… go. Tell him to go." He said slowly, getting up and putting the weapon back on him back.

"_He's giving you a second chance Sidonis, don't waste it."_ He heard Shepard say.

Whatever Sidonis said was lost as Garrus fell into his own thoughts.

He'd done it. He'd made her fight, and she overcame it. He wasn't sure if she saw that in herself, but it gave him an argument to make her see… that she was stronger than it. That she could still exist as the woman she'd used to be.

Now he just had to convince her.

* * *

Shepard walked up to the transit, expecting Garrus to be waiting for her, but there was only a note written on his seat. It was written in pen, scrawled on paper, which was curious considering modern technology.

It must be something of significance.

It was written in the language of Garrus' own people, so Shepard had to translate it via Omni-tool.

It read: _I've gone back to the Normandy alone. I need time to my own thoughts right now. But we still have to talk about this. Meet me in you quarters in two hours. Garrus._

Shepard began to feel uneasy. She wasn't sure how Garrus felt about her decision to spare Sidonis' life, but she was sure he wouldn't be too thrilled about it.

_You should have let him do it. _The virus snarled. _This is why you need the Darklight. So you'll have the strength to do what needs to be done._

"Is it weakness to spare a life, rather than take one?" Shepard demanded.

_It is weakness to fight the inevitable. It doesn't change anything, and will only hurt you more in the end._

"He was worth fighting for." Shepard stated without hesitation.

_It was worth denying what should rightfully be his?_

"No," Shepard said her voice low and full of belief. "It was worth denying what he would have become."

_It wasn't you're choice to make. _The virus growled.

Shepard smirked slightly.

"Everyone has a choice."

* * *

Shepard paced up and down her quarters at the end of her bed, waiting anxiously for Garrus to arrive.

She didn't know what to expect from him when he got here, but she was prepared for anything he threw at her… She hoped.

The doors to her quarters opened, and Garrus walked in wearing his civvies.

Shepard toped pacing and turned to face him fully.

"Before you say anything, I want you to know that I don't regret what I did. I believed it was the right thing to do, and I stand by that." Shepard said her Commander voice.

Garrus shook his head slowly. "You think I didn't know you would do what you did?" He said quietly. It was no question.

"You wouldn't have brought me along if you had." Shepard retorted.

"And why wouldn't I have brought you along if I knew you'd stop me from killing Sidonis?" Garrus asked, folding his arms and smirking smugly.

"wha… because you wanted him dead!" Shepard exclaimed, suddenly confused. Why was he so calm?

"Yeah, I did. I admit that. But there's something I wanted more than his life." Garrus took a step closer. "Can you guess what that is, Allison."

"Don't…" Shepard said, raising a finger. "Don't call me that. It's not who I am anymore."

"Do you really believe that?" Garrus asked, stopping directly in front of her.

"You said it yourself." Shepard said her face hardening. "I'm not me. I made that much clear to you, remember?"

"Shepard…"

"No, you were right." Shepard said, turning away. "I didn't fight it for you. I let it take me. I'm not who I was, I never will be."

"You _did _fight it though, remember?" Garrus said, putting a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "It wanted you to let me kill Sidonis, but you didn't let it, because you didn't want me to end up like it."

"Like _me _you mean." Shepard spat. "I'm the one that gave into it remember. I'm the one that allowed it to make me kill that eclipse bitch, and shoot Niket. I'm the one that let it take control of my body and mind, and make me kill Morinth. I didn't fight it then did I?"

Garrus pulled on Shepard's shoulder, making her turn around.

"Look at me." He growled, forcing Shepard's face up with is hands. He met her green eyes, seeing them up close. There was no trace of the virus in them, no trace of it on her face or her body.

It was just her.

"You let the virus manipulate you, using the thoughts _it _planted. It took advantage of you when you were feeling vulnerable, and gave promises of strength."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I did the same to you today. I planted the thought in your head that I'd become lost, an empty shell of who I once was, if I was allowed to kill Sidonis. I made you want to fight, because I knew that the Allison Shepard I know would stop at nothing to protect those closest to her. I know that the Allison Shepard I know cherished out friendship above all else… as do I."

Shepard looked at him in disbelief.

"You knew I'd stop you? You _knew _I wouldn't let you kill an unarmed man? You _knew _I would fight the virus to the bitter end to stop you?"

Garrus swallowed and nodded.

"You gave up your revenge so you could show me that I'm capable of fighting?"

"You're worth it. Whatever the cost may be, you're worth it Allison."

"But…" Shepard began.

"It's more than that though." Garrus continued, lowering his gaze. "I… I've seen so many things go wrong Shepard. My work a C-sec, Ashley on Virmire, the original Normandy, everything that happened on Omega; it all went wrong."

"Garrus…" Shepard said, putting a hand on his unscarred mandible.

Garrus looked back up and gazed at her fiercely. "Except you. Out of everything I've witnessed in this screwed up galaxy, you're the only thing that's been _right. _You're the only thing that's really mattered."

"How can you say that after everything that's happened?" Shepard whispered.

"Because I saw past the virus. I saw you deep inside, and I knew you were still there, and the same person I knew before.

"You saw yourself as something less than human Shepard. But I saw you as something more. You've _always _been something more. Because no matter what happened, no matter how hard things seemed, you always held onto something, deep in your heart."

Garrus leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Something worth fighting for." He whispered.

He caught a brief glance at the tears rolling down Shepard's face before they pulled each other into a tight embrace.

"You're worth fighting for Garrus." Shepard whispered. "And the virus can go to hell if it tries to stop me again."

Garrus chuckled deeply, pulling away.

"You okay?" he asked, his hands still on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I think I am now." She grinned.

Garrus smiled and gave her one more, quick hug.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have some calibrations I need to run." Garrus smirked.

Shepard laughed. She couldn't help herself. It was such a relief to have everything back to the way it was.

"Fine. But we're getting drinks later, understand?" Shepard said.

"Whatever you say Allison." Garrus grinned, backing out of Shepard's quarters with a mocking bow.

"And Garrus?"

He paused at the door controls, giving her a questioning look.

"Thank you, for everything."

Garrus smiled. "Whenever you need me Shepard, I'm here."

As the door shut behind him, Shepard looked around, and for some reason, the room seemed a lot lighter than it had a while ago.

_You think you can fight? _The virus demanded _do you really believe that you…_

"Just shut up already." Shepard snapped, rolling her eyes.

"You just don't get it do you; I have something that you will never understand, something that you can never get rid of."

_And what might that be? _The virus demanded.

Shepard smiled as she settled on her bed.

"A friend I can always count on."

* * *

Garrus walked into the cargo bay where his armour laid waiting, along with his assault rifle, sniper and pistol.

After donning his armour, he holstered the pistol at his hip, and attached the assault rifle to his back.

His hands moved to the sniper, but after brief consideration, he left it as it was.

The task he had planned ahead was going to be up close and personal.

Face to face.

Turian to Turian.

* * *

**A/N: well, that got resolved nicely didn't it? I'd like to thank Evanescence and their song "Bring me to life" as it helped inspire me for this chapter. And don't go thinking this is where it ends. I've only completed about a fifth of the story so far, maybe less. I may have to divide it into two, maybe three stories later on rather than have one massive super-story. It does span both mass effect 2 and 3 after all, and I have chapters up to 37 planned already, which only covers ME2. As always, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And feel free to fave/follow/review. :3**


End file.
